Un escenario, para el destino
by cleo yagami
Summary: " La vida de la sociable y carismática Serena Tsukino cambiaría un poco en un giro de 90 tras tropezarse con una chica, lo cual le traerá momentos de risa y molestias, involucrarse en un conflicto, rivalidades para sus amigas y ademas...
1. Capítulo 1

**Ya pasado un buen de tiempo y por que algunos lo esperaban, ya esta aqui el inicio de esta nueva aventura o mejor dicho locura, antes que nada, espero me hayan extrañado estos 4 meses, pero no creo**

 **Y bueno dejen comentarles que tengo una basta de ideas para forjarla poco a poco, y aviso que si alguna vez dejo en pausa sera por desicion mia, asi como otras historas que he escrito, pero espero que por Kami-sama que no sea asi xD y si en algun momento descubren en que me base para para hacerla, no suelten la sopa, aunque en este incio se daran cuenta o quien saben y más la foto creo que da algo de spollier...**

 **Bueno ya para no hacerle el discurso saludablefrajilistocoespialidoso, los dejo leyendo este inicio de esta nueva aventura, y recuerden que su opinion es mi medicina para escribir, asi que todo review o mensaje es bien recibido, bien, esto se titula**

 **"Un escenario para el destino"**

 **Ahh y "los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Capitulo 1"**

 **.**

 **.**

Una grata tibia mañana de julio, en el distrito Juban de Tokio Japon, toda la gente iva de un lado a otro directo a sus labores, pero en una casa de ese mismo distrito se escuchaba un despertador y la voz de una mujer gritando...

-Serena levantate, ya son mas de las ocho!- una bolita dentro de una cama de la casa, sacaba su mano tratando de buscar su celular y al prenderlo...

-Ay no!- una rubia se levantaba desesperada buscando en todas partes su uniforme, ya poniendoselo, se dedico a peinarse en dos chonguitos, ya lista bajo rapidamente mientras terminaba de acomodarse la blusa -Por que no me levantaste temprano mama?-

-Te desperte hace media hora, pero no me hiciste ni el menor caso- le respondia una mujer de cabellos azules

-Debi saberlo, bueno ya me voy- y tomo un pan tostado metiendoselo a la boca y cuando iva a la salida

-Espera hija tu almuerzo- y se lo da, ella lo agradece y sale corriendo. Serena Tsukino, una joven de 16 años, estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, alegre y carismatica, bueno eso diria de ella, bueno mientras seguia corriendo se decia

-Diablos como odio levantarme temprano- y cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, una persona que venia igual corriendo con unos papeles en la mano, choco contra ella, bueno ambas chocaron que sus cosas salieron volando

-Auuu eso dolio- eso escucho Serena que al verla vio que era una joven de cabello negro y corto, y ademas estaba recogiendo sus papeles

-Perdon no fue a proposito- dijo mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus papeles, y cuando se los iva a dar, escucho el timbre de su escuela -ay no llego tarde, perdo pero me tengo que ir!- y se fue como ráfaga de viento, mientras la chica solamente la veia

.

.

.

Ya en la escuela, recibio un castigo por parte de su maestra, la señora Monica

-Señorita Tsukino, otra vez llegando tarde, es la segunda vez en este mes, valla al corredor- y ya en el corredor, Serena se decia a si misma

-Valla, esto es malo, como se atreven a castigar a una chica linda como yo- en eso recordo el insidente de esta mañana -Creo que esa chica no era de por aqui, ya que no recuerdo haberla visto y esos papeles, apenas llege a ver que eran como dialogos- en eso ...

-Señorita Tsukino, entre de una vez, ya que estoy entregando los examenes de matematicas- en eso entro y al ver como algunas alumnas se reian de ella, llego hasta el escritorio y al ver su nota

-¿que! 30 puntos- fue lo unico que pudo decir

Luego de un dia de regaños por la maestra, ejersicios y bla bla bla, iva de salida con sus dos amigas

-Valla Serena, no puedo creer que hayas sacado 30 puntos y eso que eres buena estudiante- comento amy tratando de animarla, Amy Mizuno igual de la misma edad de Serena, muy buena estudianta, la mas inteligente de toda la escuela y presidenta del club de ajedrez y natacion, ademas de venir de una familia de gran economia, ya que su madre es doctora

-Eso te pasa por quedarse despierta jugando- se burla Rei. Rei Hino igual amiga de Serena, edad misma y pertenece a un club de adivinos fuera de la escuela ademas de molestar a Serena cuand puede, vive con su abuelo en una casita cercas de un templo, y digamos que no es de la clase social alta como Amy, lo sabran mas adelante

-Deja de molestar Rei, al menos no es nada, solamente fue un descuido- y guarda su examen

-Olvidemos eso y vallamos al Crown a pasar un buen rato-

-Buena idea Amy- aceptan Rei y las dos toman el autobus que las llevara cercas

.

.

.

Al llegar a ese lugar deseado el Crown que es una cafeteria, y con un salon de videojuegos,las chicas fueron a la barra para pedir unos cafes, mientras Serena se sento en una mesa lejos de las ventanas recargandose en la silla, mientras sacaba su celular y entraba a facebook para ver si no habia alguna novedad, ademas de pensar en el regaño que iva a recibir, hasta que una voz la hizo salir de su pensamiento

-Serena hola- es un rubio quien la saluda

-Hola Andrew ¿como has estado?- Andrew Furhatra amigo de las chicas desde hace año y medio, desde que abrio el lugar y como son clientas frecuentes, ademas de ser estudiante de la unversidad de Tokio

-Pues no ha habido mucha clientela- al momento las chicas llegaron con serena con sus cafes

-A nosotro mas o menos, al parecer la señorita Monica se ha vuelto muy estricta d enuevo, al parecer corto con su novio, y eso nos convenia bien a todas- comenta Rei mientras se rie

-Lo que pasa Andrew es que reprobo a muchos en el salon, incluyendo a Serena-

-No debiste mencionar eso Amy- dice Serena mas que molesta y todos se rien

-Vamos Serena no te molestes- comenta Andrew dándole una palmada en su espalda

-Saben que chicas, mejor me voy, no estoy de humor hoy-

-Serena quedate un rato mas- le propone Amy

-No Amy, creo que no, aun asi las vere mañana- y toma su bolsa mientras va a la entrada y ve que Amy, Rei y Andrew platican muy a gusto y riendose, ya saliendo del Crown, saca su examen y mientras lo ve dice

-Si tan solo hubiera estudiado mas, aun asi lo mas seguro es que me hubiera repobado de todos modos- y lo hace bolita -Bueno que se lo lleve el viento!- y lo tiro hacia atras, pero lo que no vio fue que le dio a una persona y cuando iva a irse escucho...

-Oye cabeza de chorlito, fijate!- y al momento volteo diciendo

-Disculpeme, no fue mi intencion- vio que se trataba de un joven un poco mas grande que ella, ademas de que llevaba un saco verde y lentes oscuros, pero ademas de que desarrugo su examen y lo veia y solo exclamo -¡Oye!

-·30 puntos?! me parece que debeias estudiar mas cabeza hueca- al oir su comentario se molesto bastante y solo dijo

-Ashh no te metas en lo que no te importa- y se lo quito y sacandole la lengua y se dio vuelta mientras se iva rapidamente, exclamaba ¿Que se cree ese tonto?- y al voltear vio que estaba viendo una propaganda en un poste de luz y penso _-"que tipo mas raro"-_

Ya un poco mas lejos, vio una propaganda que decia "noches de cabaret" de la compañia Sora estreno en septiembre, en el Gran Teatro Takarazuka con una imagen de muchas chicas vestidas al estilo cabaret se le quedo viendo mentras decia

-Valla, eso del teatro debe ser complicado, pobres de las chicas o jovenes que deciden ese camino- y se rie al momento que ve su examen y dice -Aunque no quiera llevar este papel a casa no me queda de otra- y se va de nuevo, al momento que una chica que pasa, aranca el anuncio y lo ve con mucha emocion

.

.

Ya en casa

-Ya llege mama- entra y su mama la recibe

-Hola Serena ¿por que llegaste temprano?-

-Nada en especial mama- rie exageradamente

-Bueno me encontre a un compañero y me comento que su maestra les entrego su examen de matematicas, y al parecer el salio bien-

-ahh si, que bien- y vuelve a reirse mientras piensa"genial lo que me faltaba"

-Y bueno ¿Como te fue a ti cariño?-

-Como? este... a mi... la verdad...- no sabe que decir

-Dejame verlo ¿si?-

-Ten mama-y se lo da, en eso espera a ver su reaccion y en 10 segundos-

-Serena!1 ¿Como te atreves a sacar esta calificaion! si vas a traerme notas asi, ni le mas muestres!- ya gritandole se va a la cocina y su hermano que llega le dice

-Que hiciste ahora cabeza hueca-? ¿Reprobaste otro examen?-

-Callate Sammy, eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Bueno en ese caso, no vas a querer llegar tarde a tu clase de pintura o si- y su hermano se va y Seren al ver la hora

-Ya es tarde, tengo que llegar a mi clase-y sin cambiarse ni nada, todo su bolsa y salio corriendo directo ya su clase

.

.

.

Ya llega a un edificio grande conocido como "la casa de la cultura de la calle 10" entra y sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llega pero ve que no hay muchos compañeros y en eso ve a uno de sus amigos

-Oye Kelvin ¿y la maestra Sullivan?-

-Este dijo que no vendria, pero que si quiseramos hagamos una pintura o nos fueramos- ella al oir eso se algreo

-Gracia, creo que estare aqui no quiero ir a casa por ahora- en eso se sienta en una de las mesas

-Esta bien, te vere despues- y sale el joven de la sala, Serena se queda mirando a la ventana, hasta que oye que alguien entra pero no le toma importancia y escucha

-Hola, vine por las figuras de papel mache, dijo Sullivan que las podia usar en su ausencia-una lumno le dice

-Si espera- Serena al voltear ve que es una chica con un uniforme distnto al de ella, que constaba de un saco color azul fuerte, blusa blanca y en vez de un moño como el de su unifome este era diferente era como una corbata color roja, una falda de color beige claro, zapatos negro y calcetas blancas, pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que es la chica con a que choco esta mañana

-Ohh eres tu- dice la chica

-Perdon?-

-Lo siento supongo que no me recuerdas, chocaste conmigo esta mañana me ayudaste con unos papeles mios pero te fuiste ya que al parecer ivas tarde a tu escuela-

-Si lamento haberte dejado asi- se disculpa mientras se rie

-Esta bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa, y ¿Como te llamas?-

-Este, soy Serena, Serena Tsukino- y le da la mano

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, ¿Estas en este taller?-

-Si, desde hace meses, cuando inicie la preparatoria ¿tu?-

-Es la primera vez que vengo aqui- en eso

-Ten Tomoe, aqui estan, pero cuidalos-

-Gracias, ¿Vienes Serena?- ella pensando bien dice

-Esta bien, al parece mi maestra no llego- en eso las dos salen del salon de pintura y bajan las escaleras

-Supongo qe no eres del barrio de Juban Hotaru-

-No, vengo de otra parte del distrito, solo que esta mañana tuve que ir a dejar unas cosas con una amiga que vive por alla-

-Y tu en que taller vas? por que no creo que en el de musica- ambas se rien

-No, ya veraz- y llegan a una puerta en el primer piso, la abre, revelando un enorme salon, con bancas, mesas, y mcuha utileria de teatro y con eso ya sabran que taller han entrado las dos

-Muchachos ya volvi- grita y todos dicen

-Genial- las dos entran al gran salon, todos se acercan y en eso Hotaru presenta a algunos de sus compañeros de taller

-Serena, mis compañeros, el muchacho de cabello castaño es Richard Anderson, la rubia de moño rojo es Mina Aino, el muchacho de cabello azul el es Armand Sakakibara, la chica de cabello cenizo es Kotono Airi, el muchacho rubio es Asanuma el mas joven del grupo, la chica castaña de cabello corto es Kuri Nagasaki igual la mas joven del grupo, pero... oigan chicos ¿Y mi colega?-

-Dijo que iva a ir a ver un asunto en su escuela, a pesar de que no fue- le comenta Mina

-Bueno ni modo, no es a primera vez- en eso escucha

-Chicos dejen de hablar y hagan algo productivo- ven que es una mujer rubia de cabello corto y Hotaru le contesta

-Si Mimete, pero dejeme presentarle a mi compañera, Serena ella es mi maestra la señorta Mimete Death-

-Hola linda, ¿Que acaso no eres alumna de Margaret?-

-Si asi es, es un placer conocerlos a todos- les agardece

-Bueno pues hagan al menos ejercicio, aunque uno falto no quiere decir que no van a hacer nada- en eso todos se van a una parte del salon y en eso dice Serena

-Se ve que todos obedecen a Hotaru-

-Si mi niña, eso es por que ella es la encargada del grupo, eso debido a que ha estado mas tiempo que todos sus compañeros, ademas de que tiene una gran aficion por el teatro, es por ese motivo mas que la nombre la encargada junto con su compañero-

-Me alegro- en eso los ve mientras hacen ejersicion de estiramiento

.

.

.

Luego de una rutina de teatro y ya de noche, Hotaru esta acompañando a Serena a su casa, aprovechando que no estan muy lejos y conversan

-Si y al parecer esos dos ya son novios, aunque no se hasta cuando nos lo diran a todos, pero aun asi ya estamos enterados- y ambas se rien

-Valla, no pense que estuvieras en ese curso-

-Si es por mi escuela, como no tienen ese taller, más se encargan de la ingenieria-

-¿Tu escuela?-

-Si veraz, estoy en primer año de preparatoria, en el Instiruto Motoazabu, y digamos que somos de la misma edad, y bueno no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando te vi, supe que eras de la prepratoria de Juban, por tu uniforme, me gustan sus uniformes, todos azules marinos-

-Gracias- en eso llegan a la casa y al momento una mujer de cabellos largos y azules mas oscuros sale

-Serena, ya llegaste-

-si tia, ahh mire, le presento a Hotaru, una nueva amiga. Hotaru ella es mi tia Luna-

-Un placer señora- le da la mano ella la saluda

-El placer es mio, creo haberte visto en alguna parte-

-No lo creo, casi no vengo por aqui, bueno con su pemiso, espero verte pronto Serena, buenas noches- en eso se va

-Buenas noches Hotaru- ella se despide y se mete a la casa

-Tu madre me conto que reprobaste un examen, no habra dia que no la hagas enojar Serena-

-Tia no me regañe, las razones se las dare despues- en eso se sube a su cuarto para encerrarse, mientras pensaba _-"Este dia si que fue interesante, aunque no creo que no pase nada mas interesante adelante"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En otra parte de la ciudad, una joven de 16 años, osea Hotaru, entraba a su departamento, y encendio la luz mientras dejaba sus cosas en la entrada y se dirijia a la cocina a tomar una bebida sabor uva, despues de eso fue a su escritorio a encender su laptop y al momento abrir mesenger para encontrara a un contacto, hasta que vio que ese contacto conocido como "Guardian de la noche" estaba conectado decido mandarle mensaje, usando su cuenta como "Luciernaga de la tierra"

 _-Luciernaga de la tierra dice: hola_

 _Guardian de la noche dice :Hola Tomoe_

 _-Luciernaga de la tierra: otra vez no fuiste a la clase :/_

 _Guardian de la noche : si tuve un contratiempo, ¿Que dijo Mimete?_

 _Lucernaga de la tierra: nada, dijo que estaba bien, pero que ya no faltes seguido_

 _Guardian de la noche: si eso dices, dile que ire en unos dias, eso espero :p_

 _luciernaga de la tiera:jajajaja xD que asi sea, sino conseguire a otra pareja, aunque me quedare sola ya que no hay nadie que no este solo_

 _Guardian de la noche: no creo, aun asi prometi que seria la ultima vez, recuerda que tendremos que preparar la obra para fin de año y eso sera tu boleto para ya sabes que_

 _luciernaga de la tierra: si *u* he esperado dos años para esto, y esta vez sere seleccionada_

 _Guardian de la noche: bueno pues descansa, que sino me culparan tus padres de que no duermes bien_

 _luciernaga de la tierra: si :p ni les menciones eso hasta que sea seguro de que pase a las preliminares xD bueno ya descansa_

 _Guardian de la noche: cuidate Tomoe_

Ya apaga su laptop, se va al cuarto, donde se pone la pijama y se acuesta y ve la foto con sus padres mientras dice

-Veran que este año sera el bueno, y no me podran decir que no- y apaga la luz de su departamento

al parecer fue un dia agitado para ambas ¿Quien era la persona con la que conversaba Hotaru? averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui, si les gusto ya saben, dejen reviews, aclaro que el personaje de Arman es el que sale en el capitulo 42 de sailor moon, el viejo amor de mina muchos lo confunden con ya saben quien, y Kuri es una amiga de Serena que sale en el manga al igual que kotono, bueno nos vemos eso es todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola ya de vuelta y bueno que decir, primero gracias a estas 4 personitas que me dejaron Reviews, y bueno ya aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, a pesar de que no tuve cabeza para escribir pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo y ademas de que actualizare cada fin de semana, buenos sin mas por el momento, lean y a ver que sorpresas les tendrá**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de dos días de lo ultimo, nuestra querida Hotaru, empezaba a irse directo hacia su escuela, luego de haber limpiado su departamento, desayunando algo de volada ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde debido a que recibo una llamada a media noche y la tuvo ocupada hasta las dos de la mañana, bueno fuera de eso, estaba cerrando con llave y se disponía a bajar para tomar el autobús

Ya tomándolo, se quedo pensando acerca de la nueva amiga que hizo hasta hace poco, a pesar de que no estaba segura si ella la consideraría su amiga, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono la hizo sacar de ese pensamiento, al verlo se dio cuenta de que era de Whatssap,, y era de la misma persona con la que hablo dos noches atrás, igual usando el mismo nombre "guardián de la noche" que decía

 _"Perdón Tomoe, no podre ir a la clase hoy ya que me surgió otro compromiso de escuela, así que avísale a Mimete ¿si? te veo mañana ;)_ "

Ella solo hace un gesto de molestia, guarda su teléfono y llega a una esquina para bajar y caminar al instituto MotoAzabu

-Dios, a pesar de ser viernes, tengo que tomar clases hasta las 5 de la tarde, al menos la clase de teatro iniciara mas tarde- se decía a si misma corriendo

En otro lado de la ciudad, una rubia igual llegaba corriendo a su salón de clases, viendo que Monica aun no llegaba, se fue a reunir con sus amigas

-Buenos días Rei, Amy-

-Serena hola, hasta que saludas, ya que ayer que llegaste estabas muy pensativa que ni un hola-

-Lo se Amy, tantas cosas me pasaron el miércoles- y era así ya que aun no les quiere mencionas acerca de Hotaru, al menos para darles la sorpresa, ademas de que ese día intercambiaron números de celular para conversar en las noches, aunque no hablaron de nada importante solo chistes y de mas,

-Tierra llamando a Serena. espero me escuches- dice Rei sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos

.¿Que, que pasa?-

-Nada, que ya siéntate por que Monica no tardara en llegar, ya después nos contaras que es lo que te tiene pensando-

-Si,- en eso entro su maestra diciéndoles

-Bueno grupo, hoy no tendremos muchas actividades debido a que me ire temprano, así que si quieren que sea así, comencemos con lo de ingles-

Y bueno ya todos en la clase comenzaron sus apuntes, aun así Serena esperaba volver a ver a Hotaru mas al rato, ya que quería llevarla al Crown

.

.Después de esa rutina, las tres iban camino al templo donde Rei hace su curso de adivinación, ademas de que trabaja ahí antes de la escuela, y era uno de los mas solicitados ya que les adivinaban el futuro, solo que hoy al parecer no tenían nada de gente, en fin

Ya llegando, Rei le pregunto a su maestro el por que no había gente y esto respondió

-Bueno al parecer hubo una nueva competencia en otro lugar, pero esta bien, al menos asi nos dedicaremos al mantenimiento del lugar-

-En ese caso déjemelo a mi ¿Me ayudas Amy?"-

-Si Rei- en eso las dos se van a uno de los cuarto del templo a cambiarse, Serena que se queda con el adivino le pregunta

-Entonces no tendrán clientes? que mal y yo que siempre veia que todo el lugar estaba lleno, pero descuide, tendrá de nuevo a esos clientes frecuentes-

-Así sera señorita, se lo aseguro- al momento la ve y dice- Veo por el color en tu mirada que tu destino cambiara radicalmente, pero no veo que mas, a menos que lo quiera saber-

-Gracias, pero prefiero averiguarlo pro mi cuenta- se ríe- Bueno lo dejo, tengo que ir a mi curso, me despide de las chicas-

-Claro y mucha suerte- ella le agradece y se va para tomar el autobús no muy lejos, en eso se encuentra a un hombre grande castaño con lentes, y bueno sabrán quien es

-Papa hola-

-Serena hola, ¿Que haces por aquí, creí que estarías en tu curso?-

-Si, ya iba para allá, es que vine con Rei a acompañarla, bueno aun así avísale a mi tía que llegare tarde-

-Si, y sabe últimamente a estado muy rara desde que volviste la otra noche, me gustaría saber por que, pero ya vez que mi cuñada es algo paranoica-

-Si eso dices- comenta Serena algo molesta- bueno luego te veo papa- en eso se va a la parada despidiéndose de su padre y se dice a si misa

-Me pregunto que mas habrá visto el maestro de Rei? ya que fue la primera vez que me dijo algo como leerme el futuro, debería ir a preguntarle pero... bueno mejor lo dejo a la suerte- en eso se saca su zapato y dice -Si cae al derecho me ire a mi curso, si cae al revés iré a ver al maestro. ya!- y lo lanza espera a que caiga hasta que oye

-Auch!- y por ese sonido se dio cuenta que le dio a alguien

-Ay no- solo expresa eso voltea y la persona a la que le dio igual lo hace mientras agarra el zapato y Serena se da cuenta que es el mismo muchacho del otro dia y esta molesto -Otra vez ese antipático!-

-Que no sabes que duele cabeza de chorlito?-

-Oye que no sabes decir otra cosa tonto?- exclama muy enojada al oir que la insulto

-Si sigues con ese genio horrible, nunca vas a tener novio!- se pone mas que molesta al oir eso, y solamente toma su zapato rápidamente molesta

-Que amable, gracias- y le saca la lengua, mientras lo ve irse y exclama mientras se pone su zapato -Ashh es un arrogante- para suerte se detuvo el autobús y se subió mientras exclamaba -¿Quien diablos se cree ese?, es un imbécil-

.

.

.

Ya en la casa de cultura, luego de haber preguntado donde estaba Hotaru, Serena la esta acompañando durante su clase, al menos están haciendo ejercicios de gimnasia y cada uno de su lado

-Entonces Mimete no vino, debido a que la llamaron para un compromiso de la casa de cultura?-

-Exactamente Sere, digamos que casi lo mismo que a Sulliivan el otro día- al momento la pelinegra da una marumetas, mientras Serena hace una pintura o dibujo de ella -No te molestara si me muevo a cada rato?-

-No, si algo me enseño la srita Margaret es que debo dibujar cosas en movimiento, ademas te bien con ese leotardo blanco- se rien las dos y Hotaru se sienta a su lado

-Ademas veo que ya se te quito el enojo con el que llegaste hasta hace unos minutos ¿Ya me dirás que te paso?-

-Esta bien, un imbécil me insulto antes de venir para aca, solo de que fue de una manera algo chusca-

-¿Te pego o algo así?-

-No, mas bien yo le di con mi zapato sin querer, claro que antes ya lo había visto, el día que te conocí Hotaru- ella nomas se rie y agrega

-Valla Sere, me imagino como fue y lo mas raro que te lo hayas encontrado de nuevo, solo que para la siguiente si lo vez no lo insultes a menos que el te insulte a ti primero y lanzase lo que tengas a la mano, hasta el zapato-

Las dos se ríen, para Serena fue una grandiosa idea y pensaba usarla, y Hotaru bueno, ella de por si le parecía lindo que alguien aprobara una idea loca de ella

-Y con tu compañero ¿Nunca se pelean tu y el?-

-A veces Serena, pero soy yo mas la que le pega, mas cuando me promete algo y no lo cumple, por ejemplo ahorita que ha faltado mucho al taller de teatro, pero espero pronto vuelva, sino tendrá una regañisa de lo peor- se ríen y ve el dibujo de Serena que esta hecho como una pintura original y bien hecha -Tienes una buena mano-

-Gracias, por suerte la srita Margaret me dejo ir por todo el edificio para pintar-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Serena esta desayunando con su tía Luna, decide preguntarle lo que su padre le había dicho ayer

-Tia Luna, papa dice que has estado muy extraña desde que volví la otra noche con mi amiga ¿por que?-

-Ya sabes que tu padre siempre dice tantas cosas de mis desde hace años- al momento le sienta con ella

-Si desde que te viniste a vivir con nosotros, a pesar de que no recuerdo bien el día que llegaste, ojala pudiera acordarme-

Al momento Luna se pone triste pero vuelve a sonreír y le dice

-Bueno, como le dije a tu amiga, al momento que la vi, me dio un aspecto familiar, pero olvidemos eso, hoy es sábado, así que puedes ir a donde gustes, lastima que cerraron la casa de cultura este fin de semana

-Si, quería ver a Hotaru, pero sera hasta el lunes- ambas se ríen

.

.

Serena llega hasta la avenida 10 a un local de dulces

-Buenos días Serena, hasta que te dejas ver- le comenta la vendedora, una mujer no muy grande

-Hola Midori, vengo por ya sabes, espero me los tengas aparatados- pregunta emocionada

-Claro, a pesar de que alguien me compro otra bolsa, tengo la tuya como siempre- y la saca- Aquí están, pan al vapor de chocolate recién caliente-

Serena toma la bolsa y la paga -Gracias Midori, espero verte el lunes-

-Así sera Serena, cuídate- se despiden y la rubia se va con su bolsa de panes muy a gusto y comiéndoselos

-Son una delicia-decía entre mordida y mordida -Los panes de chocolate son lo mas rico que pudieron hacer del cielo y no me importa si subo de peso, puedo bajar rápido- en ese momento escucho una voz irritante diciéndole

-Hola glotona ¿Tienes hambre?! ehh ¿cuantos panes te has comido cabeza de chorlito?- ella al verlo ve que es mismo tipo con el que se topa, pero para sorpresa suya esta vestido de raje negro pero con sus lentes, luego de examinarlo todo en un segundo dice molesta

-No me te metas en lo que no te importa, bueno para nada-

-Te aconsejo que no comas mas, sino te pondrás como una pelota- al oir su pesado comentario, hizo real la idea de Hotaru

-Ayy cállate!- y le lanza un pan al vapor toda molesta, pero este lo atrapa

-Buen lanzamiento, gracias- y le da una mordida y agrega antes de irse -Al menos si comes una no subirás tantos kilos ¿No crees?-

-Farsante, que tipo tan odioso- dice aun molesta y en eso escucha

-No se a quien le dices odioso, pero me imagino que se lo tiene bien merecido- voltea y ve que es Hotaru, y ve que ella esta vestida como joven de la época victoriana

-A caso hoy es el día del revés?- pregunta algo anonadada

-No, es que tendremos un ejercicio en la clase de hoy y tenemos que vestirnos como queramos, al menos nos dejaron entrar a nuestro taller hoy-

-Que bueno, pero ¿Que es esa bolsa?- pregunta al ver que lleva una bolsa en su mano

-Ahh si, les compre panes al vapor al grupo, es lo menos que se puede hacer- se rie

-Entonces, pásenla bien todos-

-Gracias Sere, y veo que hiciste caso al consejo que te di y le lanzaste un pan a ese imbecil, buena esa

-Gracias Hotaru- y se rien

-Sabes si pudiera quisiera que vinieras conmigo, pero Mimete no quiere que metamos a gente que no sea del taller en día de ejercicios, pero aun así, espero verte pronto-

-Claro, nos veremos- ambas se despiden y cada una toma un rumbo distinto

.

.

.

En la casa de cultura, los compañeros de Hotaru la están esperando igual disfrazados, ya que no pueden comenzar, al menos de que llegara Mimete, y en una de esas Mina discutía con Kotono

-Kotono, sabes que no puedes fumar aquí adentro, al menos hasta que llegue Mimete- y le quita su cigarro

-Miina no hagas eso, era mi ultimo- se molesta

-Ya chicas no discutan, compórtense- interviene Richard y en eso se oye

-Ya llege muchachos! y traje algo para ustedes!-

Todos corren a donde esta Hotaru y dicen

-Genial, pan al vapor- comenta Kuri muy emocionada y Hotaru los reparte

-Bien, uno para cada quien, adelante- y todos toman su pan y en eso escuchan

-Por que la reunión?- todos voltean y se sorprenden, pero Hotaru se ríe y dice

-Pero miren nada mas quien ha decidido aparecer, mi compañero desaparecido, nada menos que el joven Darien Chiba- todos se ríen

-Bueno ya vez Tomoe, anoche te dije que ya vendría y gracias por avisarme de lo que se haría hoy-

-Si, veo que decidiste darte un look especial a otros que te has dado, de saber que ibas a venir...- iva a decir que le compraría un pan pero... -Y ese pan de donde salio?-

-Me lo lanzo una niña camino para acá, al menos lo atrape- Hotaru ve el pan que aun trae a medio comer en su mano y se queda pensativa por unos segundos y le responde

-Bueno Darien, dentro de unas semanas tendremos que seguir con lo que planeamos para fin de año-

-Pero por supuesto Tomoe-

-Y una cosa mas, deja de llamarme Tomoe, no me gusta- en eso oyen a Mimete que ya llego

-Bueno mis chicos, ya que llegue y al parecer volvió el hijo prodigo de Chiba- todos se ríen -comencemos nuestro ejercicio, asi que, Richard, Darien y Hotaru, ustedes, formaran un dialecto improvisado, usando como temática los tiempos de la revolución en la industria inglesa a finales del siglo 19 ya que sus ropas son de la época, mas la de Hotaru , y un triangulo amoroso entre los tres, bien inicien- en eso se posicionan e inician

Richard: por favor Janeline debes estar conmigo y que nuestros padres aprobaron nuestro compromiso, ademas de que seras la condesa mas rica de toda Inglaterra y podras viajar a America como siempre querías y ver mis triunfos en el ferrocarril que he mandado a hacer-

Hotaru: *abre su abanico y cubre su casa* Alexander a pesar de que no te amo, le prometí a mis padres que me casaría contigo por el bien de nuestra posición económica, y a pesar de eso no se si algún día te amare *se da vuelta para ver de frente a Darien y cierra el abanico* Aaron, estoy cansada de verte a escondidas de mi familia, y he tomado una desicion, quiero irme contigo, dejare todo por ti

-Darien: Janeline eso me alegra, entonces asi sera,aunque no poseo grandes riquezas prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo, en el próximo barco nos iremos a Francia y de ahí a América, te amo Janeline

Hotaru: Yo también te amo Aaron *se toman de las manos

-Bien con eso es suficiente chicos- los felicita Mimete y todos aplauden -Como ven, hasta en una sola puesta en escena, puede haber muchos diálogos o pocos, a menos de que se le ponga algun tema en especifico, y veo que eso nunca se les olvida..- y mientras conversaban Hotaru hablaba con Darien

-Te perdono esta vez de que me dejaste sola por una semana, al menos ya arreglaste eso de tu escuela ¿o no?-

-Si, ya vez que esto de estudiar comunicaciones es algo complicado- se ríen

-Bueno, aun así espero que no me falles sino te las veras conmigo- y le guiñe el ojo y ponen atención

Y como ven, el compañero de Hotaru se ha mostrado al fin quien era ¿Que seguirá después? ¿averiguara Serena que el compañero de su amiga es el arrogante que la molesta en poco tiempo o aun faltara para eso? vean el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui cortito eso si, pero ya ven, antes que nada, a mi me gusta responder mis Reviews aqui mismo, aunque tengan cuenta y no tengan, bueno aqui vamos**

 **.**

 **Naiaramoon: que bueno que te gusto el inicio sensei, a ver si te gusta como sigue :D**

 **zabitamt1975 : pues la seguire xD a ver si te gusta**

 **Jennifer Lopez: hola amiga, que bueno que te este gustando, y ya en este se aclararon mas dudas, a ver que te parece mas adelante :D**

 **ladyotaku8231 : hola Leidy, igual que Jenny a ver que te parecio este capitulo :D espero me siguas en esta aventura**

 **.**

 **bueno si les gusto ya saben, dejen reviews n_n nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo para dejarles un capitulo de esta aventura, bueno y déjenme decirles que a partir de este las cosas se pondrán un poco misteriosas y también algo mal o algo por el estilo para dejárselos mas claros , pero aun así, llevara un poco de todo espero, bueno ya sin mas por el momento los dejo leer :D ah y con un pequeño tributo a una compañía de teatro de mi ciudad**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

En una cafetería conocida para todos en esta aun tarde de sábado, tres chicas conversaban muy amenamente, Rei les pidió a Serena y Amy que se reunieran de ahí después de que salieran de sus cursos,

-Entonces cuando estaba a punto de meterme a la alberca descubrí que estaba el grupo de infantes nadando, así que tuve que esperar a que se fueran ya que quera la alberca solo para mi- todas se ríen de la anécdota de Amy

-Debió ser demasiado frustrarte para ti amiga- comenta Rei y se dirige a Serena -Por cierto ¿ya los platicaras de tu nueva amiga Serena?-

-Bueno pues ademas de llamarse Hotaru, solamente se que ella esta en la misma casa de cultura a la que asisto, solo que en taller de teatro-

-Hablas del grupo Cry Moon de la casa cultural?-

-Los conoces Amy?- pregunta Serena asombrada ante la pregunta de Amy

-No, una prima me con to que son el grupo de teatro mas conocido del distrito, ya que tiene un buen talento y una de sus parejas son cantantes a dúo-

-Serena ¿Tu sabias algo?-

-Este no, ahora que lo mencionas, Hotaru nunca menciono sobre eso, supongo que para no intimidar a sus compañeros de clase- en eso toma su licuado de fresa mientras pensaba " _Valla, eso no sabia de los compañeros de Hotaru, a pesar de que son pocos, se ve que son muy populares"_ hasta que Rei. _.._

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Serena ni te imaginas lo que paso el otro dia que te fuiste-

-¿Que paso? que ya nada puede sorprenderme- comenta riendose

-Pues a unos minutos de que te fuiste mientras platicábamos con Andrew, hablo Wanda al celular de el, y así en una conversación que ni dejo que Andrew mencionara una sola palabra... que termina con el de una manera déspota- Serena deja caer su vaso ya vacio de la sorpresa

-En serio?-

-Si, ahora esta libre, digo con eso de que te gusta desde la secundaria...-

-Vamos Rei, no es el momento, ademas debido a eso Andrew no ha venido, al parecer le tomara mucho olvidar a Nishimura, o peor, que trate de conquistarla de nuevo y salga peor- las tres se rien ante el comentario de Amy

-Bien chicas, creo que con esto ya me alegraron el día, a pesar de que esta mañana no estuvo tan bien que digamos-

-No alcanzaste pan?-

-No Amy, me encontré a Hotaru vestida como niña victoriana, se veia algo bizarro para estar así en publico, pero dice que fue debido a que tuvieron un ejercicio en su clase, pero fuera de eso espero ya dentro de poco presentárselas, es que como va a una escuela prestigiosa no tiene mucho tiempo libre y mas con su curso-

-Si que eres una persona bastante sociable amiga, sabes hacer amigos con facilidad- Rei fue quien lo dijo y todas se reian

.

.

.

Y en otra parte de la cuidad, dos amigos iban entrando a un edificio de departamentos lujoso mientras conversaban de su clase de hoy

-Y sabes, no sabia que decir en la improvisación de hoy, al menos Richard y tu me ayudaron bastante-

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te deje sola un buen rato Hotaru- se ríe la joven ante su comentario, al momento toman el ascensor -Eso si, comenzaremos con el ensayo para la obra de teatro-

-De ser así, ojala no me faltes mas- al momento se abre el ascensor y van a uno de los departamento y Hotaru saca la llave para abrir la puerta y entrar

-Es una promesa y si fuera así, dejare que me pegues todo lo que gustes- al oir lo que dijo su compañero se rie exageradamente

-Bueno entonces déjame preparo te para que sigamos platicando, mientras ponte cómodo- en eso Hotaru va a la cocina para hacer el te, mientras Darien se quita su saco y se sienta en el sillón pequeño, mientras ve todos los arreglos florales de su sala, adornos y en la mesita ve una hoja de cartulina que le llama la atención y la ve detenidamente por un buen rato, hasta que Hotaru llega con la charola y al ver a su compañero se ríe bajito

-Veo que te gusta el dibujo que hicieron de mi- comenta mientras pone la charola en la mesita

-¿Quien te lo hizo? se ve que ea apersona tiene buena mano en esto del dibujo y ademas en la pintura que le puso, es casi... como si tuviera vida-

-Una nueva amiga que hice hace días- en eso piensa en el momento que la dibujo -Sabes podría presentártela un día de estos, ya todos en el grupo la conocen-

-De acuerdo y hablando del grupo ¿Que ha pasado con Mina y Arman?-

-Ahsss que te digo, al parecer después de casi dos meses de noviazgo ya empezaran las peleas entre ellos, y tengo que ser yo la que los separa, se ve que tuve que ser su médium para estas cosas, solo espero que no les dure tanto- en eso toma su te

-Y mira quien lo dice, bueno ya que nos vemos en persona, platícame de lo que paso ese día, con ya sabes que- Hotaru se puso colorada ante el comentario de su amigo, pero aun aso decide contarle

-Esta bien te contare ya bien. El sábado pasado, cuando iba saliendo de la casa de cultura, ya casi estaba atardeciendo, llevaba algunos materiales de teatro para usarlo aquí en mi departamento, cuando se me cayo una jarra de hule al suelo y no podía agacharme, hasta que vi que esta la levanto alguien y le la dio y en eso que me dice "deje que la ayude" y en eso tomo algunas cosas y lo vi, era un muchacho mas o menos de tu edad, de cabello azul oscuro, digamos como el color de tus ojos, se ofreció a ayudarme con las cosas asta llegar al departamento,

-Valla, pienso que lo disfrutaste- comenta Darien riéndose mientras tomaba su te

-No te burles, bueno en cuanto llegue al departamento le pregunte su nombre y para ironía, su nombre es Zafiro, según dijo que pensó que me burlaría de su nombre, pero le dije que me parecía genial, después de eso nos despedimos, y el jueves cuando salia del taller nos encontramos de nuevo y me invito a tomar un café, yo por respeto acepte y de nuevo se ofreció a acompañarme de nuevo a m departamento y después de eso ya no lo he vuelto a ver, pero no pienses de mas ehh-

-Bueno solamente espero que no salgas con el en menos de lo que yo pienso-

-Jaja mira quien lo dice, la persona que no ha tenido ni una novia de verdad desde hace tiempo- en eso se botaron de risa los dos -En fin, a ver si el lunes podemos comenzar con los ensayos de la obra de teatro, al menos me alegro de que los chicos participaran, aunque solo sera una obra corta, pero haremos que sea genial en su totalidad-

-Pero por supuesto Hotaru- finaliza Darien sirviendole mas te y con otro atace de risas

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hotaru se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de ropa, ya que esta mañana recibió una llamada de su madre que le estuvo insistiendo que debía comprarse ropa nueva ya que la que tenia estaba muy usada y a pesar de que dijo que no no tuvo de otra y obedecio, bueno en eso que iba saliendo estaba hablando por teléfono y bueno, sabran con quien hablaba

-Si ya compre algunas cosas... claro que fui a la tienda de siempre ¿por que lo?...- cambia su tono a uno molesto -Como que esta mal? sabes que me gusta ese estilo y no tienes por que decirme que ponerme ya no soy una niña tengo dieciséis y medio madre... si lo que siempre me has dicho, bueno ya te dejo que tengo que comprar mi comida de la semana... no ya no consumo tanto ramen como antes... y sabes que odio la leche... y adiós!-

En eso que iba caminando, por colgar su teléfono y no ver por donde caminaba sin querer, choco con una chica, bueno ambas chocaron que las bolsas de Hotaru salieron volando y ella solamente grito

-Por que no se fija por donde va!- en eso ve que es una chica morena de pelo negro largo y la escucha decir

-Tu fíjate peinado de champiñon, se ve que estas ocupada con tus compras de niña rica mimada que ni te fijas- en eso se molesto con su comentario dijo

-A quien le dices champiñon, pelos de morticia?! que compre aquí no significa que soy una niña mimada, así que- recogio sus bolsas de ropa molesta- Con tu permiso, que tengo cosas que hacer- iba a irse en eso escucha

-De seguro vas a comparte zapatos de marca peinado de champiñon- estaba a punto de reclamare de mas pero...

-Oyes Rei apúrate, sino llegaremos tarde!-

-Ya voy abuelo- volteo y vio que la joven se iba con un anciano, así que lo único que hizo fue sacarle la lengua

-Ñeeee, ¿que se cree esa hipócrita? solo por que me ve con bolsas piensa que soy una niña mimada, bueno ya que- en eso tomo de nuevo su camino, en eso sonó su teléfono en tono de mensaje, lo saco para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Serena y este decía

 _-"Nos veremos hasta el viernes, tendré exámenes toda la semana y estaré ocupada con lo del taller, espero no te moleste"-_

Ella solo sonríe y guarda el teléfono,

Luego de un largo camino, llega a su departamento, en eso que que alguien esta en la puerta y que que se trata de Richard y Kotono

-Muchachos pero ¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunta sorprendida ya que ningún amigo de ella viene a verla en domingo, en eso richard le contesta

-Bueno, pasábamos por la casa de cultura y en eso vimos un papel pegado en lo que es la entrada a nuestro taller, fuimos a ver y este decía tu nombre, asi que creímos que debías abrirlo tu- en eso le da un sobre de color gris, Hotaru al tomarlo se le ve algo sospechoso

-Me pregunto que podra ser?- en eso lo abre y saca otro papel igual de ese color y este tiene escrito

 _-Recuerdas que la ultima vez que nos vimos dijimos que esto solo seria el comienzo de nuestra venganza, pues prepárate por que esto apenas comienza" atte los Shitennous-_

Al leerlo se pone algo espantada, deja caer el papel

-¿Que pasa Hotaru?- pregunta Richard algo espantado al ver la reacción de su amiga

-Richard, han vuelto, han vuelto-

-Hablas de los Shitennous? pero crei que...- pero Kotono ya no dice nada por que es interrumpida por Hotaru

-No se como, pero al parecer ya saben que estoy aquí, solo tengo que estar al cuidado, y nada mas- finaliza de lo mas seria

.

En otra parte, un grupo de amigas estaban reunidas en el templo donde trabaja Rei, conversando ya que era domingo

-Y entonces cuando me di cuenta, estaba pintando sobre mi mano, al menos no arruine la pintura-

-Al menos con eso ganarías bastante en el concurso amiga- comenta Amy y se dirige a Rei -¿Que sucede Rei? has estado así como enojada desde que llegaste ¿Te paso algo?-

-No es nada Amy, en la mañana tropiezo con una chica ricachona y me insulto-

¿Y como sabes que era rica?-

-Por las bolsas que traía Serena, eran ropa de marca exclusiva, ya sabes, de las tu siempre has querido-

-Me imagino que igual la insultaste Rei, así como eres- comenta Amy algo penosa

-Si eso dices, al verdad si pero solo por que ella lo hizo, de todos modos en tanto la vea se las vera conmigo por llamarme pelos de morticia-

.Yo opino que no le buces pelea, ademas es menos probable de que te la encuentres de nuevo, y mas ya que por su estatus no aparecería en estos lugares, y eso lo se por que casi no vas a los centro comerciales de la prefectura de infinito, como hoy que acompañaste a tu abuelo-

-Si, debido a que le ofrecerán un nuevo trabajo, espero que con eso mejoremos nuestra situación, pero estoy segura de que sera así- finaliza ya feliz y las tres se rien

* * *

 **Bueno chicas y chicos, hasta aqui por el momento, no se si fue algo corto o no, pero asi son mis capitulos de corto :3 y como podrán leer desde aquí las cosas se pondrán un poco mal en determinados momentos, bueno ya pasando por eso, a responder reviews xD**

 **.**

 **ladyotaku8231: si como se insinuo Darien es el comapñero de Hotaru :3 si los primero encuentros de Serna y el han sido asi, pero ya no serán tan así :3 y si me fascina Darien pero mas adelante lo demostrare ;) la amistad de Sere y Hotaru es algo envidiable pero nuestra rubia es amigable de por si n_n y del ejercicio ni tan real, solamente es un** **ejercicio, y bueno me alegro que te este gustando mi historia, espero que este capitulo lo sea**

 **Jennifer Lopez: si como le dije a Leidy tu adivinación acertó xD si es Darien y bueno ya aquí un nuevo capitulo para ti, espero haya sido de ti agrado**

 **princessqueen: pues que bueno que te encanten los encuentro de Sere y Darien, pero bueno espero mi historia te este gustando**

 **.**

 **bueno si les gusto este capitulo dejen un review que yo siempre los leo cuando puedo, nos vemos en una semana ;)** **cuídense**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todas, de nuevo aqui para traerles otro capitulo, y bueno a pesar de que no he tenido tantas lectoras, soy feliz con las pocas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia :D pero bueno no quiero darles discurso largo xD asi que los dejo leyendo con tranquilidad, ademas de otro pequeño tributo a una compañia de teatro de Japon ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de ese fin de semana que tuvo Hotaru, con la sorpresa del papel que recibió el domingo, el tropiezo con Rei sin saber quien era realmente, osea amiga de Serena, y sobretodo el haber convivido con su compañero de teatro estaba algo confundida por todo eso, y supo que sin Serena ya que tuvo un concurso por parte de su taller y no la vería no tendría con quien hablar mas acerca de ese recado que la dejo asustada,

Asi que paso semana y media entera, al menos en su parte no aburrida ya que inicio con los ensayos para la obra de teatro para diciembre junto con sus compañeros

Siendo sábado Hotaru estaba leyendo unos libros de actuacion en el parque Nº 10 luego de haber salido de una clase especial en la escuela

-Y después de eso se define a que compañía se les asigna, claro que cada compañía tiene su lider, valla eso si que es algo complicado- comenta asombrada, hasta que escucha el sonido de su celular y contesta -Hola- y oye la voz de Kuri

-Hotaru ven, que habrá otro ejercicio en el taller, puedes ir como gustes-

-Bueno ya voy- en eso cuelga su celular y guarda sus cosas

En otro lugar dos amigas iban caminando cercas del parque mientras conversaban

-Entonces casi vamos a las finales internacionales, pero que nos gana la ciudad de Nagasaki, al menos espero entrar a otro-

-Veraz que si Serena, ademas tus cuadros son hermosos-

-Gracias que mal que Rei no salio con nosotras, según lo que me dijo es que su casero esta amenazando a ella y su abuelo por correrlos de su casa sino dan la renta-

-Pobre estoy segura de que..- estaba dando la vuelta cuando tropieza con alguien -Ayy perdón no me... ahhh eres tu?-

-Hola Serena, tanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Si- sonríe -¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo y Amy? bueno es mas...- estaba a punto de presentarla a Amy pero...

-Lo siento pero me esperan en el curso, pero si puedo verte al rato iremos por ellos, nos vemos Sere- y Hotaru se va, Serena se pone triste hasta que Amy le dice

-Quien es ella?-

-Es mi amiga Hotaru, la que les conté- ve que Amy la ve detenidamente

-Valla, esa chica lleva puesto el uniforme del Instituto MotoAzabu, de por si ese instituto es de élite, bueno mas claro solamente los niños y jóvenes de familia de alta sociedad asisten ahí-

-Bueno eso no lo sabia, solamente donde asiste, pero su escuela fuera así no-

-Dejemos eso fueras, si la vemos despues la invitamos al Crown-

-Gran idea Amy- finaliza Serena

.

.

.

En la casa de cultura, Hotaru esta con la clase para hacer otro ejercicio junto con sus compañeros

-Y cuando llege estaba mirando el horzonte del mar viendo el barco alejandose-

-Hasta ahi Mina- le pide Mimete -Veo que has estado leyendo muchas novelas de drama, pero esta bien, asi aprendes, bueno mis chicos es todo por hoy, pueden hacer lo que quieran -

Todos brincan de alegría y en eso todos se van al escenario improvisado del taller, mientras conversaban

-Y hable el otro dia con ella, y me dijo que esperaba venir de nuevo a vernos, al parecer tiene algo en mente-

-Pues ya veo Kotono, pero ¿Que pasara si no fuera asi?-

-Uno no sabe Richard, es cuestion de ver- contesta Arman mientras abraza a Mina

-Para ti es facil decirlo, tienes a Mina durante el taller- agrega Kuri y todos se rien, menos Darien y esta le pregunta -Oye Chiba alegrate, mañana sera tu cumpleaños y Hotaru nos tendra algo preparado ¿Verdad?- y le da un codazo

-Si, eso se lo agradecere -¿O no compañera?-

-Si, ya veraz...- en eso llega Asamuna

-Hotaru, hay un muchacho en la entrada de la casa de cultura, y al parecer la maestra Sullivan lo no deja pasar, dice conocerte, asi que date prisa sino no echaran-

La joven al oir a su compañero, corrio hacia la entrada, al momento vio que era Zafiro y ademas la maestra lo estaba por correr y grito -Esperen!- en eso volteo la maestra Sullvan

-Hotaru- es lo unico que sale de su boca, pero se escuchaba feliz de verla

-Estas bien?- le pregunta al acercarse a el, los compañeros de Hotaru llegan a donde estan y estan por grtarles y en eso la maestra Sullivan dice

-Conoces a este muchacho?-

-Si, hace unos dias, y le dije que podia venir cuando quisiera-

-Aun asi casi lo corren por su manera de evstir- eso lo dijo Darien y todos se rieron y Hotaru le agrego algo molesta

-Callate, que solo vista de negro no significa que sea un vándalo...- iva a decir mas, pero Zafiro la interrumpio

-Para que sepan, soy musico, y estudio en un conservatorio de musica al norte de Tokio, pero prefiero a veces tocar Rock y piop- Hotaru se rie y en eso kotono dice

-Todo un rockero!- todos se rien de nuevo y en eso Arman agrego

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos, para que hablen a gusto los dos- en eso agarro a Mina y los demas chicos entendiendo el mensaje hacen los mismo con Kuri y Kotono, Hotaru solo se queda sorprendida y dice Sullivan

-Bueno señorta Tomoe los dejo hablando, ahh y si ve a la señorita Tsukino digale que aprobo con su lienzo de pintura- y se va, Hotaru aun asi no sabe que decir y en eso...

-Bueno ¿Que te parece si vamos a tu taller? quiero mostrarte una de mis composiciones-

-Este... claro- se rie exageardamente y los dos van al taller, para suerte Mimete ya no esta, por lo que se van al escenario improvisado y se sientan, mientras que Zafiro saca su guitarra, Hotaru solamente se queda pensando en que sus compañeros hicieron eso de dejarlos solos a proposito y en eso lo escucha tocando algunas notas en su guitarra y se sorpende

-Woow eso fue genial-

-Gracias, tengo mucha practica, bueno ya esta, asi que escucha esto, a ver que te parece, se titula "Soy un cometa" en eso comienza a tocar su guitarra y a cantar

.

 _Dicen.._

 _Que no tengo dirección,_

 _que soy una distracción,_  
 _es una tonta reacción._

 _Aún así..._  
 _al confín he llegado,_  
 _Ahora todo es tan claro,_  
 _por mi destino aguardo._

 _Esta vida sideral sólo he conocido,_  
 _las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar._

Hotaru esta sorprendida de como toca y canta, muy bien con los acordes, y lo único que puede hacer es escucharlo atentamente y viéndolo

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar miles de voces me van a llamar,_  
 _y en mi corazón sabre que la pena valdrá._  
 _Y mientras mis discos veo partír y piden fotos firmadas por mí._  
 _sé que mi vida no es fácil pero es la que quiero vivir._

 _Pero apenas comienzo a cantar el universo mi nombre dirá,_  
 _y sabré que muy dentro mi miedo no existirá._  
 _Y en mi cabello el viento solar me hace ver que aún tengo mucho que dar,_  
 _por esta fría atmósfera mi espíritu vagará._

 _Vuelo como un cometa._  
 _Soy un cometa._  
 _Me estrello como un cometa._  
 _Soy un cometa._

 _._

Al terminar la canción Hotaru aplaude muy emocionada y dice -Eso fue hermoso, me cuesta creer que tu lo escribiste-

-Gracias, es uno te pocos temas que he escrito, lo malo es que a nadie le gustan- y se pone algo triste, en eso la joven le toma la mano y le dice

-Bueno, al menos tienes a alguien que les gustan- y en eso los dos se ríen, Zafiro decide preguntarle algo

-Y entonces ¿Estudias actuación aquí?-

-So, es por mi escuela, pero solo sera pasajero, ya que esto es necesario para poder alcanzar una meta que tengo desde los 10 años-

-Ser actriz de televisión?- ella se rie por su comentario y le responde

-No, es otra cosa... quiero entrar a una de las compañías de teatro mas prestigiosas de Japón, el Takarazuka Revue- finaliza de lo mas emocionada

-Y es difícil entrar ahí?-

-Si, bueno te contare, ademas de ser de las mas prestigiosas de Japon, presenta solamente obras de occidente, y bueno es como el teatro kabuki, solamente mujeres estudian ahí, muchas jóvenes del país, pero miles presentan una audición para poder entrar, pero solo hay 40 cupos, bueno durante el primer año enseñan lo básico, prácticamente o que aprendo aquí y en el segundo año, elijen si seremos otokoyakus osea interpretes de papeles masculinos o musumeyakus, es decir hacer papeles femeninos, después de eso nos graduamos apareciendo en el escenario de la compañía en un especie de rito y define a que compañía nos vamos, yo prefiero ser musumeyaku y bueno este sera mi segundo año intentando entrar y espero que sea este el año en que logre entrar, espere mucho-

Zafiro sonríe de ver que ella tiene una gran meta y le dice -Estoy seguro de que sera asi-

-Gracias- en eso lo empuja y se rien los dos

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente El grupo esta de camino para darle la sorpresa a Darien ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, y conversan

-Asi que le dije que si le gustaría venir, pero dijo que no podía ya que iria a Yokohama a ver un asunto bastante importante-

-Que mal, y quería conocerlo bien- comenta Asanuma algo triste

-Descuida, se que vendra de nuevo a la casa de cultura- comenta Mina riéndose y en eso Hotaru agrega

-Aparte fue algo traicionero de su parte dejarme sola con el ayer en la tarde-

-Deberia gardecerlo amiga- dice Kuri y en eso interfiere Darien

-Bueno ya no discutan, por que sino harán que pase mal el día, a propósito ¿Falta mucho?-

-No compañero. es mas, ya llegamos- y llegan a una especie de restaurante no tan lujoso, mas como un centro de entretenimiento para jóvenes -Bueno entremos!-

Todos entraron y se ubicaron en uno de los sillones del lugar, y en eso les sirven refresco de sabores distintos, ademas de algunas botanas, y siguen conversando el grupo

-Y saben que chicos, espero que hagamos un nuevo dueto para darlo a conocer en alguna puesta en escena improvisada Mina y yo ¿o no mi diosa del amor?'-

-Claro - y los dos se besan y los demás solos les silban

-Se ven que son unos acaramelados ustedes dos- comenta Kotono al momento que toma de su vaso y en eso comenta Richard

-Bueno amigos, ya dejemos fuera todo lo del taller y pasemoslo bien- al momento todos brindan y se ríen y platican

-Oyes Hotaru ¿Cuando le dirás de la nota a Darien?-

-No le diré Kotono, tratare de hacer que esto no valla a peores, pero no se por cuanto sera, y ahora lo que me paso ayer-

-De que hablas?-

-Bueno paso esto...

.

.Flashback de Hotaru

Después de que Zafiro y yo nos despedimos tome la ruta para tomar el camion para irme a mi departamento y cuando estaba esperando, apareció el mayor de los Shitennous, el de cabello gris largo

-Hola Hotaru, mucho tiempo de no verte- yo nomas me quede viéndolo, pero me atreví a saludarlo pero de forma descarada

-Hola Malachite, al parecer supiste que estoy aquí en Tokio- yo no sabia que decir después

-Si, no fue tan fácil ehh preciosa, y de la nota era en serio, asi que mantente atenta- estaba asustada, pero por suerte el autobús había llegado y agregue

-Pues no conseguirás eso, de una vez te aviso- me subí al autobús y solamente lo vi desde la ventana sonriéndome, pero de una forma malvada -Ese tonto, no se atreverá a hacerme daño, ni a mi ni a mi familia

Fin del flasshback

.

.-Y eso paso, solo espero que no haga algo en contra mía, no después de lo que nos paso a mi a mi familia hace tres años, no pasara de nuevo, y por culpa de so ya no fui a ver a Serena-

-Descuida amiga, no pasara te lo aseguro- y la abraza, Hotaru suelta algunas lagrimas, en eso llega el pastel de cumpleaños a donde llegan, con una vela en forma de numero 18 encendida y todos empiezan a felicitar a Darien

-Feliz cumple Darien- Hotaru le sonríe y el solamente apaga la vela y todos aplauden

-Felicidades amigo!- y todos brindan y se rien

Nuestros amigos al parecer la pasaron bien a pesar de lo que paso, pero... ¿Quien era ese tal Malachite y quienes serán loa demás que integraran el grupo llamado los Shitennous? ¿Habra mas sorpresas y/o misterios? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno lectores hasta aqui por el momento, igual cortito pero así es jejejeje, bueno antes que nada la canción es de la serie "Steven Univeres" y se llama "Soy un cometa" aun asi se las comparto en facebook, es que como ando muy emocionada por esa serie se me ocurrió poner una de sus canciones, bueno a responde reviews**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: se ve que te dejo atrapada, que bueno que sea asi y espero que este capitulo te haya dejado igual intrigada**

 **Jennifer Lopez: si veo que te esta intrigando, pero bueno, a ver que tal te parecerá mas adelante, y descuida, a pesar de que es suspenso en totalidad, tendra un poco de todo amiga ;)**

 **.**

 **bueno si les gusto dejen reviews que son mi medicina para escribir, nos vemos la semana que entra, y no hagan nada que yo no haría, que yo voy al eer fanics :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Holas a todas! ya como cada sabadito o fin de semana, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta locura o aventura mía, y bueno, en esta semana he estado actualizando los géneros de mi historia, y ademas de que de nuevo no tuve cabeza para escribir en la semana, por lo que esto esta recién salidito del horno :p y bueno ya para no hacerles tanto auge a ciertas amigas mias, algunas cosas se revelaran aqui y bueno, nuestra protagonista rubia estará mas en este capitulo, ya se que Hotaru ha estado bastante, pero bueno ya las dejo leyendo :D y para decirles.**

 **Si alguna vez uso canciones todas serán en español, para no hacerle tanto a la traducción como mi senpai Bell :p bueno disfrútenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de esa celebración que hubo por el cumpleaños de Darien, los chicos de Cry moon tomaron distintos rumbos, con excepción de dos, que ivan caminando sin rumbo dijo, ademas de estar conversando sobre cosas triviales, ya que aun no terminaba el da

-Entonces como seguía dormida, que me caí de la cama tratando de apagar el celular, ya después de eso me sigue hasta el refrigerador y note que este estaba apagado, y para colmo mi comida se habia desperdiciado-

-Pobre de ti, supongo que debiste ir a comprar en pijama el desayuno- ambos se rien y en eso comenta -Gracias por la reunión Hotaru, creí que se les había olvidado y también por mi regalo- y le muestra una caja de chocolates importados desde Londres

-No es nada- lo mejor para mi compañero de teatro favorito- y lo abraza, hasta que el sonido de su celular los saca de su momento y contesta -Hola... ohh hola Sere... no fíjate estaba en una fiesta con unos amigos... no, no ya termino...¿Que?... Que quieres que valla a tomar el te a tu casa?- Darien solamente se quedaba `pensando _"Con quien hablara?" -_ ¿Ahorita?... pues no se...-

-Si necesitas verla dile que si, no pasa nada- al oir a Darien, Hotaru sonríe y le sigue hablando

-Bueno esta bien... ok... bueno espero no perderme... si te veré allá... bye- y cuelga- Lo siento compañero, pero me tengo que ir-

-Esta bien luciérnaga ¿si sabes en donde verla?-

-Si, es cercas de donde fui a dejar mis apuntes la otra vez, bueno nos vemos- y le da un beso en su mejilla y se va corriendo, sin ver que Darien se ríe

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto en otra casa

-Adiós!- una rubia cuelga el teléfono y salta de emoción, mientras su madre se rie de ella

-Veo que tu amiga te confirmo de que si va a venir, ahora que la invitaste a tomar el te-

-si y ademas para que tu, mi papa y Sammy la conoscan- en eso se va a la cocina a ayudarle a sacar un pastel del horno que hizo para su amiga, en eso entra su hermano y le dice

-Oyes Serena tonta ¿ahora s me dejas probar de tu pastel?-

-No, hasta que llegue mi amiga enano- y lo deja arriba del mostrador, al momento que igual su madre entra para revisar el agua hirviendo en la estufa

-Sammy mejor has caso a tu hermana, y vete a la sala- al momento tocan el timbre y Serena al escucharlo dejo su pastel y como ráfaga de viento llego hasta la entrada y vio que...

-Tia, pero ¿No se había ido a...?- era su tia Luna, pero antes de terminar su pregunta..

-Si, pero se me olvido una bolsa- y la toma- Bueno Serena te veré mas tarde- y se va rápidamente, Serena cierra la puerta desanimada pensando que era su amiga y escucha a su padre

-Tu tía siempre olvidándose de sus productos siempre-

-Papa, no digas eso, fue algo descortés- en eso tocan el timbre de nuevo y los dos nomas se quedan viendo, entonces Serena abre la puerta y es...

-Hola Serena!- si es Hotaru

-Hotaru, que bueno que ya llegaste, pásate- y le da el paso y entran, en eso le presenta a su familia cuando llegan a la sala -Hotaru, mi familia, mi padre Kenji, mi mama Ikuko y mi hermano Sammy-

-Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe-

-El gusto es nuestro linda, pero siéntate- Hotaru hace caso a la petición de Kenji y se sienta, Ikuko va a la cocina por el te y comienzan a platicar -Y cuentame linda ¿Como es que conocste a mi hija?-

-Bueno señor Tsukino, la conoci en la casa de cultura de la calle 10, como tomo mi taller ahi por eso, solo que estoy en la clase de teatro-

-Eso si es interesante, toda un actriz- los cuatro se rien al oir el comentario de Sammy y en eso llega Ikuko con el te y el pastel

-Pues debe ser interesante su taller- y empieza a servir y le su taza a Hotaru

-Si algo así- acepta la taza y toma de su te,

Después de eso, comenzaron a contarse chistes y bromas y digamos que estuvieron asi entre media hora, hasta que Ikuko decidió preguntarle la pregunta de siempre

-Y bueno platícanos Hotaru ¿En donde vives? y en ese momento Luna esaba entrando a la casa, escucho que había visitas, por lo que se asomo a escuchar por la curiosidad

-Bueno... vivo en un departamento del otro lado de la ciudad, casi llegando a la prefectura de Infinito-

-Valla pero...¿no es muy costoso tener un departamento alla?- pregunta Sammy asombrado

-Si pequeño, pero de por si es algo que pagaron mis padres- dice un poco feliz

-Entonces ¿Tus padres son ricos?-

-Bueno...- dice algo penosa- Digamos que los llamaría, unos genios profesionales en las ciencias, bueno son unos científicos, unos de los mas importantes en Hiroshima- Luna al oir eso, pone una cara asombrada, pero a la vez espantada, por lo que decide pasarse sin que la vean para subirse a su cuarto

-Me imagino linda, y bueno para que nos conozcas un poco, mi Serena te contó que soy gerente en uno de los periódicos de la ciudad-

-Si su hija me conto y dire que es genial- en eso Ikuko le pregunta

-Entonces ¿Vives sola?-

-Si señora, pero mis padres me mandan dinero cada semana, aunque casi no gasto todo- y todos se rien en eso tocan el timbre y va a abrir Sammy -Y bueno, a pesar de eso no soy tan...- pero antes de seguir

-Serena!- todos voltean y ven que se trata de Rei

-Tu!- Cometa Hotaru asombrada

-Peinado de champiñon!- en eso comenzaron a lanzarse miradas indirectas

-Pero que?- pregunta Serena algo desconcertada

-Esta niña es la amiga de la que me hablaste?- pregunta Rei y antes de que la rubia responda...

-Esta hipócrita mal habladora es tu amiga?- Hotaru pregunta igual y Serena no sabe que hacer o decir y su familia menos

-Este ¿Ya se conocen?-

-Si señora, y fíjese que esta tipa me insulto el otro día, pero bueno, no quiero amargarles la noche solo por eso- se levanta -Muchas gracias por la invitación a tomar el te, espero verlos de nuevo y gracias por todo. Serena, nos vemos en la semana allá cuídate- y después de despedirse se salio de la casa sin mirara atrás, Serena solamente se queda mirando triste y en eso le pregunta a Rei

-Se puede saber ¿Por que la llamaste así? debe haber un motivo de por que te llamo de esa manera-

-Ya te dije, por que me insulto y ademas conozco a las de su tipo, altaneras que solamente pisotean a la gente como nosotros, y ya sabes que Amy no es como ellos-en eso interfiere Kenji

-Bueno Rei ya dejemos fuera eso ¿A que se debe tu visita?-

-Ahh si señor Kenji, vera, resulta que conseguí vender muchos artículos del templo y gracias a eso pudimos pagar la renta de nuestra casa el abuelo y yo, y quería darle la buena noticia a Serena-

-Que bueno Rei- exclama Serena alegre

.

.

.

.

Después de eso que paso, transcurrieron tres días, a pesar de que a Serena le alegro la noticia de que no correrían a ella y a su abuelo de su casa, le pareció algo pésimo y de mal agrado que ella y Hotaru se conocieran desde antes y se trataran de lo peor, pero por el bien de ella no quiso tocar el tema,

Ademas de que estuvo tratando de comunicarse con ella desde el lunes, pero no contestaba, ademas de que la fue a buscar a su taller, pero no estaba y aparte Richard y kuri le avisaron que ella había tenido un problema en su escuela y por eso no había podido venir.

Bueno, ahora esta en su clase, como es tiempo libre, le esta dejando mensajes en su Whatssap para que los revise, en eso su maestra venia hacia su lugar

-¿Que sucede señorita Serena? has estado muy callada últimamente ¿A caso te peleaste con Rei otra vez?-

-Maestra, no es nada, es algo aparte de eso-

-Bueno debiera hablar con ella, en tanto llegue- en eso su maestra se retiro y al momento, la puerta del salón se abrio y era Rei quien venia entrando, solo que se sentó por donde estaba Amy, Serena ya decidida a tocar el tema del domingo pasado fue a donde estaba y antes de que pudiera decir algo la escucho decir

-Y estaba en casa de Serena, pero no pensé que fuera a ser esa tipa con la que me tope la otra vez, si vieras lo que me dijo, peor bueno asi son todas las chicas de su sociedad, quitándote a ti Amy-

-Bueno que decir Rei, si fue por algo que te dijo eso, debió ser...-

-Debió ser por que no la conoces bien- las interrumpió Serena, ambas voltearon -Rei se que debió haber un motivo para que ella te insultara, y no debió ser algo malo, pero bueno si ¿Tu quieres darle la oportunidad?- espera a que diga algo, pero...

-Para nada Serena, se como es, pero descuida- la toma de la muñeca derecha y le dice -Aun somos amigas, no importa la amistad que tengas, eso no me molesta-

-Gracias!- feliz la abraza -Que bueno que no perdí una amiga-

.

.

.

Luego de salir de la escuela, decidió ir a buscar a Hotaru, ya que hoy no iba a poder ir al taller debido a un compromiso que tendría, y quería arreglar ese mal entendido, pero antes de llegar a la venida vio que estaba hablando con un hombre de cabello rubio que parecía tener mas o menos su edad, as que por curiosidad decidió esconderse para escucharlos

-Dime de una buena vez Jedite, ya que tu hermano me encontró la otra vez ¿Que pretenden hacer esta vez conmigo?'-

-No comas ansias Hotaru, esto no se llevara acabo de un dia a otro-

-Eso dijeron la ultima vez, ademas les recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que desaparecieron después de lo que paso, así que si intentan hacer algo igual o peor, pagaran platos que ustedes, tu, Malachite, Neflyte y Zoicyte rompan- Hotaru se burlaba y el solamente dice

-Si eso dices, atente a las consecuencias, tu y tu grupito de actores de barata- eso lo grita Jedite antes de irse de donde estaban

-Atrévete a hacerles algo y lo lamentaras- lo grita mas que molesta

Serena que ha escuchado todo, decide esperar un momento, y después de un minuto sale de su escondite y saluda -Hola Hotaru-

-Serena hola, es bueno verte de nuevo ¿gustar ir a comer algo?-

-No debería, pero esta bien, vamos- en eso la jalo rápidamente, hacia una cafetería no muy lejos,

-Pro que nos metimos rápido?-

-Por nada, bueno y dime ¿a que se debe tu invitación?-

-Bueno, era sobre hablar acerca de Rei y tu-

-Por favor, no me hables de ese asunto, me siento mal, pero de solo que me ponga ese apodo, me hace perder la cabeza, peor bueno si tu amiga dice algo de mi, dile que yo no soy de ese tipo de personar de la alta sociedad y eso lo sabes bien- en eso les traen café

-Si amiga, pero esta bien, con que pueda ser amiga de las dos, estará bien- y ambas se ríen

-Bien pues amigas?-

-Amigas!-y ambas chocan sus tazas de te y agrega Hotaru -Y Recuerda Serena, las mejores chicas son las que siguen sus propios impulsos y aunque no son como las demás son especiales- y de nuevo se rien

Al terminar su café ambas salieron y quedaron de verse de nuevo ato y si no podían hasta mañana, Serena estaba mas que feliz ya que no pierdo a una amiga,

-Bueno al final de cuentas salio todo bien, pero bueno espero averiguar mas sobre con quien hablaba- y aun con su emoción sis querer lanzo su bolsa y esta salio volando, ella nomas quedo viendo a donde caía y para colmo termino pegandole a alguien y exclamo mientras se le acercaba -Lo siento!- y al llegar vio que era Darien al que le había pegado

-Pero si eres tu!- exclamaron ambos

-Me pegaste con tu bolsa cabeza de chorilo ¿Querias atinare?-

-Claro que no, tu eras el que estaba distraido- le respondió de manera altanera

-Oye tu no eres nada simpática ¿Que no puedes hablar mejor, ser una educada o inteligente niña?-

-No, ñeeee, una amiga muy especial me dijo que las mujeres tiene que seguir sus impulsos y ser como les agarde ser-

-Que tonta es, no sabe nada esa niña ilusa-

-Eso es por que debe ser mas inteligente que tu mequetrefe- y le volvió a sacar la lengua

-me imagino que ara tu tonta e ilusa amiga las niñas con peinados ridículos como el tuyo, están hechas la una para la otra- al oir eso solo exclamo gritándole

-Escúchame puedo aguantar que me insultes, pero decir cosas feas de mi amiga no lo tolero!- y sin mas que decir lo empujo para irse, y mientras exclamaba _¿Que rayos le pasa a ese tonto?- solo que no vio que cuando estaba por tirarlo, volteo y vio que este estaba por marcharse, y noto que llevaba un traje de los mismos colores que el de el uniforme de Hotaru, pero no le tomo importancia y siguio su camino

.

.

.

Ya ,mas tarde, Serena esta con Amy y Rei caminando cercas de la casa de cultura, decidió contarles lo que escucho hace unas horas

-Y luego cuando estaba casi por hablarle, estaba platicando con un muchacho de pelo rubio, pero paresca que estaba discutiendo por algo mas, y no era algo bueno

-Sera de algun conflicto que tuvo hace mucho tiempo?-

-Es similar Amy. pero puede ser que si y no, a lo mejor era un familia ¿Serena escuchaste algo?- pregunta Rei

-No, ya no escuche mas, pero espero saber algo mas. Bueno cambiemos de tema, ahora que todo en tu casa salio bien Rei, a ver si en esta ocacion te animes a a salir con alguien-

-Si, es mas, en caso de que encuentre al indicado, lo llevare a un lugar especial- comenta emocionada, en eso ven que el grupo de amigos de Hotaru están afuera de la casa de cultura, Serena va a ver que pasa y escucha la voz de

-Entonces nos dejaran presentarlo en el gran Teatro de la ciudad- ve que es Darien y en eso Serena algo desconcertada dice

-Pero tu ¿que haces aquí?-

-Veo que no te basto con pegarme hace rato, pero estoy viendo un asunto con unos amigos-

-Eso es lo menos...- y antes de seguir agrega Rei

-Se ve que te gusta agredir ahora Serena-

-Rei no digas eso..- y antes de seguir una chica salia del edifico diciendo

-Hola Darien, que bueno que ya llegaste- es Hotaru la que lo saluda

-Hotaru. hola, como lo prometí aquí estoy!- el sonríe, pero Serena los interrumpe diciendo

-Hotaru ¿Lo conoces?- y para su sorpresa

-Si Serena, te mencione de mi compañero de teatro?- ella afirma- Pues el es mi compañero de teatro-

-Que!- exclama asombrada

-Y no solo eso, sino que el va al mismo instituto que Hotaru, pero a nivel universidad- agrega Kotono y ella solo dice mientras señala a Darien

-Tu vas al Instituto MotoAzabu?-

Y bueno al parecer esto se puso mas interesante ¿Que sucederá? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí por el momento, espero que este capitulo haya sido un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero yo pienso que si, en fin, aqu ya descubrimos mas cosas jejejeje, bueno a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: espero haber entendido lo que me dijiste, ¿Valor a Serena? ¿Eso se come? jajajajaja no es cierto, no comas ensalada antes de la sopa, todo a su tiempo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado**

 **Jennifer Lopez: amiga que bueno leerte, su esa parte donde Zafiro va a ver a Hotaru se me ocurro jejeje y salio a todo dar, y que bueno que te gusto la canción, a ver que tal te parece este capitulo**

 **naiara moon: hola sensei, veo que con haber puesto a Malachite te invoco xD pero bueno con lo de le favor que me pediste, espero tenerlo pronto en otro fic, aquí no por que Mina ya tiene a Arman y ademas Malachite sera uno de los antagonistas de la historia, bueno a ver que tal te** **pareció**

 **ladyotaku8231: hola :D no voy a decir quienes son los demás Shitennous, aunque ya se dijo en este capitulo, al menos adivinaste, eso demuestra que eres una monnie autentica xD espero te gustara este capitulo**

 **.**

 **Termino de responder, si les agrado ya saben dejen reviews, que son mi medicina a escribir, nos vemos la semana que entra,que yo estaré celebrando el día de la independencia de mi país, nos vemos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Pues de nuevo hola a todos! como cada fin de semana un nuevo capitulo, y como fueron días festivos tuve mucho tiempo para escribir :D y ademas que este capitulo tendrá un toque de comedia jejejeje digo a pesar de que la situacion de la historia ira empeorando, tratare de darle un poco de todo :p pero en fin, los dejo leyendo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Capitulo 6"**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Tu vas al instituto MotoAzabu?- preguntaba mas que sorprendida

-Pues como lo dijo Kotono, voy a la misma escuela que Hotaru, cabeza de chorlito ¿Que no ves el color de mi uniforme? - Hotaru solo se ríe bajito de como llama a su amiga, Serena al ver que su uniforme es del mismo color que el de Hotaru, que igual lo lleva sorprende y Hotaru los interrumpe

-Bueno ustedes dos, mejor entremos al taller que ya estará anocheciendo, Serena, ¿Espero que tus amigas acepten la invitación?-

-Este... si, si claro Hotaru, gracias- es lo único que dice al prestarle atención -Entremos Amy, Rei-

-Esta bien- dice Amy y el grupo y las chicas entran a a casa de cultura para después de ahí, entrara al taller de teatro

-No me digas que esta es la amiga de la que me contaste luciérnaga?-

-si Darien es ella, tenia pensado presentártela, pero veo que ya se conocen bien- y se ríe extremadamente, ya adentro, Amy y Rei se van a platicar con Richard, Arman, Kotono y Mina a donde esta el equipo de utileria , mientras que Hotaru, Serena y Darien se van al escenario improvisado

-entonces ¿Presentaran su obra para la primera semana de diciembre?- pregunta Serena, ahora que Hotaru le comento la buena noticia y se sientan

-Si, resulta que la compañía Hana cancelo su primera presentación para esa semana y como necesitaba a alguien que suplantara ese fin de semana, Mimete se encargo de que la presentaremos ahi-

-Pues felicidades a todo el elenco- los felicita sonriendo

-Bueno Serena, ya que sera clase nocturna hoy, a ver si puedes hacer un ejercicio ¿Te gustaría?- ella solamente afirma- Bien, coloca un pie en una de las silla y trata de flexionarte hacia adelante- Serena se baja y trata de hacerlo y Hotaru la ayuda -Bien ya casi lo tienes- Amy llega con ellas

-¿Que hacen?-

-Calisitena Amy- contesta Serena y se dirige a Hotaru aprovechando la oportunidad -Hotaru ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la mañana?

-Si por...- y ya sabrán que le va a decir

Bueno mientras tanto, Rei platicaba con Mina

-Y si, lo conosco desde hace casi dos años-

-Ya comprendo Mina, entonces ¿El vive solo?-

-Si, en un departamento asombroso, bueno eso se debe a una herencia de familia-

-Tambien he escuchado que el instituto al que va, es uno de los mas populares y conocidos de la ciudad-

-Presicamente Rei y ¿Por que querias saber de Darien? no me digas que te interesa- y se burla

-Este... no, para nada!- y se rie exageradamente mientras piensa _"Darien? creo que el es buen partido, si lo conquistare y tendre una cita con el, esta decidido"_ pero por distraida, sin querer se cayo de la banca donde estaba,-auchhh!- pero no es escucho su golpe

Ya que Hotaru, al oir lo que tenia que oir grito furiosa y para suerte mala de Darien lo escucho...

-Asi que eso fue lo que dijo, ¿Es verdad eso Darien?-

-Este pero... yo no...no sabia...-

-Si pero de esta no te escapas!- y agarro un palo del escenario y comenzó a corretearlo, todos nomas se reían de como Hotaru perseguía a Darien y Rei al verlos solamente se quedo desconcertada

-Mina ¿Dime que Hotaru no es novia de Darien?-

-Claro que no, solo son compañeros de teatro-

-Pero ¿Por que lo correteara?- pregunta Kotono y Amy les responde

-Es que Serena le comento que cuando le dijo a Darien en la tarde que su amiga que le dijo que las mujeres deben seguir sus impulsos y ser como prefieran ser, la llamo tonta el ilusa y al parecer no llego a pensar que fuera a ser Hotaru y bueno, se molesto bastante- y todos ven como sigue correteandolo

.

.

Luego de eso, Hotaru esta acompañando a Serena a su casa, mientras platicaban

-Y al menos a los 10 minutos me canse de corretear lo, pero fue divertido, hizo qu se bajara mi enojo-

-También lo golpeaste con un jarra de plástico- y las dos se ríen

-Y de tu obra ¿Sobre que tratara?-

-Ahh eso, pues trata de un pareja la cual, el novio tiene que irse al extranjero por dos años pero antes termina con su novia, al pasar ese tiempo, el novio va a buscarla con la finalidad de reconciliarse, pero no sera asi, y empezara una gran aventura por reconquistar a la mujer que ama-

-Se ve que estará interesante- comenta sombrada

-No tan así, pero lo veraz, en diciembre y estas invitada-

-Gracias Hotaru?- y se vuelven a reír

.

.

Al día siguiente, una morena de pelo largo, esta en una esquina de una calle cercas de llegar a la perfectura de Infinito, planeando su treta para salir con Darien

-De seguro Darien debe venir en esta misma ruta, ya que es el único camino hacia el instituto, en tanto se acerce, corro hacia el, hago que me tropiezo y de seguro con disculparse sin fijarse me invitara un café- Ella al imaginarse como saldría su plan se emociono bastante-Si saldrá perfecto

En el otro lado de la calle, dos chicas iban caminando, mientras comían unos helados, ya que una había salido de la escuela

-Valla, están deliciosos, en serio me convencieron Hotaru-

-Verdad que si, yo tenia razón, los mejores helados de Infinito- y se rien, en eso Hotaru volteo y vio a Rei- Mira, es tu amiga?- Serena igual voltea y al verla se sorprende

-Es verdad ¿Que estará haciendo aquí? se supone que ya no vendrá por este lugar-

-Quien sabe- igual eso se pregunta Hotaru

Y mientras tanto, Rei que vio que Darien ya venia -Perfecto ahí viene- y al momento -Ahora!- se lanzo a caminar muy rápido pero por no fijarse bien al caminar se tropezó con un bache de la banqueta, cayendo al pavimento de cabeza y para ser peor, Darien la había pisado sin querer

-ayy perdón! ¿Estas bien?- es lo único que pueden escuchar Serena y Hotaru

-No se que pretenda Rei, pero es una tonta-

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena- ambas se rien bajito

-Si estoy bien- es lo unico que dice Rei

-que bueno- y Darien sigue su camino, Hotaru solamente se rie al ver que ni la pelo, Rei al oirlo se levanto rápidamente y lo alcanzo

-oye espera- y tomándolo del brazo, al ver esto Serena se sorprendió pero a la vez se molesto, al igual Hotaru

-Perdona pero ¿Tu quien eres? no te conozco-

-Si, me llamo Rei Hino, pero llámame Rei, soy amiga de Hotaru

 _-Descarada,¿ como dice que es mi amiga?-_ piensa Hotaru molesta

-De casualidad no te lastimaste?-

-Este.. no!- responde confundido y las chicas ni sabe que cara poner

-Me da mucho gusto que no fue así, te invito a tomar un café para que me disculpes-

-Disculparte ¿por que?-

-Bueno por.. por haberme pisado hace un momento- piensa que su plan no funcionara

-Pues no puedo negarme, así que esta bien acepto-

-Genial gracias!- finaliza feliz y piensa _"lo que bien termina bina acaba"_

Mientras tanto

-Es un pervertido, un universitario no puede caminar del brazo con Rei- comenta Serena mas que molesta

-Bueno no se que decirte, mi compañero es una buena persona, aunque veo que ni lo esta disfrutando- comenta Hotaru al ver que su amigo no esta a nada gusto

-Pero que dices Hotaru, esa podría ser una relación no permitida, según las normas debemos conocernos a fondo antes de llegar a segunda base-

-Serena ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunta mas que desconcertada

-Si Hotaru, de todas forma Rei esta en peligro-

-¿Peligro?-

-Si, asi que es mejor seguirlos, vamos- y se dispone a seguirlos Serena, Hotaru solamente dice poniendo una mano en su frente

-Dios por las cuentas del rosario Serena, a mi mas bien me parece que estas celosa... pero bueno, eso me alegra- y la sigue

.

.

.

Luego de haberlo seguido, llegaron a una cafeteria no muy lejos

-ahora como entramos sin que nos vean?- pregunta Serena oculta bajo la ventana de la cafetería y Hotaru saca una peluca café y otra azul, unos lentes y dos suéteres

-Rápido ponte esto Sere-

-Valla utileria de teatro, siempre traes todo un paquete- comenta feliz mientras los toma

-Gracias- y chocan las manos, ya vestidas entran al café y se sientan en una mesa cercas de Rei y Darien y escuchan..

-Este... ¿no quieres azúcar?-

-No así esta bien gracias-

-De acuerdo, a mi igual me gusta sin azúcar- Hotaru solamente pone una cara de enojo y le comenta Serena

-No creas, ella le pone mucha azúcar a su café-

-Ya veo, pero casi no escucho nada,- y siguen espiando en el momento que les traen capuchino a las dos- y del café no te preocupes yo pago- ambas se ríen

-Segura que no nos reconocen?-

-tu tranquila no pasara, mientras actuemos como si nada, a ver de que hablan esos dos- y toman sus cafés mientras oyen a esos dos

-Veo que conoces a mi compañera, eso no es nuevo, conoce a muchos de la ciudad-

-Si asi es-

-Sigue diciendo eso, me las pagara- dice Hotaru molesta

-¿Los interrumpimos?-

-No,. tengo una mejor idea, le dije que si faltaba a la clase de hoy lo mataba, solo espera- y saca su teléfono y escribe un mensaje en el Whatssap de Darien, y se lo manda y en menos de 10 segundos le llega. Darien al oír su teléfono lo saca y ve el mensaje y este dice

- _"Te espero en el taller en 20 minutos, llegas puntual sino te dejare hecho un costal de papas -_-" -_

-Este Darien...- le pregunta Rei al ver que recibió un mensaje y Darien guarda su teléfono -Hay un lugar genial que te va a encantar, me gustaría que fuéramos los dos-

-S esta bien- dice d elo mas contento

-Fantástico- exclama la morena feliz y dice _"Genial, lo conseguí"_

-Parece que no funciono tu mensaje-

-Descuida, no es la primera vez que pasa- al momento que pasan los dos, actúan como si nada para que no los descubran y al ver que salen de la cafetería se quitan las pelucas -Ahora que hacemos?-

-Seguirlos obvio Hotaru- en eso pagaron sus cafés e iban saliendo de la cafetera, cuando se toparon con alguien conocido

-Hola Hotaru-

-Zafiro hola- lo saluda de lo mas feliz

-¿Que hacen?-

-siguiendo a un compañero, estamos averiguando con quien esta saliendo, solo por andar de metiches ¿Gustas venir? puedes ayudar en mucho-

-Pues como dice el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato" asi que si- en eso los tres se pusieron en marcha a seguirlos

.

.

Luego de media hora, llegaron a un jardín de flores, con un rió artificial, casi llegando mas al centro del distrito Azabu,

-Así que aquí es a donde lo trajo, ya sabia que seria así-

-¿Te había comentado algo así Serena?-

-Si, dijo que si alguna vez conseguía salir con alguien, lo llevaría aquí Hotaru-

-Aun así, no entiendo el por que lo estamos siguiendo- Zafiro esta mas que confundido

-Ya te lo dije, solo para saber con quien esta saliendo mi compañero, y ademas si se atrevía a llegar tarde lo dejaría como un costal de harina roto- dice al momento que los divisa que caminan sobre el puente del rio artificial,

-Me gustaría saber de que están hablando- se pregunta Serena muy desanimada, pero a la vez con unos aires de celos, y en ese momento Hotaru se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-De eso me encargo yo después amiga, pero aprovechando la oportunidad ¿Les jugamos una broma de lejos?-

-De que trata?- pregunta Zafiro al igual que Serena

-Bueno escuchen...-

Y mientras los tres planeaban su treta, Rei conversaba con Darien

-Sabes quería que conocieras este lugar, ya que es de los pocos en la ciudad que tienen buena flora, pero lo malo es que nade les hace caso ni para tomar un paseo-

-Pues eso el algo terrible, se ve nadie aprecia mucho los pocos paisaje intactos que quedan en la ciudad. Pienso que se deben cuidar mas estos jardines-

-Valla Darien, tienes mucha razón- comenta Rei asombrada, iban a seguir caminando pero Darien vio a lo lejos a dos chicas estaban paseando con un muchacho agarrados dele brazo, vio que una de ellas era parecida a su compañera, trato de ver mejor agarrándose del barandal del puente, pero...

-Cuidado!- grito Rei al ver que el barandal se rompió y por tratar de ayudarlo se cayeron ambos al rió artificial

Los chicos que vieron eso, se soltaron a reír

-Parece que salio mejor de lo que esperábamos- comento Zafiro aun riéndose

-¿Como supiste que se iva a romper el barandal?-

-Simple Serena, a lo lejos vi que este ya no podía resistir mas peso, y con el menos peso que se lo pusiera, Bang!, se rompería- finaliza Hotaru riéndose -Bueno ahora vayámonos antes de que nos vean- y los tres se fueron corriendo

.

.

Y mientras tanto, los demás compañeros de Hotaru y Darien, estaban conversando en lo que comenzaba la clase de hoy

-Y entonces le dijo "mira si vas a a salir con alguien mas joven, al menos que sea alguien de tu edad" y nos peleamos-

-Y luego que paso Asamuna?-

-Ya conoces a mi mama Kuri, me mando a mi cuarto, peor ya no tocamos ese tema-

-Que lastima pequeño- se burla Arman y todos se ríen, en el momento Amy llegaba a donde estaban

-Hola muchachos-

-Hola Amy ¿Que te trae por aquí?- pregunta Richard

-Estoy buscando a Rei desde hace un buen rato ¿No la han visto?-

-Para nada, igual estamos esperando a Hotaru y a Darien- en eso ven llegando a Serena -Serena hola!

-Richard Hola ¿Y Hotaru?- estaba a punto de responder Richard cuando ven que Darien llega con Rei y estan mas que empapados

-Valla están hechos sopa- comenta Kotono riéndose

-¿Que les paso?- pregunta Mina igual riéndose

-Nos caímos en un puente- responde Darien

-Valla Rei, increíble partido que te conseguiste, toda una sopa- y se rie Serena

-Valla alago serena- le saca la lengua pero esta feliz de que todo casi le salio bien, pensaba que nada mas malo pasaría hasta que...

-Darien!- una voz a trae la atención de Darien y ve que es Hotaru -Hasta que te apareces, pero... estas con una chica! eso explica por que no te habías presentado ultimamente, de seguro es tu nueva novia-

-¿Que, de que estas hablando? si me dijo que te conoce-

-A esa tipa ni la conozco, ahora dime ¿Donde y cuando fue que la conociste?!- le exclama molesta

-Ya te dije que apenas hoy- estaba mas que espantado

-No seas mentiroso, ¿Realmente fuiste a ver lo de tus exposiciones al instituto? como es posible que tengas nueva novia, me das un enojo enorme, pero eso ya lo veremos- Y lo agarra del saco- En este mismo momento iremos con Mimete para que le digas por que llegaste tarde- y llo jalo haca la casa de cultura, mientras todos se ríen al saber que va a ver algo entre Rei y Darien y sobretodo por el regaño de Hotaru, Rei estaba mas que sorprendida y enojada de que Hotaru la llamo tipa y se dirijo a Mina

-Me metiste, Hotaru es su novia Mina-

-Ya te dije que no es su novia, solo es su compañera de teatro como todos aquí-

Serena solamente sonríe de ver que Hotaru le agrego algo extra a la broma de esta tarde, y bueno ese dia hubo muchas locuras ¿Que habrá querido decir Hotaru con que le alegraban los celos de Serena? no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno compañeros hasta aquí, creo que estuvo a medias, pero bueno, si se dieron cuenta o no, el capitulo 15 de la serie me sirvió bastante, ya lo tenia contemplado xD jejejejeje pero bueno, espero les haya resultado cómico o algo así, pero de todos modos le di unos remates geniales, bueno ahora a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **SailorAltarf: bienvenida :D que bueno que te este gustando, espero sigas leyendo mi historia**

 **zabitamt1975: pues que decirte, yo se como darle su lugar a cada personaje, en especial a Serena, así que espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado**

 **Jennifer Lopez: de eso de que hagan pases Rei y Hotaru nunca pasara y te lo digo de una vez, y sobre que Serena y Darien se conocen ya viste que fue lo que paso, bueno solo esperoq ue este capitulo igual sea de tu agrado**

 **ladyotaku8231: si es algo malo que Rei y Hotaru no se lleven bien, pero eso no impidiera que sean amigas de Serena, y sobre ella y Darien, y a ese par les gusta andar peleando jejejeje, pero a ver que opinas de este capitulo**

 **.**

 **bueno y si les gusto dejen reviews si :d ya saben que son mi medicina para el escribir, nos veremos hasta dentro de unos días, ya que no podre dejarles capitulo el próximo** **sábado, debido a un asunto de familia :D asi que espero verlos pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Pues créanlo o no, pero hay un nuevo capitulo de esta aventura mia :D y bueno debido a tantas cosas no tuve mente de escribir capitulo nuevo, pero eso no me impide dejarles uno nuevo cada fin de semana jejejeje, bueno pues sin tanta guiriguri o habladurias, los dejo leyendo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Habia pasado como unos cuantos días después de ese día en el cual Re intento tener una cita con Darien, a pesar de no haber sabido que fue de el después de que su compañera Hotaru lo regaño y no dejo ver ni luces de el, pero Amy le dijo que no se preocupara que posiblemente la invitaria a salir de nuevo, y en tanto a Serena, pues aun no le pareció la buena idea del partido que su amiga consiguió y ni sabia por que no le parecía

Ahora Serena, Amy y Rei están de nuevo trabajando en el templo, pero mas bien la rubia estaba pintando otro cuadro para la clase de esta noche, Amy doblaba los vestidos de las doncellas del templo conversando con Serena y Rei limpiando la entrada

-Y en el momento que estaba por dar mi ultimo movimiento, que me dan el jaque, al menos no fue a primera vez me vencen-

-Al menos fue a propósito de que lo dejaste ganar el otro día... ¿Que te parece?- le muestra su acuarela

-Esta hermosa, valdría mucho si la venderías-

-Si, aprovechando que Rei al fin vino a trabajar al templo, aquí agarro inspiración-

-Y eso por que no le ha llamado a Darien, los últimos días saliendo de la escuela, se va corriendo hasta la prefectura Infinito para alcanzarlo, y no se que dijo su amiga para que siguiera saliendo con ella, pero mejor, así no esta de malas a cada rato- y las dos la voltean a ver y esta barriendo de lo mas feliz

-Si, lo malo es que Hotaru no se ha dejado ver los últimos tres días, según lo que me dijo fue que ademas de regañarle, dijo que no le importaba con quien saliera para ella estaba bien-

-Serena?- pregunta Amy -Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que ella y Darien...?-

-Si, pero después de que lo vi con un chico hace varios días, me quite esa impresión, pero lo raro es que estaba discutiendo con el, tenia ganas de saber pero mejor que ella me lo diga-

-Es mejor- En eso llega Rei

-Lamento dejarlas solas-

-Descuida, veo que estas feliz Rei-

-Si, ahora que en la tienda del templo va bien, podre cubrir bien los gastos de mi abuelo Amy-

-Me alegra- y las dos se abrazan

.

.

.

Después de haber salido del templo e ir directamente a su clase arte, iba camino hacia la casa de cultura _,_ cuando vio que igual en la misma esquina que vio al muchacho rubio, vio que Hotaru estaba hablando con otros dos muchachos que se veían mas grandes que ella, uno de cabello café oscuro y el otro de cabello marrón claro, y como la ultima vez, decidió esconderse para escucharlos

-Quienes serán? a lo mejor deben ser amigos de ese tal Jedite- y los escuchaba

-Veo que su compañero ya les dijo en que rumbos estoy.. Neflyte y Zoicyte-

-Si, no era sorpresa de nosotros cuando Jedite y Malachite nos comento eso- decía Neflyte burlándose

-Y como lo dijo el preciosa-agrego Zoicyte mientras se le acercaba-Abstente a las consecuencias- y le acariciaba la mejilla, Hotaru le quito la mano de encima muy molesta y les agrego burlona

-Me abstendré a todo lo que hagan, pero le aviso que no les resultara en nada, se los advierto- y se da vuelta -Y les comento, esta vez no habrá nadie a quien lastime para hacerme daño... ya que no tengo a nadie especial- y se fue sin voltear

Serena se ha puesto asombrada por lo que escucho pero decide no comentar nada a su amiga y siguió su camino mientras pensaba

 _-Esos dos se ve que igual conocen a Hotaru, pero como dijo Amy, es mejor no decir nada, sino podría ocasionar algo malo-_

.

Al llegar a su taller, estuvo pintando otro cuadro junto con sus compañeros en eso la maestra Sullivan les dio un anuncio

-Alumnos, recuerden que si aun quieren entrar al concurso de pintura que organiza el ayuntamiento de Tokio, deben mandarme su cuadro para dentro de dos días, así que tienen para pensarlo-

-Si maestra!- afirmaron todos y Serena solamente pensaba

 _-No se si deba entrar en este concurso, sera mejor pedirle un consejo a Hotaru-_

Después de que le dieron hora libre, fue directo a hablar con Hotaru y para su suerte estaba igual en hora libre, así que le comento sobre eso, ademas de que se olvidara

-Y entonces eso fue ¿Así que no se si entrar o no? y decidí hablar contigo- le pregunta mientras Hotaru en el escenario donde esta Serena sentada

-Pues deberías, digo si es algo que te gusta y quieres intentarlo, adelante-

-Gracias amiga, al menos sabes darme apoyo- y sonríe en eso Darien las interrumpe

-Hotaru tiene razón cabeza de chorlito, no tengas miedo del resultado, aunque creo que no podrías ganar, debieras intentarlo

-Ahh si?! pues saben que no pedí tu opinión-

-De todos modos, es algo bueno que el ayuntamiento quiera hacer otro concurso de arte, a pesar que siempre escogen a un favorito-

¿Un favorito?- se pregunta al oír

-Si, ya que sucede que siempre escogen a la que tiene buen atractivo solo por publicidad-

-Osea que dices que no les interesa el arte?- pregunta algo molesta

-Exactamente, y se me hace que no podrás ganar al menos el tercer lugar-

-Pues esa solamente es tu opinión- y le saca la lengua

-Claro, asi que si el si decidieron hacer el concurso debe de ser que necesitan buscar algo de publico, estan muy equivocados, asi que opino que es concurso de cuarta-

Ashh es increíble! no puedo soportar a alguien tan odioso como tu, Odioso!- y le saca la lengua y se baja del escenario y se va, Hotaru casi riéndose comenta

-Darien no deberías tratarla asi, ella no es una niña, somos de la misma edad-

-Tratare de no hacerlo Tomoe, pero siempre termina enojándose- y la ven salir y ella piensa

 _-"Debe ser por que no congenian los dos"_

 _L_ uego de que salio del taller de teatro, razonando un poco de lo que le dijo Hotaru para animarla, decidió de una vez entrar al concurso, solo de que sin darse cuenta se tropezó con una mujer

-Señorita Serena, de nuevo por aquí-

-Hola maestra Mimete, si vine a ver a Hotaru para pedirle un consejo-

-Y se puede saber que?- pregunta Mimete, Serena iba a responder pero en eso ven a alguien entrara a la casa de cultura y las dos ven que se trata de Rei que va directo al taller de teatro,

-Esa muchacha, no hay un solo día que no venga por mi actor estrella, ya le he dicho que espere a que termine la clase- exclama Mimete molesta y ve que esta saliendo con Darien, Serena igual se pone un poco molesta,

-Pues que decir, maestra- dice mientras los ve salir y la voltea a ver -Le pedí a Hotaru un consejo para participar en un concurso de pintura en acuarela y me decidí a participar- en eso voltea de nuevo y ve a lo lejos a un hombre de cabello gris, que veía a la misma dirección y en eso le vino una duda que tenia -Maestra, ¿Usted ubica a unos muchachos que conoce Hotaru?-

-Depende ¿Como son o como se llaman?-

-No se, son tres, uno rubio, otro de cabello café oscuro y el otro de cabello marrón claro- al oír eso mimete se sorprendió y espanto, y solo expreso

-Los shitennous!-

-los shitennous?- pregunto Serena y Mimete le tapo la boca como señal de que no gritara y le dijo

-¿Donde y cuando los vistes?-

-A dos de ellos esta tarde, pero ¿Quienes son? ¿Los conoce?-

-Si, pero no soy la persona adecuada para decírtelo, es mejor que le preguntes a mis chicos, ellos sabrán como decirte-

-Esta bien gracias- agradece y vuelve a su taller, aun penando en la reacción que puso Mimete al preguntarle

.

.

.

Después de eso pasaron cuatro días, y debido al consejo que le pidió a Hotaru, se animo a participar al concurso, y por suerte paso a la segunda ronda la cual era de distritos de la ciudad, y ahora están exhibiendo los cuadros con los que participo junto con muchos de la ciudad, en la galería del Distrito 10, ademas de haber invitado a sus amigas y los compañeros de Hotaru,

Cada uno de ellos esta disperso en la galería admirando los cuadros de acuarela que se exhiben, mientras Serena y Mimete conversan con la que organizo el concurso, una mujer de cabello verde muy hermosa

-Y como ve mi señora Esmeralda, Serena es una de mis mas artísticas alumnas en el taller-

-Que le digo Margaret, su alumna es la mejor, veremos que opinan los jueces sobre quien representara a nuestra ciudad en las finales nacionales- y le da una palmada en su hombro

-Yo solo quiero presentar lo que mas me gusta y es pintar, pero aun asi gracias- y ve que sus amigas y compañeros de una de ellas observan sus cuadros

-Este me hace recordar las pinturas del siglo 18-

-Si eso opinas Richard, esta en lo correcto- agrega Amy mirándolas y voltea hacia su derecha y ve que Rei esta con Darien y dice -Espero que Serena no vea esto, al menos esta hablando con la organizadora-

-Que decir, tenia que invitar a toda mi tropa, era obvio que esos dos estarían juntos- comenta Hotaru y los voltea a ver, y ve que Darien no anda nada a gusto y decide acercarse le sin que la vean

-Esta pintura de mi amiga esta sensacional, como si cobrara vida con los colores, ¿Estas de acuerdo Darien?- ve que esta distraído

-Pues... no tanto asi, no me gusta en lo absoluto- contesta sin penasrlo dos veces, Hotaru que esta a lado de el piensa

 _-"mentiroso, si dijiste el otro dia que su pintura que me regalo era mas que hermosa y con vida-_ y lo que dice es..-Eso dices, ya se que mi amiga no tiene buena mano, pero hace lo que puede

-Hotaru ¿En que momento esta aqui?- dice muy sorprendido

-No hace mucho, pero disfruten la exibicion- y se va sin antes sacarle la lengua a Rei, al menos no la ve, y Rei solo dice

-No me gusta que no te gusta el arte en pintura?-

-Bueno tanto como gustarme no, pero algo si-

Serena que los ve, no sabe que cara poner, en eso Kotono,Asanuma, Arman y Mina llegan a donde estan

-Serena, esta exposicion esta mas que sensacional, no puedo creer que pasaras a la segunda etapa-

-Gracias Ittuo, pero veré si paso a las nacionales- sonríe por la felicitación de Asanuma y piensa en lo que le tenia en duda y decide preguntarles -Muchachos hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles?-

-¿Que cosa Serena?- pregunta Mina

-Bueno, espero no causarles shock o algo por el estilo, pero ¿Saben quienes son los Shitennous?- al terminar su pregunta, los cuatro se ponen pálidos del susto y dice

-En primera como sabes de ellos?- pregunta Kotono y en eso un anciano de baja estatura entra a la casa de cultura

-Rei pequeña!- Rei voltea y al ver que se trata de su abuelo...

-¿Que pasa abuelo?-

-El templo, lo han destruido totalmente!-

-¡¿Que?!- comenta asombrada y sale con el en dirección a templo seguida de Amy, Serena, Hotaru y sus amigos

Cuando llegaron, vieron que el templo, la tienda y el jardín estaban en completa ruina, como si hubiera pasado un terremoto, ademas de policias buscando pistas de como paso, Rei espantada dice

-¿Pero quien hizo esto?-

-No sabemos, estarán investigando quienes fueron- comenta su abuelo, Serena esta sorprendida y Hotaru con una cara espantada,

¿Sera que Serena se enterara quienes son los Shitennous? ¿y como es que los amigos de Hotaru saben de ellos? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, seré breve, la verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió lo que vendría en este capitulo, con eso de que me gusta dejarlo en intriga jejeje pero así soy, bien a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **leidy flourite: no se que quiere decir kuohai ._. si Rei es algo regalada o como decimos aquí resbalosa, pero bueno a ver que te parece este capitulo :D**

 **Naiara Moon: mi sensei creo que tendré que invocar a Kun para que sigas leyendo jajajaja, y del fic por el cumple de Mina deja pienso como que tendrá, y de mis errores en privado y los tendré en cuenta**

 **Jennifer Lopez: pues como a muchos veo que igual te gusto el capitulo anterior, que hasta te hizo reír genial :D a ver que te parece este :)**

 **.**

 **Bueno como digo si les gusto dejen reviews que son mi vitamina en el escribir, nos veremos la semana que entra, cuídense mucho y no hagan nada que yo no** **haría**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: cleo**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos, bueno pues como cada semana, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta aventura mia, pero creo que se vera un poco mas corto que los anteriores, pero eso si, con muchas ideas que he tenido en mente en toda la semana, pero bueno en esta ocacion usare una canción, al final del capitulo les diré cual es, mientras los dejo leyendo, disfrutenlo, ahh y agradesco a las locas ideas que escribe mi senpai BellMoon que me inspraron para unas partes del capitulo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** ¿Pero quien hizo esto?-

-No sabemos Amy, estarán investigando como fue que paso, pudieron ser vándalos o algo peor-

-Que mal que el sacerdote del templo no esta, en tanto lo vea, quedara muy... no se- agrega Serena bastante desconcertada y se dirige a Rei -¿Que vas a hacer?-

-No se, creo que por lo mientras buscare otro trabajo, y darle la noticia al sacerdote y a las doncella- finaliza y en eso llega Andrew

-Rei, Amy, Serena!- las tres voltean -Pero que paso?-

-Destrozaron el templo Andrew, aun no se sabe quien fue, y veo que esto tomara demaciado- comenta Amy al ver que los `policías buscan alguna pista, Rei solamente se queda llorando por lo que paso y Serena solamente ve a los amigos de Hotaru que estan hablando en voz baja y en eso Kuri se acerca a Serena

-Sere, los chicos se sienten mal por lo que paso, dicen que les ayudaremos en arreglar el templo, si tu amiga acepta- la rubia iva a responder pero Rei le dice

-¿Creen que con eso se alegrara todo? ustedes no saben lo que pudo haber pasado si alguna de las doncellas hubiera estado aquí, así que mejor no ayuden-

-Rei deja que los chicos ayuden a arreglar esto, seria lo mejor- agrega Amy y Mina también se pone de su lado

-Si Rei, déjanos ayudarte, hazlo, por tus amigas- ella pensándolo, solamente afirma la cabeza y en eso uno de los policías dice

-Lo siento pero deben de irse jovencitos, esta investigación tomara mucho-

-Vamos chicos- todos hacen caso a la petición de Hotaru y bajan de las escaleras del templo mientras esta conversa con Darien -No me imagino quien pudo ocasionar esto-

-Ni idea, pero quien haya sido debe de ser una persona atea, solo espero que investiguen y atrapen a los culpables-

-Igual, aunque se negó Rei a aceptar nuestra ayuda, sino fuera por Mina no aceptaría por nada, pero veo que no esta al 100 por ciento de aceptar ¿Podrías hablar con ella?- Darien se pone sorprendido

-¿Y por que yo?-

-Tu eres el único que puede hablar con ella, eso creo, parte de Mina, que al parecer esta muy unida a ella- y voltea a ver que están conversando con Amy y Serena

-Esta bien, lo haré- y en eso se le ocurre algo -Oyes, que te parece si hacemos una reunión el próximo sábado? y esta vez invitas a Serena y sus amigas- al oir como llamo a su amiga, le sorprendio un poco pero trato de aparentarlo

-Esta bien, pero esta vez en tu casa, por que la ultima vez los chicos rompieron mi lampara favorita y por que casi no vamos a la tuya- el pensandolo un poco dice

-De acuerdo- ambos se dan golpes suaves entre si riendose

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente Darien se encuentra en una de las jardineras del instituto leyendo un libro acerca de comunicaciones y relaciones extranjeras, en eso llega su compañera

-Veo que no has dejado de leer, se puede saber por que solo?-

-Por nada, es que me cancelaron la ultima clase y decido leer un poco- Hotaru se sienta a lado de el

-Sabes Darien, desde que nos fuimos ayer de templo, los chicos estaban un poco raros, como si les hubieran dicho un horrible secreto-

-Lo dices en serio?- pregunta curioso

-Si, me imagino que debió ser por lo que paso en ese lugar, hable anoche con Serena pero dice que no han tenido ni una pista de nada, que los que lo hayan echo fueron muy cuidadosos para no dejar pistas-

-Que mal, sabes desde anoche trate de comunicarme con Rei, pero al parecer no quería contestar debe seguir mal con lo que paso-

-Descuida veraz que te responde- y lo abraza y dice

-Bueno, me djo esta Mimete que no habra curso hoy, pero que si quisieramos podiamos ir al taller-

-Lo tendre en cuenta- y lo golpea suavemente

.

.

Luego de eso, unas horas después Hotaru esta en el taller, como sus compañeros decidieron ir al centro comercial aprovechando la ocasión y Darien se quedo en el instituto; ella esta practicando un poco de ejercicios de calistenia, mientras se decía así misma

-Ahora que esos cuatro volvieron no se que hacer, al menos desde el otro día ninguno se ha vuelto a aparecer, pero me temo de lo que serian capaces de hacer ahora, pero lo único que espero es que no se metan con los muchachos, pero esperemos que no, a menos de que se atrevan a defenderse-

Al momento paro de sus ejercicios, y decidió irse al escenario improvisado a descansare un poco y en eso vio que alguien entraba y se percato que de se trataba de Zafiro

-Hola Hotaru- ella corre hasta donde esta

-Zafro, hasta que te dejas ver ¿Que ha sido de ti?- en eso los dos vuelven al escenario y se sientan en el

-Tuve unos percances en mi escuela de música, y ya que están resueltos decidí venir a verlos, pero veo que estas sola-

-Si, no hubo clase hoy y como mis compañeros se fueron al cine, decidí venir yo, me gusta mucho cuando estoy sola, asi puedo entrenarme en la actuación- ella se pone feliz

-Bueno ya que estas solamente tu ¿Quisiera que me ayudaras en algo?

-si claro ¿en que Zafiro?-

-Bueno en una canción que escribí para dueto, y me gustaría que la cantaras conmigo ¿Te gustaría?-

-Bueno... no puedo decir que no, asi que es un si- Zafiro se ríe de lo colorada que se pone de sus mejillas, en eso saca de su mochila que trae, una pequeña grabadora y su celular

-Bueno aquí vamos- le da una hoja que trae escrita la letra, prende la grabadora y da a sonar una melodía con su celular -Solo sígueme en el ritmo y la letra ¿Si?- ella firma y empieza a cantar

.

 _(Zafiro) El brillo de tus deslumbrantes ojos es mayor que el una joya_

 _cuando los contemplo, el mundo parece encantado_

Hotaru esta sorprendida de lo que ice la canción, y sonriendo canta su parte

 _(Hotaru) Eso quiere decir "Te amo" el lo mismo ¿Verdad?_

 _estoy como en un estado de trance, por tu_ _elogios_

 _¿por que no me besas?_

 _._

 _(Ambos)_

 _Cariño ven a mi_

 _te amo, solo a ti_

 _escúchame solo a mi_

 _(Hotaru) Tu eres mi joya_

Para mi tu siempre irradias, como una luciérnaga- ella al ver que lo que dijo no esta en la letra, se pone roja y lo sigue oyendo

 _(Zafiro) incluso una joya es poco brillante, comparada con tu gracia_

 _incluso un enorme diamante, quedaría pequeño frente a ti_

 _(Hotaru) He estado escuchando mas y mas, de tus agradable palabras_

 _me haces sentir como una princesa, , entonces tu..._

 _¿por que no me besas?_

 _(Ambos)_

 _Cariño ven a mi_

 _te amo, solo a ti_

 _escúchame solo a mi_

 _(Hotaru) Tu eres mi joya_

 _(Zafiro) Tu eres mi joya_

 _._

Luego de que termino la canción, Hotaru no sabia que decir,

-Quedo genial- fue lo único que salio de su boca y hasta se sintió como una tonta,

-Bueno y que te gustaría que hiciéramos? digo como estas sola- al oir la pregunta de Zafiro ella de nuevo quedo con la mente en blanco, ademas de cosquillas en el estomago, algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, por lo que sin saber si seria una buena idea o mala

-Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento? quiero que lo conozcas-

-Esta bien- ella sonrió a que el acepto y ambos guardando sus cosas y bajando del escenario del taller, se fueron camino a la salida de la casa de cultura, durante ese trayecto que no duro ni tres minutos no dijeron nada,

Hasta que saliendo, vio Hotaru una motocicleta moderna de color negro con azul, y se sorprende cuando Zafiro se subió en ella, por lo que dijo -Es tuya?-

-Si es mía, la lleve a arreglar desde hace semanas y hoy fui a recogerla, pero sube- Zafiro al ver que ella estaba dudando y a la vez algo asustada-¿nunca te has subido a una?-

-No nunca- pero ya pensándolo se subió detrás de el, y se puso un casco que el mismo le paso

-Pues agárrate fuerte, que iremos muy rápido- al momento Zafiro la encendió y ella se abrazo muy fuerte y se pusieron en camino,

Durante ese trayecto Hotaru no se atrevió a hablar, pero no era solo por la pena sino por como iban rápido pensaba que no escucharía nada, y ademas tenia aun mente el halago que agrego Zafiro durante la canción que cantaron hace un rato sobre si lo agrego solo sin pensarlo o si realmente le dijo eso en verdad,ademas de que se sentía muy bien abrazándose a el, pero algo la saco en su pensamiento cuando escucho que el le decía

-Estas bien Hotaru?- ve que le esta sonriendo y solo dice algo colorada de sus mejillas

-Si estoy bien, gracias- y en eso pensó _-"Es rara la paz que siento en este momento y ni siquiera se por que lo invite al departamento, solo espero no pase nada, pero que digo ¿que no puede pasar?-_ En ese momento estaban llegando a la prefectura de Infinito,

-Es donde te acompañe la otra vez Hotaru?-

-Si, el edificio de color marrón en la próxima esquina- grito para que lo escuchara y dando vuelta llegaron al edificio, se detuvieron y ella bajo rápidamente de la motocicleta aun con las coloradas mejillas -Bueno, vamos- solo dijo eso y el riéndose la siguió hasta el interior del edificio, llegando hasta el ascensor, y mientras este llegaba Zafiro agrego..

-Nunca lo dije pero la recepción de aquí es muy moderna- ella se rie y en eso se abre el ascensor ve entran, mientras la chica aprieta el botón con el numero 9 y le dice

-Si así es el diseño de este edificio, aunque tiene poco que lo re-modelaron- se ríe exageradamente y el ascensor llega al piso 9 y se abre, y se ponen en camino hasta la puerta del departamento de Hotaru, ella saca una llave y abre la puerta

-Deja tu mochila aquí- le dice mientras pone su bolsa en la entrada y se agacha a sacar algo de una gaveta a lado de su perchero y se levanto dándole unas pantuflas -Toma, para que descanses-

-Gracias- el las tomo cambiándose los zapatos y poniéndoselas

-Ponte cómodo, iré por algo de tomar a al cocina- Zafiro entro a ala sala y mientras Hotaru iba a la cocina, el vio algunos de sus adornos, ademas de uno que otro cuadro pegado en las paredes, pero vio que no tenia ninguna foto, en eso ella llegaba con dos vasos de refresco de limón en una bandeja

-¿Te gusta mi decoración?- dice riéndose mientras pone la charola en la mesa

-Si, es genial, pero veo que no tienes ninguna foto de familia- dice aun tratando de buscar una, hasta que ve una en un buro donde esta con sus amigos

-Para que?- dice algo molesta mientras toma de su vaso

-Pero este departamento no te salio caro?- al oír su pregunta ella se pone algo nerviosa, ya que se le había olvidado comentarle un pequeño detalle de su vida

-Bueno, te comentare algo- ella pone su vaso en la mesa y comienza a relatar le -Mis padres son unos científicos mas importantes de Japón, se especializan en la medicina y químicos para los hospitales y debido a eso ganan mucho, tanto que somos de la alta sociedad- lo voltea ayer y dice algo nerviosa-Pero no te creas que a mi me interesa eso, yo amo mucho la actuación, y por eso me vine a vivir sola a Tokio, obvio ellos pagan mi departamento y gastos- se rie-Y mi única meta es llegar a ser Musumeyaku en Takarazuka Revue, aunque mis padres no les gusta que yo entre en eso, dicen que desperdiciare mi vida pero no es así-

El algo conmovido sonríe y le dice

-Bueno pues ambos compartimos lo mismo Hotaru-

-Por que?-

-Veraz, mi hermano Diamante, que vive en Yokohama, dice que esto de la música no me ayudara en mucho, que igual desperdiciare mi vida, pero sabes el trabaja en una compañía de zapatos como asistente, para ganarnos la vida, el me manda dinero para el diario, y no sabe que lo uso para mis clases de música y yo quiero ser el mejor cantante de rock y compositor, así que ambos tenemos mucho para alcanzar lo que queremos- en eso pone un man en su hombro y ella sorneido dice

-Es verdad- al verlo quedo prendida por como le sonreia, y de nuevo sentia las mismas cosquillas en el estomago u ademas de que se puso como un tomate sin darse cuenta

en ese momento sonó el timbre, por lo que se levanto del sillón a abrir la puerta y era Darien

-Tomoe que bueno que estas en casa, los chicos están abajo y veníamos a ver si querías ir a...- vio qeu estaba con Zafiro y no sabia que decir

-Darien hola, pues creo que...- iva a decir que no pero en ese momento

-Bueno mejor los dejo, se ve que tu amigo quiere que salgas-se pone sus zapatos y toma su bolsa y se despide riéndose -Gracias por el refresco Hotaru, nos veremos luego Chiba- el se va, y ella le grita

-Ahh el próximo sábado habrá una reunión y estas invitado, te daré los detalles después- se pone algo triste al ver que se va y dice molesta

-Eres un tonto, se te ocurre venir ahorita cuando estoy hablando con Zafiro-

-Y como iva a saber, pero ya que se fue...-

-Olvídalo, no quiero salir- iba a cerrar la puerta pero le dijo

-Vamos, y te llevo a comer al restaurante de ramen que te gusta- ella pensándolo por un minuto dice

-Esta bien- toma su abrigo y se lo pone y sale cerrando su departamento y dice -Tu siempre me convences con Ramen- y le saca la lengua

-Si, bueno vamos,que los chicos nos esperan- y ambos van al ascensor.

Parece que Darien arruino el momento de ellos dos xD, y recuerden que el próximo capitulo sera la fiesta o reunión en casa de Darien, no se lo pierdan :D

* * *

 **Bueno seria hasta aqui por el momento, agregó que la canción que use se llama "tu eres mi joya" es es de un musical de sailor moon, espero les guste bueno debido a un percance que tuve a última hora no responderé reviews pro cada uno de ellos lo leo y me da animos, y recuerden dejen uno si les gusto el capitulo, la canción la compartiré en Facebook, cuidense mucho que nos veremos la semana que viene**

 **Atte : Cleo**


	9. Capitulor 9

**Hola a todas, pues como cada fin de semana, les trag un nuevo cpaitulo de esta aventura mia, casi y no lo subo, razones las dare al fnal pero antes quiero responder los reviews de el capitulo 7:**

 **Jennifer se que te gusta mi historia y cada vez que avanzo te atrapa, y de Hotaru y Zafiro pues no comas ansias :3; zabitamt1975 si le dare pareja a Serena, y ya sabras de quien se tratara, no te preocupes ;D ; y leidy flourite si fue algo malo lo que paso en el templo donde trabaja Rei y sobre el comentario de Darien hacia las pituras de Serena, `pues fue de pura mentira segun yo jejejeje**

 **Y antes de seguir incluire unas dos canciones en este capitulo, solo que yo dire cuales seran al final, ademas de algunas intrigas y sorpresas, pero sobretodo intrigasy ademas de acelerar un poco las cosas xD ya sabran de que hablo , bueno ya pasado esto, las dejo leyendo tranquilas, disfrutenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasando unos días era ya sábado, Serena se encontraba arreglándose para la reunión de los chicos de Cry Moon, la cual fue invitada por Hotaru, y ademas quería verse bien para sus amigos, llevaba una blusa holgada de color azul fuerte y un pantalón negro, ademas de haberse soltado el cabello y maquillarse los ojos; en eso que estaba terminando de ponerse perfume, entro su tia a su cuarto

-Serena...-al ver que esta arreglada -Pero que bonita te vez ¿vas a asalir?-

-Si tia, iré a una reunión de amigos, Hotaru me invito- al oír lo que dijo su sobrina, Luna se puso seria

-Esa niña no me da nada de confianza, solamente te diré que no sea bastante flexible con ella, sino podrá hacerte daño-

-Tia ¿Como dice eso? no siquiera la conoce- dice algo sorprendida al oír lo que su tía opinaba de su amiga, Luna sin mas que decir, se salio de su cuarto.

Serena aun sorprendida solamente tomo su bolsa y en ese preciso momento tocaron el timbre, por lo que bajo y se despido de sus padres, y al abrir la puerta, vio que eran Amy y Andrew

-Serena, ya llegamos ¿Estas lista?- pregunta Amy

-Si, claro- en eso cerro la puerta de su casa y se fueron en camino mientras conversaban

-Que mal que Rei no pudo venir con nosotras-

-Y eso Amy? no me digas que sigue buscando trabajo-

-No Andrew- le responde Serena- Lo que paso fue que..

 _fui a verla esta mañana a su casa, por fortuna su abuelo me abrió la puerta, y dijo que estaba descansando, cuando llegue a su recamara_

 _-¿Que estas enferma Rei?-_

 _-Si, tengo una gripe horrible,como no tienes idea Serena-_

 _-Que mal, y que pasara con la reunión-_

 _-¿Que reunión?-se sorprendió_

 _-Si, la reunión de su amigos de Hotaru, como según su compañero, es decir Darien esta ocupado, te mando a decir con ella-_

 _-Le cerré la puerta en la nariz cuando vino, de saber que iva a darme un recado de el hubiera dicho que si, pero me enferme-_

 _-no te preocupes, estarás bien_

 _._

-Y eso paso, es lo único malo- dice ella

-Bueno, ya ni modo- dice Andrew y las dos se quedan calladas

.

.

.

En un departamento, no tan modesto como el de cierta chica, igual cercas de la perfectura de Infinito, estaban dos jovenes preparando la mesa de la sala con platos de botanas y bebidas que ellos mismo prepararon para sus amigos, y conversaban

-Sigo sin creer que hayas invitado- a cabeza de chorlito, Tomoe-

-Tenia que, ademas de sus amigas, y sobretodo por que una de ellas es tu compañera- ambos se rien y en eso tocan la puerta, Darien va a brir y cuando lo hace sonríe al ver que se trata de sus amigos

-Muchachos pasen- dice alegre y Mina, Arman, Richard, Kuri. Asanuma y Kotono entran

-Gracias Darien, no podíamos faltar- comenta Arman,ya estando en la sala, comienzan a `poner las frituras y refrescos que trajeron y ademas empezaron a poner musica para comenzar y ambientar la reunión y en eso tocaron a la puerta y esta ves fue Hotaru la que fue a abrir

-Hola- dice al ver que son Amy, Serena y Andrew

-Si, perdón por tardarnos. no encontrábamos el departamento-

-Bueno entren Serena- los tres se pasan y ven que todos sus amigos ya estan y Serena presenta a su amigo

-Hotaru, el es Andrew, un amigo mio y de Amy-

-Mucho gusto- lo saluda la joven

-El gusto es mio Hotaru- ambos se ríen y Hotaru lo presenta a sus amigos

-Muchachos el es Andrew, un amigo de Serena, Andrew ellos son Darien, Mina, kotono, Arman, Richar, Asanuma y Kuri, mis amigos- todos se rien ante la presentación que hizo Hotaru y se unieron a la reunión. y en ese momento vovlieron a tocar y Hotaru abrio y bueno, ya sabran quien era

-Hola luciernaga- es Zafiro que trae una guitarra y ademas estaba con un chaqueta cafe, camisa blanca y pantalon verde oscuro desgastado, aunque se veia bastante bien

-Zafiro veniste- comenta alegre y el le da un beso en su mejilla, que hace que se enciendan sus mejillas y lo invita a pasar, y lo presenta a Serena

-Zafiro, ella es Serena una amiga mia, ella es Amy y el Andrew-

-Mucho gusto- los saluda y se sienta con los demas

En cuestión de minutos todos habían amado la reunión en si distribuidos en los sillones de la sala de Darien, entre platicas y bromas, hasta en un momento en que Serena y Hotaru fueron a la cocina,y Darien al ver que no estaban, se atrevió a preguntar -Oigan y Hotaru?-

-Fue a la cocina con Serena- contesto Amy

-Deberías ir a ver si necesitan ayuda, digo, como eres el anfitrion- agrego Kotono y se rieron casi todos,

El se levanto e su lugar y fue a su cocina,se detuvo en la entrada en donde vio que Hotaru estaba preparando galletas saladas con aderezo y Serena picaba jamón y queso, el sin pensarlo examino a Serena de la cabeza a los pies y de solo verla con el conjunto de ropa que llevaba le parecía muy bonita o mas bien despampanante

Por dos minutos se quedo viéndola, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido y por su suerte Hotaru no volteaba hacia la puerta, pero como a ella se le cayo un galleta y la iva a levantar vio que Darien estaba parado y dijo

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- ella se rie y el algo colorado de su cara y dice

-Si, solo vine a ver si necesitaban ayuda- en eso entro y tomo los platos con las botanas que ellas estaban haciendo y salio rápidamente sin decir nada mas sin saber que Serena y Hotaru se reían de como se puso, al llegar a la sala dejo las bandejas en la mesa

-Que te pasa Darien ¿te sucedo algo?-

-Nada Richard, solamente ayudando a Hotaru en la cocina por cierto, creí que iba a venir Rei a la reunión-

-Si lo que pasa es que Serena nos comento que se enfermo muy gravemente y tiene que estar en cama, y ademas cuando Hotaru fue a avisarle de la reunión, le cerro la puerta en la cara- ambos se rien y en eso dice Mina

-Oye Zafiro, por que no tocas algo, si por algo traes la guitarra- todos se ríen por el comentario de la rubia de moño rojo y el dice

-Bueno, es algo de pop, tiene mucho que lo compuse- y toma su guitarra. se llama "Ha llegado a mi el amor"- y comienza a tocar y a los 11 segundos comienza a cantar

.

 _No, no se' lo que fue_  
 _Pero algo ha cambiado_  
 _Fue quizás tu mirar_  
 _Que me ha descontrolado y..._  
 _Que hace que ahora yo me fije en ti_  
.

Darien que escuchaba la canción, igual en ese momento veía a Serena que estaba a su lado como movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y de modo raro sentía que esa canción encajaba a como se sentía en ese momento

 _No , no puedo dejar_  
 _De verte caminando_  
 _Tienes algo especial_  
 _Que no había yo notado y..._  
 _Que me pone ahora a mi a girar_

.

Hotaru igual estaba impresionada de su canción, pero lo que ninguno de los chicos sabia es que ella tenia en mente que pudo haberle compuesto esa canción o no, como esa ultima vez

 _Creo que yo me estoy enamorando_  
 _Pues eres tu quien me trae a mi volando_  
 _Y solo pienso en ti que me esta pasando_  
 _Siento algo raro en mi interior_  
 _Creo que ha llegado a mi el amor_

 _No puedo creer_  
 _Que este pasando esto_  
 _Que fue lo que cambio_  
 _No se' que estoy sintiendo yo..._  
 _Pues ahora solo pienso en ti_  
.

Darien que aun veía a Serena y escuchaba la canción, de un modo raro sonreía como un tonto, pero no era el único, los demás aplaudían al ritmo de la canción emocionados y Hotaru estaba mas que embobada de oírlo cantar, pero ninguno se veía mas que embobado como Darien

..  
 _Creo que yo_  
 _Me estoy enamorando_  
 _Pues eres tu quien me trae a mi volando_  
 _Y solo pienso en ti que me esta pasando_  
 _Siento algo raro en mi interior_  
 _Creo que me enamore..._

 _De quien nunca pensé'_  
 _Pero algo ha cambiado_  
 _Fue quizás' tu mirar_  
 _Que me ha descontrolado y..._  
 _Que se que ahora yo me fije en ti_  
.

.Pensó que nada bueno pasaría con solo verla, pero Serena emocionada sin darse cuenta lo tomo de su mano sin mirarlo, aun moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, el sin pensarlo la abrazo con un brazo y seguían escuchando alegre

.  
 _Creo que yo me estoy enamorando_  
 _Pues eres tu quien me trae a mi volando_  
 _Y solo pienso en ti, que me esta pasando_  
 _Siento algo raro en mi interior_  
 _Y no se que es lo que es..._

 _Creo que yo me estoy enamorando_  
 _Pues eres tu quien me trae a mi volando_  
 _Y solo pienso en ti , que me esta pasando_  
 _Siento algo raro en mi interior_  
 _Creo que me enamore... de TI!_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron Hotaru volteo a ver a Darien y al ver que la estaba abrazando, puso una cara de "dios mio" el al percatarse, se soltó de ella totalmente rojo, al igual que Serena estaba mas que roja, Hotaru por no decir nada...

-Zafiro, eso fue genial- lo abrazo y el nomas riéndose agrego

-Me alegro que te gustara- todos nomas les silban y ella se separa de el toda roja y mientras todos conversan con Zafiro sobre la cancion, Serena y Hotaru platicaban

-No pense que el fuera a tocar asi-

-Si, no yo, el es muy bueno- comenta viéndolo y Serena le comento

-Sabes, no quiero sonar grosera pero, mi tia me comento que no eres una chica de confianza, y no se como pudo decir eso-

-A caso odia a la gente con dinero?- pregunta burlona

-No, pero no e tomo importancia, yq que ella no confía en nadie desde hace años-

-¿Y eso? si es que se puede saber-

-No lo se, desde que yo estaba pequeña ha sido asi, cuando vino a vivir a mi casa-

-Pues algo malo le habrá pasado para ser así- comenta Hotaru y Serena le pregunta

-Y tienes familia aparte de tu padres?-

-Pues... si, un primo cercano pero lejano- ella se ríe- O al revés, pero si tienes dudas, soy hija única-

-Me imagino y ¿Convives con tus padres?-

-No, antes si, pero fue después de algo que paso en mi familia, teníamos una nana o sirvienta, ella me cuidaba y a mi primo cuando nos visitaba, le decía nana menguante de cariño y la queríamos, pero, al parecer algo terrible hizo que ni mi madre se lo perdono y según lo que ella me contó, la metieron a la cárcel, después no supe que paso-

Serena esta impresionada de lo que le contó, ya que ella no pensaba que tuviera Hotaru una historia de ese modo

-Lo siento-

-Descuida no pasa nada- ellas se ríen y en eso Serena se levanta a la cocina donde va por refresco y en eso entran Mina, Arman y Asanuma

-Disfrutado la reunión?-

-Si Mina , gracias- ella se sirve su refresco y los chicos pensándolo le dice

-Sere, decidimos decirte lo de los chicos que has visto, pero... ¿Prometes no decir nada?-

-Si. entonces.. ¿Por que ellos conocen a Hotaru y que se proponen con ella?- en eso le cuenta Mina

-Bueno sonara algo tonto, pero la principal responsable de esto es la madre de los Shitennous o los dark kingdom como se apellidan, se dice que su antiguo novio de su juventud la abandono por la hermana de la madre de Hotaru, ya que al parecer estaba algo loca por su novo la madre de esos chicos- Serena sorprendida tapa su boca y Arman agrega

-Y desde entonces los Dark kingdom odian a todas las personas que tengan alguna relación con los Tomoe, y era ovbio que a los hijos los educaran odiandolos igual y hace como dos años mas o menos, hicieron algo horrible, que ni la propia Hotaru se lo perdono, pero eso aun no podemos comentarlo, debes esperar un poco, por favor-

Ella afirma y los cuatro salen de la cocina para reunirse con los demás y se sienta a lado de Hotaru y Darien, en eso de que todos contaban chistes

-Y le dije esa no es una mochila, es mi lonchera- todos se reian de la broma de Hotaru y en eso se le ocurre algo a Zafiro, en eso le habla al oído por un momento y ella dice

-Bueno, que les parece si para seguir con la fiesta canto algo-todos gritan que si y ella dice- Bueno, pues esta se titula "duele el amor sin ti" espero les guste y si tiene duda haré dueto con Zafiro, bueno vamos- en eso comienza con la canción

 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Duele hasta matar…_

.

Se hace sonar una melodía, y en eso ambos comienzan bien la canción

 _(Zafiro)_  
 _Siento la humedad en mí,_  
 _de verte llorar, ni hablar_  
 _si es que tú te vas de aquí_  
 _creo que a mí me va sufrir_

 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_  
 _la distancia entre los dos_  
 _pero se apagó la luz del cielo_  
 _ya no sale más el sol_

 _._

Y mientras se haca sonar la canción de ambos, Serena los escuchaba y se veía igual de entusiasmada de como se oían y Darien solamente la veia y a diferencia de hace un rato no se atrevía a tomarla de la mano y solamente escuchaba la canción

 _(Zafiro)_  
 _Soy fragilidad sin ti_  
 _¿Cómo superar el fin?_  
 _¿Dónde es que dañe?_  
 _No se, y el recuperar se fue_

 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_  
 _(Zafiro)_  
 _Pero somos vulnerables_  
 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Son las cosas de la vida_  
 _(Zafiro)_  
 _¿Qué me quedan por vivir?_

 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Llueve hasta mojar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Duele hasta matar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Todo está tan gris_

 _._

 _-._ Y mientras aplaudían, algunos trataban de bailar al ritmo de la canción, pero para mala suerte de Darien, Andrew la invito a ella, y como Serena es tan sociable acepto como si nada, solamente riéndose y bailando, aunque para cierto muchacho moreno no le agradaba eso para nada, pero trato de no parecer molesto y siguio oyendo la canción

 _._

 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo_  
 _la distancia entre los dos_  
 _pero se apagó la luz del cielo_  
 _ya no sale más el sol_

 _(Zafiro )_  
 _Soy fragilidad sin ti_  
 _¿Cómo superar el fin?_  
 _¿Dónde es que dañe?_  
 _No se, y el recuperar se fue_

 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Ni tú ni yo somos culpables_  
 _(Zafiro)_  
 _Pero somos vulnerables_  
 _(Hotaru)_  
 _Son las cosas de la vida_  
 _(Zafiro)_  
 _¿Qué me quedan por vivir?_

 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Llueve hasta mojar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Duele hasta matar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Todo está tan gris_

 _._

Hotaru a ver a su amigo como se puso, lo tomo de las manos y lo invito a bailar con ella, a pesar de que seguía cantando, el se olvido de esos celos que comenzaba a sentir hace un momento y solo decidió disfrutar de ese momento y escucharlos cantar

 _._

 _(Zafiro y Hotaru en capela)*2_  
 _Siento la humedad en mí,_  
 _de verte llorar, ni hablar_  
 _si es que tú te vas de aquí_  
 _creo que a mí me va sufrir_

 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Llueve hasta mojar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Duele hasta matar_  
 _Duele el amor, sin ti_  
 _Todo está tan gris_

Luego de que termino la canción, todos aplaudieron pero en eso sonó el timbre y Amy que fue la única que lo escucho fue a abrir y Darien decía

-Estuvieron geniales-

-Gracias- pero en eso oyeron...

-Darien!- era Rei que había llegado toda tapada y con un cubre bocas a la reunión, todos voltearon y ella dijo -Entonces era verdad, ya tienes novia- Hotaru pensó que se referiría a Serena pero... -Así que Hotaru es tu novia- en eso Mina intervino

-Rei pero que! te dije hace dias que no, ella solamente es su amiga-

-Pues lo creeré hasta que ella me lo diga- dice tosiendo mucho Hotaru algo molesta solamente dice

-Pues mira Rei, solamente soy amiga de Darien y nada mas, así que no digas estupideces ¿Si?... un momento- dice al captarse de algo -Como diste con la direccion de el?- en eso Amy dice penosa

-Yo le dije, me mando Whatssap diciendo que se sentía mejor y le di la dirección- todos sorprendidos no saben que decir , en eso Andrew, agrega

-Rei debes irte a descansar- la toca de la frente- estas con mucha fiebre, te llevare a tu casa- en esos ale con ella del departamento y Y Serena agrega

-De seguro estaba delirando en tanto llego-

-A lo mejor cabeza de chorlito- ella se molesta al comentario de Darien que todos se rien y siguen con la reunion

Y bueno al parecer termino un poco mal el capitulo ¿que pasara después? no se pierdan el siguiente :D

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí por el momento, y si fue algo largo en comparación con los demás, y eso me alegro bastante :D bueno comenzando, la primera canción es "Ha llegado a mi el amor" de un muchacho llamado Fabian Chavez, proveniente del sountrack de una telenovela que era mi favorita de niña llamada "Cómplices al rescate" como he estado escuchando muchos sus sountraks decidí poner uno de ellos; la segunda pues es la de "Duele el amor, sin ti" de Aleks Sintek con Ana Torroja, de todos modos deje las canciones en facebook, ahora a responder reviews;**

 **.**

 **Jennifer lopez: si fue algo triste que Darien llegara e el momento menos inapropiado al departamento de Hotaru, y veras en este capitulo que ti idea sa vuelto realidad :D espero te sigua gustando la historia**

 **leidy flourite: que bien que te gusto la parte de Hotaru y Zafiro :D para mi es mi segundo amor platónico n_n la cancion la tenia en mente para ese capitulo y a mi tocaya le fascina el ramen o tallarines xD bueno espero et haya gustado este capitulo**

 **.**

 **Bueno ya terminando si les gusto dejen reviews ya que son mi vitamina para escribir, nos leemos la semana que entra, cuidense :D**

 **.**

 **atte: Cleo**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras, aunque fue algo tardado pero aquí esta el capitulo 10 de esta historia mía, podría decirles mis excusas de por que me tarde pero esos era hasta el final, así que por lo mientras disfruten lo si :D**

.

.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que todos en la reunión se rieron de lo que comentaron Serena y Darien decidieron seguir la reunión y agrego Amy

-Perdón, de saber que estaba aun enferma no debí darle la dirección, fue mi culpa-

-No te preocupes Amy, de todas formas nadie iba a saber- la animo Richard y mientras tanto Serena y Hotaru conversaban

-No creí que ella vinieran aquí y mas como se veía, pienso que no debió haber salido y mas lo que te dijo-

-Descuida no es la primera vez que me pasa Serena, pero a ver si tu amigo puede hacer algo- en ese momento va entrando Andrew

-Perdón por haber tardado un poco-

-No fue nada lo que tardaste Andrew - comenta Serena -¿Que paso con Rei?-

-Por fortuna encontré a el medico general del edificio y se ofreció a llevarla al hospital de la prefectura, al parecer tenia fiebre de 42 grados, y al parecer puede tener también neumonia, pero no se sabe bien, pero se aliviara-

-Que bueno- comenta la rubia alegre y Hotaru agrega algo

-Lo que sea de cada quien, ustedes dos son buenos amigos o mas que eso- los tres se ríen y en eso Darien llega y dice

-Hotaru acompáñame- en eso se la lleva a la cocina y sin oir lo que ella dice

-Darien... que... espetare- Todos solamente se quedan viendo y riéndose. hasta que ellos dos llegan -Que haces, ya déjame- en ese momento la suelta ¿Que quieres?-

-No se que fue eso lo que dijiste a cabeza se chorilito y su amigo rubio, pero yo digo que... pienses antes de hablar- la chica nota la reacción de el y dice sin que suene a burla

-Pues no se que te tragas Darien, pero mejor no te pongas asi como estas, especialmente si ya estas saliendo con Rei, por lo menos a mi no me dices nada- ella sale de la cocina pensando sonriendo _"Darien, igual que mi amiga, estas celoso"_

Ya en la sala se sienta a lado de Zafiro y este aun sorprendido de lo que hizo Darien pregunta

-¿Por que se puso asi tu compañero?-

-Ni idea, pienso que se puso algo celoso-

-Por el amigo de Serena?-

-Acertaste, pero veraz que se le pasara- ambos se ríen y los demás se unen a la conversación

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al dia siguiente Hotaru esta en el departamento de Darien conversando sobre la fiesta de ayer, mientras terminaban sus vestimentas para las clases de teatro de esta semana

-Y sabes después de lo que paso al haberse terminado la comida, Zafiro fue por mas hasta la tienda que quedara mas cercas, con eso de que traía su motocicleta, sino ya no hubiéramos seguido-

-Si y según comento que de ahí iría a Yokohama y tan tarde-

-Si, como su hermano Diamante vive allá, lo visita cada fin de semana, dice que en tanto le den un día libre vendrá a Tokio para que lo conozcamos- sigue su labor la chica y el solamente se queda pensando y en eso le viene una pregunta

-Hotaru, sobre la canción que el toco ayer ¿No crees que pudo habérsela dedicado a alguien?-

-A alguien? ja no me hagas reír Darien- se ríe exageradamente y el dice

-A ti por ejemplo- ella se queda callada sin saber que decir o pensar, ya que Darien la agarro en el peor momento -No te hagas, eres la única que sale con el, eso creo, ademas ayer se veían muy unidos-

-Y a que viene todo eso?- dice algo molesta

-Que le gustas Hotaru, piensa, mereces salir con alguien- ella al acordarse de que los Shitennous han vuelto, se pone muy nerviosa, pero sin tener ni una sola salida, decidió contarle a el

-Darien, tengo que contarte algo, debí decirte hace semanas, y peor, los chicos lo saben-

-Que pasa?- el deja lo que estaba haciendo y la toma de las manos

-pues... los... los Shitennous han vuelto- al decirle eso, el se puso bastante pálido

-Como? ¿Cuando?-

-Desde agosto, unos días antes de tu cumple, los únicos que sabían eran Arman y Kotono, pero los demás se enteraron después, pero decidimos no decirte a ti, por tu bien y el de todos. y cuando hablo de todos, de todos- el se pone muy nervios y sin saber como reaccionar solo alcanza a decir

-Pensé que después de lo que paso en esa ocasión no volverían a aparecer y mas por que los buscaban-

-Pues volvieron, me los he encontrado últimamente, pero descuida no me ha echo nada, al parecer están esperando el mejor momento, por lo mientras debemos ser cuidadosos todos y que Serena y sus amigas no se entere, ¿trato?-

-Trato- el le responde y sonriendo de nuevo siguen sus labores

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto Serena fue al hospital sola a ver a Rei, ya que Amy tuvo clase de natación, esta esperando a que venga el doctor y en eso le llega un mensaje a su teléfono que dice

 _"Nos vemos mañana en la casa de cultura, espero haysa tenido suerte en el cocnurso. Atte Hotaru"_

Ella sonríe y en eso le viene a la mente lo que sus amigos le contaron acerca de los Shitennous que ha visto desde hace semanas

 _-Se dice que la madre de ellos cuatro estaba loca por su novio y fue por eso que la abandono por la hermana de la madre de Hotaru, y que después de eso los Dark Kindom odian a lo Tomoe y a todos los que tengan relación con ellos"_

Pero sale de ese pensamiento cuando llega el doctor

-Algún pariente de la señorita Hino-

-Yo doctor- se levanta de su silla -¿Como esta mi amiga?-

-Esta bien, no resulto ser neumonia, solo una fuerte infección en la garganta, ahorita ya esta estable, puede pasar a verla, es la habitación 101, al fondo-

-Gracias- agradece y va a la habitación que le indico, entra despacio y ve que ella esa leyendo semi-sentada en la cama de la habitación

-Amiga hola- ella deja su libro y sonríe

-Serena, que bueno que veniste- entra y se sienta a su lado

-Si, y veo que estas un poco mejor-

-Lo se y ni siquiera se como llegue aquí- Serena se sorprende al oír eso de su amiga

-En serio no sabes?- se extraña cuando ella niega con la cabeza y Rei comenta

-No, pero dicen que un doctor que trabaja qui me trajo, creo que debió ser cuando sali a tomar aire anoche- ella prefiere no decir nada de lo que hizo anoche y dice

-Bueno lo importante es que estas mejor y aprovechando que vine a verte, tengo una buena noticia-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Pase a las nacionales, representare a Tokio en el concurso de pintura, y tengo una semana para terminarlo y a ver quien ganara- y Rei la abraza

-Felicidades!- ambas se ríen y le pregunta Serena a su amiga

-Y a propósito ¿Ya supieron lo de la destrucción en el templo?-

-No, los oficiales dicen que los que fueron tuvieron mucho cuidado de no dejar pistas, y no han encontrado nada- se pone triste la rubia

.

.

Luego de esa visita, ya que darían de alta a Rei en el hospital hasta el martes, iba saliendo de la prefectura, sin saber que estaba en frente del edificio donde vive Darien y ve que el esta saliendo con Hotaru de ahi, y decide esconderse ya que estan conversando muy seriamente

-Entonces ya que lo sabes estaremos prevenidos-

-Si Hotaru, pero mientras cuida que a Serena y a las chicas no les pasen nada- Serena sorprendida, una por que nunca escucho a Darien decirle de ese modo y le viene la duda de con que se prevendrán, ella se va de donde eta tomando otra dirección, en eso se tropieza con un castaño de cabello largo

-Discúlpeme, no fue mi intención- ella pido perdón y el decía

-No perdóneme a mi, por no fijarme preciosa- en eso escucho

-Neflyte date prisa-

-Ya voy Malaquite, bueno la dejo señorita- el se va y Serena solamente se lo queda viendo embobada, hasta que ve ue con los que se reúnen, dos de ellos los reconoce y en eso recuerda lo que le dijo Arman

 _Son cuatro, se llaman Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicyte y Malaquite, asi que ten cuidado si te los encuentras, pero mientras no te vean con nosotros mejor"_

Ella sguio su camino en eso eso vio que Richard, Kuri, Arman y Mina estaban en un cafe, por lo ue decide entrar para saludarlos -Muchachos hola-

-Serena hola, sientate- le pide Miina y ella hace lo que le pide

-A que se debe que nos encontraras?- pregunta Richard

-Bueno...-

Luego de que le pidieran un café con leche a Serena, ella le contó que encontró a Neflyte hace unos minutos

-Y eso paso, al menos no sabia quien era yo realmente-

-Eso es bueno Sere, mientras no lo sepa mejor- comenta Mina

-Y no solo eso, escuche a Hotaru a hablar con Darien, dice que ella haga lo posible por que no nos pase nada, aunque no entendí bien- los dos se sorprenden y dice Richard

-Eso es bueno, al parecer Hotaru no quiere que esta vez pase algo de lo que se arrepienta-

-¿De que hablan?- pregunta Serena aun confundida y Arman comienza a relatare

-Bueno, hace casi dos años, cuando ella se vino a vivir a Tokio y entro al grupo, nos fuimos de campamento a una cabaña casi a las afueras de la ciudad, apenas nos íbamos conociendo así como tu, una noche comíamos frituras y demás, y obvio nos divertíamos, y cuando estábamos a punto de meternos, Kotono logro distinguir a lo lejos a Malaquite y los otros, pensó que eran fantasmas, luego de unas horas, Hotaru escucho ruidos que provenían de la cocina, trato de ver que era y descubrió que estaba incendiándose, fue a despertarnos y tratamos de salir para no morir incinerados, pero al parecer nos habían trancado la salida, buscamos manera de salir, pero todas las ventanas estaban selladas, y no teníamos salida, por suerte Darien escucho un cristal rompiéndose que provenía del baño, fuimos a ver y vimos que alguien iba saliendo de la ventana del baño rota, era el menor de los cuatro al parecer había quedado atrapado, por suerte Asamuna salio por la ventana rápidamente, y a pesar de ser tan pequeño en ese entonces, logro atraparlo, mientras lo amarraba con su lazo de la bata de dormir , Darien y yo sacábamos a los demás, vimos que los otros tres venían de regreso por su hermano, ya estaba yo fueras así que los detuvimos, por fortuna una familia de otra cabaña cercas se percataron del incendio y llamaron a los bomberos y a la policía; y cuando estaban a punto de llevarnos, Malaquite saco un arma y casi dispara hacia Kotono, pero Richard pudo evadirlo, por el disparo todos nos agachamos y en ese momento aprovecharon para escaparse-

-No puede ser- comenta Serena al oír todo el relato

-Si, durante tres meses la policía los anduvo buscando, pero no supieron de ellos, y como no encontraron nada pararon la búsqueda, y creo que hasta se olvidaron de ellos, pero Hotaru prometió que haría pagar por lo que casi hicieron; es por eso que quedamos que nadie se enterara de eso-

-Asi que Serena, mientras ellos dos no sepan quien eres realmente todo estara bien- finaliza Mina y todos se quedan callados

Y al parecer ya se supo algo de los enemigos de Hotaru ¿Que pasara despues? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, fue corito, igual qeu muchos de mis cpaitulos hasta ahora y bueno mis excusas de por que me tarde, resulta que durante toda la semana tuve muchos asuntos laborales que me impidieron acercarme a mi computadora y todo el fin de semana tuve varias fiestas familiares, incluso ayrer lunes,asi que hoy empeze a escribr todas esas ideas que tenia en mente y algunas que me dio mi amiga Jenny, en verdad te lo agradesco, asi q** **ue esto que leyeron esta recien salido del horno :D y bueno a responder reviews:**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: si te sorpendi y que decir, nunca dejare de escribir a pesar de los percances que tuve hoy y a ver si confias un poco en Hotaru :D si quieres, pero bueno a ver si te gusto este capitulo**

 **Naiara Moon: que bueno que pasaste, a ver que te parece este nuevo capitulo :D**

 **leidy flourite: holas, pues la fiesta si fue animada xD y acerca de los antagonistas dejame aclararte, segun la pareja que tenia la madre de ellos comenzó a salir con la HEMANA de la madre de Hotaru, ya que descubrio que la madre de los Shitennous estaba loco por el, espero te haya quedado claro ¿Si o si? ; de Darien si fue algo que se me ocurrio y por que tu y la otra chcia me lo pidieron :3 y de Zafiro y Hotaru ya lo tenia en mente :D espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado**

 **Jennifer Lopez: si el cap anterior fue algo romántico :p y si ya se nota que Darien empieza a sentir algo por Serena, de los celos fue algo que yo agregue. y si ya se sabe algo acerca de los Shitennous y enteste cap mas, espero te haya gustado**

 **.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen un review :D que son mi vitamina desde hace dos meses, nos vemos pronto, espero el sabado y el jueves un fic en honor al cumpleaños de Mina, asi que tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicos, algo tardado pero aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de esta historia mia, quiero decirles mucho sobre de por que me tarde pero mejor sera hasta el final, y ademas dd eberles una enorme disculpa, peero mentras los dejo leyendo :D disfrutenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Capitulo 11"**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado como dos semanas de lo ultimo ocurrido, Serena quien entro a la final nacional en el concurso de pintura, había estado ocupada terminando su obra para eso y como tal no pudo ver a su amiga al taller, aunque quedo en segundo lugar, prometió contárselo en tanto pudiera. Ademas de saber lo que Mina y Arman le contaron a ella decidió no tocar de ese tema con ella y los demás chicos incluyendo a Darien

Y hablando de este ultimo, de cualquier modo trato de no dejar a los chicos solo durante el taller, ademas de que se sentía algo nervioso debido a la noticia de que sus enemigos habían vuelto, cosa que ni siquiera trato que Rei se enterara, aunque prometió que no diría nada de nada pensaba contárselo a quien le tuviera confianza...

-Y como sabrán Nuestro país es uno de los mas importantes en la tecnología moderna... joven Chiba ¿esta escuchando?- el que estaba distraído pensando en lo que su compañera le dijo, solo dijo

-Si señor Kawagohe-

-Pues parece que no- pensó que le iba a preguntar algo pero sonó el timbre -Bueno clase es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana y no se distraigan- todos empezaban a salir y en eso un compañero de Darien le decía

-Amigo ¿Que pasa? has estado así las ultimas dos semanas-

-Nada Koichi- en eso los dos salen juntos

-Vamos Darien, se que algo pasa, ¿Fue en tu clase de teatro?-

-No y nunca amigo-

-Bueno, si en algún momento tienes confianza me cuentas que pasa- el dice burlándose

-Ya te dije que nada!- el se sobresalta al oírlo casi gritar

-Esta bien, luego te veo- su amigo se va y el aun molesto, sigue pensando de lo mismo, piensa consultarle a Hotaru si podrían hacer algo para atrapar a los Shitennous antes de que hagan algo, peor al llegar a la puerta de la preparatoria ve que esta con una amiga, asi que decide irse del instituto al momento que recuerda lo que le dijo Hotaru el otro día

 _"Si eso quieres, cuida que a mis amigas no les suceda algo ahora que ellos aparecieron, en especial a Serena"_

De manea rara se pone colorado y mientras sube al autobús que va a la casa de cultura, se sienta para ver el panorama piensa en la fiesta de hace tiempo en su departamento, el como se porto y que por suerte Serena no se dio cuenta, ademas de sus aires de celos que puso con el amigo de ella

Y en eso llega hasta la avenida principal y baja, y mientras se pone en camino aun pensando en ese día, sin que re se topa con alguien y la oye decir

-Por favor perdóneme no me... ahh pero si eres tu!- ve que es Serena, el casi riéndose le dice

-No te exaltes cabeza de chorlito- iba ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella rápidamente se levanto y noto que ella no quería verla a la cara y le dice -Cuídate- y se va sin decir nada siguió su camino sin ver la cara de sorpresa que puso la rubia, y pensaba _"no se por que pero algo me dice que debo cuidarla, aunque sea de lejos"_

 _._

 _._

.

Luego de haber dado una gran vuelta, ha llegado a la casa de cultura, vio que Hotaru estaba conversando con Mimete

-Entonces ¿Usaremos los atuendos que hice?-

-Aun no se Hotaru, pero falta mucho para eso, por lo mientras hay que ponerle empeño a los ensayos, si quieres pasar la segunda etapa de entrar a Takarazuka Revue-

-Si maestra, pero aun falta la primera etapa, pero sera hasta noviembre-

-Veraz que si puedes- Darien las interrumpe

Chiba, hasta que llegas temprano-

-Si maestra, ahora no tengo ningún proyecto, así que a ponerle al ensayo-

-Bueno en ese caso, hagan lo que quieran- les dice sonriendo mientras se va a su oficina y los dos van al escenario improvisado y conversan

-Veo que sigue pensativo con lo que te dije el otro día Darien-

-Si, temo que esos cuatro hagan algo con nosotros, y pienso que... no olvídalo-

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?- pregunta ella

-Bueno, sonara algo loco pero... pienso que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con la destrucción al templo de Rei-

-¿Que?!- exclama asombrada

-Bueno no me creas pero, a lo mejor han visto que he salido con ella y decidieron darle algo- Hotaru piensa por un momento y dice

-Debe ser, Serena me dijo que ahí es el único lugar donde trabaja, y donde gana bien para ayudar a su abuelo- el pensándolo dice

-Pues en ese caso, hay que avisar-

-Pero a quien Darien? la policía no nos creerá sino tenemos pruebas reales, tenemos que esperar y si es cierto lo que me dices, harán otro escarmiento contra nosotros-

-De acuerdo- el acepta a regañadientes- Pero que no pase mucho ¿si?-

-Si- ella dice algo desanimada y cambia de tema -A propósito, los muchachos quieren que hagamos otro campamento un fin de semana que tengamos libre, pero les dije que tu tenias que estar de acuerdo-

El se rie por lo que comento -Osea que si no estoy de acuerdo no se hará?-

-Si, por que todos deben de tener la misma opinión zonzo- ambos se ríen y en eso bajan del escenario y van a la salida del taller -Bueno y de ser asi, a ver si invito a las chicas, si a ti no te molesta-

-Bueno pues..- pero en ese momento

-Darien! que bueno que ya saliste- era Rei quien venia llegando a la casa de cultura -Ven, vamos a pasear- y se lo agarra, el un poco impresionado no sabe que decir pero ve a Hotaru y no le queda mas que hacer caso y mientras piensa

 _"Tengo que estar atento a lo que pueda pasar"_

 _._

 _._

Al día siguiente, el esta leyendo en el parque debido a que por estar distraído tendrá que hacer un resumen sobre las importaciones al extranjero y en eso ve que esta Serena caminando y ve que no viene sola, sino que esta acompañada por una mujer y para que sepan se trataba de su tia y sin pensarlo decidió seguirlo a escondidas y escucha...

-Y entonces, cuando iban a dar al ganador, resulto que fue la chica de Yokohama-

-Que mal- escucha a ambas reirse y sigue oyendo -Y dime ¿Aun vez a esa chica?-

-Tia, ya le dije no me convencera con que ella es mala influenzia, o solo por que es de gente de mucho dinero, ya abstante tengo con lo que dice Rei de ella desde que la conocio-

-Bueno esta bien, creo que se esta ganando algo ne confianza para mi, pero no toda aun, pero si quieres ser su amiga, adelante mi niña-

-Gracias tía- y se abrazan, Darien sin oír mas se fue rápidamente sin que lo vieran, pero Serena sin pensarlo volteo, pero ya no lo alcanzo a ver, pero vio un libro en el suelo, lo levanto y vio que este decía -"Las virtudes en la vida"

-¿Que es eso Serena?-

-Un libro, de seguro alguien lo perdió, bueno vamos a casa tía- y las dos siguieron su camino

Mientras tanto Darien que llego hasta otra parte del parque pensó

-Valla, no sabia que Rei le cayera mal a Hotaru, crei que lo de la fiesta era debido a que estaba enferma, peor bueno, sera mejor que no le pregunte, a ninguna de las dos- en eso Kotono llegaba a donde estaba el

-Hola Darien- el algo espantado ya que lo tomo de sorpresa...

-Kotono casi me matas de un susto-

-No te exaltes, ni que fuera un muerto bueno venia a decirte que, hoy llegara un nuevo integrante al taller de teatro, asi que tenemos que estar todos para darle la bienvenida-

-Un nuevo integrante? si ya veo, Mimete me dijo que íbamos a recibir a alguien nuevo hace días, pero creí que estaba bromeando-

-Pues no, pero bueno, vamos a la casa de cultura, en lo que llegan los demás ¿Si?-

-Bueno- y mientras caminan le pregunta ¿Que has sabido de ya sabes quienes?-

-Hasta ahora nada, cuando supe que Hotaru te contó todo,pero a ver, aun asi tienes que cuidarte-

-Lo haré- ambos se ríen y le pregunta -Por cierto ¿Zafiro no ha venido a verla estos días?-

-No, según lo que me dijo Hotaru fue que había ido a visitar a su hermano Diamante a Yokohama, pero que en tanto volviera vendría a vernos, y ojala se anime a...

-A que se le declare?-

-Me leíste la mente amigo, ojala así sea, pero...

¿Pero?- pregunta el dudoso

-Pero con esto que paso, seria mejor que no socialice mucho con el, podrían hacerle algo, y mas a Rei que esta contigo cada vez que puede- en eso dan vuelta y ven que esta Hotaru hablando con alguien y ven que se trata de Zafiro

-Mira Darien, esta con el-

-Pero ¿Cuando volvió?-

-De seguro apenas, ya que esta ahi su moto- la ven los dos y los espían de lejos

-Acertaremos con lo que dijimos hace un momento?- el se pregunta y en eso ve que la toma de las manos y siguen hablando

-Pues yo pienso que si- en eso quieren acercarse a el, pero ven que Hotaru se despide de el como si nada y se va, los dos se quedaron algo sorprendidos y se dicen

-¿Que le habrá dicho?-

-No se Kotono, pero sea lo que sea, ella se negó- finaliza Darien y ambos se ponen cmaino a la casa de cultura por otra dirección

Ya llegando ven que Hotaru, Mina, Asanuma, Arman, Kuri y Richard están a fuera y saludan como si nada

-Hola chicos!-

-Hola Kotono, Darien- los saluda Mina

-Ya listos para recibir al nuevo integrante?-

-Si Darien, Mimete llegara con ella en un momento- dice Hotaru animada, Darien se sorprende ya que hace un momento noto que se puso algo molesta con Zafiro y cuando iba a decir algo oye una voz

-Chicos hay alguien que quiero que conozcan- todos ven que Mimete ha llegado y se oye

-Hola-

Al parecer el nuevo integrante llego ¿Quien sera? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, primero les debo una disculpa,se que debí haber hecho el fic por el cumple de Mina, pero tuve una semana ocupadísima desde** **la pasada debido a lo de día de muertos, pero como hoy estuve libre me dedique a escribir lo que pudiera, así que si fue algo corto, pero los deje algo picados eso creo, pero les prometo compensarse-los de algún modo, bueno ya diciendo mis excusas, a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: pues que bueno que te este gustando, y gracias a ti por esas ideas del ultimo capitulo, no hay forma de agradecerte, espero que este de hay gustado un poco**

 **zabitamt1975: pues si te deje algo enredada xD pero veras que todo se ira clarando conforme avance la historia, ya veraz :D**

 **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: bienvenida, que bueno que te este gustando mi historia, a ver que te parece este capitulo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buen ya es todo, si les gusto dejen reviews ya que son mi vitamina para escribir :D nos vemos la semana que entra, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todos, ya de vuelta y aunque es domingo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia mía, a pesar de haber estado libre toda la semana no tuve mucha inspiración, pero apenas el viernes me llego, as que sin mas por el momento, los dejo leyendo :D ahh y para que sepan, este comienza cuando Serena encuentra el libro de Darien :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Serena llego a su casa, decidió prepararse para su clase de pintura, pero durante el transcurso nomas se quedaba viendo el libro que se encontró tirado en el parque, sobre ¿De quien podría ser? y ademas de que trataba, ya que aun no se atrevía a abrirlo, pero en eso que su padre la llamo casi entrando a su cuarto...

-Serena!- ella en un descuido tiro el libro sin querer -Ahi estas hija ¿Ya lista para irte a tu curso?-

-Si papa, ya en un momento- contesto sin voltear a verlo, y escucho que cerro la puerta de su cuarto, ya a l ver que se fue, levanto el libro y vio que tenia como un separador de libros, el cual tenia una frase que decía _"Hasta una hermosa flor podría marchitarse si uno tiene el corazón negativo" l_ e pareció bonita la frase, y al voltear-lo vio que este tenia el dibujo de una rosa bien detallada,

Luego de eso decidió buscar en las hojas principales o las finales a ver si encontraba algún nombre, pero para mala suerte de ella no había ningún nombre o siglas escritos en el libro; así que ya viendo que no había ningún nombre, tomo su morral y salio de su casa directo a la casa de cultura, en eso, sonó su celular

Hola..

-Hola Sere, soy yo Amy-

-Que paso Amy? voy saliendo-

-Que bien, iba a decirte que me cancelaron la clase de natación, asi que si quieres puedo estar contigo en la clase, si necesitas un modelo-

-Genial Amy, en ese caso podría verte allá- va saliendo mientras sigue hablando- Y si quieres puedes acompañarme al taller de teatro, hace días que no veo a Hotaru-

-Esta bien, te veré allá- Serena guarda su teléfono y se va corriendo a la parada de autobús

.

.

.

Ya en el taller, Serena esta pitando en un cuadro a Amy, mientras conversan

-Entonces, le dije que no iba a hacer carreras de competencias, y me respondió, mira si vas a hacerte la digna, por lo menos demuestra algo de tu talento y después de eso, nos dejamos de hablar-

-Y luego que paso Amy?-

-Ya conoces a Mabel, se fue a las regaderas a tomar un baño de tina-

-Que mal, peor bueno tu no querías ganarle de nuevo- amabas se ríen ye n eso Serena le pregunta -Amy, tu que sabes de libros ¿Conoces uno llamado Las virtudes de la vida?- espera respuesta

-Creo que si ¿Por que?-

-Es que encontré uno abandonado en el parque, pero no tenia nombre ni nada-

-Pues de quien haya sido, tiene buen gusto, ya que es un libro con varias reflexiones y pensamientos de la vida cotidiana, y bueno... ya que tienes uno, te recomiendo que lo leas y es mas, quedatelo, si no tiene nombre ni nada- ve que Serena termina su pintura y le responde

-Esta bien- en eso la maestra llega y le dice

-Señorita Serena, ¿Termino?-

-Si maestra, ¿Puedo salir un momento?-

-Esta bien, pero no salgan de la casa de cultura- ella hace un gesto de agradecimiento y las dos salen del taller de arte y bajan las escaleras para ir al taller de teatro y conversan

-A pesar de haber ganado el segundo lugar en el concurso, te fue bastante bien-

-Si, ya quiero darle la noticia a Hotaru- las dos llegan al taller y entran sin hacer ruido, y ven que todos están en círculos y conversando y dice Amy

-¿Que pasa?- en eso Mina que la escucha le dice

-Serena, Amy, que bueno que vinieron- dice ella y las lleva con los demás y en el circulo que formaron los chicos, esta una chica de la misma edad que Amy, solo que un poco mas alta, de ojos verdes y cabello café oscuro atado en una coleta, y en eso Hotaru dice

-Serena Amy, les presentamos a Lita, ella es nuestra nueva compañera en el taller- en el momento, la castaña se presenta

-Mucho gusto, soy Lita Kino, tengo 16 años y soy de una pequeña isla de los mares del sur en Japón, y vine a Tokio a seguir mis estudios de preparatoria, es un placer-

-No, el placer es nuestro Lita- le responde Serena y todos se ríen

-Y viniste sola a Tokio-

-No Amy, mi hermano llegara en unos días, es que tiene que ver la venta de nuestra casa allá, ya que queremos comprar un departamento aquí, y mientras tanto viviré unos días en la casa de Kotono-

-Tus padres están de acuerdo que vengan a Tokio?- pregunta Serena y ella responde algo triste

-Ellos murieron cuando tenia 10 años, desde entonces mi hermano y yo nos cuidamos entre si-

-Aumm, lo siento Lita- dice Serena muy triste al oír eso

-No importa Serena- finaliza y agrega Kuri

-Verán chicas, ademas de ser nuestra nueva compañera de teatro, quiere ser nuestra diseñadora de ropa para el taller-

-¿En serio?- preguntan ambas asombradas

-Si, mi sueño es ser la mejor diseñadora de modas en todo Japón- y todos se rien, en eso llega Mimete y les dice

-Bueno mis niños, ya pasada la presentación, pueden ya irse o como gusten- en eso sugiere algo Richard

-Chicos ¿Y si vamos por un café? asi Lita podrá conocer un poco la ciudad-

-Gran idea, pues vamos o no chicos-

-Si!- todos responden al mismo tiempo y salen del taller mientras platican

-Y hace rato le hice un cuadro a Amy, como no la he dibujado desde hace meses, y ademas no tenia clase de natación-

-Me imagino que te quedo bonito-

-Si Hotaru, Serena es muy buena en la pintura, aunque a algunos no les parece bien- ene so ve a Darien que esta hablando con Asanuma y en eso

-Darien!- es Rei que viene llegando con todos -Que bueno que te veo ¿a donde iban?-

-Ibamos a tomar un café todos en grupo, ¿gustas unirte?- le pregunta Mina

-Esta bien- en eso se agarra de Darien y todos siguen su camino a la cafetería y pregunta Lita

-Serena ¿Quien es ella?-

-ahh si es...- pero antes de responder, Rei le gana

-Hola, mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy amiga de Serena y Amy-

-Mucho gusto Rei, soy Lita Kino, nueva alumna en el taller de teatro- se presenta y en eso pregunta a Amy

-No me digas que ella es la "compañera" de ojos azules-

-si quieres llamarlo de ese modo, pues si, aunque Richard me dice que a Darien no le agrada eso- ambas se ríen

-Entonces por que esta con ella?- pregunta mientras los ve, como si el estuviera dándole el avión

-Ni Serena y yo lo sabemos-

En eso todos llegan a una cafetería y se sientan en una mesa ubicada en las ventanas, y mientras esperan a que les traigan el café, Lita conversa con los chicos

-Saben, en tanto venga mi hermano, que igual quiere participar en el taller, haremos algo especial- en eso dice Darien

-Pues ya que lo dices, los chicos queremos irnos de campamento, así que si quieren pueden venir, sera como una fiesta de bienvenida- ella pensándolo dice

-Gracias chicos, en tanto me comunique con el le avisare- en eso trajeron los cafés para todos y Lita tomando su taza dice -En ese caso brindemos, por la mejor compañía de teatro del distrito-

-La mejor?- menciona Kotono y todos toman sus tazas

-La mejor!. gritan todos y chocan sus tazas para brindar y reírse siguieron la conversación

-Y cuéntanos Lita ¿Como es en donde vivías?-

-Pues un pequeño pueblo Serena, no tiene muchos habitantes, pero cuneta con muchas escuelas de varios niveles-

-Me imagino que debe ser muy tranquilo-

-Si Amy, muy tranquilo, pero yo siempre he querido vivir en Tokio-

-Pues te gustara mucho aquí Lita- agrega Kuri y pregunta Hotaru

-Y conoces Hiroshima?-

-No, aunque pase por ahi en mi viaje para Tokio, es una ciudad hermosa- comenta Lita asombrada y todos se rien y dice Serena

-Es interesante, yo siempre he querido visitar los mares del sur, dicen que sus aguas son claras y cálidas-

-Pues la verdad lo son, mas en la isla donde vivía Lita, pero igual son así en el sur del país- agrega Mina

-Bueno en ese caso, podemos hacer el campamento en una playa del sur,si todos quieren- al oir todos la sugerencia de Darien se sorprenden, excepto Rei que estaba tomando su café y no los escuchaba y Mina solo agrego

-Estoy de acuerdo, que mejor que un campamento en el mar, ustedes dicen- y todos dicen

-Si!- y estallaron en risas y siguieron con la platica por un buen rato

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, debido a que era sábado, Serena va directo al departamento de Hotaru, ya que anoche estuvieron mandándose mensajes y le pidió que si la ayudaba con un trabajo sobre la Historia del teatro, y obvio acepto a ayudarle, y pesarla la dirección por mensaje; durante el camino en el autobús tenia en mente sobre que Darien tuvo la propuesta de la salida a una playa en el sur, a pesar de que dijo eso a pura vacilada, no pensó que se lo tomaran en serio y ademas que Rei no escucho por suerte, y de solo pensar eso se le puso un nudo en el estomago

Ya bajando camino directo hacia el edificio donde le indico donde era el departamento, traía en su mano el separador de libros que estaba en ese libro que encontró tirado, espera pronto encontrar al dueño, aunqu eso le parecería difícil, ya llega al edificio un poco lujoso, y entra, para suerte no hay ningún guardia, así que va al ascensor, y oprime el numero del piso al que ira, y mientras sube el ascensor, guarda el separador en su morral y se arregla un poco para estar presentable para su amiga

Ya abierto el ascensor, va hacia la puerta con el numero que tiene la nota, toca el timbre y espera a que le respondan

-Ya voy!. oye la voz de Hotaru y se abre la puerta y Serena ve que su amiga esta fuera de todo estilo del que la ha visto desde que la conoció, una polera negra, pantalones de mezclilla rotos y su cabello que siempre lo trae suelto aun en clase, lo traía recogido en un chonguito bajo con algunos mechones sueltos Hola Serena pásate-

-Hola Hotaru- ella entra al departamento -Pues como dije, vengo a que me ayudes con mi trabajo-

-Esta bien, pero antes, déjame atenderte como se debe- al momento ella fue volando a la cocina, Serena veía la decoración de su departamento, las flores, sus muñecas en a mesita de centro y en eso ve la foto de el grupo Cry Moon en un buro cercas. Hotaru en ese momento venia con una charola con dos vasos de refresco de manzana y galletas saladas con queso -¿Que ta perece donde vivo Serena?-

-Es hermoso, me imagino que tus padres pagaron todo esto- ella toma su vaso y ataca las galletas devorándolas

-Si- en eso ve a la ventana mientras le comenta- Es algo que ellos hacen para que este bien, aunque se negaron que yo viviera aquí para buscar mis sueños- en eso ella vuelve a su realidad y dice -bueno comenzamos -

-Claro- en eso saco Serena su libreta

durante una hora, Hotaru estuvo dándole un resumen sobre los orígenes de teatro tanto internacional como la historia de Kabuki el cual solamente Serena apuntaba lo mas que pudiera , y sobretodo contándose chistes entre las dos y comiendo muchas galletas saladas y refresco. Pero a pesar de eso, tena Serena una duda sobre cierto amigo de ella

-Hotaru, se que sonara algo atrevido esto que diré pero desde la fiesta veo que te gusta mucho Zafiro- vio que ella se roja y le dijo

-Valla, veo que eres la ultima que se dio cuenta- ella sorprendida, no sabia que decirle -Atinaste, desde hace un tiempo me gusta, creo que desde la primera vez que estebamos solos en el taller-

-Y crees que en algún momento se declarara haca ti?- espera respuesta y...

-Bueno Serena, te contare, ayer...

.

.

 _Mientras esperaba a que alguno d los chicos llegara, escuche el claxon de una moto, al voltear supe que era Zafiro, para suerte logro detenerse en frente de mi, y ya bajándose de su moto y quitándose el caso me saludo_

 _-Hola Hotaru-_

 _-Zafiro hola, veo que volviste pronto de Yokohama- estaba feliz de verlo,_

 _-Si, se que prometí que volvería hasta el domingo, pero decidí venir lo mas pronto para verte-_

 _-A mi?! ¿Por que?- esta_ _sorprendida_

 _-Tenia que decirte la verdad ya que no puedo seguir ocultándolo-_

 _-Ocultar que cosa?- en ese momento sentí las famosas mariposas en el estomago, y en ese momento_

 _-Para que sepas, la canción que cantamos en el taller, hablaba mucho de ti y sentía que cada párrafo que cantabas, me lo dedicabas a mi realmente- en eso tomo mis manos -Y en la fiesta, la canción que cante, era precisamente para ti, pero no lo dije para no parecer un tonto frente a tus amigos, pero eso me demostró que fui un cobarde, pero ya se me quito ese miedo, así que lo diré así y no como muchos lo acostumbran, quiero ser tu novio Hotaru...- Entonces ¿Que dices?-_

 _nombre estaba mas que sorprendida, no pensé que fuera a decirme todo eso, quería gritar en ese momento que si, peor recordé a mis enemigos, pensé que podrían hacerle daño con tan solo vernos mas que juntos, y no quería que eso pasara por lo que le dije algo triste y soltándome de el_

 _-Lo siento Zafiro pero no, no creas que por que soy mala pero no quiero que salgas lastimado, solo diré eso- estaba por irme y lo oír decir_

 _-Hotaru, pro favor!-_

 _-Lo siento pero no- y me fui_ _rápidamente_

 _._

 _._

-Y eso paso, por estar en las nubes, no recordaba eso, y no quiero que nada malo le pase, asi como a ti, espero comprendas- Serena al oír el relato de su amiga, decide decirle algo que estaba segura de que no se arrepentirá

-Hotaru mira, no se bien de lo que hablas pero, si quieres ser feliz tenes todo el derecho, no importa si le temes a algo-

-Gracias Serena-La abraza y luego le ya que terminamos tu proyecto, por que no vamos a esa cafetería que me contaste que vas con Amy y Rei-

-Esta bien- en eso Hotaru fue a su cuarto para cambiarse y suena el timbre y le grita -Abre Serena, debe ser el correo-

-Si- ella va a abrir y ve que es...

-Cabeza de chorlito ¿Que haces asi?- si es Darien y ella molesta dice

-Nada arrogante, solo vine a ver a Hotaru- le saca la lengua y en eso la chica sale de su cuarto y dice sorprenda y sonriendo

-Darien que haces aquí?-

-Nada Tomoe, solo quería ver si no querías que fuéramos al cine todo el grupo, pero veo que tienes visitas-

-Si y vamos saliendo ¿O no Serena?- dice guiñándole el ojo

-Si, bueno vayámonos Hotaru- en eso las dos poniéndose los zapatos salieron riéndose y en eso dice Hotaru

-Avísale a los chicos que les fallo esta vez- el solo hace un gesto de si y ambas se van al ascensor

Bueno ya conocimos a la nueva integrante del grupo Cry Moon, y solo dire que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, y saben, este viernes cumplí dos años de estar en Fanfiction y como aniversario, hice el capitulo un poco mas largo de los demás acostumbrados, y bueno, les cuento que a pesar de haberme enfermado, les prometí capitulo nuevo, así que a responder reviews:**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: si me imagino el por que soy la causante de que odies a Hotaru y respeto eso, y de Darien, descuida haré que sufra un poco, pero con celos ya que las demás me lo piden**

 **Jennifer Lopez: bueno amiga ya sabes quien es el nuevo integrante, y caíste cuando te dije que no estaría Lita, pero ya lo tenia en mente, si Darien a lo lejos se preocupa por Serena, al menos ya reconoce sus sentimientos, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :D**

 **Naiara moon: que bueno que le este gustando sensie :D**

 **.**

 **Bueno ya psado eso, si les gusto dejen reviews que necesito mucha medicina para establecerme, nos vemos el proximo fin de semana, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Buenas a todos! al fin de varios días he vuelto a mi historia, déjenme mencionarles que a mi no me gusta dejar inconclusa una historia y no me gusta dejar esperar a esos pocos que se toman la molestia de dejarme review, pero bueno**

 **Para no hacerle es discurso saludablefrajilistocoespialidoso les dejo el capitulo 13 de mi historia y espero que en este tenga algo de acción y otras cosas emocionantes, así que disfrútenlo y en esta ocacion usare otra canción, ya verán :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado en esta ocacion dos semanas desde la bienvenida de Lita al grupo Cry Moon,y sobre ellos están planeando su salida que la programaron para el siguiente fin de semana osea en cinco días ademas de que nuestra protagonista rubia sin que los chicos supieran, decidió investigar por su propia cuenta acerca de los enemigos de su amiga con la ayuda de Amy

En este momento están en la biblioteca de distrito, buscando algún registro sobre el apellido Dark Kingdom en una de las computadoras, esperando encontrar lo que buscan

-Sera algo difícil ya que no hay algún registro en la cuidad sobre ellos, tendré que buscar en el registro nacional- comenta Amy

-Aun así, si encontramos algo podremos saber l causa de por que esos sujetos quieren hacerle daño a Hotaru y los chicos- agrega Serena preocupada y en eso...

-Aquí esta, según este articulo de Nagasaki, la familia Dark Kindom fue y es una de las familias mas prestigiosas de Japón, pero después de un acto maligno que ocasiono la ultima descendencia de esa familia, han desaparecido, eso si es raro-

-Sera posible que hicieron callar a los medios de prensa, que trataron de saber lo que paso en el campamento de los chicos?-

-Debe ser y mas, ya que no muestra mas, ni antecedentes penales, noticias relevantes, o al menos una dirección, o lo que te comento Arman sobre lo que pudo ser el inicio de eso- cierra las ventana de la computadora y van a la salida

-Aunque Hotaru casi me revelo eso el otro día, supe de lo que estaba hablando y pienso que ella merece ser feliz- en eso saca de su bolsa el separador de libros y piensa en pronto encontrar al propietario

-Tu igual Serena- se ríe para traerla de vuelta a la realidad y ella a ve rara -En serio, deberías buscar a ese alguien-

-Si, asi sera- y en eso piensa _"Aunque ese alguien esta con otra persona"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ya las dos llegaron a casa de Rei para estar ahí toda la tarde, ademas para...

-Ya dije que no!- exclama una morena enojada

-Vamos Rei, todos irán, de todas formas estarás conmigo y con Mina, es con la única del grupo que te llevas bien, anda ven al paseo-

-Serena tiene razón, ademas si tu y Tomoe se pelean, haremos lo posible por separarlas- comenta Amy de broma logrando algo con eso

-Esta bien, pero solo por que estaré con ustedes- las dos se alegran de la noticia y comenta Amy

-Y de gastos no te preocupes, estarán contemplados, no diré quien pero ya te imaginaras-

-de Tomoe?-

-No, por todos los chicos- y las dos se ríen

.

.

.Luego de convencerla fueron a dar un paseo por el distrito, ya que tena mucho que las tres no salían y platicaban

-Al parecer después de que finalizaron la investigación, dieron dinero suficiente para que arreglaran el templo, el sacerdote con gusto, pero aun as el y las doncellas buscaran a los causantes, yo dije que no me metería y por suerte para cuando regresemos pediré que siga trabajando ahí-

-Que bien y que dice el abuelo?-

-Dice que esta bien y que espera a que me decida ser doncella de ahí, pero no, lo mio solamente es cuidar el templo sin aprender sobre ello, ya que...- iba a seguir cuando un muchacho casi tropieza con el, pero se detiene

-Casi y choco- comenta el muchacho- espero me disculpe-

-Este, no es nada- agrega Rei y lo ve detalladamente y es un muchacho medo alto de cabello café un poco largo y rebelde

-Sabe donde queda el centro comercial Nº10?-

-Si, si gusta lo llevaremos hasta aya- agrega Amy y el acepta con gusto y se ponen en camino los cuatro

-Gracias, déjenme presentarme soy Nicolas y soy nuevo en esta ciudad-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Rei y ellas mis amigas Amy y Serena- y ambos se reían y siguieron su camino

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en el taller de teatro

Como que se te perdió?-

-Si Asanuma, hasta hace cuatro días me di cuenta, y tanto que cuide ese libro y el separador, son algo importante-

-No te preocupes, alguien lo habrá encontrado,-

-Pero no tiene nombre ni nada- se sienta lamentándose y en eso Kotono llega

-Vamos Darien alégrate, podremos olvidarnos de todo en unos días, al menos tu compañera invito a su amiga-

-Ahh si Serena, pues le dije a Hotaru que podía invitarla, es casi como la fiesta-

-Ademas de que propusiste que fuéramos a una playa del sur de Japón, gracias a una chica- agrega Mina y Darien se `pone algo rojo pero sus compañeros no se dan cuenta y agrega

-Pero bien que a ustedes les gusto la idea ¿O no?- estaba mas que rojo, y ademas de sentir mariposas en su estomago, y en eso...

-Bueno y por que no vamos a ver el departamento que finalmente compramos mi hermano y yo, y mas por que tengo que verlo en el centro comercial, para de ahi ver sobre las cosas que nos llegaran mañana

-Esta bien- agrega Arman y Lita dice

-Me adelantare- y sale a buscar un taxi para todos, cuando en eso ve a un muchacho de cabellos blancos, hablando con otro de cabello azul oscuro en una motocicleta, y como a ella le vino el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato los escucha

-En serio Zafiiro, hubieras venido, las amigas de Esmeralda eran geniales, es lo bueno de venir a esta ciudad luego de tiempo, aunque ella tiene sus asunto en eso de la pintura-

-También he conocido a varias chicas desde que vivo aquí Diamante, pero aun asi hay una que me ha robado el corazón-

-Ahora en vez de rockero eres poeta- se burla de el

-En serio hermano, lo digo por que es en serio-

Bien, al menos muéstrame algo con lo que este trabajando ahorita- le propone Diamante y Zafiro canta

-En el destino crees tu, cierra tus ojos y déjamelo a mi- iba a segur pero diamante agrego algo disgustado

-Que ñoño, en verdad que eres todo un poeta hermano ¿De donde lo pensaste?- y se rie. Lita que los escucha piensa que es hermoso

-Es que no dejo de pensar en la chica que te conté hace tiempo-

-Ahi vamos ¿Como es ella?-

-Mediana, ojos purpuras, cabello corto y negro profundo, mejillas rosas y piel blanca, ademas de que le fascina vestir de negro y pantalones-

-Valla toda una rebelde, aunque dijiste que es de la clase alta y de gustos sencillos. Solo te dire que pienses bien en lo que quieres- Zafiro piensa por un momento y dice

-Pues realmente quiero estar con ella y estoy dispuesto a decirle- aunque su hermano no sabe que ella lo rechazo por obvia razón y dice

-Esta bien y si acepta ella estar contigo, me retracto de lo que alguna vez te dije, es una promesa-

-Bien, ahora ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la parada? ya que no quisiste llevarte la moto-

-Claro y me nege por si querías llevar a tu amiga de paseo ahorita que salga, no le pasara nada?-

-No, ahí la vigilan- y se van

-Cielos, me imagino que es el chico del que me contó Kotono, ojala Hotaru le diga que si- en eso sale a la avenida Lita, pero en eso...

-Te tengo!- siente que la atrapan por detrás, voltea y ve que es un muchacho de cabello café oscuro largo, y si tienen duda es Neflyte-Escúchame, no hagas algo tonto, ahora que sabemos bien que estas con ese grupo, nos seras de mucho para hacerles pagar a Tomoe y Chiba, ,pero la pregunta sera ¿Quien de los dos sera el que sufra o s seran ambos?- en eso siente que la amarran cuando escucha

-Déjala- es Andrew, y golpea a hombre y este suelta a Lita y la agarra

-Maldito ¿Como te atreves?- iba a golpearlo pero ve que los chicos de Cry Moon de salen del edificio y se da a la fuga, Andrew se enfada por no haberle dado mas y solo le dice a Lita

-Estas bien?-

-Si, gracias, me salvaste, pensé que me raptaría- en eso Darien y Hotaru llegan

-Lita! te paso algo? ¿Te hizo algo?-

-No chicos estoy bien, gracias a...-

-Andrew Furuhatra, amigo de Serena- en eso llegan Serena, Amy y Rei, ademas de Zafiro

-¿Que paso?- pregunta Zafiro y lita comenta asustada

-Un tipo estaba a punto de raptarme, al parecer conoce a Hotaru y Darien, pero no de la mejor manera, al parecer quería hacerlos sufrir haciéndome algo- Rei se sorprende,Serena y Amy se sorprenden mas, los chicos se espantan en especial Hotaru y Darien y Zafiro se confunde y Andrew agrega

-Bueno, déjame llevarte a tu casa para que te relajes mas-

.No mejor al centro comercial, quede de verme con alguien ahí-

-Bien, chicos espero no les moleste- todos hacen un gesto de que no y Andrew se va con Lita, Zafiro que ve a Hotaru espantada, ella nota que la ve y se echa a correr hacia la parte de atrás del edificio. Serena piensa que ahora si puede estar en peligro ademas de Rei y Amy, y sobretodo Zafiro

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Darien esta en la salida de la escuela marcando al celular de Hotaru, supo que no habia venid a clases, en eso su compañero le dice

-Que pasa amigo? no contesta-

-No Koichi y me preocupa-

-A caso paso algo malo?-

-No precisamente amigo, es algo muy difícil de explicar- obvio no iva a decirle todo lo que paso -Bueno te dejo- en eso va y toma el autobús,, tratando de buscar algo que le haga olvidar ese incidente de ayer, y solamente le viene a la mente la fiesta de hace semanas, y sobretodo pensando en Serena, de lo hermosa que se veía ese día, ya llegando al parque en el que le gusta estar leyendo, bajo del autobús, para dar al menos un paseo, pero en eso ve a lo lejos a Serena hablando con Zafiro

-Por favor Sere, tienes que ayudarme a hablar con ella, no responde al teléfono y eres la unica fuera de taller-

-Perdon pero no puedo, s quieres hablar con ella, ve a su departamento, es mas te doy la dirección- en eso llega

-Hermano, aquí estas, pero... ¿Quien es ella?-

-Diamante hola, ella es Serena una amiga-

-Mucho gusto- le da la mano

-No el gusto es mio Serena- se dan la mano y Darien quien ve todo se pone molesto y no sabe por que

-Si quieres vamos al taller, a lo mejor esta allá-

-Esta bien ¿Nos acompañas Diamante?-

-Claro hermano, vamos- y los tres se ponen en camino y Darien se va por otra ruta para adelantarse

.

.

Ya en otro punto, casi llegando al edificio cultural, escucha que le dicen

-Hey Darien espérame- volea y ve que es Lita

-Hola Lita-

-A donde vas?-

-A la casa de cultura- le comenta sin decir que espera a Serena

-Ire contigo- y los dos caminan

-Pense que estabas en el departamento de Kotono anoche-

-No, mi hermano llego y nos fuimos al nuevo y apenas llego el camión de la mudanza, ya en tanto termine la mudanza vendrá para acá- en eso llegan al edificio y ven que están los tres

-Hola a todos-

-Lita, que bueno ya verte bien ¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunta Serena

-Si gracias, pero ¿Quienes son tus amigos?-

-Ahh si el es Zafiro amigo de Hotaru y su Hermano Diamante-

-Mucho gusto- los saluda

-Y que te trae por aquí rockero?-

-Pues quería conocer a su nueva integrante, ademas de ver a Hotaru ya que tiene dos semanas que no la veo-

-Me imagino por que- todos se ríen y Diamante agrega

-Supongo que eres el líder de la tropa de teatro verdad-

-Si, soy Darien Chiba, colega de Tomoe- en eso Mina, Arman, Kuri y Asanuma llegan

-Hola a todos ¿Ya llego Hotaru-

-No, dice el guardia que no ha venido, pero esperemos que venga- en eso llega Richard y dice

-Hable con ella y dice que no vendrá, que la perdonen- en eso todo exclaman tristes y agrega Diamante

-Bueno, en ese caso los dejo, hermano, te espero en la casa, nos vemos después Serena- y le da un beso en su mejilla

-Si Diamante, luego te veré- lo ve irse pero nota que Darien se pone molesto y le agrega -No te pongas asi, mi hermano es muy afectuosos con las mujeres, ademas creo que tiene la mirada en otra persona- el se pone colorado

-Y hablando de hermanos!-. exclama Lita y llega su hermano -Que bueno que llegaste Nicolas-

-Mucho gusto a todos- la unica sorpendida es Serena y exclama

-Eres el hermano de Lita!-. todos se ríen

-Si Serena el es mi hermano, me contó que tres chicas lo guiaron en la ciudad y que una se quedo conversando con el-

-Bueno como supieron igual estaré en el taller con todos ustedes-

-Chicos mejor entremos al taller, así podrán hablar bien y en lo que llega Kotono y Mimete- propone Asanuma y todos entran y Lita platica con Mina

-Sabes pensando en lo que paso ayer, estoy aun confundida y creí que deberían contarme si ustedes conocen a ese tipo y que quiere-

-Eres como los nuevos de clase, pero no se si debería, ya que nos podra...

-Nos podría que?-

-Dios creo que Kotono debió contarte pero, no queríamos que te involucraras-

-Involucrarme en que?- se confunde y solo ve a Mina asustada -Mina involucrarme en que?- le insiste

-En una venganza Lita, una venganza hacia la familia de Hotaru

-¿Que?!- exclama asombrada

Ella trata de protegernos por que no se puede perdonar lo que casi nos pudo matar hace tiempo¿Puedes entenderme? mira escucha al parecer la madre del que te ataco tuvo un impulso de maldad hacia la familia Tomoe, desde la juventud de los padres de ella, me ha dicho que les han echo la vida imposible, y ahora con Hotaru una vez nos quisieron matar a todos pero nos salvamos-

-Entonces se salvaron eso es bueno-

-No exactamente, escaparon los causantes de eso y al parecer volvieron para otra venganza, es por eso que entre todos nos cuidamos, y ahora también a ti y Nicolas. Espero comprendas- termina su relato y Lita ve a su hermano conversar con todos y sabe que ahora tendrán que cuidarse bien

.

.

.

.

De noche en la puerta de un departamento, Zafiro llegaba, para hablar con la chica que le haba robado su corazón, es decir Hotaru, ya llegando al frent toco desesperada mente

-Hotaru ábreme, soy yo Zafiro,- no escucha respuesta- Bueno sino quiere abrirme, te escribí una canción- saca su guitarra y dice antes de comenzar -Esto es para ti mi luciérnaga-...

.

 _Crees en el destino_

 _cierra los ojos sigue mi camino_

 _Crees en la_ _fantasía_

 _las mías se cumplen cuando yo te miro_

 _¿Como lograste llegar... al mundo real?_

 _¿Que estas haciendo aquí?_

 _Tan cerca que te puedo tocar_

 _Que esta haciendo aquí?_

 _¿Que me estas haciendo a mi?..._

Iba a seguir cuando la puerta se abre y aparece ella, con su uniforme de la escuela -Que bueno que saliste- exclama contento

-Por favor, vete- exclama triste

-Hotaru, solo escúchame...- iba a seguir pero ella le dice

-Eres la persona mas genial y dulce que he conocido y realmente quiero estar contigo pero... no quier ponerte en peligro, ahora que viste lo que le paso a Lita- le duele cada palabra que le dice, espera que con eso logre salvarlo

-En ese caso... estoy dispuesto a eso, no me importa, en serio...- ella se sorprende -Entonces ¿Que dices?-

-Bueno este... yo... esta bien!- exclama feliz y se abalanza a el abrazándolo -No pierdo nada, pero haré lo que pueda por protegerte-

-Pues sera al revés, ya que yo te protegeré-

-Zafiro gra...-pero antes de que terminara el llevo una de sus manos a su mentón levantándola y dándole un tierno beso, aunque ella deseaba responder el beso, solamente se dejo llevar, sintiéndolo su beso tan suave y delicado y apenas se separo de el dijo

-Eso si, no le diremos a los chicos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco- y en ese momento Zafiro la abrazo

-Acepto eso- ambos se rieron y se quedaron as un momento

Y al parecer ya estos dos están juntos ¿Que seguirá después? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, mis excusas fue que me metí en una crisis nerviosa desde el 10 de noviembre, por lo que me tome unas vacaciones fueras de la cuidad para organizarme mejor, y ya al fin regrese, ademas de que tengo confianza de que este capitulo les fascine ay que tiene ahora si de todo, y sobre la canción es de la serie Steven Universe llamada "Cree en el destino" aun así la compartiré en Facebook. bueno responderé al único review que me mandaron**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: si las cinco ya están juntas, pero ahora si que cada una por su parte jajajaja, bueno a ver que te parece este capitulo**

 **.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews ya que son mi medicina al escribir, nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana, cuidense qu etengo muchas historias por leer :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola a todas! ya de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de esta hisitoria mia, casi y vuelvo a descapareer, pero no sera asi, diria muchas excusas de por que casi me ausento pero sera al final de este, pero les dire que dare otro capitulo este fin de semana, pero mientras los dejo leyendo, a ver si les gusta, aunque no habra tanta accion como el anterior, le fui agregando otras cosas y ademas de canciones, bien disfrutenlo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

habian pasado cuatro dias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde que Hotaru acepto darle la oportunidad a Zafiro de ser su novia, ademas de que casi atacan a Lita y ella sabe en el confictoq ue se involucro, junto con su hermano, mientras que Serena, despues de alguna exigencias logro que la dejaran ir al paseo

Ahora todos estan en el autobus rumbo a un pequeño pueblo del sur de la costa, y conversaban

-Y entonces Lita cuando al fin aparecí el miércoles en el salón, traía una cara de enojada ya que me habían apagado el despertador, y pensé que había sido alguien de mi grupo-

-Valla, debió ser algo malo- todas se ríen de su anécdota de Mina, mientras que Asanuma platica con Zafiro

-Oyes amigo, que bueno que aceptase venir, pero sobretodo que invitaras a tu hermano al paseo, eso si es de hermanos-

-Tenia que, ni modos que lo dejara solo en su primera vista a Tokio, y no solo el, al parecer Serena igual invito a su amigo Andrew-

-Ademas de que al parecer Lita se esta llevando con el- al oír lo que menciona Darien, todos voltean a verlo y ven que Lita esta ahora platicando con el, en eso Hotaru les dice

-Ya metiches no estén espiando, dentro de poco llegaremos- todos se ríen, menos Rei que esta con una cara molesta y le dice Amy

-Ya amiga alégrate, venimos a divertirnos- espera que le conteste pero ella sigue molesta

.

.

Luego que el autobús llego a su destino, todos siguieron a Hotaru y Darien, por un largo camino de tierra, como una media hora, hasta que llegaron a unos condominios no tan lujosos, ya entrando en una oficina grande todos, estuvo hablando Darien por un tiempo con el encargado, `para entrega de llaves y de mas

-Me pregunto cuanto pasara para que podamos saber en donde nos quedaremos?-

-No te desesperes Serena, no creo que tardemos mucho- comenta Kuri y en eso...

-Bueno muchachos ya esta todo listo, estaremos en un condominio cercas del mar,así que hay que seguir al encargado- todos toman sus cosas y mientras caminan hacia su condominio, el y Hotaru platican

-Y estas seguro que hay mucha vigilancia en estos condominios?

-Si, el encargado me dijo que hacen muchas guardias y en la nuestra no sera la excepción-

-Espero, ya que no quiero que nos pase lo mismo que en el campamento-

-No te preocupes, ahora somos mas hombres, así que si pasa algo,ya sabes- le guiña un ojo y ella le iba a decir gracias, pero...

-Me muero por ver como sera donde nos quedaremos!- Rei que toma a delantera y abraza a Darien, Hotaru hace una mueca de "Descarada" y Serena hace lo mismo, iba a decir algo, cuando ...

-Aquí es, espero les guste- todos ven la casa de playa blanca y muy acogedora, ademas de que tiene hamacas, lamparas de fuego, jardín y patio con un barandal que divide la casa con la playa, alberca y escalera que da a la playa. Todos asombrado, van hacia la puerta que es abierta por Hotaru y al ver la sala, el fondo la cocina y las puertas de las habitaciones no saben que decir

-No se que decir- comenta Andrew asombrado

-Solo diré que no íbamos a acampar en exterior- agrega Darien y todos se ríen y Hotaru agrega

-Bueno antes de nada, los hombres dormirán en una habitación y las mujeres en la otra-

-¿Se puede saber por que?- pregunta Rei algo molesta

-Por si se mete un ladrón a la casa, los chicos pueden defendernos- comenta Kotono y todos están de acuerdo y agrega -Bueno pues ha cambiarnos, para pasar el dia en la playa todos se ríen y van a cambiarse y le dice Hotaru a Darien

-Olvide decirte gracias por haber contratado este lugar-

-No gracias a ti, por lo que hacen tus padres por ya sabes- e guiña el ojo y los dos se ríen

.

..

.

.

Ya cuando todos se cambiaron sus ropas por trajes de baño, fueron directo a la playa para pasar su primer día ahí, los chicos pensaron que las chicas estarían en la alberca pero no fue así, todo estaban unos nadando, otros tomando el sol y algunos leyendo, en eso Hotaru que ve que Serena busca conchas en la arena le pregunta

-Amiga, ¿Te gusta mucho el mar, verdad?-

-Si, aunque este mar no se compara con el de Tokio y sus alrededores, ya que es muy tranquilo y muy clara el agua, y sabes, nunca creí poder venir aquí al sur del país, así que si tuviera la sabiduria de expresar sobre lo que siento ahora no encontraría las palabras para expresarlo, así por ahora solo puedo decir gracias-

No es nada, recuerda que esto es para despejarnos de todos nuestros problemas y presiones, así que disfrútalo- ambas se ríen y Hotaru corre para nadar un poco en el mar, Serena va a una de las sillas de playa donde esta Zafiro descansando y se sienta un rato a lado de el

-Veo que estas feliz por como la estamos pasando-

-Así es Zafiro, pero me sorprende mas que Hotaru después de que desapareció todo el martes pasado, al día siguiente estuviera mas que feliz, supongo que tu tuviste mucho que ver en esto-

-No tanto así, pero Mina me contó que ella estaba a punto de irse al instituto, pensó que no tendría cara para ver a Lita y prefirió encerrarse todo el día, pero solo diré que acertaste en lo que dijiste al final- ambos se ríen y dice Diamante que llega a donde están

-Serena, ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar por el lugar?-

-Esta bien- ella acepta y se levanta para que vallan a caminar, Darien los ve y se pone molesto y dice Lita de broma

-Sera mejor que le ganes al hermano de Zafiro-

-De que hablas?-

-Nada en especial- se ríe y el se pone colorado

Mientras tanto, Serena y Diamante conversan mientras caminan por la playa

-Así que estas en un taller de artes plásticas?-

-Si, pero hago mas pinturas en acuarela o dibujos detallados, pero me gustaría que estos los exhibieran en algún museo, y esa es mi meta-

-Tienes un espíritu creativo Serena, estoy seguro que debiste haber encantado a tu novio con eso- Serena se rie y dice

-Me disculparas pero no tengo novio, y espero algún día encontrare a esa persona especial- ambos se regresan a donde están todos y ve que Rei esta platicando con Nicolas muy agradablemente y ella piensa que a lo mejor se esta interesando en el hermano de Lita

.

Unas tres horas después, todos menos Nicolas, están comiendo en la mesa de playa de la casa, Lita se habia ofrecido a cocinar para todos y aceptaron y mientras comían conversaban

-Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar es hermoso, es mas, podrías hacer uno de sus cuadros Serena-

-Seria una buena idea Amy, pero sera hasta casi cuando se meta el sol- todos se rien y comenta Richard

Tenia la idea de que fuéramos a pasear en la noche por los alrededores, pero cuando el encargado me dijo que el pueblo mas cercano estaba a una hora de qui pienso que no-

-Pues como quieran, pero mejor no, podríamos organizar otra reunión como la otra vez, ahora si que le pido su camioneta a encargado para ir por mas cosas o para salir- agrega Darien y todos aprueban la idea de la reunión y se rien y Serena dice

-Bueno yo me retiro a caminar otro rato en la playa- ella se levanta y va a caminar, en eso ve que Rei se levanta igual, pienso que se ira a caminar con ella, pero ve que va a otra parte de la playa, así que toma su propia dirección, en eso Hotaru llega con ella

-Y que tal la comida Sere?- ella voltea a erla y le dice

-Deliciosa, no sabia que Lita tuviera ese talento-

-Si ni yo...- en eso cambia el tema.- Sabes dentro de poco, en la ultima semana de noviembre sera el baile de aniversario de la casa de cultura-

-¿Baile?-

-Si, como este año a Mimete le toco organizarlo y dado que la casa de cultura cumple 50 años, decidió hacer de esta un baile especial, como los de las películas americanas, ya después no dará detalles-

-Esta bien, para así avisarle a la maestra Margaret-

-Descuida, Mimete se encargara de eso- en eso ven que Rei esta platicando con Nicolas y dice Hotaru

-Que te parece si les gritamos algo-

-Como que?-

-Bueno..- le susurra algo y ella se rie -¿Si?-

-Va- las dos toman aire y les gritan

-Si se besan ahora, estarán juntos por siempre!- se ríen y ven que Nicolas se pone rojo y escucha a Rei decir

-Vamonos de aquí Nicolas- y la ven molesta irse con el, pero ven que va hacia donde están ellas

-Creo que ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte amiga-

Tal vez- comenta Hotaru y Rei que llega con ellas le dice a serena

-¿Que es lo que intentan hacer?-

-Nada en especial, solo jugamos- dice Serena para defenderse y a Hotaru

-Serena tu sabes muy bien que mi único novio es Darien, deja de hacer tonterías, ya me canse de tus impertinencias- y se dirige a Hotaru -Y también ya me hartaste tu hipócrita descarada, déjame en paz- y se va, Serena toda espantada dice

-ahora si ya la rege-

-Déjala, ella que no tiene sentido del humor, pero ya se las vera conmigo después- eso ultimo no lo escucho Serena y la ven alejarse molesta

.

.

.

Ya cuando esta anocheciendo, Serena que trae un vestido veraniego, luego de haber pintado un cuadro del mar en un caballete especial que trajo, esta tocando con una flauta una melodía especial, sometida en sus propios pensamientos, sin saber que Darien la esta escuchando, mas bien solamente la esta viendo como el viento de la costa mueve su cabello, cuando termina la canción ella voltea y lo ve

-Es una hermosa melodía- le dice para romper el silencio

-Gracias, mi padre me la enseño, habla acerca de los "Héroes de la Antártida"* supongo que debes saber esa historia- el ce acerca mas para ver el mas y comentarle

-Si, y eso gracias a un pariente mio, pero olvidemos de eso-voltea a ver al cuadro de Serena- veo que hiciste caso a la idea de tu amiga y déjame decirte que es hermoso-

-Gracias, siempre quería pintar el mar, y aprovechando que venimos. decidí traer mi material-

-Haces bien, y sabes, pienso que seras una gran pintora y artista- ella sonríe por su comentario, no sabia pero quería que en ese momento se detuviera el tiempo, y sobretodo que sentía un calor inmenso en su corazón; también Darien siente lo mismo, quiere hacer algo, pero...

-Serena, serena!- es Kotono que llega con ellos y ambos voltean

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Serena preocupada

-Rei se esta peleando con Hotaru-

-¿Que?!- en eso va hacia el otro lado de la casa y ven que ya fueron separadas por Arman y Zafiro -¿Pero que paso?-

-Esta Rei me insulto de nuevo, le dije que estaba en contra de llegar a los golpes y me golpea por no defenderme, y no tuve de otra mas que defenderme- Amy que esta penada dice

-Ahora ves por que dije que no la golpearas, ya basta Rei-

-Esta bien, pero hasta que se disculpe por la broma que me dijo-

-Pero su ya te pedí disculpas- le dice muy molesta

-Es verdad Rei, fui testigo de eso, ya no se pelen, pareces gato en celo- comenta Diamante y ella dice relajada

-Esta bien, no pasara de nuevo- ya en eso Arman la suelta y dice

-Bueno vamos a adentro para comenzar con la reunión- ya todos va a adentro de la casa, Lita pone las frituras en la mesita de la sala, y los demás se acomodan en los sillones y dice Mina

-Por que no canta algo Zafiro para abrir la reunión?-

-si, que cante algo- comenta Lita emocionada y todos están de acuerdo y el dice

-bueno, ahora no estoy preparado bien aun así- saca un disco y lo pone en el reproductor de música y toma el micrófono-, pero esto es de hace tiempo, espero les guste, se titula ·"Te seguiré esperando"- y pone play a su disco y comienza la música

.

 _Es de noche en la ciudad_  
 _y me encuentro en soledad_  
 _los autos vienen y van_  
 _y las calles no me indican donde estas_

Todos estan sorpendidos de como canta, en eso Mina y Arman bailan al ritmo de la musica, Serena lo se queda escuchando,

 _y yo te sigo esperando  
dime aunque sea por favor  
necesito tu calor  
en esta fría noche necesito de tu abrazo_

quiero escuchar tu voz sentir tu respirar  
contemplarte al dormir, tu corazón sentir  
quiero tenerte aquí, en mi cama al despertar  
para decirte que yo siempre te amare  
como ayer como hoy!

Hotaru esta sorprendida de la letra, espera que el diga algo como que se la dedica, lo único que puede hacer es escuchar, Darien en eso igual la saca a bailar, aunque Rei los vio, estaba escuchando a Zafiro no le importo eso

las estrellas en el cielo,  
nos observan a lo lejos  
y les cuento que te quiero  
y por eso desespero

sino tengo aquellos besos  
que deseo cada noche  
son los sueños y el romance  
eso y mas yo quiero darte, darte  
como ayer, como hoy

cae la lluvia en la ciudad  
y mi ojos no han dejado de llorar  
laberintos de dolor  
panorama etereo sueños que se van

y yo aun sigo esperando  
dime aunque sea por favor  
necesito tu calor  
si tu estas conmigo la luna hasta se entristece

quiero escuchar tu voz, sentir tu respirar  
contemplarte al dormir, tu corazón sentir  
quiero tenerte aquí, en mi cama al despertar  
para decirte que yo siempre te amare  
como ayer como hoy!

y duele y duele mi corazón  
y duele y duele mi corazón  
y duele y duele mi corazón

y duele y duele mi corazón!

Cuando termina la canción todos aplauden y dice Serena

-Valla eso fue sensacional, me sorprendió-

-Gracias, es un tema que junto con mi hermano lo escribimos,hace tiempo- en eso ve que Hotaru sale al patio,y la sigue y ve que se sienta en una de las sillas y dice

-¿puedo acompañarte?-

-Claro siéntate- el hace caso y se sienta a su lado y le comenta -Fue bonita la canción en serio-

-Gracias, pero bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?-

-Pues, platicamos- en eso ve hacia el mar y dice -Pienso que fuimos muy rápido en esto de el inicio de nuestra relación-

-A mi todo me parece rápido, ¿no piensas lo mismo?- ella asiente en silencio y se ríen

-Hechas de menos tu ciudad natal?-

-No, casi no, si por algo vine a Tokio es a buscar mis sueños-

-Y como terminaste con el salón de la justicia y la fama?- pregunta bromeando y ve que los están espiando

-Ellos? son largas historias de cada uno- ven que ellos se ríen y tratan de esconderse

-Has salido con otros chicos?-

-Si ¿Y tu?-

-También... ¿y te has enamorado?-

-Pues si piensas que es una tortura, entonces si- el la ve y se levanta poniéndose en frente de ella mirándola a los ojos

-Hotaru- es lo único que el dice

-Si Zafiro- nomas atina a decirle eso, ya que esta perdida en su mirada

-Piensas que al tratar de protegerme ¿Es una tortura?-

-Y la peor de todas-

-Entonces igual es una tortura protegerte mi luciérnaga- el sonríe y ella dice

-Pues que decir, al menos es otra cosa en común de nosotros, aparte de la música- ambos se ríen y ella la abraza dando vueltas con ella riéndose. Todos tratan de no burlarse y Serena piensa sonriendo

 _-"Hasta que esos dos están juntos"-_

Y al parecer así fue el paseo de todos, pero aun no acaba, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo :D

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por el momento, bueno mis excusas fue que el fin de semana anterior tuve una fiesta el sábado y el domingo fui a un evento donde conocí al que da la voz a Darien en la serie, es decir Gerardo Reyero, y en toda la semana tuve mucho trabajo, aun así prometí dejarles capítulos. Pero bueno, de la melodía que toca Serena Héroes de la Antártida, es del grupo llamado mecano, ademas de ser basada en un hecho histórico real, últimamente la he escuchado mucho :D buscenla; la canción que canta Zafiro es de n amigo mio conocido como "Dali" llamada Te seguiré esperando, aun as la dejare en Facebook, bueno a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: que bueno que te gusto esos aires de celos :D y en este capitulo hubo mas, espero te haya gustado :D**

 **Jennifer Lopez: que bueno que lo de los celos te gustara, ademas de la declaración de Zafiro, me cuesta creer que lloraste :D el de por si es romántico , del libro aun falta mucho para que Sere sepa que es de Darien y Al parecer Rei se empezara a interesar por Nicolas. espero te guste este capitulo**

 **.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen un review ya sea bueno o malo, ya que son mi medicina, mañana otro capitulo, es promesa, nos vemos :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: cleo**

.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Volvi, entre semana, si aunque prometi dejar el lunes, me vino de nuevo trabajo, pero ya se termino, asi que sin mas por el momento, les dejo el capitulo 15, espero les guste :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de eso, ya un poco mas de la media noche, las chicas, menos Rei Kotono y Amy que dormían, estaban platicando en la habitaron que les toco dormir de como fue el primer día, divertid y por suerte sin inconvenientes malos, con excepción de la pelea de hace rato

-Fue una canción magnifica la que canto Zafiro, me imagino que igual seria para ti Hotaru-

-No Mina, el me dijo que tiene mas de un año y fue su hermano el que escribió la letra, y el puso la música, así que fue por parte de ambos- todas se rien y Serena solo ve a la ventana y escucha la marea

-Y ademas de que a todos les gusto el cuadro que pinte-

-Si me gusto mucho- comenta Kuri - Piensas hacer otro?-

-Estoy pensando, pero creo que si, esta vez con alguno de ustedes, pero no diré a quien- todas se lamentan y ella solo se ríe y ve a sus amigas dormir y en eso...

-Guerra de almohadas!- grita Mina y todas empiezan su guerra

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se encontraba en la sala estirándose, mientras esperaba a las demás para desayunar, hasta que escucha que alguien viene, voltea y ve que es Diamante

-Buenos días Serena-

-Buen día Diamante, ¿Como pasaste la noche?- le da los buenos días

-Si et refieres a que casi todos estuvieron hablando sobre la obra de teatro, mas o menos, me imagino sobre qu e hicimos-

-Si- ambos se ríen -Y que haces aparte de cuidar a Zafiro, aunque estén a distancia?-

-Pues antes era asistente en la compañía de zapatos, pero debido a mi buen desempeño ahora soy gerente, queria darle la buena noticia a mi hermano-

-Veraz que le gustara- lo que no sabían ambos era que Darien los escuchaba

-Y dices que no estas saliendo con alguien?-

-No, por ahora- Darien quien se pone celoso, piensa que el aprovechara para pedirle ser su novio o algo aso- Y tu?-

-Digamos que si, pero casi no nos vemos, ella es encargada de una galería, pero cada que puede viene a visitarme-

-Galería?- iba a responder Diamante, pero en el momento...

-Buen día cabeza de chorlito-

-Buen día arrogante- lo saluda de mala gana sacando la lengua y en eso llega Hotaru diciendo

-De acuerdo muchachos ¿Que les parece si hacemos el desayuno entre todos?-

-Apoyo la idea Tomoe- dice Darien y Serena se va a afuera y Diamante..

-Yo iré a ver si mi hermano ya despertó- el se va y Hotaru aprovecha para preguntarle algo a Darien

-Que paso? ¿no hubo algo extraño durante la noche?-

-No el encargado me dijo que todo estuvo tranquilo, y no te preocupes esos cuatro no pueden venir por aquí- ve a ella preocupada y dice

-Si, pero después de lo que paso con Lita estoy mas que nerviosa, a pesar de que ayer lo olvide por completo-

Y fue por eso que venimos aquí, para que te olvidaras de los Shitennous- la abraza y ella casi esta por lllorar

-Si, pero olvidemos eso- se aparta de el- vamos a preparar todo, los demás no tardan en despertar- ambos se rien y van a la cocina

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, todos estan en la playa, casi igual que ayer, menos Serena, que trae un vestido ligero y solamente se moja los pies en la orilla del mar, mientras hace un dibujo de todos a lapiz, aunque estan jugando o descansando mientras oyen musica, hace lo que puede para que salga bien, en eso Darien se acerca cuando ela esta retocandoy no lo ve y cuando levanta la vista.. se sorprende que casi se cae de senton al mar, pero el la agarra de la mano

-Casi y te caes- le sonrie y ella dice molesta y soltándose

-Si y eso para ti pudo ser satisfactorio- en eso el ve su dibujo y comenta casi en burla

-Valla, quedo asombroso-

-No es nada- sabe que la esta vacilando, pero prefiere esta vez seguirle el juego- Es de lo poco que se hacer-

-Pues a comparación de tu pintura de ayer, esta genial...- ella esta por sonreír pero le dice -Con un talento así, podrías dar clase en una guardería-

Al oír su comentario se enoja que lo empuja y se va con los demás, pero ve que todos se rieron, ella duda y dice Mina..

-Serena fíjate en Darien- ella voltea y ve que al empujarlo tan fuerte lo tiro al agua y por eso se rieron todos

-Se ve que eres fuerte Serena- Agrega Nicolas riéndose, ella va a su silla de playa, y se sienta para terminar de retocar, en eso Lita le dice

-Te manchaste con eso, pues ¿Que te dijo para que lo tiraras?-

-Nada, solo que no tengo talento, solamente eso- ella ve que esta siendo ayudada por Hotaru a que se levante y darle una toalla para que se sece

-Odio decirlo, pero se lo merece, por lo menos Rei no demuestra nada de celos-

-Por suerte no y gracias a que piensa que Hotaru quiere quitárselo- las dos guardan silencio y se rien, hasta que oyen que la música de la radio que escuchaban se detiene y se oye..

 _-"Interrumpimos su programa favorito para darles la siguiente información, a todas aquellas que pronto les tocara hacer audición para entrar a Takarazuka Revue, les tenemos una super noticia, este año la escuela aceptara 60 integrantes, es decir 20 mas que los años anteriores, así que esta puede ser su oportunidad, y recuerden aquellas que son te apellido de la "M" en adelante deben ir a la audición el próximo 7 de noviembre. Eso es todo"-_

Todos se quedan callados al oír esa noticia y voltean a ver a Hotaru ya que ella no esperaba eso y dice Lita

-Dire que... buena suerte- todos al oír eso sonríen a ella, en especial Serena

.

.

.

.

.

Después de esto, pasaron tres idas, ya de haber vuelto a sus rutinas de siempre, Darien esta en una de sus clases, de nuevo distrayéndose, pero pendiente en sus anotaciones, y sobretodo de pensar sobre el por que se puso celoso de Diamante durante el paseo, pero recordó que le dijo a Serena sobre que esta con otra persona, aunque pensó que debió haber mentido sobre eso, y de nuevo le vinieron sus celos, en eso escucho..

-Y recuerden revisar la lista de los 20 afortunados que irán al seminario en Osaka, así que revisen la lista al final del pasillo. Pueden irse- todos guardan sus cosas y Darien le pregunta a su amigo

-Seminario?-

-Si Darien, los mejores de la clase tendrán la suerte de asistir a uno que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Osaka, sera de tres semanas- salen del salón rumbo al final del pasillo

-Y cuando empezara Koichi?-

-Dentro de dos semanas, pero a ver que pasa...- en eso le pregunta -Y que tal el paseo?-

-Pues bien, los chicos nos divertimos mucho, mas sus amigas de Tomoe-

-Me lo imagine, supongo que te pareció raro que Hotaru llevara a su amigo y en especial al hermano de el como me comentaste-

-Que sino, pero de amigos ya es mas que eso Koichi- le responde casi riéndose

-No me digas que le dio algo mas que la hora por fin?!-

-Si, al fin, aunque ya sabe que todos nos enteramos en el paseo- los dos se ríen

-Al menos ya no verán a Mina y Arman tan acaramelados, sino igual a Zafiro y Hotaru- ambos se ríen otra vez y llegan a la lista donde todos están buscando su nombre y en eso...

-Darien que bueno que llegaste, apareció tu nombre- comenta una amiga de el y...

-¿Que?!- el exclama sorprendido y ve su nombre hasta arriba

-Amigo, y ahora que harás?- pregunta Koichi

.

.

.

.

Y mas tarde, en el taller de teatro

-¿Que dices? ¿vas a ir a un seminario por parte del instituto hasta Osaka? pero a mi ni me avisaron de eso Darien-

-Bueno solamente lo aplicaron con los de nivel universidad Hotaru, pero no te preocupes, solo seran tres semanas- le comenta a su compañera, para suerte los demás no han llegado

-Bueno esta bien, me imagino que eras de los primeros que apareció en la lista-

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, no soy tan aplicado como tu crees desde hace tiempo- ambos se rien y en eso todos llegan al taller

-Que hay, llegamos- saluda Kotono

-Muchachos, tenemos que dar los últimos ensayos para la obra de teatro, falta casi un mes para eso- agrega Mina y en eso comenta Lita

-Aun así, se ve que ha quedado bien, de todas formas, si ensayan mas solamente se agotaran mas, es una idea-

-Tiene razón ella, por que seguir entrenando, al menos yo...- iba a seguir cuando llega Mimete diciendo

-Buenas mis niños, pero por llegar tarde, pero tuve que poder algunos volantes en la casa de cultura- en eso le muestra uno a todos y lo lee Darien

-Gran baile de gala y mascaras tradicional, por el aniversario º50 de la casa de cultura de la Av Nº 10, el 27 de noviembre a las 7 de la noche, en el gran salón lunar cercas de la prefectura de Kanagahua, para mas detalles o informes con Mimet Death Busther- todos se sorprenden y en eso dice Mimete

-Así que mis niños, sacen sus mejores vestidos y galas para ese día, bueno a empezar con la clase- todos afirman y comenta Kuri emocionada

-Un baile de mascaras, que emoción-

-Si amiga, pero falta mucho para eso- agrega Richard que igual esta emocionado

-Darien que opinas?- pregunta Nicolas y el solo dice algo triste

-Necesito comentarles algo, pero al final de la clase- todos se sorprenden

-Esta bien amigo- finaliza Asanuma y todos empiezan la clase

.

.

.

Después de la clase, todos fueron a una cafetería cercas y ahi les comento acerca del seminario en el que participara

-Ya veo, asi que es eso- comenta Asanuma algo soprendido

-Si, fui seleccionado para ir al seminario del instituto, y no puedo faltar-

-Y que pasara con los ensayos?- pregunta Arman

-De eso no se preocupen, yo hare lo posible pro ensayar en mis ratos libres alla, y espero hagan eso ustedes, lo prometen?-

-Claro, hare que todos ensayemos en tu ausencia compañero- comenta Hotaru tomando su mano y sonriendo le -Y prométeme que seras el mejor-

-Eso si Tomoe- todos se ríen

Ya después de eso, Darien va en camino al parque para leer un rato antes de volver a su departamento, y espera no encontrarse con Rei, ya que hoy no tiene ganas de estar con ella, ademas de que quiere platicar con otra persona, en eso sintió que alguien lo seguía, decidió cambiar de rumbo, pero cuando ba a hacerlo

-Hola Chiba- vio que se trataba de uno de los Shitennous

-Zoycite, valla, después de tanto que no los veo, desde que casi nos matan a mi y a mis amigos- trata de no retarlo, por mala suerte no hay nadie

-Si, fue algo malo que tu amigito atrapo a uno de mis hermanos, pero no le funciono de nada- aparece Neflyte y Darien no sabe que hacer

-Y si por algo no te habíamos visto fue por que Tomoe nos pidio eso, pero no podíamos aceptar eso- agrega Jedte

-Y ahora que sabemos con quien estas, podremos poner en practica nuestra venganza- Finaliza Malaquite

-Ustedes no saben nada de mi, así que no pueden hacer nada- grita desafiándolos y en eso le menciona el cabellos grises

-Claro que si, una chica morena de pelo largo- Darien se molesta ya que saben acerca de Rei, pero espera que no sepa de Serena y Amy

-No es verdad- iba a seguir cuando Hotaru llega gritando

-Darien... -llega con el - No creí que se atreverían a decirle eso, pero les digo que no se atrevan a hacerle algo, ya que si lo hacen, pronto vendrán a buscarlos- los amenaza y Zoycte dice

-Bien. si eso dicen, absténganse- los cuatro se van y Darien aun molesto solo lso ve y su compañera dice

-Que te dijeron?-

-No mucho, al parecer saben acerca de Rei, y eso puede ser muy peligroso, por suerte no hemos salido estos dias-

-Si y mas por que casi me arranca el cabello el otro dia, gracias a eso, no ha venido por aquí... Pero bueno, esto no quedara as, su batalla es la mía-

-Y la mía también, desde hace tiempo- dice el mirando hacia el atardecer y dice -Hotaru, luego nos vemos-

-Esta bien, pero cuídate- le dice y el hace un gesto de que si lo hará y se pone en camino, cuando ve a lo lejos que a una chica se le cae algo mientras camina, estando muy lejos el corre a recogerlo, llegando ve que es una medalla con una luna creciente de color dorada y atrás trae una frase que dice _"Con amor, mama y papa"_ y por leerla ya no ve a nadie y dice

-De quien sera?-

Al parecer a nuestro querido Darien le vino una sorpresa ¿Que pasara? averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, fue algo tardado o rápido, pero es que tuve mucho trabajo, ya saben por la navidad, pero hizo lo que pude y aquí esta, antes que nada Agradezco a mi amiga Jennifer por sus reviews, tienes una gran imaginación en verdad :D**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen reviews ya que son mi vitamina, nos veremos en unos días, que el próximo capitulo vienen mas sospesar e intrigas, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola a todos, ya volví, y como se los prometí aquí esta el capitulo 16 de mi historia, antes que nada le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y espero que cuente con su apoyo, y bien, ya sin mas por el momento les dejo leyendo el capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Hola habla Darien, por el momento no puedo responder ya que me encuentro ocupado, pero si gusta deje un mensaje y yo me comunicare después, gracias... Beeep-_

 _-_ Hola Darien, habla Rei, tiene mucho que no te he visto y sabes han abierto una nueva cafetería cercas de la casa de cultura y creí que podríamos ir los dos ya sea hoy o cualquier día, bueno espero tu respuesta..-

Habían pasado casi las dos semanas desde que supo Darien que le tocaría ir al seminario, y mas decidió a que encontró a sus enemigos y sabían sobre Rei, decidió no buscarla en lo que pensaba como detenerlos y mas con la amenazas que le puso el mayor de ellos si se atrevía a llamar a la policía, aunque aun así no le serviría ya que no sabia donde ubicarlos. Pero esperaba que no sucediera de encontraba en su terraza pensando en eso, al momento sonó de nuevo el teléfono y dejo sonando y de nuevo sonó la grabación, hasta que...

-Hola Chiba soy yo Hotaru, espero estés bien, ya que los muchachos y yo te estamos esperando a que demos el ultimo ensayo antes de que te vallas mañana, y de ahí vamos a comer algo todos, pero responderme- Al oir su mensaje, rápido contesto el teléfono

-Hola Tomoe, si en un rato iré para allá-

-Hasta que contestas, hace un rato pase a ver a Serena, estaba con sus amigas y escuche que Rei se fue a otro lado cercas a llamarte a tu casa y como oí que no contestabas creí que no estabas en casa, pero veo que ni le querías responder-

-Si, ya te dije por que, lo hago por el bien de ella, y de Serena y Amy-

-Esta bien, pero ya vente al taller, es mas... si quieres vamos por un pastel de chocolate todos saliendo, se que es tu favorito-

-Bien, entonces ya salgo, nos vemos- en eso colgó rápido y fue directo a la salida, y cuando iba a sacar de su bolsillo la llave para cerrar bien su departamento se topo con la medalla que encontró en el parque hace tiempo, esperaba encontrar a su dueña y cada que podía pasaba por el parque a ver si la encontraba pero no, ya viéndola un rato, cerro su departamento, se fue rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en el patio de la casa de Serena, las tres estaban conversando

-Que como que se te perdió?!- comenta Rei asombrada

-Si tanto que la cuidaste mucho Serena, y mas por que es herencia de familia-

-Lo se Amy, ya que trae el escudo de la familia y la dedicación de mis padres, pero no creí que se me fuera a caer de la bolsa mientras leía en el parque o en el momento que me fui hace varios días, al menos mi papa no sabe que se perdió-

-Y si te la pide?- pregunta Rei

-Pues, le diré que la mande a arreglar y mandare a hacer una igual dentro de poco, tal vez en diciembre, ya que no tengo tiempo con lo de la pintura y mas que Hotaru quiere que la acompañe a su audición el 7 de noviembre-

-No irán sus amigos?- pregunta Amy y Rei solo se pone molesta

-Si, pero quiere que yo valla, pero si gustan ir conmigo pueden-

-Me gustaría pero tengo escuela ese día- responde Amy

-Yo no quiero saber acerca de esa hipócrita- dice Rei de lo mas altanera

-Ya Rei deja de decirle así por favor, y bueno ya cambiando de tema ¿Por que no vamos a ver a Andrew?-

-Suena bien para mi- dice Rei ya sonriendo y las tres se ponen en camino y ella les comenta -Ahora que lo mencionan, supe que ya anda de novio con una nueva chica..-

.

.

.

.

Y cuanto al grupo Cry Moon, luego de haber dado su ensayo, fueron a almorzar a una cafetería cercas, y todos escuchaban a Mina cantando algo desafinada, aunque no se burlaban de ella pero le gritaban, el único que no parecía animado era Darien, ya que no sabia que hacer con respecto a algo que le tiene muy preocupado, fuera de sus enemigos y el seminario, en eso Lita que lo nota, le pregunta

-Amigo ¿Que pasa con esos ánimos? ¿te paso algo en el instituto?-

-No Lita, no pasa nada- dice volviendo a la realidad y viendo como todos se rien de Mina

-Entonces arriba esos ánimos y si tienes alguna preocupación solo dime-

-Gracias, pero no es nada, creo yo...- en eso piensa un poco y decide hacerle una pregunta -Lita ¿Cuando descubres que te gusta alguien de quien no esperabas que te gustara que harías?-

Ella queda algo sorprendida, pero piensa que se trata de cierta chica y decide ayudarle -Bueno depende ¿Esta con alguien?- el niega con la cabeza -Y tu estas con alguien ¿Cierto?- al oír el su pregunta, no sabe como decirle, mas por miedo en especial, por lo que solo atina a decir...

-Si, pero casi no la he visto, pero pienso que...- pero no sigue por que ella pone su mano en su hombro y le dice

-Entonces que esperas? no pierdas mas tiempo y dile, no pierdes nada amigo, pero si tienes miedo, solo se atrevido pero no exageres-

Darien al oír el consejo de Lita sonríe y decide hacerlo, pero en eso Hotaru les grito a todos

-Bien muchachos, ahora que mi colega se ira mañana por tres semanas, que dicen ¿Hacemos una reunión en mi departamento?-

-Estaría bien- comenta Mina

-Paso, tengo que ver unas cosas antes de que anochezca-

-Vamos Ricard solo por hoy, ya mañana haces lo que tengas que hacer- le propone Kuri

-Si y de paso así no te pasa nada- comenta Asanuma y en eso pregunta Kotono

-A propósito Darien, no han aparecido frente a ti esos cuatro?-

-No, y temo que harán algo cuando me valla, pero espero no sea así- en eso ve a Hotaru que trae una cara de preocupación -Así que les pido chicos que se cuiden, en especial tu Hotaru-

-Es una promesa colega, aunque significa que cuide de Zafiro-

-El dijo que te cuidaría amiga, de eso no te preocupes- en eso todos se dan un abrazo de grupo y dice Arman

-Bueno amigo, hay que seguir la reunión en la casa de Hotaru- todos están de acuerdo y salen de la cafetería mientras Darien y Hotaru conversan

-Y que paso ¿Encontraste a la dueña de la medalla?-

-No, y espero que cuando regrese la encuentres-

-Veraz que si colega- le da un suave puñetazo mientras se ríen

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Serena se encontraba dando un paseo por la ciudad, ademas de hacer tiempo para irse a ver a sus amigas, pensando en que pronto tendría que sacar un nuevo duplicado de su medalla,pero eso era lo me neos ya que hoy amaneció de buenas, en eso vio a lo lejos a Darien, así que por estar de buen humor decido sorprenderlo, lo que no sabia era que estaba en sus pensamientos..

-Hola!- le da una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda y este ademas de sorprendido, expreso que le dolió eso ¿Que te pasa?-

-Ahh hola Serena, siempre tan alegre ¿Verdad?- le contesta tratando de sonar vacilado y ella molesta

-Y tu siempre tan reservado, soy una chica con una personalidad alegre y espontanea ¿Eso te preocupa?- le saca la lengua y Darien sonriendo...

-Se tan espontanea y alegre siempre, como hasta ahora, por favor- y se va sin verla de nuevo, ella sorpendida solo atina a...

-Que dijiste? no te burles... oyes espera- iba a alcanzarlo en eso ve un papel que dice "Seminario para empresarios futuros" -Un seminario? bueno a lo mejor es para un amigo, aunque... ahora que lo veo... llevaba una bolsa con el- sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirlo

.

Ya luego de un rato llega hasta una parada de autobuses ve que esta platicando con alguien, una chica, en eso recibe un mensaje que es de Amy, el cual dice

 _Serena, perdónanos pero Rei no podrá vernos, me dijo que le vino un compromiso y yo tengo que ver unas cosas para la clase de natación, pero nos veremos al rato-_

Ella al leerlo, se lamenta un poco pero esta bien así podrá saber lo que le vino de curiosidad, en eso ve que Darien entro a un edificio frente a donde estaban, y decidió acercarse y cuando iba a tocarle el hombro, ella se volteo agarrándole fuerte la mano

-Auhhh eso duele- ve que se trata de Hotaru, ella la suelta y solo dice

-Serena? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Nada, solo quería saber que esta tramando el arrogante- se siente como una tonta de lo que respondió

-Tramando?- ella casi se ríe de lo que le respondió

-Si, por el papel que tenia, creo que piensa irse a un seminario- Hotaru no sabe que hacer, ella desde que se peleo con Rei a causa de que ella cree otra cosa de ella, y sobretodo por que no tiene alguna expectatiba hacia su amiga con Darien, pero le dice

-Bueno si quieres saber, puedes acompañarnos-

-Acompañarlos?- ella se confunde cuando Darien sale del edificio con una maleta diciendo

-Tomoe ya esta todo podemos... Serena?- se sorprende y dice Hotaru

-Nos acompañara para despedirte a la estación de trenes ¿Verdad?- le d aun codazo

-Si claro- no tiene de otra mas que aceptar

En eso Darien detiene un taxi y los tres se suben, Serena ya no sabe en que asunto se ha metido, y se ponen en marcha, ene so pregunta

-Entonces a donde te iras?-

-A un seminario hasta Osaka, si resulta raro pero me eligieron junto con otro chicos de mi clase-

-Y por que no vinieron tus amigos, es decir los chicos del taller?-

-Tenian asuntos que atender, pero aun así nos reunimos todos ayer después de la clase para darle una buena suerte a mi colega- responde Hotaru y ella dice

-Esta bien- en eso solo ve por la ventana del taxi a todo, hasta que siente que frena y les habla el conductor

-Perdónenme pero es que hay un gran trafico, pero descuiden, no tardara mucho, de todas formas si fuera así, no daré cargos extras-

-Esta bien señor- responde Darien

Serena solo sigue viendo hacia la ventana, pensando sobre que no esperaba acompañar a ellos dos, ademas de que Darien se iría por un tiempo, le causaba un poco de tristes y no sabia por que le daba esa tristesay sin darse cuenta ya se estaba recargando a lado de Darien, el al sentirla sonrio ya que no esperaba eso

.

.

Una hora despues, seguían en el trafico, Hotaru ya se había dormido y en eso Serena se lamentaba

-Esto ya es demasiado, nunca saldremos de aquí-

-Descuida, no se tardara mucho- dice Darien viendo hacia la ventana el atardecer y en eso Serena le pregunta algo que le viene en duda desde que supo la amistad de el con Hotaru

-Oyes ¿Como es que te llevas muy bien con Hotaru a comparación con tus demás amigos?... ay lo siento! no tienes que decírmelo sino quieres!- - ella lamenta su pregunta

-Por que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ella de por si ha estado conmigo en los peores momento desde que tengo memoria- al oírlo la rubia se sorprende algo y piensa

- _¿Serán amigos desde que eran niños?, aunque-_ pero no sigue pensando ya que lo que oye...

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, como seis o siete años tenia yo cuando eso paso...- ella se siente muy mal, no sabe que hacer o decirle y en eso...-Desde ese momento Tomoe ha estado conmigo cuidándome y apoyándome en lo que sea, y también hago lo mismo con ella-

Serena no sabe que decir, en una parte piensa que es muy triste su pasado, pero a la vez algo lindo que su amiga haya cuidado bien de el, aunque no tiene una teoría de como, en eso solo le dice

-Me pregunto por que te conté todo esto?- ella solo le dice

-Antes de hoy pensaba que eras una persona rara, pero ahora creo que... no lo eres del todo-

-Gracias- le sonríe y ella se sonroja verlo y en eso oye..

-Llegamos- Hotaru se despierta por suerte y los tres se bajan del taxi, ya pagando, ambos entraron a la estación de trenes, sin percatarse de que alguien llegaba igual a la estación

Luego de haber comprado el boleto, estaban esperando a que llegara y mientras tanto Hotaru se despedía de su amigo

-Promete que pase lo que pase te vas a cuidar mucho Darien-

-Es una promesa Hotaru y tu también, y recuerda que Zafiro estará contigo- y se abrazan -Tu igual cuídate, nos veremos en tres semanas-

-Por supuesto, prométeme que volverás antes de el dia del baile-

-Es una promesa- se dejan de abrazar cuando llega el tren que va directo a Osaka y le dice Serena

-Buena suerte arrogante- le sonríe y el trata de darle las gracias pero no puede y solo dice

-Emm,,, gracias...- se va haca el tren, pero al momento recordó las palabras de su amiga y regresando con ellas, hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría

La tomo de sus hombros y le planto un beso en sus labios, sin importarle que su compañera lo viera y las personas que estaban cercas, Serena sorprendida trata de zafarse pero el no la deja, hasta que al momento solo se relajo y se dejo llevar, y sin pensarlo le correspondió, era un beso dulce y agradable, no quería que terminara pero se oyó la ultima llamada y se separo rápidamente y se fue directo al tren subiendo y se fue

Serena sorprendida no sabe que decir o hacer, y Hotaru estaba con una sonrisa ya que sus esperanzas de que esos dos estuvieran juntos se harán reales, pero en eso...

-Valla, al parecer nos equivocamos de chica- ve que son los Shitennous y al oír su comentario de Jedite

-Y que sorpesa, es la chica que me encontré hace tiempo-

-No era de esperarse Zoycite, pero no sirvió de nada lo que le hicimos a la familia de esa pobretona- Hotaru al oir eso de Malaquite, comprendió algo importante

-Entonces ustedes fueron...?-

-Si Tomoe, nosotros mandamos a destruir el templo donde trabaja Rei, pero nos equivocamos con eso- responde Neflyte

-Pero con ella sera mejor- Serena esta espantada, Hotaru se pone frente a ella esperando que no hagan algo tonto y de repente le dice Malaquite

-Les dare unos dias mas de vida, aprovéchenlos- y los dos se van como si nada, Hotaru se molesta y en eso Serena le pregunta

-Y ahora que vas a hacer?-

Si al parecer esto se puso interesante ¿Que pasara ahora que Darien se fue pero hizo algo atrevido y mas us enemigos han decidido pone el ojo sobre Serena? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, como les dije un regalo de nochebuena para todas, antes que nada, agradezco a esos seguidores que han estado conmigo todo el año y saben, no faltara mucho para que esta historia termine, bueno ahora a responder reviews:**

 **.**

 **Zakura Naiguino: bienvenida y gracias por leer mi historia :D**

 **Bepevink: igual bienvenida, y gracias por leer mi hstoria, de Diamante no tanto esta interesado en ella, pero al menos produjo algo de celos en Darien y ya dio su movimiento el y de una manera que a mi se me ocurrio, del favor prometo cumplirte ya lo veraz ;) espero te haya gustado este capitulo**

 **Jennifer Lopez: amiga ya sabes de quien es la medalla xD, lo del baile falta mucho, pero te aseguro que sera algo genial, y si los cuatro Shitennous empezaran a tramar algo, ya veraz, y ademas de ser igual enemigos de Darien, y aquí ya se enteraron de mas, bueno espero este capitulo te haya gustado**

 **.**

 **Bien eso es todos, si gustan dejen un reviews que son mi medicina, nos leemos volviendo de las fiestas, cuídense y les deseo una feliz navidad :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola a todas, ya después de las fiestas he vuelto y al parecer con la parte final del ultimo capitulo hice que se les cayeran los pantalones de la impresión, a las que llevaban pantalones xD, y bueno se que ninguna se dio cuenta pero me base en el cap 34 del anime para el capitulo 16 para muchas cosas, pero bueno en este aclaro que se vendrán otras sorpresas o intrigas como le quieran llamar, y ademas de una que no se la iban a esperar, bueno sin nada mas por el momento los dejo leyendo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos días después de lo que paso cuando Darien se fue a Osaka, Serena estuvo como en un shock de la sorpresa que no se esperaba de Darien, para suerte suya ni Amy ni Rei le habían hablado, y de Hotaru luego de ese susto al haberse encontrado a los Shiitennous en la terminal, no se que decir, pero bueno, A Serena no sabia que hacer, en unos momentos quería saber como estaba el, pero por tonta nunca pidió su celular de el, ademas de que en las ultimas noches haba tenido pesadillas de que algo malo le pasaba, pero no se animaba a decirle a su familia

hoy lunes Serena esta en la cocina moviendo su cereal pensativa, sobre lo que paso, ademas de que no deja de pensar en Darien, solo que sentía mas mariposas que en otras veces, en eso escucho que alguien le llamaba

-Serena, serena!- ella volviendo a la realidad se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su tia Luna -Oye niña ¿Que le pasa?-

-No es nada, solo pensaba- era lo único que respondía mientras seguía moviendo su cuchara en el plato

-No lo se, ya llevas asi mas de 10 minutos, se que con eso que algo te pasa- se sienta con ella -Pero me imagino que debe ser por que piensas en alguien en especial-

Serena solamente se ríe y dice -Acertaste tía- pero decide cambiar el tema -Solo diré que es un amigo cercano- su tía se queda pensando y en eso...

-Y has seguido viendo a esa chica Hotaru?-

-Si tía-

-Pues sigo diciendo que esa chica no es de confianza para ti, pero al parecer nada malo te ha pasado-

-A que te refieres?- pregunta sorprendida, pero en su mente estaba asustada, esperaba que ella no supiera lo que paso el sábado

-No es nada, por ahora-

-Tía, por favor- Serena iba a insistir pero ve que esta mas que nerviosa, asi que decido no seguir y le dijo-Esta bien, esperare- en eso se abrazan

.

.

.

.

Un buen rato decidió ir a ver a Hotaru al taller, pero por su seguridad y ademas por que hacia frió por el otoño, iba de abrigo, lentes y gorra, pensando sobre si los amigos de ella estaban enterados de eso, pero pensaba que no ya que ambas acordaron no decir nada hasta hoy, ademas de a Amy y en especial a Rei, solo esperaba que no la matara o al menos a el o a Hotaru, o a alguno de sus compañeros.

Al momento en que llego a la casa de cultura, vio los carteles del aniversario, es decir el baile, lo único que le vino a la mente que seria algo hermoso, en eso escucho que alguien estaba ensayando, al irse a asomar vio que se trataba de su amiga y los chicos y Mimete la ven

- _Crees que voy a aceptarte después de dos años que te fuiste y de paso terminaste conmigo?!, lo siento Amateus pero no sera asi, ya tengo una vida nueva sin ti y asi sera, asi que vete a buscar a otra tonta!_!

Todos le aplauden y los escucha

-Eso estuvo bueno amiga, si estuviera Darien podrían seguir la escena-

-Si Asanuma y después de eso golpearlo, pero no es así- todos se ríen y Serena los interrumpe

-Pues te queda bien- en eso entra hasta el escenario improvisado y los acompaña

-Gracias Serena- agradece Hotaru

-A propósito en donde estabas el sábado? pensé que vendrías a vernos-

-Bueno Richard...- iba a seguir cuando alguien llega a donde están

-Hola muchachos, hola mi luciérnaga- es Zafiro que se sienta con los demás y saluda a Hotaru con un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Zafiro hola, que bueno verte después de mucho tiempo- todos les hacen caras pero por broma

-Basta chicos por favor- todos se ríen a lo que dijo Zafiro y en eso Hotaru decide hablar de algo que prometió no decir hasta que Serena estuviera

-Bien muchachos quiero que me escuchen, ahora que Serena llego y también para que Zafiro se entere-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta Kotono y empieza a contarles Hotaru

-El sábado cuando estaba a punto de acompañar a Darien a la estación. Serena paso por donde estábamos en la parada, al parecer quería saber que tramábamos los dos, así que le dije del seminario y acepto acompañarme a despedir a mi colega- al saber de lo que hablara su amiga, interviene Serena

-Después en el camino el al parecer tuvo confianza en mi, ya que me contó algunas cosas de el- todos se sorprenden, pero Mina trae una cara de asustada

-Y cuando llegamos a la terminal, y me despedí de el, igual lo hizo con Serena, solo que...- no puede seguir hablando Hotaru así que Serena les dice

-Al parecer se me declaro a mi, pero de una manera algo atrevida... verán... el me beso frente a Hotaru y algunas personas que nos vieron- todos en un momento se callaron, pero en eso...

-Eso si que es sorprendente!- exclama Richard y todos menos Mina gritan

-Ven, les dije que se decidirá por ella, paga Arman- comenta Kuri sonriendo y Arman de la unos billetes

-Chicos pero no celebren asi nomas, veran... los Shitennous se han enterado de eso- al oír a Hotaru todos cambiaron sus risas por caras de espanto

-Que?!-

-Si, vieron todo eso y como saben que es Serena la chica que quiere mi... Darien, quien sabe que pueda pasar- todos están preocupados, en eso Nota que Mina esta mas que asustada -Mna que te pasa? parece que hubieras visto un fantasma con todo y cadenas-

Mina que esta al borde del susto solo dice -Yo no tuve la culpa de esto!-

-Que?- pregunta Hotaru y ella le dice

-Amiga se que prometí no decirle a nadie del seminario, pero el otro día..., me encontró Rei y ...me pidió que le dijera que había estado haciendo Darien para que no le contestara, y tuve que decirle;- no deja que le comenten algo- Bueno ya cuando le dije...

.

 _Me pidió que la acompañara a la terminal de trenes para despedirlo y desearle suerte, yo por supuesto estaba en contra de eso_

 _-Rei estoy en contra de eso, ademas ninguno de nosotros nos venimos a despedir de el, ya que ayer le organizamos una reunión de despedida-_

 _-Así mejor, le daré las galletas para su viaje- solo vi como miraba el cofre de galletas y ya no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso, y cuando entramos me dijo -Ya veraz que le gustaran- yo la seguí mientras revisaba mi teléfono y no le prestaba atención_

 _-Si eso dices, pero aun así no exagere al despedirte, que sino...- en eso sentí que se detuvo -¿Rei?- al levantar mi mirada los vi de lejos a Serena y a Darien, como el la besaba, yo casi me sorprendo, igual creí que seria bueno que estuviera con ella, pero la cara de Reí, con enojo, dolor, rabia y tristeza, dejo caer su cofre y gracias a que la ultima llamada del tren sonó no se escucho y salio corriendo, yo la levante y me fui a alcanzarla, pero al llegar a la calle no la vi,_

 _._

-Pero no vi a esos cuatro, supongo que no los vi entrar a la central por alcanzar a Rei- termina su relato Mina y todos se sorprenden

-Y yo que pensaba decirle de la mejor manera a ella, sobre que el la trono a escondidas- comenta Kotono

-Si alguien tiene la culpa de esto soy yo, por haber aconsejado a Darien a hacer eso- se lamenta Lita -Sea como sea, esto no puede empeorar-

Y si, ya que todos escucharon que alguien entraba, en eso Mimete llego casi a la entrada y decía

-lo siento pero no puedes pasar- pero no le hizo caso y empujo a Mimete, en eso Serena igual iba a decirle que no hiciera algo tonto, pero la empujo, Mina noto que estaba como el sábado y Hotaru le dijo

-Espera Rei, déjame explicarte, veraz...- pero antes de que le contara, Rei le dio una cachetada muy fuerte que la tiro en el suelo

-Eres una mentirosa, no tines caracter, eres una hipócrita y una cobarde- derramo algunas lagrimas, Zafiro ayudaba a Hotaru y todos veían que se dirige a Serena -Y tu no vuelvas a hablarme en tu vida descarada!- iba a irse pero le grito Kotono

-Óyeme estúpida mira lo que dices, y no te permitiré que trates así a mi amiga- iba a golpearla pero la detiene Lita

-Déjala Kotono, no vale la pena que esto llegue a un mal pleito- en eso suelta la mano de Kotono y le dice a Rei -Escucha, tanto tu amiga como Hotaru salvaron tu vida, solo eso te diré- Serena estaba mas que espantada y Hotaru sobándose su mejilla. Rei toda altanera se fue de donde estaban, en eso llego Amy y dice

-Rei que hiciste?- ella al verla le dice

-Si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga Amy, ya no veas a estos hipócritas- no sabe que responder, y ella se va, ve que todos están enojados, Serena casi llorando y a Hotaru le nota el moreton de su mejilla y decide irse con ella, no quería dejarla sola.

-Hotaru mejor ve a la enfermería por tu mejilla- comenta Serena derramando algunas lagrimas ahora que se fue

-No estoy bien- en eso su novio la toca en el moreton y ella hace una mueca de dolor

-Nada de eso, mira yo te llevo luciérnaga- en eso se la lleva a la enfermería de la casa de cultura y Hotaru piensa

 _-"esto no puede empeorar"-_

 _._

 _._

Luego de unas horas, Hotaru esta en su departamento escuchando música, mientras come tallarines en el suelo, desde que llego ha tratado de comunicarse con Darien, pero nada, cree que el ha de pensar que esta enojada por lo que hizo con Serena antes de irse, y espera decirle que eso no es verdad, en eso suena su teléfono de la casa, rápido se levanta y contesta pensando que es el..

-Darien?-

-Me confundiste con mi niño hija- al oir esa voz suave, sabe de quien se trata,

-Hola mama, que bueno oir tu voz luego de meses- sonríe

-Si, es que ya terminamos nuestra investigación- en eso escucha otra voz -Setsuna déjame hablar con tu hija... mi niña hola!-

-Hola papa, me alegra oírte- se ríe cuando escucha

-Soichi no me arrebates el teléfono!... disculpa a tu padre hija, pero bueno ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien mama, ahora si que dándole todo a la escuela y otras cosas- en eso toca su mejilla que trae un algodón pegado con gasas para que no se caiga

-Y como esta Darien?- pregunta su padre

-Bien papa. esta semana se fue a un seminario a Osaka, le dije que si podria darse un paseo por Hiroshima los saludara-

-Pues en ese caso no sera así, iremos a Tokio el jueves- al oir lo que dice su madre ella se sorprende

-¿Como?-

-Si, al oir que tendrás tu audición el sábado, queremos ir a verte, y de paso estaremos contigo hasta año nuevo-

-Pues.. yo... este...- no sabe que decir, ya que nunca le menciono que los hijos de sus enemigos han aparecido de nuevo, para suerte su padre...

-Bueno no te haré perder el tiempo, te dejamos mi niña y salúdame a mi sobrino consentido en tanto te llame- se rie y le dice

-Claro, ademas de que es su único sobrino- los tres se ríen- Bueno, los esperare el jueves aquí, ya saben en donde- en eso se corta la comunicación, ella apaga su reproductor y recoge su plato de tallarines

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, fue a casa de Serena, ya que gracias a su hermano, le marco para decirle que quera verla, ya que Amy no le contestaba el teléfono, al momento que llego a su casa, fue pasada por Ikuko la cual le ofreció te y ella acepto, y dijo que se lo llevaría con ellas, cuando llego a su cuarto y entro sin hacer ruido, vio que estaba recargada en su mesita toda pensativa y le dice

-Puedo pasar?- ella voltea y al verla sonrie

-Hola, pasa- entra y se sienta a lado de ella

-Serena, lamento lo que te paso, yo tengo la culpa de todo esto- esta casi por llorar Hotaru

-No digas eso, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, si hubiera reaccionado yo y empujaba a Darien cuando hizo eso, Rei no te hubiera abofeteado-

-En serio ibas a hacer eso?- le sorprende lo que escucha de la rubia

-Si tal ves lo habría echo, pero eso no importa... ¿has hablado con el?-

-No desde que se fue, ha de cree que estoy enojada con el-

-¿Por te estaría enojada contigo?- pregunta toda sorprendida, en eso suena el celular de Hotaru...

-Hola?- oye la voz de Kuri

-Hotaru ¿Donde estas?-

-Con Serena ¿Por que?-

-Ven a la casa de cultura y pronto!-

-Voy... no tardare- en eso cuelga

Tomando sus cosas sale del cuarto, pasa a lado de Ikuko dándole las gracias por su atención, y pasando a lado de Luna que la miraba con rencor, ella por supuesto que no le tomo la atención, esperaba que nada malo les haya pasado a sus amigos, o a lo mejor algo peor. nomas se imagina lo peor

Serena iba a alcanzarla pero la detiene su tia -Espera mi niña, mejor no vallas, tal vez debió ser un problema de familia-

-No tía, pienso que es otra cosa, ademas quiero ayudarla-

-Ayudarla?- se confunde y Serena decide contarle

-Si, tiene unos enemigos de hace años Hotaru, y al parecer tratan de matarla a ella y a Darien también-

-Darien?- ve que su tia toma un color pálido al mencionar el nombre de Darien, y dice -Bueno solo diré que hables con ella,-

-Hablar con ella?- se confunde

-Si-...

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, Hotaru llegaba a la casa de cultura en un taxi, bajando rápidamente y ve que las puertas están rotas, como si hubieran lanzado piedras grandes, y ademas de una pangarta que decía _"Mañana ajustaremos cuentas, así que prepárate Tomoe" y_ llega con sus compañeros

-Que bueno que no estuvimos, sino se hubiera desatado una pelea- comenta Mina

-Mas que eso, al parecer ya harán su nueva venganza- agrega Richard enojado

-Lo se, pero no se saldrán con la suya- dice mas que enojada,

-Sabes lo que haces Hotaru?-

-Si Kotono, lo se- en eso recibe un mensaje de texto, saca su celular y lo lee... _"Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Se puede? ate Serena"_ al leerlo se queda callada, toca su mejilla lastimada y dice nada mas...-Chicos, por favor regresen a sus casa, ya mañana vere que pasara-

-Segura Hotaru?- pregunta Asanuma preocupado

-Si, así que hagan eso por favor... y les aviso que tome una desicion... le contare a Serena lo de... ya saben que -

-No hablaras de eso ¿Verdad?- pregunta sorpendida Mina ya que sabe a lo que se refiere

-Pero prometiste no decirle a nadie que no fuéramos nosotros, y sabes por que- alega Richard preocupado

-Si, pero ya es tiempo que ella lo sepa- y se va sin verlos, y responde el mensaje " _Si te veré en mi departamento en media hora, ven sola por favor"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Serena esta en el ascensor del edificio donde vive su amiga, ella no sabe lo que podria platicarle o lo que ella le podía contarle, solo pensaba que por una razón su tía le pidió que hablara con ella, no sabia bien por que, pero espera saber algo mas, ya abriéndose la puerta del ascensor, fue directo a su puerta, de alguna manera sus nervios comenzaron a aumentar y al tocar, la puerta se abrió, entro y vio que ella estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones bastante pensativa, ademas de que tenia un como libro en una de sus manos

-Que bueno que llegaste-

-Si, vi que te habías ido toda preocupada y pienso que algo malo paso- ve que ella esta con una cara de preocupación y miedo

-Deja te traigo algo de tomar Serena- se levanto y antes de irse a la cocina miro a la rubia y le sonrió,

Serena mientras espera a Hotaru, ve la decoración de su departamento, tal y como estaba la ultima vez que vino, solo que no estaba en el buro la foto con sus compañeros, sino una con Darien cargándola atrás en su espalda, ambos sonriendo

-Veo que esos dos son muy unidos, aunque no se...- en eso ve el libro y decide ojearlo por la curiosidad y al abrirlo ve que es un álbum de fotos, y ve que hay fotos de el con Darien, recientes, y al seguir ojean-dolo, ve que unas son de varios años, -Ahora que me acuerdo, el me dijo que Hotaru ha estado con el después de lo que paso con sus padres, pero...- al voltear a la siguiente hoja, ve otra donde están de niños pequeños con dos parejas de adultos, abrazándolos a ambos amorosamente, y ve a la pareja que abraza a Darien...

-Ahora que veo, los que lo abrazan tienen rasgos de el, sus ojos, el color de cabello,sera que...- pero antes de seguir oye a Hotaru decirle

-Sera que son lo padres de el y pasa que Darien y yo... somos primos- al oírla, dejo caer el álbum y dice sorprendida

-Que?! son primos?!-...

Tatatatan, al parecer se revelo algo impresionante, Darien y Hotaru son primos ¿Que mas le puede contar Hotaru a su amiga? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo :D

* * *

 **Bueno mis lindas lectoras hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, y si a que no se esperaban eso, antes que nada ya tenia eso en mente, y sobretodo di un dialogo clave en el capitulo 9 donde Hotaru menciona que tiene un primo asi que revsenlo, pero ya en el siguiente sabrán el por que no le menciono eso antes a Serena, y otras cosas, pero bueno ahora a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: si te diste cuenta tu de donde me inspire en el cap 16, que bien xD y adivinaste de quien es la medalla, ademas de que los Shitennous saben de ella, pero bueno espero que te guste este capitulo :D**

 **Bepevink: si el beso se me ocurrió a mi, soy una loka xD si lo malo es que Serena hora esta en peligro :/ de lo que me sugeriste, no creo que sea posible, ella no puede ser vista por los enemigos de ella, pero espera hasta el siguiente capitulo que tengo algo que te gustara :D y gracias por tus deseos la pase bien :D espero este capitulo te impresione**

 **zabitamt1975: antes que nada hola, pues detesta a quien tu quieras compañera, pero espero ames a Rei por lo que hizo en este capitulo a Hotaru, nos leemos :S**

 **.**

 **Bueno si les gusto, dejen un review si, que son mi medicina, nos vemos la semana entrante, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola a todas, de vuelta aquí, para traerles un nuevo capitulo, antes que nada veo que les deje muchas impresiones a casi todos con el capitulo 17, pero bueno les diré que en este si tendrá muchas emocione,accion y ademas de ser mas largo, y les comento que debido a un problema que tuvo Fanfiction no vi los reviews que me dejaron, pero ya se arreglo y pude leerlos bien, como ultimo dato agradesco al cap 7 de sailor moon crystal que me inspiro a algunas partes de este capitulo, asi que bueno los dejo leyendo y agarrene los pantalones, a las que usanpantalones :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

 **.**

.

Luego de haber escuchando tan gran declaración, estaba con esa sorpresa, ya que no llego a pensar que aquella persona que trataba a Hotaru mas que un amiga, e incluso como una hermana, por los regaños que se hacian y esa confianza grande que se tenían, al momento levanto el álbum de fotos y vio una foto de ellos dos detalladamente y noto que ambos compartían muchos rasgos

-Entonces... ¿Tu y Darien son primos?-

-Si- dijo tomando las fotos -El y yo somos primos hermanos?-

-Como?-

-Si, su mama de Darien era hermana de mi mama-

-Hermana?-

-Si- y dando un suspiro decide contarle -Todo paso hace muchos años, cuando vinieron mis tíos y el para celebrar el cumple de mi mama, a pesar de que vivíamos ambos en Hiroshima, estábamos muy lejos nos visitábamos cuando podíamos, y siempre que venia nos divertíamos, junto con mi nana, y cuando se iban ese dia...- recordó las palabras alegres de Darien ...- _Hotaru, nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana!_..._ -Después de eso mis padres recogieron todo lo del jardín junto con mi nana, en eso mi madre recibió una llamada que la puso muy alterada al igual que a mi padre, yo no entendía bien, pero nos fuimos al hospital y ahí nos dijeron todo- y al momento lo recordó...- _Es una lastima pero la pareja no pudo salvarse del accidente en la carretera, pero gracias a dio su hijo se salvo, pro ha perdido la memoria...-_ y recordó cuando fue a ver a su primo en su cuarto de hospital luego de unas horas _-¿Que paso? ¿Quien soy yo? no recuerdo nada-_

 _-_ Dios mio- exclamo Serena al comprender lo que le dijo gracias a lo que Darien le contó antes de irse y Hotaru continua

-Si, mis tíos murieron en un accidente de carretera cuando Darien tenia seis años, al igual que su memoria, no podía reconocerse cuando le hablábamos... de no ser por nosotros no hubiera recordado su nombre y apellido, - voltea a verla y le sigue contando -Y después del entierro de mis tíos, mis padres hicieron una promesa frente a sus tumbas... que siempre lo cuidaríamos costara lo que costara, luego de que salio del hospital ya recuperada su memoria luego de terapias, se vino a vivir con nosotros, el era muy feliz conmigo y con mis tíos, asistiendo a la misma escuela que yo Darien, pero pese a todo nunca olvidaba a sus padres y siempre iba a visitarlos, ya cuando creció escucho que me iría a Tokio para seguir mis sueños y el quiso irse también conmigo, mis padres aunque se negaron, aceptaron al final, y ellos me pidieron que lo cuidara debido a sus enemigos de ellas y los míos de ahora y así seria; ya cuando estábamos en Tokio el y yo hicimos la promesa de que no le diríamos a nadie que ramos primos por nuestro bien, y con los muchachos les dijimos cuando nos ganamos su confianza...-

Serena esta sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, ya que no esperaba eso y-...-Y dime? se que alguien te pidió que hablaras conmigo ¿Quien fue?-

-Este... la verdad... no estoy totalmente segura, mi tia me dijo que platicara conmigo, pero no se como por que-

-Esta bien- Serena nota su cara de preocupación y con eso comprende que le dijo toda la verdad, y Hotaru le pregunta -¿Puede ser nuestro secreto?- ella afirma con la cabeza -Gracias-

La rubia no sabe si lamentarse o no, pero la voz de su tia suena en su cabeza "- _Esa chica no me da nada de confianza... deberías hablar con ella, podrias saber algo- p_ ero no le hace del todo caso, ya que no ve algo que pueda hacerla ver mal a ella, Hotaru sonríe un poco ya que sabe que ella la comprende, y ademas de que tiene toda su confianza, en eso se percata que un libro de ella se asoma en su morral y dice...

-Ese libro?- Serena volviendo a la realidad, lo saca y se lo muestra y Hotaru responde -Eso no puede ser... es el libro de Darien... no se si fuera si debería tener un...-

-separador con una rosa?- se la muestra sacándola de su morral igual de sorprendida Serena

-Si, pero ¿Como?-

-Lo encontré hace tiempo abandonado?

-Darien estaba por matarse, ya que ese libro representa algo importante para el, fue un regalo de su madre, el cual su padre se lo dio a mi tia cuando eran novios, con una frase-

-Como? no tenia nada escrito- se sorprende

-En el libro no- saca una lupa de su escritorio- mira en la esquina del separador en la rosa- pone la lupa ahí y Serena lee el mensaje con letras manuscritas que dice..

 _"Nuestro amor es infinito como el universo, para mi hermosa reina Gea, de su caballero Endymion"_

Al leerlo le parecer hermoso y dice -No alcance a distinguir eso-

-En ese caso, cuando vuelva puedes dárselo a Darien- y le guiña un ojo sonriendo-le a la rubia, Serena sorprendida dice...

-Bueno... me tengo que ir, mis padres me deben estar esperando- guarda el libro y va a la salida seguida de Hotaru y cuando llegan..

-Serena... muchas gracias- ella hace un gesto de agradecimiento y se va directo al ascensor mientras se dice a si misa

-Así que primos? eso no esperaba, pero que bueno- y se cierra el ascensor

Y mientras tanto Hotaru para distraerse de lo que paso hace unos momentos, revisaba algunos archivos de su computadora, mas que nada para prepararse para su audicion el sabado, hasta que de repente su celular sonó, pensando que eran sus padres que ya habían llegado antes del dia que habian acordado...

-Hola?-

-Hola Tomoe, que bueno que te escucho- en eso reconocio la voz al otro lado de la linea

-Da...Darien?...¡Oyeee ¿Por que hasta ahorita me marcas?! he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde el domingo y nada, me tenias con el jesus en la boca!- eso ultimo lo dijo gritando que hasta se oía en todo su pasillo

-Lo siento, pero tuve unos problemas en los primeros dias del seminario, pero ya que se resolvio, ya me cominico contigo-

-Bien, eso es algo ya estoy tranquila, pero esos si, hay otra cosa que tenemos que aclarar... no digas nada, sera hasta que vuelvas, ¿Me entendiste?-

-Si claro- su tono se oía con seguridad en eso el le comento...-A propósito, por el seminario ya no te mostré que encontré una medalla el otro día-

-De verdad? ¿Y como es?-

-Espera, te mando la foto- al momento recibió un mensaje de messenger a su computadora y lo abrió y era una foto de la medalla y al verla...

-No puede ser!, es la medalla de Serena- eso lo dijo gritando

-¿Que?!_ igual lo escucho gritar

-Mira, deja te mando una foto.- al momento mando una al messenger donde esta con ella en el paseo, esperaba a que le respondiera su compañero y al momento...

-Ya veo, no me di cuenta, de haberlo sabido...-

-En ese caso dásela cuando vuelvas- sonríe y cambia el tema -A propósito, mis padres vendrán a Tokio esta semana, así que te mandan saludos-

-Que bien gracias, me imagino que por tu audición ¿Verdad?-

.-Si, y parece ser que estarán hasta año nuevo aquí, de todos modos...- para su mala suerte se corto la comunicación por lo lejos,

Resignada dejo su cel en el escritorio, y poniéndose un abrigo, salio de su departamento, para dar un paseo nocturno para olvidarse de todo, y ademas para comprar o ir a cenar a alguna parte, cuando salio del edificio, vio que alguien estaba fuera, no lo reconocía ya que estaba oscuro, hasta que encendieron las luces de la calle, vio que era Zafiro recargado en su motocicleta

-Hotaru, sabia que saldrías-

-Hola Zafiro, me imagino que estabas indeciso en ir a verme a mi departamento ¿No?- se acerco para sentarse a lado de el

-Es difícil decirlo, pero creí que estabas aun mal por lo que te paso ayer- en eso toca su mejilla, y Hotaru toma su mano

-No importa eso, lo importante es que he platicado con Serena...- en eso el pasa su brazo sobre ella para abrazarla

-Lo importante es que ya estas bien- en eso se levanta con ella, tomándola de las manos

-Zafiro, ahora que sabes lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara ¿Estas dispuesto a...- pero no la dejo terminar su pegunta ya que la beso profundamente, sorprendida, y ya olvidando de todo, hizo lo que no hizo en su primer beso d ambos, le correspondió lentamente y sin importar que la gente que pasara los vieran, ambos se abrazaban

-Mi luciérnaga..- separándose de ella, unió su frente con la de ella- Estoy dispuesto a protegerte, ninguno de esos cuatro te pondrá una mano, es una promesa-

-Gracias- feliz, cerro sus ojos esperando a que la besara y Zafiro entendiendo, volvio a besarla con calma

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Serena se encontraba en el patio de su escuela, platicando con unas compañeras de su salón, ya que una de sus amigas no había venido a la escuela desde el lunes

-Entonces eso paso?-

-Si Amanda, Rei ha estado encerrada desde el lunes y por eso no ha venido a la escuela, tengo miedo de que haga algo tonto, ha estado asi luego de lo que vio en la terminal de trenes el sabado-

-No creo que sea asi Amy, yo pienso que debe ser un capricho lo que hizo, ahora que sabe que no era la indicada para el-

-Lo que pasa Hikari es que ella vio algo que ninguna chica se esperaba, creyó que la habían traicionado de lo peor, y aun mas que su amiga de el fuera la mas afectada, entiendo como se siente- al oír las palabras de Serena, Amy sorprendida expreso

-Ahora si me sorprendes Serena, hablas como si fueras tu la que...- en eso recordó lo que oyó de su amiga, antes de entrar al taller - _"Eres una mentirosa, no tienes carácter, eres una hipócrita y cobarde... y tu no vuelvas a hablarme nunca en tu vida"-..._ -Lo siento amiga- fue lo unico que dijo, ya que habia entendido perfectamente el sentimiento de Serena y Hotaru

-Eso no importa, al menos te arriesgas a estar con Serena por lo que te amenazo Rei-

No dejare de ser su amiga Hikari, a ambas las quiero y no las dejare sola, pero debe espero que pronto perdone a Hotaru-

-Eso no lo sabemos- Serena iba a sacar su almuerzo pero dio con el libro, ya sacándolo, lo vio y recordó lo que le menciono Hotaru anoche, en eso escucho a Amanda

-Serena, ¿Compartimos almuerzos?-

-Si claro- saco su toper y lo paso -Adelante- en eso sus amigas platicaban de cosas tribiales y pensaba ella...

-"Ahora que se que ellos dos son primos, me dio mucha tranquilidad, aunque mas de pro que no lo mencionan a nadie, es algo bueno ya que se exponían en peligro, pero si se lo digo así a las chicas creerán que estoy mintiendo, o pero tal vez ni pueda volver a verlos...- al momento imagino a ellos dos sonriendo- Hotaru y Darien... Darien..- se le dibujo una sonrisa -No se por que pero desde siempre cuando lo menciono me palpita el corazón muy fuerte, al parecer estoy enamorado de el... Darien... como me gustaría verte ahora mismo"- y abrazaba el sujetador de libros..

.

.

.Y exactamente en ese momento, en la azotea de un edificio, Hotaru estaba viendo pensativa el horizonte, con un libro de Takarazuka en sus manos, y decía así misma -Espero hayas echo una buena desicion, pero yo se que si.. primo-

-Tomoe!- escucha una voz y voltea a ver a una chica de cabello café

-Nori, hola-

-He estado buscándote para mostrarte algo- se pone a lado de ella

-¿Que cosa?- guarda su libro en su bolsa para prestar atención a su compañera al notar que trae un cuadrado envuelto en papel

-Bueno, se que tu amiga Serena va a un taller de pintura al igual que yo, y note que tu compañero la molesta y ya sabes el dicho "Del odio al amor hay un paso", pues se me ocurrió hacerle esta pintura- al momento abre el envoltorio y muestra una pintura de acuarela especial donde aparecen Serena y Darien abrazándose muy contentos

-Valla es...- esta sorprendida -Hermosa en verdad-

-Solo espero que a tu amiga le guste-

-De eso no tengas duda- dice sonriendo

-Escuche que harás tu audición ese sábado, ahora si que todos en el instituto te extrañaremos-

-No del todo, solo hasta que este en el segundo año ahí, seguiré viniendo al instituto o a ver- y ambas se ríen

.

.

.

Luego de las clases ya siendo muy tarde, Hotaru esta en camino en un autobús, a un muelle de la bahía de la ciudad, ya que recibió un mensaje en la puerta de su departamento de donde quería que se vieran, y de nuevo pensaba en lo que le platico con Serena y sobretodo lo que platico con Zafiro aprovechando que la invito a cenar, mientras sostenía un papel con la dirección

-No se que pensé cuando le conté todo a Serena, pero espero haya echo lo correcto- en eso baja del autobús para tomar otro, pero sin darse cuenta, se le cayo el papel, En ese momento Serena daba un paseo, ya que como estaban arreglando la entrada de la casa de cultura, vio el papel tirado...

-Pero que?- lo levanto y mirando a todas partes vio que no había nadie cercas y por la curiosidad lo desdoblo para ver si tenia algo y estaba escrito en este...

- _"Nos vemos en el muelle de la costa sureste Tomoe, ven sola para que ajustemos cuentas, atte Malaquite"_ Enese momento comprendió que si amiga estaba en peligro y cuando iba a tomar un taxi, una pareja mayo que pasaba por uno se detuvo frente a ella preguntándole

-Oiga señorita ¿Donde queda la prefectura de infinito?-

-Al noreste de la ciudad- vio que se bajaron diciéndole

-Gracias, creo que casi llegamos-

-De nada- al momento tomo el taxi de donde se bajaron, dándole la dirección al chófer

-Setsuna, esa niña no la hemos visto antes?-

-No se, pero... ahora que lo mencionas Soichi, creo haberla visto en alguna parte- en eso saco la mujer su celular, donde esta de portada de su cel con una foto de su hija con sus amigos .-Pero claro, es la amiga de mi niña!

.

.

.

En otra parte

-Que raro, Hotaru no ha venido, creí que entre todos iríamos a enfrentarnos a esos cuatro-

-Descuida Asanuma, a lo mejor se armara con algo-

-De ser así estamos armadas- comenta Mina con un bate

-Por favor Mina, no podemos hacer tal cosa, yo creo que tu, Kuri, Lita y Kotono se queden- propone Arman

-Nada de eso Richard, nosotras ayudaremos- dice Lita y en eso...

-Pues pierden su tiempo, ya que Hotaru se les adelanto- es Amy quien se aparece con ellos

-Pero como dices eso?'- pregunta Kotono enojada ya que piensa que se volvió traidora al aceptar estar con Rei luego de lo que hizo

-Ella me mando mensaje diciendo que no dijera nada, pero no pude y vine avisarles, ahora vallan a salvar a su amiga- les dice al momento que llega Zafiro

.En ese caso voy, solo díganme donde eso-

-bien, esta es la dirección chicos...-

.

.

Y mientras tanto, Serena que llego antes que todos, estaba esperando a que alguno de los cuatro, estaba insegura ya que nadie estaba en el muelle y ya estaba anocheciendo, opto por llamar a la policía, pero pensó que a lo mejor no, ya que eso empeoraría todo, solo esperaba ella alegrar esto, de la forma mas correcta, aunque tena miedo, y cuando se estaba a punto de ir..

-Valla valla, la niñita de la termina se aparcioeron- volteo y vio a Jedite

-Si la misma- se pone en pose retadora, aun asustada

-Crei que empezaría la diversión cuando llegara Tomoe-

-Si Neffyte, pero si estaría Chiba aquí seria mejor ¿No es así?- al oír las palabras de Malaquite quiso golpearlo pero cuando estaba a punto...

-Si al menos, a Tomoe l haremos retorcer de dolor cuando vera su amiga sufrir- y atrapa por detras a Serena Zoicyte agarrándola de sus muñecas

-No debe hacerlo, no les servirá de nada- trataba de zafarse pero no podía

-Has lo que puedas niñita, no podrás soltarte de el- los cuatro se ríen, pero al momento...

-Suéltala- lanzaron una piedra que fue atrapada por Neflyte y viendo que los amigos de Hotaru llegaron..-

-Valla si son nada menos que la tropa de Cry Moon, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-

-Ahórrate tus comentarios Malaquite, ahora suelta a nuestra amiga, sino...-

-Si no que Kotono, crees hacerme algo- se burla el peliplateado y ella enojada fue directo a atacarlo, pero la esquivo y ella volviendo intento atacarlo, pero el la detuvo ahorcandola y de un momento a otro Kotono se desmayo, todos sorprendidos se enfadan -Aprendí algunos truco para que no nos vuelvan a vencer como esa vez, igual mis hermanos- y al momento trono los dedos en señal de que sus hermanos atacaran menos Zoycite quien agarraba a Serena

-Bien que as sea- dice Asanuma y al momento se prepararon el grupo para atacarlos, pero en un momento de distraccion atacaron a Mina, Richar, Nicolas, y Kuri, los únicos que se salvaron casi fueron Arman, Zafiro, Asanuma y Lita, quienes fueron agarrados por JEdite y Neflyte, de los cabellos

-Muchachos!- gritaba Serena muy enfadada

-Bien al menos vencieron a la mayoria, ahora solo falta que venga Tomoe- burlandose Malaquite, se acerco a Serena -Mientras a ti te daremos un trato muy especial- al momento comenzo a ahorcarla, Serena trataba de vovler a zafarse

-Tomoe... no vengas..- y al momento

-Suelta a Serena y a mis amigos!- vieron una silueta y se trataba de Hotaru -su batalla es solamente conmigo-

-Hasta que te indignas a venir Tomoe- al oir su saludo de Jedite y viendo que no hacia caso Zoycite

-Dice... suéltenla!- en el momento comenzó a pelear contra Zoycite que soltó a Serena para defenderse, Serena trato de escapar pero fue agarrada por Malaquite, y aunque Hotaru era rápida, el esquivaba sus golpes bien burlándose y al momento que se estaba aburriendo la pateo fuerte tirándola muy lejos, y volvió a tomar a Serena de los brazos

-Bien, antes de comenzar nuestra venganza ¿hay algo que quieran decir?. se dirigio a Hotaru quien fue agarrada de los brazos por Malaquite

-Si, que a pesar de haberme metido en tu pelea Hotaru, fue genial haberte conocido, ya que tu me has dado valor en todo lo que tenia dudas desde hace meses- Hotaru triste solo dice

-No quería meterte en esto, aunque fue antes de vovler a ver a estos malditos, aun asi me enseñaste que no debe uno preocuparse por sus enemigos, y sobretodo que estoy segura que eres la media naranja de mi primo, Serena en verdad- su amiga le sonríe

-Muy conmovedor, pero ya se termino la charla- al momento la agarro fuerte que hizo a Serena gritar de dolor

-Serena!- en eso vio que Malaquite saco una pistola

-Cállate tonta- les gritaba mientras Zoycite apretaba a Serena contra el suelo

-Ahora cumpliremos el deseo de mama, ver a la hija de sus enemigos retorcerse de dolor, como un gusano en el anzuelo!- al momento se reía locamente Malaquite y Serena se espantaba a ver que el apuntaba hacia ella

-No Serena!- gritaba Hotaru desesperada

-Muere niñita!-

-No!- gritaba Lita horrorizada, pero al momento se oyo un disparo, pero no del arma sino de otra cosa que hizo que el arma de Malaquite se cayera de sus manos y escucho

-Agáchate preciosa!- en eso Hotaru se agacho y se oyo un fuerte golpe y sintio que la soltaron, y vio que Malaquite quedo herido en eso grito Nelfyte

-Hermanos retirada!- los cuatro salieron corriendo soltando a todos, Hotaru trato de alcanzarlos pero se sentía mal y cayo de nuevo y oyó una voz suave diciéndole,

-estas bien aprendiz?- en eso noto unas dos siluetas, una de cabellos ondulados y otra de cabello corto y las reconoció

-No puede ser, no creo- en eso vio el símbolo de sus suéteres-El símbolo de la compañía Sora, entonces.. son las lideres de la compañía Sora y próximas Top-Stars... La dupla Tenoh-Kaioh!- eso ultimo lo dijo asombrada

Al parecer se salvaron nuestro amigos, gracias a dos mujeres ¿Quienes son la dupla Tenoh-Kaioh? averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por hoy, fue algo exhaustivo para mi, ademas de que se integraran nuevos personajes a mi historia; bueno antes que nada, les agradezco a todos ya que pasamos los 50 reviews en mi historia, algo que no había pasado en mis historias mucho antes del final y de este todavía falta algo para el final, bueno ya responderé los reviews que me dejaron:**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: hola amiga, pues veo que a ti se te cayeron los pantalones con la sorpresa de que Hotaru y Darien son primos ya aquí hablo de mas sobre eso, de Luna, no comas ansias, ya en el siguiente capitulo revelar algo que te hará entender todo, y sobre lo que hizo Re a mi igual me dolió, pero espero que a cierta chica le alegre eso, bueno sin mas que decir espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado**

 **Zakura Naiguino: que bueno que los dos últimos capítulos te hayan gustado, a ver que opinas de este, gracias por apoyarme n_n**

 **.**

 **Ok seria todo, si les gusto dejen un review que son mi medicina y vitaminas, nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana que tengo que leer algunos fanics que debo, y ojala no me maten, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	19. Capitulo 19

**hola a todas, ya volví, después de cada semana, no se que agregar en esta ocacion aunque se quedo en lo mas interesante, ya que no tuve alguna queja o algo por agregar o problemas en mi vida, en fin solo diré que disfruten del capitulo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Hotaru asombrada de ver quienes fueron sus heroínas, la rubia de cabello corto le ofreció su mano para levantarla y Hotaru no tuvo de otra que aceptar

-Veo que nos conoces bien preciosa, es todo un honor- Hotaru asombrada iba a decir algo, pero al momento recordó a sus amigos y se dio vuelta corriendo hacia donde estaba Serena, ya llegando con ella, la levanta

-Serena ¿Estas bien?-

-Si Hotaru, solo lastimada pero no es grave. al menos a los muchachos no les paso nada- las dos ven que Zafiro, Asanuma, Lita y Arman están tratando de despertar a los demás después de que los Shitennnous dejaron inconscientes

Si, gracias a ellas dos- las dos van con ellas

-No se como agradecerles... emnn- Serena no sabe darles las gracias

-Si permitenos presentarnos,- la rubia ceniza se presenta soy la líder de las Otokoyakus de la compañía Sora. Haruka Tenoh..- y su compañera le sigue -Y yo la lider de las Musumeyakus de la misma, Michiru Kaioh... y juntas somos... La dupla Tenoh-Kaioh!- eso ultimo lo dijeron ambas

Serena impresionada no sabe que decir y mas por que no sabe nada de teatro, en eso interviene Zafiro-¿Como supieron que estábamos aquí y de nuestro enfrentamiento?-

-Fácil, íbamos a ver en la casa de cultura a nuestra futura aprendiz para decirle de su audición este sábado y escuchamos que se irían y sobre lo que iba a pasar en la bahía y como no parecía nada bien, decidimos seguirlos y al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo- ven que Mina, Kotono, Richard, Nicolas y Kuri al fin se despiertan

-Muchas gracias compañeras- les agradece Lita y al momento un taxi se detiene cercas de donde están y se baja una pareja de adultos y Hotaru los reconoce y escucha

-Hotaru!- al momento corre a abrazarlos

-Mama papa!- llega con ellos y los abrazan -Que sorpresa! ¿Crei que...-

-Estaba preocupada!-

-En serio?'?- pregunta cuando su mama la examina mientras le dice le dice

-No sabia donde estaba y decidimos seguir a tu amiga desde el taxi... ay no, mira como tienes la cara-

-Solo fue una pelea, pero no es nada- toca su cuello

-¿Una pelea?- pregunta Soichi y en eso interviene Haruka

-Si señor, unos cuatro jóvenes, parece que el mayor de ellos estaba a punto de matar a esa niña rubia, pero llegamos a tiempo y los enfrentamos, lo malo es que se dieron a la fuga- los dos se sorprenden y en eso...

-Los hijos de esa mujer!- exclama Setsuna en eso dice Hotaru

-Chicos , mejor hay que irnos de aquí, los veré el sábado, están invitados a mi audición ¿o no?-

-Si aprendiz, podrán asistir, en tanto pueda Hotaru les dará los informes de la dirección-

-Bien los veré ese día chicos- en eso se va, seguida de sus padres..

-Cuando aparecieron esos cuatro?- pregunta Soichi

-Hace tiempo, pero hasta ahorita se les ocurrió atacar...-

.

.

Luego de un rato, Serena esta en la sala pensativa, se puso un suéter de cuello de tortuga ara ocultar las marcas de que la ahorcaron, en eso su tía viene con ella pero dice antes de que ella le diga buenas noches

-Tal vez Hotaru no es del todo mala después de todo, ya que demostró que puede proteger a sus eres amados, y es distinta a sus padres-

-Eres como yo, y no se si tengas razón, ella no es como Soi...- iba a decir algo pero se callo, Serena sorprendida dice

-No es como quien?- ella dice que nadie, pero Serena le insiste

-Dios tus padres debieron contártelo antes de que llegara pero... no querían que supieran..-

-¿Que supieran que?- ve que se pone muy nerviosa -Tia ¿Que supiera que?- Luna respirando profundamente dice..

-Primero que nada... yo trabaje para la familia de Hotaru hace años- de solo oír eso, Serena en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su amiga

-Tu eras la nana menguante?- al oír a su sobrina comprendió que ella le contó todo, y si ella era la nana de los Tomoe y decide contarle aun así

-Bueno escucha, yo era muy querida por mis patrones y con mi luciérnaga y sobretodo con el hijo de la hermana de Setsuna, Gea, y también con Endymion su esposo, el punto es que estuve ese día que ellos murieron, Setsuna busco pruebas de lo que pudo haber causado su accidente y por extraña razón encontraron varias herramientas mecánicas en mi habitación-

-Entonces tu...- no la deja terminar

-No Serena, pensaron que yo lo cause y que fui contratada por su enemiga, y a causa de eso estuve en la cárcel casi 5 años, por suerte tus padres me sacaron; es por eso que casi no los visitaba y tu estaba pequeña, ahora entiendes por que no confió en esa niña-

Serena comprende todo, de por que se comporto así desde que llego, y sobretodo por que hablaba así de Hotaru y solo le dice

-Tía, deberías darle la oportunidad a ella, estoy segura que ella no sabe de eso,ademas sus padres debieron dejar eso atrás, y tu no puedes culpar a otros por las personas que te incriminaron mal. Ya es hora de cambiar tía... por mi- le sonríe tomándole la mano, ella pensándolo la abraza casi llorando y Serena sabe que con eso Luna dejo de pensar mal de ella, ahora solo le faltaba Rei

En ese momento en otro lugar...

-Seguros que no se quedan conmigo?- pregunta Hotaru a sus padres quienes están en la entrada de su departamento

-Seguros hija, no queremos ser un estorbo para ti-

-Esta bien- toca su mejilla y su padre al ver la cara que pone dice

-Hotaru no me imagino que hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado esas mujeres, al menos a ti te hubiéramos salvado-

-Si papa, pero esta marca no fue de hace rato, me pele con una chica hace días, por una tontería que hizo Darien antes de irse, todo solo por que no le dije la verdad de el y yo-

-Hija, no estés así, no es la primera vez que pasa, y tu sabes bien por que el y tu tomaron esa promesa- su madre la abraza -Lo importante es que están bien tu y los chicos-

Hotaru razonando un poco, recuerda lo que muchas veces le dijo Serena, que no hay que decaer -Gracias, pero espero esto termine pronto, pero al menos... -¿No se quedan a cenar?-

-Bueno aceptamos la invitación- los tres entran

-Saben le mande un paquete a Darien hoy antes de encontrarme con ellos...-

.

.

.

.

Después de eso, pasaron tres días en una ráfaga de viento, siendo por fin el día tan inesperado de Hotaru, su audición para entrar a Takarazuka Revue, y como lo leyeron hasta hace poco, invito a todos a su audición, gracias a Haruka, ya que estaría ella viéndola cuando sea su momento; pero pese a que no se veía con ánimos, ya que de seguro si no pasaba sus padres le dirían que todo este tiempo perdió su tiempo en algo tonto, como el año pasado

Ahora casi todos, menos Mina están en las afueras de la escuela Takarazuka, esperando a que se abran las puertas, junto con otros jóvenes

-Esto sera tardado, hasta cuando entraremos?-

-Ten paciencia Arman, a lo mejor no todos podrán entrar, como escuche hasta niñas extranjera aquí- comenta Lita

-De todos modos Mina no ha llegado, y prometimos que estaríamos todos en la audición de Hotaru. Kotono esta caminando a todos lados

-Pero tu tranquila, solo debes ser tu amiga- finaliza Richard al ver a Hotaru un poco alterada

-Eso suena bien para mi- responde sarcástica pensando en que iba a hacer algo después de su audición, cuando...

-Atencion! todas las joven-citas que harán su audición, favor de entran al edificio, conforme avancen se les asignaran el salón donde adicionaran-

-Bien, es el momento, en cuanto puedan les mandare mensaje de donde sera- comenta Tomoe y entra sin antes oír a sus amigos decirle

-Buena surte!- ella voltea sonriendo y entra al edificio junto con las demás jóvenes, en eso Serena ve de lejos a Mina que viene con alguien que no se esperaba, en eso escucho

-Atención a los que verán las audiciones, favor de entrar al edificio, en breves les diremos en que salones serán-

-Bien entremos, ojala los señores Tomoe lleguen pronto- afirma Nicolas mientras todos entran al edificio, por suerte ninguno vio a Mina venir

-No se separen, esta escuela es grande, sin mencionar la cantidad de personas que hay- comenta Arman y por distraerse Serena se queda viendo algunas fotografías de el vestíbulo, justo en el momento en que Mina entra con Rei al edificio

-Te digo que no quería venir Mina-

-Lo siento pero me lo prometiste, quiero apoyar a Hotaru aunque la odies y de Sere descuida, habrá mucha gente sea donde sea la audición, as que no la veraz-

-Aun asi, esto es horrible para mi- dice toda altanera como siempre hasta que...

-Atención, en las sal serán las audiciones, así que vallan a apoyar a sus favoritas-

En ese momento toda la gente se empujaba entre si, y como Serena seguía distraída la empujaron hasta quien sabe donde, al igual que Rei, quien por seguir lamentándose de haber venido, aunque pensaba burlarse de Hotaru por si no la aceptaban. La empujaron un buen rato, mientras que los chicos...

-Oigan y Serena?

-No se Kuri, estaba aquí hace un momento- comenta Lita tratando de buscarla, sino se nos perderá-

-Es tarde, tenemos que entrar- comenta Richard y todos entran

Cuando el vestíbulo se vació al fin, Serena estaba buscando a sus amigos, cuando escucho...

-Hola? ¿Ay alguien? quiero salir- esperaba que fuera uno de los encargados de la escuela, así que siguió la voz, pero para su sorpresa

-¿Rei?- se sorprende y la morena solo exclama..

-Ashhh! genial lo que me faltaba, tenia que quedarme contigo- patea una banca -Tengo que salir de aquí-

-No sera posible salir de aquí, las puertas se cerraron, al menos hasta que encontremos a alguien- se sienta en el suelo

-Si y todo gracias a la guereja de Mina que me trajo, me perderé mi jornada en el templo,- se va a otro lado para buscar la salida, Serena se queda pensando que se perderá la audición de Hotaru, en tres minutos Rei había regresado c

-Perfecto no podre salir de aquí- se sienta en el suelo lejos de ella, Serena pensando decide hablar con ella, y agarrando suficiente valor, se pone frente a ella..

-Rei... bueno... necesito decirte algo, yo...- pero antes de seguir

-no quiero oír nada de ti, así que lárgate de mi vista hipócrita- le grita sin mirarla y ella ya harta le grita

-No me importa, te lo diré de todas maneras aunque no escuches!...- ve que no la mira pero se sorprende con mirada baja y empieza a relatare- Hotaru y Darien no quisieron hacerte esto, es mas al parecer Darien no quería hacerte daño en el tiempo que saliste con el, por eso nunca te dio el adiós, y ademas fue bueno la tontería que hizo por que con eso tanto el como Hotaru te salvaron la vida, ya que ellos tienen enemigos muy malos, y se enteraron de mi y...- pero no sigue ya que piensa que no la escucha.. -De hecho ellos dos no solo son mas que amigos, sino son familia, primos para ser exactos... sino me crees solo pregúntale a los chicos o a Mina...- saca el separador de libros de su bolsillo y se sienta en el suelo -Si no hubiera pasado eso, casi te mataban... yo fui la victima en todo lo que paso el miércoles- le da la espalda

Rei levanta su cabeza, ya que si escucho todo el relato de ella y saca una foto que le dio Mina de su bolsa donde están sus amigos de Mina, y ve que Darien y Hotaru se abrazan muy cariñosa mente, y comprende el por que sus regaños, sus consejos que escuchaba de ellos y de mas y ademas de por que casi no salio con el en los últimos día,. En eso se acerca con Serena y ve que esta detallando el sujetador de libros y dice

-Eso es de Darien?- Serena al oírla se espanta

-Ayy si, perdona es que... yo... lo encontré abandonado y Hotaru me dijo que era de el, no te la estoy presumiendo- y la guarda -Perdona Rei, supongo que te hizo sentir mal de nuevo-

-No para nada... sabes ahora que he estado pensándolo bien Darien no es el tipo ideal para mi y me percate que con lo que vi tenia toda la razón de que están hechos el uno para el otro, y mas con lo que me dijiste, me cuesta creer que el y esa ti... Tomoe sean primos, eso me da gusto; pero bueno, tu tienes que ar todo lo que puedas si quieres estar con el- le guiña el ojo sonriendo-le, Serena pensando que ya la perdono solo dice

-Entonces ¿Me perdonas?-

-No... tu perdóname por lo que dije si- le da la mano y Serena dudándolo un poco acepta y las estrechan

-Pero igual se la debes a Hotaru- iba a contestarle a la rubia, pero en eso...

-Chicas ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-Zafiro, hola, es que nos perdimos y no sabemos a que sala ir a ver a Hotaro- comenta Serena levantándose

-Bueno, ella me mando mensaje en cual sera, así que vengan, que ya casi le toca-

Los tres van a la sala D donde sera la audición de Hotaru, ya entrando se encuentran con los demás y ademas de los padres de Hotaru,

-Donde estaban?- pregunta Richard

-Nos perdimos pero gracias a Zafiro pudimos saber donde serán..-

-Silencio ya le toca- comenta Setsuna cuando ve que Hotaru sale con un leotardo colo purpura, medias y zapatillas de ballet

-Espero no olvide lo que ensayo en la semana, aun con lo que paso- escucha a la directora del instituto, una mujer mayor de 60 años

-Bien dinos todo de ti señorita-

-Bien, soy Hotaru Tomoe, tengo 16 años, casi 17, soy originaria de Hiroshima, mis pasatiempos son el teatro

-por que quieres entrar a Takarazua?-

-Por que es una de las mejores escuelas para mujeres, pero lo importante es por que quiero demostrar que laa mujeres son también buenas actrices, ser libre, y muchas cosas mas-

-Y que te gustaría ser si por suerte entraras?-

-Bueno si fuera así, seria musumeyaku, debido a que ser totalmente femenina, cumplo con los requisitos y ademas de tener la estatura adecuada y apariencia, -

-bien.. ahora ¿Podrías darnos primero una muestra de tu canto?-

-Si- al momento comienza a cantar algo que le enseño Zafiro ...

\- _"Veo que con ella te va mejor, ella es mejor para ti, olvide lo genial que es ser tu y yo, creo que me deje llevar, te use para sentirme fuerte pero eso no me importa ya mas, ahora veo esa torre de mis errores todo se esta cayendo ya, dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?, dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?, dime ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? por el daño que te cause"-_

Todos aplauden y dice la directora -Perfecto, bien para terminar, una prueba de ballet, asi que cuando gustes comienza-

Al momento hace un gesto de que hagan sonar la música y comienza una melodía conocida como "Balada para Adelina" y comienza a bailarla siguiendo el ritmo de la musica desde movimientos lentos hasta muy rápidos

-No sabia que ella bailaba así- comenta Serena sorprendida

-Si es que ella tuvo clases desde niña y cada que puede practicaba en su departamento y mas para esta noche- siguen viéndola que gira sobre ella rápidamente y sigue bailando lentamente

-A diferencia de las tres primeras que pasaron antes, ella sabe coordinarse- afirma Mina

-Es buenísima- comenta Lita sorprendida y todos la ven aun bailando, Serena espera a que con eso sorprenda a la directora y al momento la música se detente y ven que queda en una posición como bailarina de caja musical y todos aplauden y dice

-Bien, eso es todo, espera con las demás y deputes daremos a saber quienes pasan a la segunda etapa-

-Gracias- en eso se inclina agradeciendo, y va tras bambalinas, esperando a que sus amigos y padres vengan, pero quien llega con ella es...

-Hola-

-Que haces aquí?- ve que es Rei y le da la espalda -Venciste a burlarte si fracaso en mi audición- no la deja hablar -aunque lo niegue o lo niegues siempre lo has deseado, dejarte a Darien a tu disposición, que ya no te insulte, o que no te haga ni el menor caso aun cuando me tratas mal-

-AHH si! pues si te trato tan mal ¿Por que no lo haces tu?- le pregunta sorprendida

-Por que se lo prometí a Serena, ademas entiendo por que me tratas así, somos de mundos distintos que piensas que te intimidamos los de alta sociedad-

-No es verdad champiñon-

-Ves otra ves la burra al trigo, pero el punto es que quiero que comprenda que no quisimos lastimarte, ya que... salvamos tu vida Darien y yo-

Rei al oír eso ultimo, esta al 100 % convencida de que Serena estaba diciendo la verdad -Entonces es verdad que iban a matarme solo por hacerle daño a Darien? ¿Pero quienes?-

-Ayy ahora ya te interesa, claro como te salvaste ahora te gustaría que si mataran a Serena para satisfacerte ¿O no?- la voltea a ver

-Bien, en ese caso... Lo siento! ¿Estas feliz?- Hotaru le da la espalda sin querer escucharla, Rei ya sin mas que agregar... , Mina tenia razón, he sido una tonta egolatra altanera, egoísta y muy vanidosa contigo, aun sin saber lo que pasaste... ¿Puedes perdonarme Hotaru?- le toca su hombro, ella voltea sonriendo

-Esta bien, como dice Serena, para eso son los amigos ¿O no?-

-Si ¿Amigas?- le ofrece su mano, ella dudandolo

-Amigas!- ambas estrechan las manos y le pregunta -Y que te dijo Serena de mi y Darien?-

-Supongo que ya debes saber, y no te preocupes, no dire nada hasta que ese asunto tuyo termine permanentemente- ambas sonrien y en eso...

-Hasta que pudimos venir-

-Muchachos ¿Por que tardaron?-

-Lita queria ver a las demas audicionar, pero le dijmos que teniamos que ir a verte- le comenta Serena

-Dire que estuviste asombrosa-

-Sabia que no olvidaria la cancion- agrega Zafiro tomandole las manos

-Gracias azul- ambos se besan, en eso sus padres de Hotaru, llegan con los demas diciendoles

-Chicos, van a decir los nombre de las finalizas- todos oyen los altavocez y se oyen

-Las finalizas que pasan a la ultima etapa de su audicion para entran a Takarazuka Revue son... Takahashi, Mitsuri, Kanon, Matsumara, Tatehuaky, Avendaño, Takada, Mikami, Resendis, Takagi, Sakurada, Nava, Yasaran, Lomeli, Akyko, Ryuzaki, Tomoe, Sanae, Kanabe y Mirai...

Al oír el apellido de Hotaru todos saltaron de alegría abrazando a la joven -Seria todo, gracias por su audición,para las finalizas, recuerden que un maestra o representante de la compañía ira a su presentacion la cual formara su segunda etapa y determinara si entraran a la escuela la siguiente primavera, eso seria todo, muchas gracias-

Luego de eso todos salieron de la compañia, mientras Hotaru veia el atardecer, pensando enq ue todo e habia solucionado y en eso...-

-Eso fue grandioco, estuve senacional- Serena le sonrie

-Recuerda que siempre estaremos apoyandote- le comenta Arman

-Si chicos, gracias-

-Creo que con esto ya pasamos la primera etapa- dice Mina sorniendo y todos se rien, sus padres se dirigen a Hotaru

-Hija, perdónanos por lo que te dijimos el año pasado, ahora que pasaste la primera etapa, estamos seguro que podrás entrar a esa escuela, y te apoyamos- después de oir las palabras de Setsuna los abrazo -Bueno chicos, ¿Que les parece si vamos a cenar por ahi?-

todos están de acuerdo y se van a cenar

.

.

.

Y mas tarde esa noche, en otra ciudad

-En serio?!1 pues te felicito Hotaru, sabia que pasarías a la primera etapa... claro que celebraremos todos cuando vuelva... si apenas me llego... si supuse que era de tu amiga Nori... no se que decir... creo que si tendremos mucho de que hablar... bueno te dejo descansar... saludame a mis tíos de tu parte...-

Darien estaba hablando con Hotaru, ya que le marco para darle las buenas noticias de su audición y algunas malas que tuvo que decirle, y sobretodo que le dijo que recibio el paquete que le mando hace tres dias, la pintura que hizo Nori, la amiga de Hotaru, ya descansando, empezó a escribir en una bitácora que a hecho desde que llego...

 _-Dia 7 del seminario en Osaka, hasta ahora mis clases van bien, sin ser el primero ahora si, pero espero darme un buen descanso, dicen que a veces el destino de prepara sorpresa y esta vez es cierto, me alegro de que Hotaru avanzara a la segunda etapa de su audición, espero no le pase nada, ademas de que Rei ya no esta saliendo conmigo o como quieran decirlo y eso gracias a lo que vio, tendría que hablar con ella, pero Hotaru dijo que no seria necesario, ya que Lita le contó que su hermano la esta consuelan-do; pero volviendo a eso, Rei ya no sale conmigo, para mi es un poco de alivio y espero que alguien en especial acepte salir conmigo, claro en tanto me perdone por la tontería que hice_ \- ve la pintura y sonríe

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por el momento, yo ni me lo creí pero este capitulo supero de largo en palabras a otros anteriores :D espero seguir así hasta el final, ya faltando algo, en fin, la canción que canta Hotaru es de a serie "Steven Univerese" llamada** **"Torre de Errores" y la que baila es el vals Balada para Adelina, aun así dejare lan canciones en Facebook, bueno a responder Reviews**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: holas, si el capitulo anterior tuvo algo de accion, si la relacion de Sere y Hotaru es mas estrecha, y acertaste en quienes fueron las salvadoras de los chicos; del libro y la medalla si ambos ya saben de quienes son, ya veraz mas adelante, y una cosa mas era a Serena quien le iban a disparar jajajajaja si Amy nunca dejara a Serena :D espero este capitulo te haya gustado**

 **Zakura Naiguino: holas a ti también, si es lindo que Serena y Darien tendran algo del otro, y cuando el vuelva tendrán que hablar; y sobre Luna aquí ya se aclaro, espero te gustara el capitulo**

 **.**

 **Seria todo, si les gusto dejen un review ya que son mi vitamina, nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola a todas, de vuelta para dejarles otro capitulo de mi historia, ahora si que estuve escasa de inspiracion, pero tuve la ayuda de mi amiga Jennifer, asi que sin mas que agregar disfrutenlo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado 4 dias desde la audición de Hotaru, después de eso ella se ha sentido mas relajada, ya que paso su primera etapa, y ademas de hacer las pases con Rei, tanto que hasta se volvieron amigas, con Serena igual esta feliz de que ellas se hayan perdonado; pero pese a todo ella estaba con una preocupación sobre que harían los Shitennous luego de que les salio mal su venganza hacia ella, pero gracias a sus nuevas superioras la policía los ha estado buscando después de hacer la denuncia.

Ahora ella esta en la sala de su departamento platicando con sus padres sobre eso

-Así que volvieron después de mucho, creí que después del incendio no aparecerian de nuevo- comenta Soichi preocupado mientras su hija trae te para todos

-Pues te equivocaste, yo creí al menos que ya no aparecerían, sino esa mujer-

-A lo mejor hija, pero te comente que ella no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, por así decirlo- agrega Setsuna viendo hacia la ventana preocupada

-Y que haremos? esto no terminara hasta que esa mujer nos haga la vida mas miserable, o al menos hasta que sus hijos los metan a la cárcel, ya que con lo que hicieron pueden meterlos por mucho- juega con sus manos muy nerviosa, su madre al verla decide cambiarle el tema...

-A `propósito, veo que estas saliendo con un chico, ese de cabellos azules- al oir a su madre, se puso como un tomate, ya que esperaría a que se calmaran las cosas para decirles

-Si, no tiene mucho, aunque al principio por su bien me nege a salir con el, pero supo de mis enemigos ya que uno ataco a Lita, y supo la razón de por que lo hice y prometió protegerme de ellos cuatro, y bueno...- vuelve a restregarse las manos-... acepte-

Setsuna al oír todo eso le dijo -Sabes hija, recuerdo lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, de tu amigo que querías salir con el, al saber de tus enemigos te dejo y prometiste no volver a salir con alguien, y comprendo por que, pero me alegro de que rompiste tu promesa, y lo digo también por tu padre, sin importar con lo que nos ha pasado mereces ser feliz-

Hotaru sonriendo, los abraza a ambos -En verdad gracias a los dos, no se que decirles-

-No es nada, solo recuerda que debes darle a todo a tu ultima prueba, si aun quieres entrar a esa escuela- ambos se rien

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato y para olvidarse de las emociones, Hotaru salio de su departamento, ya que recibió un mensaje de Serena, ya que quería que fueran a tomar algo para celebrar su triunfo, mientras caminaba al lugar donde la citaron, hablaba consigo misma

-Me pregunto que puedo hacer para que no le pase nada a Serena, ya que le pedi que no saliera por su seguridad, pero mi papa dice que no es necesario, solo que este acompañada de alguien, pero como?- en eso llego a una esquina y escucho que la hablaban

-Hey Tomoe, esperamos- volteo y vio que se trataba de Haruka y Michiru,

-Senpais* hola- las saluda cuando ellas llegan con Hotaru

-Y a donde ibas?- pregunta Michiru

-A ver a una amiga, asi que...- iba a seguir pero otra voz la llamo

-Hotaru, ya llegue...- era Serena, ya llega con ella y al ver a la dupla -Hola Haruka, Michiru ¿Que hacen por aquí?-

-Serena hola, le preguntábamos a Hotaru a donde iba- le contesta Michiru

-Pues a verme, si gustan acompañarnos adelante-

-Aceptamos la invitación linda- acepta Haruka y las cuatro se ponen en camino

.

Ya llegan a una cafetería muy concurrida por Serena, el Crown, ya llegando Serena saluda a cierto amigo

-Hola Serena... veo que traes amigas-

-Hola Andrew, si a Hotaru y sus superiores-

-Bueno pues siéntense donde gusten, en un momento llegaran Amy y Rei- la cuatro agradecen y se sientan cercas de una ventana,

-Este frió esta insoportable- todas se rien por el comentario de Serena

-Si a mi me fascina..- comenta Hotaru y en ese momento entran Amy y Rei al Crown y van a donde están las demás

-Hola chicas, perdon por tardarnos- saluda Amy

-No es nada, igual nosotras venimos llegando- comenta Hotaru mientras que Andrew les sirve cafe a todad

-Y quienes son sus nuevas amigas?- pregunta Rei y antes de que Hotaru diga algo...

-Somos actrices de la compañía Sora, Harua Tenoh...- y le sigue su compañera

-Y yo Michiru Kaioh... conocidas en el mundo del teatro como "La dupla Tenoh-Kaioh-

-Mucho gusto- les da la mano y pregunta Haruka -¿Y a que se debe la reunión?- pregunta Haruka

-Para celebrar el pase de la primera etapa de Hotaru- agrega Rei

-Asi que brindemos por ella- alza su taza Amy -Por que pase la segunda etapa-

-Salud!- todas chocan sus tazas y en eso Rei comienza a platicarles algo

-A propósito chicas, al parecer Andrew comenzó a salir con alguien y ni se imaginan con quien-

-¿Con quien? por que después de que termino con Wanda ya no supe nada- comenta Serena curiosa

-Con la nueva compañera de Hotaru, Lita- ella al oir eso, escupio su cafe y sorprendida...

-¿Que?! ¿Estas segura?-

-Si, Mina me lo dijo, y si no me crees pregúntale Hotaru- ellas están sorprendidas y agrega Serena

-Tal vez fue después de lo que le paso. empezaron a socializar- al oir a Amy todas se rieron

-Pues voy a tener que hablar sobre eso con ella, con razon estuvo tan rara luego de lo que nos paso el otro día- Hotaru toma de su café y Michiru le agrega

-Hotaru ¿Tu crees que pasaras la siguiente etapa?-

-Si, y de ser asi, me gustaría que sean mis senpais, aunque no se si estan en la escuela-

-No, pero como en la siguiente primavera decidirán quienes serán otokoyaus y muzumeyakus, estaremos un buen tiempo allá, ademas de que esperamos instruir a las nuevas, asi que si pasas te veremos alla-

-Ojala, pero de todos modos ¿Podre verlas cuando quiera?- pregunta dudosa

-Pero por supuesto- ella sonríe y prosiguen su platica todas

.

.

.

Al dia siguente, Serena estaba en la biblioteca de la preparatoria buscando información acerca de los Dark Kingdom, ya que necesitaba buscar alguna prueba para mostrarles a los padres de Hotaru que Luna era inocente, pero no encontró nada, en eso una de sus amigas

-Serena ¿Que haces?- voltea

-Hikari hola, estoy buscando una información- sigue revisando libros y su amiga se sienta a lado de lla

-Sobre que?-

-No es nada especial, acerca de una familia- Hikari ve un periódico que habla de los Tomoe y sobre la tragedia que tuvieron hace años

-Pues veo que buscas acerca de la familia Chiba- al oírla se sorprende...

-¿Los conoces?- al momento Hikari comienza a contarle

-No, pero mi hermana Ericka me contó que hace años el famoso empresario Endymion Chiba, se hizo de su fama al inventar una de los mas modernas laptops de la historia hace mucho, después de eso se caso con la famosa científica Gea Meioh, y que después de eso, una mujer, no recuerdo el nombre que era una de sus antiguas novias de Endymion, por el coraje de que no fue la indicada para el, trato de hacerles la vida imposible a ambos pero... aun asi no lograba ese objetivo, sin embargo cuando su primogénito era un niño pequeño, tuvieron un fatal accidente en la carretera Gea y Endymion, la hermana de Gea, conocida como Setsuna busco pistas de eso junto con su esposo soichi Tomoe; lo ultimo que Ericka supo fue que esa mujer había contratado a alguien para descomponer el coche donde iban esa familia-

Al oir ese relato... -Entonces puede ser...-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta su amiga

-Veraz al parecer incriminaron a una mujer que es inocente, me gustaría probarles que se equivocaron -

-Mmm puede ser, pero los Tomoe incriminaron a muchas personas, hasta de sus trabajadores, al menos no llegaron a mas...- ve que su amiga esta preocupada -Pero serena, no vale la pena buscar pruebas de hace mucho tiempo, a lo mejor ya se olvidaron de eso-

-Entonces... que hago?-

-Por ahora nada, es mas, si se los preguntas, aun deben pensar que esa persona que metieron a la cárcel debe seguir ahí- Serena pensándolo decide dejar su investigación

-Es verdad, gracias Hikari- ya sonriendo, se levanta sin antes abrazar a su amiga y salir de la biblioteca

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, en otra parte de Japón, bueno en Osaka

-Y entonces después de eso, ya no quiso salir conmigo, aunque sabia que nos iríamos la siguiente semana, pero le dire que salgamos al menos a pasear... Darien esta escuchando?-

Darien que estaba distraído, y no escucho la conversación de su amigo en lo que ban a su dormitorio -Perdona Salem ¿Que decias?,-

-Ya veo, sigues pensando en esa chica todavía- llegan a edificio -Y eso que no te dije que Kyoko tenia una amiga que pensaba presentarte, pero cuando me contaste de la tontería que hiciste, mejor no te dije, pero anímate, ya dentro de poco volverás a Tokio. y ya si te rechaza puedo presentarte a unas amigas mías-

-Por favor Salem, no creo que pase, cuando hice eso que te comente, sentí que ella tenia ese mismo sentimiento que yo, de eso estoy seguro- al momento llegan a una puerta

-Pues piensa lo que quieras, pero mientras descansa que en un rato iremos a cenar todos a Osaka-

-Esta bien- en eso se mete a su cuarto, y se sienta en el escritorio donde encima de este se encuentra la acuarela que le mando Hotaru hace una semana, en eso para matar su aburrimiento y hacer su trabajo, comenzó a escribir en su vitacora

-"Día 12 del seminario, cada vez que pasan los días se ha vuelto mas pesado, pero eso no me importa, ya que he estado dando todo lo que puedo, al menos Hotaru me ha llamado y esta mañana pude hablar con mis tíos y saben que estoy bien, ya que les dije que el seminario esta con muchos guardias por doquier, pero bueno, espero ya pronto se termine ya que quiero ver a alguien especial y sobretodo platicar con Hotaru sobre muchas cosas que tenemos pendientes entre ambos, pero bueno, ojala no me mate"- en eso recibe una llamada

-Hola... hola Hotaru... no nada, terminaron mis clases por hoy... no los chicos quieren que vallamos a cenar a la ciudad... si claro que yo iré... si después ensayare un rato... cuando volvamos ensayaremos todos bien... bueno en ese caso te dejo... bueno se la pasan bien tu y los muchachos... ademas, antes de que te vallas, pienso que deberías salir con Zafiro... yo hablo de una cita de verdad... te lo mereces luego de lo que les paso... tu piénsalo... bueno ya te dejo... hablamos mañana enana... gracias, saluda a los tíos de mi parte... adiós..-

Bueno al parecer así va el asunto con nuestros protagonistas, ¿Que pasara ahora? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por el momento, dije que estuve escasa de inspiración esta semana, pero aun asi consideren este como un capitulo de relleno xD bueno primero que nada el termino "Senpai" se le da a la persona que te instruye ya sea en la escuela o trabajo, algo asi como un superior para mas claro, bueno ya aclarado eso a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **Jennifer Lopez: pues que decirte, tus sospechas de Luna fueron ciertas y es una gran alegria que para ti te haya gustado que Haruka y Michiru salgan, y ya pronto volverá Darien, tu no te preocupes, bueno espero te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **.**

 **Bien eso seria todo, si les gusto dejen un review, que me hacen falta, nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todas, bueno pues les vengo a dejar un nuevo capitulo de mi historia,y les comento que en esta ocacion recurrí a una canción de uno de mis grupos de música ochetera favoritos, pero al final les diré cual, ademas de que tuve algo de inspiración para este :D en fin, las dejo leer**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado unos dos días de lo anterior, todo iba al ritmo normal, Serena luego de que escucho lo que su amiga Hikari le contó acerca de la historia de la familia de Hotaru y le pidió que no siguiera su búsqueda, ella siguió buscando algo mas, pero nada; en cuanto a Hotaru, ha estado al pendiente de sus amigos de que no cayeran en algo que tramaran los Shitennous, ademas de estar con sus padres lo mas que `pudiera, y ademas de sus ensayos para la obra de teatro

Ahora siendo sábado, Serena esta en uno de los parques del otro lado de la ciudad, pintando en acuarela el horizonte del mar y sus alrededores, acompañada de los chicos platicando

-Así que por ese motivo, he estado haciendo muchos vestidos para la fiesta de la otra semana, pero espero poder hacer el mio-

-Ya veraz que si Lita, ahora que todos vieron como eres de creativa, pero aun así, si quieres estar en la obra solo dinos y te metemos- le comenta Kotono mientras esta recostada en el césped

-Bueno eso es algo, al menos a los chicos no se les complicara nada vestirse ese dia- todas las chicas se ríen ante el comentario de Mina

-A propósito, hable con cierto muchacho anoche y dice que le gustaría estar en el Crown para vernos tocar a mi y a Zafiro, pero tiene clases todo el día y aun así no podría venir- agrega Hotaru y ve a Serena muy concentrada en su pintura

-En ese caso yo le mando vídeo- comenta Asanuma y todos se ríen

-Bien ya quedo- dice Serena guardando sus pinturas y pinceles

-Serena ¿Nunca has pensado en vender alguna de tus pinturas?-

-No Arman y ademas quien podría comprármelas- se sienta a lado de Hotaru

-Cualquiera que tenga buen gusto por el arte. de eso te lo aseguro- comenta Nicolas

-Si quizás tengas razón- ella lo piensa por un momento, cuando...

-Oyes Serena ¿Y si te animaras a venir al baile?- volviendo a la realidad

-Aun no lo se Kuri, pero yo espero que si, cuando encuentre un vestido adecuado-todos se ríen

-Bueno, mejor vayámonos- sugiere Mina y todos están de acuerdo y van hacia la carretera para volver al distrito 10, cuando Hotaru escucha una voz que la llama

-Hey Tomoe, espera!- voltea y ve que es...

-Hola Diamante ¿Que haces por aquí?- esta sorprendida

-Pues como mi hermano me contó que iba a dar una tocada en una cafetería que frecuentas esta noche, decidí venir a verlo y burlarme de el- ella pone mueca de desagrado y le dice mientras caminan junto con los demás, ambos empiezan a platicar entre ambos, mientras los demás platican entre si

-Pues sera burla doble, por que cantare con el, solo por que Andrew me lo pidió- al oírla dice arrepentido de lo que dijo

-Debes estar bromeando-

-No así sera- se rie y el le pregunta

-A propósito ¿Que fue lo que paso con Darien?-

-Solamente que se fue a su seminario nada mas- esperan el autobús

-Y sobre lo que le dijo Zafiro, ya que el me contó que le aconsejo que se pusiera mas vivo para declararse a Serena-

-De eso? pues antes de irse se declaro, claro que no pudo esperarse a que ella le contestara, ahora tendrá que esperarse hasta que regrese, ojala si sino estará decaído y no podrá con la obra-

-Que la valla bien, no se que puedo desearle pero que así sea- ambos se ríen -Y que paso con Rei?-

-De ella todo bien, luego de algunos pleitos que tuvimos, ya se arreglo- ella sonríe

.

.

.

.

Esa noche en el Crown, Zafiro esta preparando el equipo de sonido y teclado electrónico en el escenario improvisado que hizo Andrew para la tocada, mientras Hotaru repasa la canción sentada en el mismo escenario, mientras Serena platicaba con sus amigas, los señores Tomoe igual estaban sentados tomando cafe esperando a que comenzara la tocada, Andrew atendiendo a los clientes que iban llegando

-cielos, es la primera vez que escucharemos un concierto bueno de Zafiro- comenta Mina emocionada

-Ademas de que sera una tocada real, que bueno que Andrew acepto- agrega Amy al ver que después de atender a los clientes se sienta a platicar con Lita

-Ese tonto al menos tiene a alguien para conversar- agrega Rei y todas se ríen, en eso Lita van con ellas sentándose a lado de Mina

-Por lo que veo, ya están enterados de que empece a salir con Andrew- todas se ríen

-Oye pues era obvio luego de lo que te paso hace tiempo, supimos que te ibas a verlo, hasta Rei y Mina se enteraron antes que todas- comenta Serena, lita iba a decir algo cuando...

-Buenas noches a todos!-Zafiro habla con el micrófono -Se que no me conocen la mayoría de os que estan aqui, asi que me presento, soy Zafiro Blackmoon, y canto música Rock, y espero llegar a presentarme en un escenario importante de Tokio, mientras esta noche voy a tocar en este lugar que es importante para unos amigos míos; con la compañía de mi luciérnaga, mi querida Hotaru-

Todos aplauden y Hotaru habla igual por el micrófono -Bien, esto se titula "Héroes de la Antártida" canción que nos enseño nuestra amiga Serena y es un homenaje a unos grandes héroes a principios del siglo XX, así que, Adelante!- Hotaru se pone atrás del teclado, poniendo un sonido de viento fuerte y comienzan...

 _18 enero de 1912 el capitan scott_  
 _acompañado de evans, wilson, bowers y_  
 _oates, alcanza el polo sur. pero fracasa_  
 _en la hazana de ser el primero, sobre el_  
 _punto de latitud 0 ondea ya la bandera_  
 _noruega del explorador amundsen._  
 _exhaustos y fracasados emprenden el_  
 _regreso_

Al momento Hotaru toca en teclado un ritmo especial y Zafiro toca una guitarra eléctrica especial, mientras ella canta

 _16 de febrero polo sur_  
 _cinco ingleses por el desierto azul_  
 _evans va ultimo de la fila_  
 _y colgada de su mochila_  
 _va la muerte dispuesta a demostrar_  
 _que una vez muerto_  
 _no se esta mal en aquel lugar_

.Todos quedan asombrados de como tanto toca e teclado, como canta Hotaru, que todos gritan y aplauden, los señores Tomoe solamente se impresionan

 _no hubo lapida_  
 _si hubo platica_

 _(los dos)_  
 _que dios salve la reina_  
 _gloria eterna a los_ _héroes_  
 _de la_ _Antártida_

.Hotaru al ver que todos les esta gustando y como aplauden, canta con mas emoción, aunque piensa que le gustaría que estuviera Darien, hasta que ve que Asanuma esta grabando y sabe que le mandara el vídeo, así que sigue

 _6 de marzo y oates no puede mas_  
 _son sus pies dos cuchillas de cristal_  
 _de arrastrase en algunos tramos_  
 _tiene heladas también las manos_  
 _pero nadie le quiere abandonar_  
 _y mientras duermen_  
 _sale al paso de la eternidad_

-Crei que después de la audición Hotaru no podía impresionarnos- agrega Kotono asombrada

-Claro, pues es una canción que yo misma le enseñe- agrega Serena viéndolos cantar

-Es obvio, ella siempre le ha gustado eso de cantar, pero no tanto como su sueño de estar en teatro- agrega Setsuna sonriendo

-Pues es igual a mi hermano, un soñador en las artes- agrega Diamante y los escuchan

 _No hubo lapida_  
 _si hubo platica_

 _(los dos)_  
 _que dios salve la reina_  
 _gloria eterna a los héroes_  
 _de la Antártida_

 _._

 _(Zafiro)_  
 _30 de marzo_  
 _aqui acaba el diario_  
 _de bowers, wilson y scott_  
 _que las ayudas que nunca nos llegaron_  
 _vayan a los que quedaron_  
 _nuestros hijos nuestras viudas_  
 _como un ingles_  
 _mueren tres_

 _(Hotaru)_  
 _No hubo lapidas_  
 _no hubo platicas_  
 _no hubo paz_  
 _ni hubo reina_  
 _solo nieves eternas_  
 _en la antartiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiida_

 _Ambos)_

 _Quien se acuerda del Capitan Scott? evans, wilson, bowers y_

 _oates,_

 _Quien se acuerda del Capitan Scott? evans, wilson, bowers y_

 _oates,_

 _Quien se acuerda del Capitan Scott?_

 _._

Al terminar la canción todos aplauden y gritan fuertemente y la pareja solo dice

-Gracias a todos... ahora tomaremos un receso- Zafiro y Hotaru bajan del escenario, al momento que sus amigos y familiares llegan con ellos para felicitarlos

-Eso fue increíble Hotaru, no sabia que podías tocar el teclado electrónico-

-Gracias Serena, es algo que aprendí desde los 12 años, pero como tenia tiempo que no tocaba, Zafiro me ayudo bastante-

-Pues a ambos los felicito- agrega Setsuna y Hotaru sorprendida no sabe que decir pero Zafiro lee gana

-Bien aprovechando, señores Tomoe, me presento bien con ustedes, ademas de que saben mi nombre, hace poco comenze a salir con su hija y me gustaría su aprobación-

Ella no sabe que hacer, hasta que el hermano de Zafiro interviene -Y no se preocupen, mi hermano es una gran persona y todo lo que le pueda decir, antes de que le haga algo a Hotaru, yo lo mato- todos se ríen y dice Soichi

-Esta bien joven, no tenemos nada en contra y le encargo que cuide bien de mi hija, como lo ha echo nuestro pequeño-

-¿Pequeño?- pregunta el muchacho de cabello azul

-Si Zafiro luego te cuento-

-Muchachos, vengan por chocolate!- les avisa Andrew y casi todos van al mostrador, y Hotaru se queda platicando con Zafiro

-Sabes esta noche fue genial y gracias a dios todo salio bien, no se que decirte- le toma su mano derecha

-Oye, mi luciérnaga no tienes que agradecerme, era por una buena causa, pero bueno- el dice suspirando profundamente- Ahora que ya pasamos duras etapas y ahora si están buscando a tus enemigos, ya es momento de que tengamos nuestra primera cita real- la atrae hacia el para abrazarla

-Nuesra primera cita oficial?- el asiente abrazandola mas fuerte -Y cuando seria?-

-Dentro de ocho días, ya que tengo que ir a mis clases en el conservatorio ¿Esta bien?- ella solo afirma mirándolo, -Eso si, te llevare a un lugar especial, aunque no es tan refinado, pero estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás ¿Te parece?-

-Esta bien, aunque no olvides lo que te dije alguna vez- ambos se ríen y casi iban a besarse, pero

-Hey joven, me gustaría hablar contigo por favor- Zafiro ve que le esta hablando un señor

-Espérame tantito- va con el y Hotaru solo se queda viendo cuando...

-Oye veo que no todo te ha salido mal- ve a Rei que es la que le hablo

-Eso crees tu?-

-Si, ya que no solo conseguiste pasar tu primera etapa, sino que tienes a muchas personas que en verdad se preocupan por ti, así que tu tranquila ya que veraz que esas personas caerán algún día ¿si?- al verla sonreír y darle una taza de chocolate..

-Bien lo tendré en cuenta- la acepta y ambas se sientan -Y sabes, no se si alguna vez dije algo malo de ti, pero de ser asi me retracto, por los buenos tiempos- se ríe

.

.

.

.

Luego de eso pasaron dos dias, en donde todo fue normal, pero para Serena, tendria que hablar con su tia sobre algo

-Si, lo se, al menos espero poder tener algo especial que ponerme... si mi padre al saber del baile dijo que iba a ver que me compraba...-Serena hablaba por teléfono con Rei en la sala-Que dice? Mina te invito?... bueno en ese caso, le aviso a Amy para que valla... y descuida, yo puedo prestarte algo...- al ver a su tia bajar de las escaleras..-Bueno nos vemos luego- cuelga -Hola tia-

-Hola mi niña, veo que estaba hablando con alguien-

-Si, Rei, pero bueno ahora que la veo, necesito comentarle algo- le pide que se siente a lado de ella

-Que sucede?- esta preocupada

-Es que después de lo que me contaste, decid decirte algo importante... veraz...- suspira -Hace poco tiempo me entere de sus enemigo de Hotaru, para mas franca, son hijos de los enemigos de sus padres,conocidos como los Shitennous, según me contó Kotono que ellos planeaban usar algo en contra de ella, y lo hicieron, ese dia cuando su compañero de Hotaru, que se llama Darien, hizo algo que no pensé que me esperaba, me beso antes de irse y ellos lo vieron todo, y hasta hace poco...-

-Te Pegaron?- pregunta asustada Luna y mientras sigue escuchando a su sobrina, recapacita el nombre de Darien

-No, pero yo trate de hablar con ellos para que no hicieran eso por el puro deleite de su madre en un lugar donde citaron a Hotaru y yo llegue antes que ella, los chicos llegaron a donde estábamos y se enfrentaron a ellos, pero no funciono, cuando llego ella igual se les enfrento, pero no pudo y justo en ese momento pensaban matarme frente a sus ojos, gracias a dios dos mujeres que se enteraron de eso nos rescataron; a partir de ese dia no han sabido nada de ellos-

Luna sorprendida, ya que eso no se esperaba, pero recuerda algo -Darien? a caso ¿No es pariente de Hotaru?-

-Si, el es su primo - y antes de que diga algo -Si es mi culpa que nunca te mencione de el, y yo no o sabia hasta hace poco, y Hotaru tiene sus razones de por que no le dicen a nadie que son familia-

-Ya veo, tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a ese niño luego de salir, pero decidí que no-

-Eso no importa ya, pero bueno, si ellos supieran lo de ya sabes que, aunque eres inocente, estoy segura de que te perdonarían- le sonríe

-Es verdad- Luna igual sonríe y las dos se abrazan

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto en Osaka, Darien que estaba descansando de sus clases, escribira en su vitacora

- _Día 17 del seminario en Osaka, ya en este fin de semana, sera el ultimo examen que nos harán y después de eso volveré a Tokio, aunque me hubiera gustado ir el sábado que paso para escuchar a mi prima, al menos Asanuma me mando el vídeo de su presentación con Zafiro, y diré que estuvo esplendida; bueno fuera de eso, no puedo contar cada día para ver a Serena de nuevo, y decirle lo que siento por ella, aun si me rechaza, como dijo Lita, no pierdo nada y espero asi sea, y obvio prepararme para el baile del 27 de este mes"_

Al parecer a Darien le falta poco para volver ¿Pero que pasara? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, que se vendrá con algo especial

* * *

 **Bien hasta aquí por hoy, fue para mi algo rapido el escribir este capitulo a diferencia de la otra semana, al menos tuve la semana libre; bueno pasando a la musica, la cancion se titula "Heroes de la antartida" del grupo "Mecano", que ha sido mi favorito desde niña, como siempre les dejare la cancion en facebook, bueno responderé a mi amiga Jennifer Lopez: si ahora estarán un poco mas esas dos, del amigo de Darien, s eme ocurrió su nombre mientras veia una de mis series favoritas, y si cada ves se pone mas interesante, ojala te haya gustado el cpaitulo**

 **Y para los demás si les gusto dejen un review, ya que me hacen falta y bueno nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola a todos, ya he vuelto para traerles un capitulo nuevo de esta historia mia, y me gustaria agregar algunas cosas, pues resulta que la inspiración me cayo del cielo y sobretodo me ayude de algunas historias de mis senpais, aunque no es mucho jejejeje, y sobretodo que utilizare una canción de uno de mis cantantes de música de series y animes favorito, espero sepan de quien se trata, y a ver si le hago un pequeño homenaje, espero y de que es una pelicula muy conocida por todos; ademas de que se centrara en dos personajes, bueno tres, pero casi al final se integrara el tercero**

 **Bien ya seria todo, espero les guste y agradezco a mi amiga Jenny que me motivo a poner la cancion**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Capitulo 22"**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado los días igual de tranquilos, Serena luego de hablar con su tía, decidió seguir en la busqueda sobre lo que paso, aunque Kotono le sugirió que le preguntara a Setsuna que fue lo que paso ese día, quiso no hacerlo, ademas de que tomaría la iniciativa de vender algunas de sus pinturas; Darien igual había estado comunicándose con Hotaru para que supiera que estaba bien y también con sus tíos y prometiendo que los iría a ver en tanto regresara, en cuanto a Hotaru

Siendo sábado se encontraba retocándose su maquillaje en lo que llegaba Zafiro, ya que como acordaron hoy seria su primera cita oficial, y ella quería verse muy bonita para el, aunque su semana estuvo atareada, con los ensayos y sobre si encontraron a los Shitennous, pero hoy se decidió olvidarse de todo eso y disfrutar de la noche, por suerte sus padres supieron de la cita y aceptaron

Cuando termino de arreglarse, su timbre sonó y suspirando profundamente, reviso su imagen en el espejo de su sala y abrió la puerta, viendo que Zafiro estaba hablando por su celular dando la espalda y cuando colgó

-Perdona, es que me hablo mi hermano y se molesto desde la mañana por que le dije que hoy no iria a verlo a Yokohama y bueno ya sabes como es, espero que...- y cuando volteo a verla -Dios santo!

Hotaru se rió de su expresión -¿Que te parece? este vestido me lo regalo Mina en mi ultimo cumpleaños y quería usarlo en una ocasión especial- traída un vestido de algodón y elastano color azul fuerte de falda semicircular con estampados de flores blancas, amarllas y violetas, con un corte especial en la espalda baja y mangas que llegaban hasta arriba de sus codos; ademas de haberse puesto medias negras y botas cortas de color negro y su cabello suelto que brillaba debido a que se puso aceite para el cabello

-Pues te ves hermosa- expreso admirado -Dejame verte -Y a tomo de su mano haciéndola girar -Te vez deslumbran, como una luciérnaga-

Ella se rió de su comentario -Gracias, pero no solo yo, tu igual te vez muy apuesto- Lo detallo de la cabeza a los pies, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa negra con franjas grises, igual no tan formal, pero lo hacia ver guapísimo -Y mas que eso- vio que el la estaba detallando

-Gracias- al momento le dio un beso en la frente mientras se quedaban mirándose por un buen rato , transmitiéndose ese amor que ambos se tenían, desde que vinieron al departamento de ella la primera vez,igual que cuando hablaron en su escapada al mar hace tiempo, 5 minutos después -Bueno, mi luciérnaga, nos vamos ya?-

-Claro- al momento tomo una chaqueta negra de su perchero para abrogarse y salieron los dos

.

.

.

.

Luego de que salieron del edificio, se dirigieron en la motocicleta de Zafiro a lugar donde pasarían la cita, el cual se trataba de un restaurante o centro nocturno para jóvenes , y debido a que era democracia concurrido, había echo reservaciones especiales para ambos; cuando llegaron, uno de los recepcionistas los acompaño a la mesa donde les tocaba, el lugar tenia muchas mesas, cada una distinta en adornos, luces de colores, lamparas japonesas, ademas de una pista para bailar, estaba un conjunto musical amenizando la noche y áreas especiales para los jóvenes

Ya sentados en la mesa que les dieron cercas de la pista, Hotaru veía todo el lugar sorprendida -Que decirte, este lugar es genial- ve que su mesa tiene una pecera de cirstal con una vela de aroma suave

-Gracias, era un lugar que siempre viene mi hermano cuando visita a su amiga Esmeralda aquí en Tokio, y me lo sugirió, ademas de ser uno de los mas importantes de la ciudad en centros nocturnos para los adolescentes, según el- ambos se ríen -Se que debes estar acostumbrada a los lujos-

-No Zafiro, tu sabes bien que no, soy de gustos sencillos- sigue viendo el lugar- le toma su mano y lo ve sonriendo

-Bueno pues déjame ordenar por ambos, se que te gustara lo que ordenare- Hotaru se ríe

Luego de que llamo a uno de los meseros, Zafiro ademas de lo que ordeno, les sirvieron refresco de manzana especial, en copas de vidrio, tal y como el lo solicito al hacer la recervacion y mientras traían su orden, ambos conversaban

-Aun sigo sin creer que tengamos una cita- Hotaru comentaba feliz

-Pues créelo Hotaru, y espero lo disfrutes-

-Pues ya lo estoy haciendo- ambos se ríen

-Bueno y que te parece si jugamos a hacernos preguntas, en lo que traen la comida- ella afirma con la cabeza - seran para conocernos mejor

-Me parece bien-

Bueno comienzo yo... ¿Como se llaman tus padres?-

-Pues mi padre se llama Soichi Tomoe y mi madre Setsuna Meio de Tomoe, aunque eso ya lo sabias- ambos se rien -Bueno me toca... Tu hermano te pegaba de niño?-

-A veces, mas cuando hacia travesuras- se ríen de nuevo -Bien sigo yo... ¿Desde cuando te gusta la actuación?

-Desde los 10 años, cuando veía a las chicas de Takarazuka Revue, me toca... Creo que igual ¿Nombre de tus padres?-

Zafiro se pone triste - No lo se, cuando nací, a los pocos días murió mi mama y según lo que me dijo Diamante, nuestro padre nos abandono cuando iba a cumplir 6 meses,dejándonos al cuidado de nuestra nana y como Diamante estaba chiquito no se acuerda tampoco- derrama una lagrima -siempre he querido conocerlo-

-Lo lamento...- le toma su mano mirándolo

-Descuida, ahora sigo... ¿Desde cuando te empece a gustar?-

-Pues... creo que desde el día que te invite a mi apartamento y nos interrumpió Darien diciendo que irán al cine-

-Es verdad, en ese entonces creí que era tu novio- se ríen -¿Lo eran?

-No y tengo que contarte algo...- supura profundamente -Resulta que... Darien y yo somos primos, solo que no se los decíamos a nadie por nuestro bien y para que esos cuatro no nos encontraran o hicieran algún daño a nuestros amigos, es por eso que mi mama le llama pequeño desde que se fe a vivir a nuestra casa de niño, esa es otra historia-

Zafiro ve que se pone tensa y le toma ambas manos -Mejor cuéntamelo en otra ocasión, por que no quiero que esta noche te pongas triste- besa sus dos manos,

En ese momento llegaron con su comida, dos platos de ramen especial, una pizza para dos personas, papas a la francesa y pastel de chocolate, agradeciendo al mesero, siguieron con su platica

-Entonces... solo disfrutemos de nuestra cita, pero antes...- tomo su copa -Brindemos, por la futura musumeyaku de Takarazua-

Hotaru sorprendida levanta su copa -Y por el rockero mas prestigioso de Japon del mañana...

-Hoy... y siempre!- diciendo eso ambos chocaron sus copas

Y al terminar de hacer su brindis, ambos disfrutaron de la comida que les prepararon, durante la cena los dos hablaban de cosas sin sentido, otras intercambiaban bromas que los hacían estallar de risa y hasta Zafiro le daba de comer a Hotaru en la boca, aun cuando ella se negaba, ademas el le contaba de sus proyectos que tenia para la siguiente primavera, y sobretodo de que después de la presentación le habían ofrecido entrar a otras banda. y de las cuales el se negó, ya que le gusta trabajar solo como cantautor

Y al igual Hotaru estaba hablando de que pasaría con sus padres en año nuevo y sobre que Haruka y Michiru les dio la buena noticia de que estarían en su obra de teatro, y sobretodo esperaba poner el empeño si entraba a Takarazuka, aunque tenia duda de que pasaria su ultima etapa

Luego de un rato, las luces se dirigieron al escenario, donde un cantante recién que llego al lugar comenzó a hablar

-Atención a todos, primero que nada gracias por estar esta magnifica noche y para abrir esta noche, agarren a sus parejas, ya que esta canción es para ustedes, adelante-

Al momento una dulce canción comenzó a sonar, Zafiro levantándose de su lugar se dirigió hacia Hotaru y ofreciéndole su mano

-Hermosa doncella de la noche ¿Bailaria conmigo?-

Sorprendida, acepto de inmediato, y se dirigieron a la pista donde algunas parejas ya bailaban, el llevo las manos de Hotaru a su cuello mientras la abrazaba por la cintura atrayendo-la hacia el, Hotaru recargo su cabeza en su pecho mientras bailaban al compás de la canción

.

 _todo esta en calma_

 _el día termino_

 _que frescura la noche trae_

 _cuando cae el sol_

 _._

Bailando con esa canción, estaban callados sin decir nada sumidos en ese momento romántico para ellos, , Zafiro la acariciaba en su espalda, sintiendo como Hotaru trataba de no reírse, sintiendo la calidez de como el la abrazaba,

 _tiempo encantado_

 _llega sin sentir_

 _es ideal que un guerrero como yo_

 _viva junto a ti_

 _._

Y ademas de que durante ese momento que aprecia eterno, se olvido de todas sus preocupaciones y problemas que tenia cargando en la espalda, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento

-disfrutas la noche?- le comento rompiendo el silencio mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la entrelazaba con la de el siguiendo bailando despacio

.

 _y esta noche es para amar (amar)_

 _todo listo esta_

 _y las estrellas_ _resplandecerán_

 _romance_ _irradiaran_

 _y esta noche es para amar (amar)_

 _quiero compartir_

 _el destino nos trajo hasta aquí_

 _para revivir_

.

-Esta noche ha sido magnifica, o incluso mas que eso- comentaba mas que feliz mirándolo a esos ojos color Zafiro, los cuales le mostraba que el pensaba lo mismo y sintiendo que eran los únicos que estaban bailando, escuchando al cantante

-Me alegra oír eso, Hotaru- eso lo dijo susurrándole al oído, haciendo que ella temblara de la emoción

 _siempre hay un_ _instante_

 _si quieres aprender_

 _que en la vida para todos hay_

 _pruebas que vencer_

 _ese ser salvaje_

 _que habita en tu interior_

 _es el rey que gobierna todo aquel_

 _lleno de valor!_

.

El al sentir como dejaba que la guiara, acariciaba con su otra mano su espalda y aspiraba el olor a fresas de su cabello que le fascinaba, y hasta en una ocacion lo embriagaba

-Sabes pensaba en la reunión que tuvimos en el departamento de Darien, cuando cantamos los dos-

-Si, la mejor noche que tuve con mis amigos, creí en ese momento que te ibas a declarar a mi, pero me equivoque, y me salve de una vergüenza- se ríen y el la hace girar en donde están por un rato y siguen bailando

 _y esta noche es para amar (amar)_

 _todo listo esta_

 _y las estrellas_ _resplandecerán_

 _romance_ _irradiaran_

 _y esta noche es para amar (amar)_

 _quiero compartir_

 _el destino nos trajo hasta_ _aquí_

 _para revivir_

.

-Y respecto a lo que me contestaste, aun no termina la cita, todavía falta- al momento la atrajo hacia el dándole un beso y separándose

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, lamento haberte tratado mal, hace tiempo pero no quería que salieras lastimado o peor aun- baja su cabeza- no quería imaginarme si esos cuatro te hacían algo o te ocurría lo mismo que casi le pasa a Serena- levanto su rostro -ya que te amo Zafiro y no dejare que nada te pase

El sonriendo la abraza deteniéndose -No sera así, primero me matan antes de que te pase algo -toma su mentón y acercándose a su boca -Igual te amo mi luciérnaga- eso lo dijo a pocos centímetros de su boca

-Zafiro yo...- y la beso profundamente, tratando de transmitirle esa confianza y amor que tiene, Hotaru sorprendida le correspondió de la misma manera abrazando su cuelo y poniéndose de puntitos, saboreando su boca y transmitiéndose sus sentimiento

 _mi libertad paso a la historia_

 _domado esta el_ _león_

 _._

Al momento termino la canción y todos aplaudieron, al momento en que ellos terminaron su beso sonriendo -Ibas a vovler a decir lo mismo luciérnaga?-

-No, solo que ha sido una velada maravillosa-

-Bien por que no ha terminado- la tomo de la mano, y volvieron a su mesa -Ya que iremos a dar un paseo nocturno- ya después de haber tomado sus pertenecías y haber pagado la cuenta, ambos salieron del lugar

.

.

.

Ya saliendo, ambos dieron un largo paseo en motocicleta por toda la ciudad, Hotaru que ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar en la moto de su novio, podía disfrutar de los alrededores y sobretodo de la calidez de Zafiro mientras lo abrazaba para no caerse, hasta que después de un rato llegaron a un mirador de pilares como griegos en donde se podía ver toda la bahía de Tokio, y mientras veían la vista platicaban

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, ya que representa mucho, era un refugio contra bombas en la segunda guerra mundial- le comenta a Hotaru mientras caminaban por el mirador

-Es muy hermoso, mas por el diseño de los pilares- llegan a la barda y ven el horizonte, donde se ve la luna creciente sobre el mar y sorprendida exclama-Apuesto a que ni el mismo emperador tiene una vista asi-

-Por eso dije que me gusta- igual ve el horizonte y le pregunta -Y como conociste a Serena?- voltea a verlo sonriendo

-Pues, hace poco, cuando fui a entregarle unos panfletos a Kotono, ya que se quedo con una prima, y cuando iba volteando en una esquina choque con ella y salio volando las hojas, me ayudo pero como iba tarde ya no siguió, ese dia, cuando fui por primera vez al taller de artes, estaba ahí, yo creí que no volveria a verla, pero después de eso platicamos y nos seguimos viendo- se ríe

-Si, y me contaste que luego supo que Darien es tu compañero de clase, y lo demás- vuelven a ver el horizonte

-Exactamente, y con eso ella me ayudo a ver que puedo ser feliz aun con enemigos cercas de mi- sigue viendo el horizonte por un buen rato y Zafiro decidio romper el silencio

-Hotaru... este, quiero darte algo- al momento saca una caja plana con envoltorio color lila y moño negro-Pensaba dártelo en la cena pero se me olvido-

-Para mi?-

-Si es algo especial...- al momento se lo da- Adelante, ábrelo-

-Gracias- se sonroja y quita el moño, al igual que el papel, y abre la caja y se sorprende -Woow, que hermoso- es un collar de plata, con una gema en forma de estrela color violeta

-Sabia que te gustaría- al momento lo toma y se lo pone en su cuello, ella sorprendida y sin mas se abalanza a el abrazándolo

-Gracias-

-No es nada,... mi luciérnaga- igual la abraza fuerte, quedando asi por un buen rato

.

.

.

.

Luego de eso pasaron como tres días, en los cuales todo fue normal, de Hotaru, luego de su cita, estuvo en las nubes por dos días, pero aun así dándole con todo a sus ensayos, en ese momento, se encontraba sola en el taller, practicando marquetas y saltos para ejercitarse y pensaba

-"Dentro de unos días sera el baile, ojala nada malo pase, pero como dijo Mimete, hay que disfrutarlo"- y por estar pensando, se resbalo y creyó caer al suelo, pero sintió que alguien la atrapo, y por cerrar los ojos no vio quien hasta que escucho

-Como siempre lo he dicho, te distraes fácilmente- al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de su compañero y solo exclamo

-Darien!- al momento que lo abrazo exclamando -Estas bien, que bueno, creí que te iba a pasar algo!- al momento lo suelta molesta diciendo -Tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas pendientes de que hablar...- y cambia su enojo-Pero me alegro de verte primo- al momento se levanta y lo lleva al escenario improvisado

-Si, perdona por no avisarte, pero salí de inmediato, para verlos a todos, pero ve que eres la única que esta aquí- se sientan -Y de que quieres hablar?'-

-primero que nada, me dejaste con muchas dudas con lo que hiciste antes de irte- ve que se pone nervioso -Iré a grano, ¿Desde cuando te gusta Serena?- el viendo el suelo

-Dirias que estoy solo, pero cuando la vi por primera vez saliendo del tal Crown y me dio con su examen, me quede sorprendido, ya que nunca había visto una chica linda como ella, y para distraerme y no se diera cuenta de mi cara que puse, tome su examen y fingí verlo y aun así lo vi-

-Que cosas- exclama casi riéndose

-Y a pesar de que la insulte solo por hablarle, fue gracioso, pensé que después de eso no la vería de nuevo, pero gracias a que se conocieron, la pude ver mas, aunque no me atreví a decirle que me gusta-

-Y si era así, ¿Por que saliste con Rei?-

-Eso por tu culpa, tu me dijiste que tomara la mejor desicion, pero sentía que si la rechazaba, tu saldrías perjudicada, ya que pensaba que somos novios, al menos ya sabe que no es así, y eso por que me contaste hace días-

-Si- se ríe- ¿Y lo de la terminal?-

-Eso fue un impulso que tome gracias a un consejo de Lita y no se si me sirvió- ella piensa

-No se, pero provoco que ella y yo estuvieramos en peligro

-Que?.. no me digas que...-

-Si, los Shitennous lo vieron todo, y al poco, me pidieron que nos viéramos, y así fue, pero Serena y los chicos llegaron antes que yo y casi...- le tiemblan las manos- matan a Serena,

-No..malditos!- exclama molesto -Me la pagaran-

-Pero gracias a mis futuras senpais que vieron todos, nos salvaron y levantaron una denuncia y los están buscando desde entonces-

Darien al oír eso se relaja -Eso es algo, pero bueno... esperaba a que Serena estuviera contigo, y asi aprovechar para declararme bien- ve que trae la medalla en su mano y le dice

-Entonces espetare hasta el baile del sábado- se levanta

-Si?-

-Claro, tengo algo en mente, pero ven- lo toma de la mano -Te mande a hacer algo especial para ese día, solo espera a verlo-

-Esta bien- y ambos van a a salida

^Pues eso paso amigos, ahora veremos que pasara en el siguiente capitulo, el cual sera el baile, no se lo pierdan

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por el momento, bueno olvide agregar algo, como estamos en febrero, mes del amor y la amistad, mis capítulos tendrán un toque especial, al menos este y los siguientes dos, aunque yo le diría que es una mera coincidencia; esa es una la otra la canción ya se habrán dado cuenta de que es de la película "El rey león" solo de que es una adaptación de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, conocido como Adrian Barba, y como siempre pondré la canción en facebook para que la escuchen :D ahora a responder reviews**

 **.**

 **zabitamt1975: es algo genial leerte de nuevo y veo que en los últimos capítulos te deje con la boca abierta, ya que cierto personaje tuvo algo que tu esperabas y descuida ya dentro de poco me des-embotellare de esta historia, espero te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Zakura Naiguino :igual es bueno verte otra vez, y si ya todo se arreglo :D espero este capitulo te haya sido de tu agrado**

 **.**

 **Bien seria todo, si les gusto dejen un review que me hacen mucha falta, nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola a todos! como cada fin de semana les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, y debido a que es el fin de semana del día del amor y la amistad, trate de darle el mejor toque posible, y sobretodo que es uno de los capítulos que algunas esperaban desde hace tiempo, y bueno recurrí a dos canciones de un artista favorito mio, en fin,sin nada mas que agregar los dejo , disfrútenlo :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado otros tres días desde que Darien regreso a Tokio, y después de haberse enterado de lo que paso en su ausencia, aunque le dolió el saber que casi mataban a Serena, prometió darle su merecido a sus enemigos, pero Hotaru le pidió que no lo hiciera, hasta al menos después de la obra

Ahora siendo viernes, el día del baile del aniversario de la casa de cultura, un auto se detiene en lo que es el salon de eventos, donde se bajan dos jóvenes y una pareja mayor

-En serio no puedo creer que este usando esto Hotaru- exclama molesto un joven

-No exageres te vez muy bien, ademas esta muy adecuado a la temática- revisa Hotaru su bolsa -Si gustan adelántense-

-Esta bien- Darien se adelanta a igual que los padres de Hotaru

-Gracias por invitarnos hija-

-De nada mama, es para que se distraigan- les sonríe y los señores Tomoe se adelantan y en eso un taxi se detiene en la entrada y ven que son Serena, Amy y Rei quienes bajan de ahí

-Ya llegamos, es que no había un taxi que nos trajera hasta aquí- comenta Amy

-No esta bien, que llegaran- las ve detalladamente -Están hermosas las tres- agrega solamente,

Serena lleva un vestido blanco que era fino hasta su cintura, delineado su silueta y luego de ahí se iba ensanchando hasta llegar a sus pies y arrasando el suelo, este mismo tenia una guarda de aros dorados bordados a la altura de su pecho,mangas aglobadas con figuras de flores, escote en forma de V en su espalda dejando al descubierto su espalda y un moño especial en su espalda baja y peinada con sus chongos de siempre

Amy llevaba un vestido azul turquesa don mangas en forma de pétalo, flores bordadas en el pecho, gual la hacia ver su silueta y largo hasta sus rodillas y zapatillas blancas

Rei un vestido de color rojo, de straples y falda de corte circula hasta sus pies, con breteles brillantes que dejaban sus hombros al recudidero, ademas de llevar su cabello recogido en un moño

-Gracias, tu igual- comenta Serena al ver que Hotaru trae un vestido de noche color violeta con escote de straple dejando a descubierto sus hombros y brazos, y la falda semicircular hasta sus tobillos, y su cabello recogido con una peineta en forma de estrella

-Y bueno, quien no vendría a una fiesta de mascaras, sin un antifaz- al momento saco tres antifaces de mujer, con aplicaciones de lentejuela, de los colores de sus vestido y de distintos diseños

-Los hiciste para nosotras?- comenta Rei sorprendida al tomar el de su color

-Si por eso les pedí que no trajeran- al momento saca el suyo y se lo pone- Bueno entremos-

Las cuatro están de acuerdo y después de ponerse los antifaces entraron al salón el cual ven que en la entrada esta adornado con flores y con un pasillo de unos 10 metro adornado con cuadros, al pasar ese pasillo llegan a unas escaleras que dan abajo y llevan a una pista donde había una mesa con bebidas y snaks, ademas de mesas para los invitados con centros de mesa con rosas rojas, ademas de una esferas con una vela aromática, y un escenario donde una orquesta se estaba preparando para empezar a abrir el baile, alumbrado con luces de colores

Las chicas buscan a los demás y mientras tratan de buscarlos, Serena llega a distinguir a un muchacho que lleva un elegante traje de frac negro, con una capa roja y un antifaz blanco, pensaba en quien podía ser y en eso

-Chicas aquí están- es Richard quien las saluda y llegan los demás. Mina llevaba un vestido beige de cuello alto ajustado hasta su cintura y de ahí se plegaba una falda hasta su pies, Kotono uno sencillo de color negro pegado que la hacia ver bien, Lita uno de color verde esmeralda de tirantes con escote en V y los muchachos con trajes de gala negros y mascaras de color gris

-Si estaba esperando a que llegaran, y decidimos esperarlos aquí-

-bueno pues sentémonos en una mesa- propone Mina y todos se sientan en una cercas del escenario, y mientras conversaban Serena esperaba encontrar de nuevo a aquel enmascarado que vio, pero no

-Buscas a alguien?- le dice una voz voltea y ve que es...

-Zafiro, hola- lo saluda y ve que viene casi igual que los chicos, solo que su antifaz es purpura

-Zafiro!- es Hotaru quien se emociona y lo abraza, aun cuando sus amigos le silban

-Ya basta, no es para que se burlen de el- es Diamante quien los interrumpe

-Lo sentimos, es que no habíamos visto sonreír a Hotaru así desde hace poco- comenta Nicolas y en eso comenta Serena

-Disculpen, tengo que ir al baño- se levanta

-Es arriba de las escaleras- comenta Kotono y Serena agradece, y antes de irse oye que comenta Hotaru

-Y saben, en tanto el llego, quiso verla pero le dije que esperara a...-

Iba al baño, pero decidió desviarse hacia lo que era como un balcón privado para ver el paisaje, y decidió salir al balcón y ver el panorama mientras penaba en todo lo que le dijo Lita el sábado pasado que la vio _"No pierdas la esperanza amiga... sino te responde como tu crees lo matare, bueno no tanto... pero tu no pierdas la fe,"_ piensa que puede ser asi y se rie

Y al volver al salón y al ver como sus amigos se hacían bromas y ver como Diamante les presentaba a una amiga de cabelllo verde, decido solo ver el salón desde el escalón, hasta que se escucho algo que venia del escenario...

-Hola a todos los miembros de la casa de cultura, hoy en este aniversario Nº 50. comenzaremos a abrir la pista con una canción especial `para esta noche y entrar en ambiente, así que agarren a sus parejas esto se llama...Tiempo de vals- y comenzó a sonar la orquesta

En ese momento Serena iba bajando de las escaleras, ya que pensaba que casi todos los chicos iban a bailar y tena que cuidar la mesa con los que no bailarían, hasta que casi pisando el suelo, sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano y volteo a ver quien era y al ver que era el enmascarado misterioso se sorprendió

-Hermosa princesa ¿Bailarías conmigo?- al momento reconoció la voz del joven, y por si algunos no lo sabían se trataba de Darien y solo dijo si

Al momento que llegaron a la pista la atrajo hacia el tomándola de su mano derecha y su cintura y empezaban a moverse al ritmo de la música y se oia la voz del cantante

.

 _Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás_  
 _donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar_  
 _donde el mundo se para y te observa girar_  
 _es tiempo para amar_

.

Durante ese momento, Serena sentía que estaba entre las nubes ademas de sentir una gran seguridad con el y no quería que fuera asi.

Aunque no eran los únicos bailando, Amy igual bailaba con Richard, después de que este le insistió mucho acepto, Lita igual ya que en ese momento Andrew llego a tiempo y antes de que se la quitaran la jalo a la pista, Mina y Arman igual estaban mas que acaramelados mientras bailaban, Hotaru y Zafiro igual bailaban siguiendo la musica en su mundo de ambos

.

 _Tiempo de vals tiempo pare sentir_  
 _y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír_  
 _un silencio que rompe en el aire un violín_  
 _es tiempo de vivir_

 _Bésame en tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _sin parar de bailar_  
 _haz que este tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _no termine jamas_

.

-Apenas volviste de Osaka ¿Verdad?- pregunto Serena rompiendo el silencio y Darien sabiendo que ya lo descubiro

-No, hace como tres días, pero no le tomes importancia- al momento la atrajo hacia el abrazandola mas fuerte

.

 _Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar_  
 _por encima del sol por debajo del mar_  
 _sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar_  
 _no es tiempo de verdad_

.

-Al menos tuviste estos días muy preocupada a Hotaru y con eso provocaste algunos problemas- al momento le da una vuelta

-Eso ya me lo dijo, ademas de otras cosas- al momento Serena ve que Rei esta bailando con Nicolas muy feliz, y con eso sabe que ella tendrá a alguien después de todo y sonríe

-pero aun así, ya no debes ninguna explicación a cierta persona- al momento Darien a abraza de nuevo pegando a su cuerpo.

 _Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar_  
 _la pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar_  
 _y elevarse violenta como un huracán_  
 _es tiempo en espiral_  
.

Serena sentía en ese abrazo el aroma de su colonia con aroma a flor de naranjo de Darien y con eso igual que la transportaba a otra dimensión donde solo estaban ellos dos, y solo miraba sus ojos azules detrás de aquel antifaz blanco, tanto que siempre se burlo de ella, y ademas de eso de que la trataba como una hermana, durante ese tiempo que no lo vio, soñaba con el momento en que ambos estarían bailando y ahora que se estaba cumpliendo ese momento no lo creía real

.  
 _Bésame en tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _sin parar de bailar_  
 _Haz que este tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _no termine jamas_

.

.Y claro los únicos tres que no habían sido flechados por cupido aun Kotono, Asanuma y Kuri, los veían desde la mesa, sonriendo al ver que ya Serena dejo todo atrás y esperaba a que el le respondiera, como lo prometió

.

 _Bésame en tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _sin parar de bailar_  
 _Haz que este tiempo de vals_  
 _un dos tres un dos tres_  
 _no termine jamas..._

 _Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_  
 _dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_  
 _con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor_  
 _es tiempo y es en fin_  
 _mi tiempo para ti._

 _._

Al terminar la cancion y todos aplaudian, y ellos dos seguian abrazados y en eso Darien separandose de ella, y mientra empezaba otra melodia...

-Ven conmigo- la tomo de la mano y Serena sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguio, Hotaru que vio todo sonrie y dice Zafiro

-Era Darien ¿Verdad?- ella sonrie y lo abraza

-Si y todo lo que paso desde que el llego lo planeamos- en eso oye una voz a su espalda

-Pues fue una buena cuartada Kohai- voltea y ve que es Haruka acompañada de Michiru vestidas elegantemente

-Senpais, hola, me alegro de verlas- sonrie

-No podiamos faltar- agrega Michiru

-Y que a pasado?- pregunta Haruka y esta Hotaru comienza apltacirales

Y mientras tanto en el balcón, dos jóvenes ya sin los antifaces, estaban mirando la vista de las praderas de la prefectura y la luna llena

-No quería decírtelo adentro, pero con todo lo que paso en tu ausencia, fue una bomba para todos- agrega Serena mirando el horizonte, tratando de no temblar de frio y Darien solo la veía como el viento frió movía su cabello

-Si estoy conicente de eso, Hotaru me contó y pensaba hacer algo al respecto, pero ella me pidió que no- en eso ella solo lo veía y le preguntaba

-Por que?- el sabiendo que tenia que llegar ese momento, el cual definiría su futuro, no sabia que decir

-Bueno... yo...- pero por la timidez no podía hablar

-¿Que sucede?- ve que esta mas que nervioso, y pensando que estaba solamente jugando con ella y ya perdiendo sus esperanzas, se dio vuelta para irse, pero el en ese momento la tomo de su mano derecha

-No te vallas, escucha Serena...- al oir como el dijo su nombre su corazón empezó a latir rápido, no llego a pensar que la llamaría por su nombre y ademas de ver que traía una rosa roja en su mano, y la entrelazaba a la de ella -Para ser honesto, me gustas desde hace mucho, cuando te vi por primera vez sentí una gran atracción al verte, y cuando pensé que ya no te vería, y me encontré con la grata noticia de que eras amiga de mi prima y como no me atrevía a hablarte bien solo podía insultarte y me enojaba saber y ver que Diamante trataba de acercarse a ti, pero al descubrir de que no, me dio una esperanza en que podía verte y si fue algo tonto lo que hice antes de irme-

-Darien... yo...- esta sorprendida y el no la suelta

-Déjame terminar, y después de hacer eso me sent como un tonto, pero ya no quiero que sea asi, te necesito Serena, no llego a pensar que seria de mi si no estas a mi lado,te amo demasiado y se que lo que te voy a preguntar dependerá de mi destino y ahora que es el mejor momento, quiero preguntártelo teniendo la luna como testigo; Serena... princesa... ¿Quieres ser novia de este arrogante?-

Serena esta sorprendida, no llego a pensar que el arrogante del que poco a poco fue enamorándose de el, se le declarara de esa forma, y mas con la tontería que hizo hace semanas por lo que solo atina a decir alegre

-Si... si si si si si si si!- al momento el se acerco hacia ella sonriendo y sin soltarla de su mano la beso en los labios dulcemente,

Ella disfrutando de eso lo abrazo con su brazo izquierdo libre, aun tratando de no temblar del frió que hacia, pero no resistio y Darien al sentir como temblaba de frio uso su capa para cubrirlo a ambos sin dejar de besarla, a diferencia del beso que le dio en la terminal, este era mas calmado y dulce, pero poco a poco fue acelerando hasta que en un intento hizo presión con su lengua invitando a Serena a profundizar su beso, ella acepto y el empezó a besarla mas apasionadamente explorando su boca, igual lo imito, durante un rato se besaron hasta que por falta de aire se separaron y siguieron abrazados, sintiendo Serena una gran calidez al estar abrazada hacia el y escuchaba sus latidos de su corazón; Darien igual se sentía feliz de saber que su rubia había aceptado estar con el

.

.

Y mientras tanto en la mesa de los chicos

-Así que tu planeaste de que el sacara a bailar a cabeza de bombón?- comenta Haruka luego de que Hotaru le contó sobre su plan

-Si y de ahí, que fuera a platicar con ella y de una vez que se le declarara o como se diga, no sabia si dará resultado, pero como ya ha pasado media hora, creo que si funciono- sonríe al ver hacia la salida del balcón

-Solo espero que no se estén muriendo de frió- agrega Kotono

-No lo creo, dudo que esos dos estén muriéndose de frió- comenta Mina sonriendo

-Hotaru, ven- Zafiro la toma de la mano y se la lleva hacia las escaleras, piensa que se la llevara al balcon

-Vas a hacer que los interrumpamos- comenta algo nerviosa

-No lo creo- ademas no vamos a salir- en eso llegan a lo que es a la salida del balcón y se detienen

-Por lo que note, no estas del todo nerviosa, ya que no sabes si esos cuatro puedan aparecer- Hotaru ve hacia la pista y luego hacia la salida del balcón, donde veía a Serena y Darien aun abrazados platicando

-No porque Mimete duplico la guardia en el lugar y revisan a todos con mascaras, pero como ya no entro nadie al parecer, terminaron con eso- en eso ve a la pista -Y quería que esta noche fuera especial para el- en eso siente que la abraza por detrás Zafiro

-Pero aun asi, con todas las preocupaciones que tengas disfruta de la noche...- le cambia el tema -Sabes para enero, Diamante y yo nos iremos de vacaciones a Londres y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir con nosotros, si quieres puedes llevar a tus padres-

Iva a respóndele, pero llegaron sus padres con ellos -Hijita, dice Mimete que ya es hora-

-Esta bien- en eso saco su celular y mando un mensaje de Whatssap a cierta persona

Y mientras afuera del balcón

-Y fue por el consejo de Lita que hice esa tontería, y me arrepentí-

-Si, y ya sabes las consecuencias que causo eso- en eso se oyó el teléfono de Darien y al sacarlo de su bolsa vio que era un mensaje diciendo

"Al escenario en 5 minutos, llego la hora" -

-Entremos, que hay algo que debo hacer con los chicos- y al momento a tomo de la mano y entrando al salón y bajar las escaleras, Darien le pidió a Serena que esperara con Amy y Rei, para que vieran algo que los chicos prepararon, en eso Mimete que estaba en el escenario, hablo a los invitados

-Buenas noches a todos! primero que nada estoy agradecida por que todos los alumnos de la casa de cultura vinieran a este baile en honor al aniversario 50º de la casa de cultura, y bueno, mis chicos han preparado algo especial para esta noche, una muestra de su trabajo, el cual lo presentaran en unos días en el teatro de Tokio, asi que sin mas por el momento, disfruten de... "Olvidame y da vuelta atrás" en estas puesta estarán Hotaru tomoe como Aranzazu, Darien Chiba como Amateus, Mina Aino como Evey, Kotono como Bereen, Richard como Alexander y Arman como John- Mimete se baja del escenario y todos aplauden mientras se apagan las luces y un reflector se centra en una parte dela pista donde montaron una sala improvisada y entran Hotaru y Darien

 _-He sido la mujer mas feliz contigo Amateus *lo abraza*_

 _-Lo se Aranzazu, pero esta sera la ultima noche que estare contigo" *Se separa de ella* mañana en la noche, me ire a Estambul, y creo no verte por un largo tiempo-_

 _-No me importa, si te vas a otro planeta, siempre estaré esperándote*_

-Es muy buena- agrega Rei

-Si y eso que nunca me había contado de sus ensayos bien- agrega Serena y siguen viendo

Un rato después, otra escena con Hotaru, Kotono, y Mina

 _-Y así paso Evey (ivi) cuando fui a verlo al aeropuerto y en frente dijo que ya nunca mas me esperara, por que ya no me amaba *llora desconsolada*_

 _-Lamentamos que pasara eso hace tiempo Zazu,y mas que no estuvimos ahi cuando eso paso *la abraza* ¿O no Bereen?_

 _-Si Evey, Amateus no era el Indicado, muy pronto tendrá su merecido*aprieta sus puños Bereen*_

-Y desde cuando han ensayado?-

-Hace poco señora Tomoe, y de seguro no se lo esperaba- comenta Serena y siguen viendo

Ya en otra escena de su obra

- _Si Evey, ahora que han pasado dos años, ya he aprendido a ser feliz sin Amateus y mas ahora que este Alexander ha salido conmigo, pienso que me dira el si dentro de poco, bueno eso me dijo John, pero a ver-_

 _-Estoy segura de que si* ambas se levantan de los sillones y Evey sale de puesta y Aranzazu vuelve a la sala cuando se oye un timbre_

 _-¿Quien sera?... va a lo que es la puerta y..-¿Tu?!-..._

 _-_ Bueno amigos esto es solo una parte, si quieren ver lo demás, asistan este 4 de diciembre al teatro Tokio, a las 7 de la noche- Hotaru se dirige hacia los invitados y todos aplauden mientras sus compañeros vuelven a la pista y dan las gracias y al momento siguió la música mientras a su mesa luego de haber recogido su material y exclama Serena

-Eso estuvo maravilloso, se ve que saldrá bien-

-Gracias, pero es solo el primer acto- agrega Darien y todos se ríen

-Bueno ahora si hay que seguir disfrutando la fiesta- propone Mina y en eso los señores Tome llegan con los jóvenes

-Estuviste asombrosa hijita-al oír a sus padres sonríe

-Gracias- en eso Zafiro se la lleva y Serena viéndolo, y sonriendo, Setsuna le agrega

-Sabes, me recordaste a mi hermana, pequeña Serena-

-Por que no dice señora Tomoe?- pregunta algo confusa

-Es que conoció a mi cuñado, es decir Endymion igual en un baile, de personas importantes en tecnología y ciencias y de ahí comenzaron a frecuentar hasta que se volvieron novios-

-Me lo imagino- en eso se oye que hablan en el escenario

-Y para seguir la temática de los enamorados, aquí les va otra para bailar, que suene!- al momento una canción bonita se hace sonar y como hace rato, los chicos tomaron a sus parejas, con excepción de dos, ya que Serena estaba hablando con Setsuna aun

.

 _En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

 _en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu_

 _en total simplicidad seria yo te amo_

 _y en un trozo de poesía tu seras mi luz, mi bien_

 _el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

 _._

Hotaru que bailaba con Zafiro, seguían conversando

-Y ya con esto de la obra espero que ya este libre oficialmente, tener mis vacaciones y poder entrar a Takarazuka-

-Entonces es un si que iras a Londres con migo y mi hermano?-

-Claro- se abraza fuertemente

 _._

 _la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

 _y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

 _Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

 _creceran mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

 _si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

 _que me llene de ti para amar despues de amarte...vida_

 _No tengas miedo ni dudas_

 _(coro) este amor es demasiado bueno_

 _que tu seras mi mujer_

 _(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero_

 _mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

 _para que vivas en el_

 _._

Y mientras tanto, Darien quien había estado hablando con Richard, estaba buscando a Serena, pero no la divisaba y ella estaba hablando con Setsuna

-Pues debió ser algo hermoso para su hermana-

-si mi niña- comenta Setsuna y en eso...

-Ahi estas- Kotono la jala y serena sorprendida no puede zafarse, pero ve que ella la deja a lado de Darien y este dice

-Gracias Kotono-

-Si, buenas noches a los dos- dice riéndose y al irse, Serena se burla y el ofreciéndole su mano para bailar, ella acepta, y el abrazándola pegándola a su pecho, bailan mientras canta la canción que se hace sonar y ela cerrando sus ojos se deja llevar

 _._

 _Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

 _para mi debilidad la única eres tu_

 _al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado_

 _y que llegas a mi vida_

 _y tu me das la luz del bien_

 _ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

 _la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total_

 _y tus ojos que son mi paz_

 _Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

 _crecerán_ _mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

 _si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

 _que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida_

 _._

Ohh Gea, Endymion, como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para que vieran esto, su pequeño ha encontrado a su media naranja- comenta Setsuna casi llorando, mientras ve a Darien y Serena bailando amorosamente e igual ve a su hija bailando con Zafiro y sonríe

 _._

 _No tengas miedo ni dudas_

 _(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno_

 _que tu seras mi mujer_

 _(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero_

 _mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto_

 _para que vivas en el_

 _No tengas miedo ni dudas_

 _(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno_

 _que tu seras mi mujer_

 _(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero_

 _mira mi pecho lo dejo abierto_

 _para que vivas en el_

 _._

Al terminar la canción, ellos dos seguían bailando y Mina exclama

-Es a caso eso lo que veo?-

-Si es lo que crees, no lo se Mina, pero lo estoy averiguando en este momento- comenta Darien embobado mientras se detienen

-Pues los felicito- ve que Rei fue la que lo dijo y antes de decir algo -No digas nada, esta bien, ella es la indicada para ti- Darien ve que esta agarrada de la mano de Nicolas y sonríe

-Gracias Rei.- y en eso todos se rien

-bueno ya que todo ha salido bien, vamos por unos pasteles- propone Serena y todos van a la mesa de snaks mientras Darien la toma de su mano fuertemente

.

.

.

.

Pero mientras tanto en otro lado, no muy lejos del salón, un joven llega con otro tres, y quitándose la mascara que llevaba revela

-Al parecer ese tonto ha vuelto al fin, no fue mala idea el haber entrado en la fiesta sin que me notaran-

-Fue un magnifico trabajo Neflyte, y creo que ya es momento de hacer la primera fase-

-Pero Malaquite, hay algo mas, vi a los señores Tomoe en la fiesta, y por lo que escuche estran hasta fin de año- al oir eso el hombre de cabello gris se sorprendió

-Valla no lo sabia, eso podrá beneficiar mucho- el sonríe y Zoycite al verlo se pone nervioso

-No pensaras... lastimaros o si?-

-Tu que piensas hermano?- el rie escabrosamente

-Pero eso no era relevante para la cuartada- comenta Jedite

-Pues olviden la primera etapa...- los tres se sorprenden al oírlo -Mama tal vez pueda venir a ver a esas personas sufrir, cuando les mostremos la sorpresa que tenemos para su hija-

-Bueno, entonces, esperemos a que sea el dia de la obra- comenta Zoicyte y los cuatro ven hacia el salón de fiestas

Y al parecer eso paso, aun con algunas cosas buenas, los enemigos de Hotaru planean algo ¿Pero que sera? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aquí chicos, y bueno al parecer este capitulo me salio bastante largo :D y mas que todos los que he echo,mas por que tuve muchisima inspiracion y bueno al ser el fin de semana del amor y la amistad trate de darle ese toque especial, y sobre las canciones, pues las dos son de Chayanne xD y de todas formas se las dejare en facebook, lo malo es que como también es fin de semana de carnaval pues no podre contestar reviews aunque solo me dejan uno xD asi que nos leemos la semana que entra, cuidenese mucho n_n**

 **.**

 **.**

 **atte: Cleo**


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola a todas, ya después de dos semanas he vuelto, antes que nada les pido una disculpa pero mis excusa al final, mientras responderé lo reviews del cap 22, Jennifer Lopez pues que bueno que te gusto la cita de Hotaru y Zafiro, y aquí no sera la excepción te lo aseguro, Zakura Naiguino hola que bueno que te gustara ese capitulo, y bueno igual espero lo de baile te haya gustado, bueno ya, los dejo leyendo este capitulo, espero les guste :D y en este capitulo usare una cancion en ingles y es de alguien que conocen :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente del baile,ya siendo el atardecer, Serena se encontraba acostada en su cama en pants color rosa, pensando en lo que paso anoche, el momento que bailo con Darien la primera pieza, cuando hablaron y no se esperaba que el se le declarara, y como se divirtió con sus amigos luego de que le dieron la buena noticia, pero pese a todo, no sabia que pasaria hasta que atraparan a los Shitennous, ya que estaba consiente de que tanto ella como Darien tendrían que tener cuidado, aunque ella no contaba con una cosa

Pero antes de que eso sucediera, una silueta se asomaba a su puerta

-Pequeña ¿Que haces?-

Pensando?- Luna entra y s sienta a su lado

-¿Y que piensas?- le acaricia su cabeza

-Que sucedería si conocer a un muchacho que te cae super mal, pero con el paso del tiempo te empieza a caer bien y luego no puedes dejar de pensar en ese muchacho y cada ves que lo recuerdas te late el corazón como tambor africano, y sabes que quieres estar con el, pero aun así es un arrogante contigo-

Luna quien se confundió, al principio, logra decirle sonriendo -Y me imagino que ese muchacho comienza con una D, termina con una N y tiene una R en medio?. Serena asiente - Bueno pequeña, se que me mencionaste de el cuando te molestaba y por suerte sin el nombre, pero bueno, solo diré que mereces ser feliz- y al momento sonó el timbre y Luna bajo a ver

Y mientras tanto en la entrada, del lado de la calle, un joven osea Darien meditaba en lo que esperaba a que le abrieran, sobre si haría lo correcto o no, y mas por consejo de Hotaru, cuando al momento

-¿Que desea?- luna abre la puerta

-Buenas noches señora, busco a...-Pero antes de decir algo, se fijo en la cara de Luna -Disculpe ¿Que no la conozco-?-

-Este... no, no creo, casi no salgo de aqui, supongo que busca a mi sobrina- el asiente -Serena te buscan! ¿Gusta pasar?-

-No, solo dígale que la espero en la puerta- al momento Luna sube como ráfaga, para encontrarse con Serena

-¿quien es?-

-Ese muchacho Serena- al oír eso ella bajo rápido hasta la puerta, y cuando llego

-Darien! ¿Que sorpresa ¿Que haces aquí?- sorprendida exclamo

-Hola princesa, pues tu que crees, he venido para invitar a mi novia a salir, y no aceptare un no por respuesta- y antes de que Serena agregara algo, le le dio un ramo de rosas rojas que escondía el, Serena sorprendida solo dice oliendo las rosas

-Pero... no estoy presentable- al oírla el se ríe fuerte y dice

-Entonces, tienes 10 minutos para cambiarte, yo espero- ella sonriendo se fue a cambiar

.

.

Y en menos de el tiempo que le dio, bajo rápidamente y antes de que le explicara a su tía que saldría con el, y que mas al rato hablaría con sus padres, Luna dándole suerte y de mas, Serena salio donde el la esperaba

-No tardaste. y te vez hermosa- la toma de la mano y la hace girar. se haba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes con escote en V y sin espalda,largo hasta arriba de as rodillas, sin adorno, y su cabello atado en un moño alto dejando solo su fleco

-Gracias, tu igual- ve que se ha puesto un pantalón beige oscuro con una camisa blanca, y a pesar de ser algo sencillo, lo hacia verse sensual

-Bueno vayámonos-, al momento la llevo a la calle, donde la subió a un convertible color rojo que estaba estacionado, al momento que ambos se subieron se pusieron en marcha

Serena veía el panorama de la ciudad la cual ya encendían sus luces algunos edificios, y algunas personas estaban paseando, siendo sábado en la noche, aunque también tenia en su mente sobre a donde la llevaría Darien, ya que el no menciono nada sobre eso, aun cuando se despidieron anoche, pero pensó que podría ser una oportunidad que podrían disfruta ambos, aun cuando sentían que algo malo podía pasar

Al momento llegaron a un restaurante lujoso, ya bajando del auto, ambos entraron tomados de las manos, donde uno de los jefes de los meseros, los llevo hasta donde seria su mesa

Todo el lugar estaba adornado con lamparas de papel japonesas, cuadros del siglo V de Japon, un escenario ubicado cercas de la pista de baile y manteles de color blancos,y floreros con rosas rojas y blancas; los dos se sentaron en una mesa que daba cercas de la pista, y luego de que pidiera Darien el especial de la noche y una botella de sidra de manzana roja y dos copas, que esos dos últimos se so trajeron de rapado...

-Valla, este lugar es.?- comentaba Serena mientras veía todo

-Si, espero te guste, la verdad no sabia si te gustaban las cosas lujosas, pero este lugar es especial, ya que mi tia me conto que mis padres siempre venian a este restaurante cuando vistaban Tokio-comenta muy feliz

-Cierto- en eso comenta -Sabes ahora que lo dices, ahe tiempo que te conozco, pero no se casi nada de ti, donde naciste, como era de niño, como eran tus padres o si tenias hermanos- aunque el casi se rie de su pregunta dice

-Bueno, mis padres, eran los mejores inventor y científica, no recuerdo muchas cosas pero vivíamos en Hiroshima, igual siendo hijo único como mi prima, pero aun así, mis padres nunca se apartaban de mi, y ademas mi mama era una amante de la jardinería, sembró rosas escarlata en su jardín y siempre la casa olía a rosas ya que tena sus floreros de ellas en toda la casa, y mi padre, el cual me regañaba, pero aun cuando atendía sus asuntos de la mecánica cibernetica, siempre jugaba conmigo, pero luego eso paso... me imagino que Tomoe te contó ya todo-ella asiente- después de eso todo cambio para mi, aun cuando vivía con mis tíos y Hotaru, extrañaba a mis padres, y me sentía solo, pero no, ella siempre me decía que nunca me dejaría, hasta que encontrara a esa persona especial-

-Valla- exclama sorprendida y en eso -Ahh por cierto- saca de su bolsa de mano algo -Tenia pensado devolverte esto, se que es tuyo, gracias a, ya sabes- al momento le muestra el libro que guardo desde hace mucho el se sorprende tomando el libro y dice

-En ese caso, igual tengo algo que darte- saco de su bolsillo del pantalón una cajita de color dorado y se lada, ella dudosa, la tomo y la abrió, mostrando su medalla sorprendida

-Crei que ya nunca la vería, pero... ¿Como?-

-La encontré hace mucho y como me fui no pude encontrar al dueño y cuando se la mostré a Tomoe, me dijo que es tuya, asi que la guarde para dártela esta noche y veo que decidiste hacer lo mismo- sonríe y ella igual lo hace, al momento el toma la medalla y se a pone en su cuello, y en eso ella toma sus manos

-Gracias- al momento el tomo la botella y sirviendo la sidra en las copas, le paso una a Serena

-En ese caso, brindemos, por los buenos tiempos por venir- ella sonriendo

-Por los buenos tiempos-

-Hoy... mañana ...y siempre!-

Y después de que brindaron, los dos comenzaron a cenar lo que les trajeron, langosta y ensalada, y durante lo que fue la cena, ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido, sobre lo que paso durante su ausencia de Darien saltando las partes de lo malo que paso, hasta algunas anécdotas de ellos, ademas de intercambiar alguna broma entre si,

Serena igual se sentía feliz, había olvidado de las dudas que tenia hasta hace unas horas, solamente quería disfrutar de esta velada. Al igual Darien quien después de tantas cosas que haba pasado solamente por tonto, estaba decido a que no volvería a hacer otra tontería e igual quería disfrutar de esta noche

Al momento anuncio una cantante en el escenario-Atención a todos, para seguir con esta noche, un tema especial para bailar en esta noche, espero les guste- y en eso empezó a sonar una dulce melodía y Darien levantándose de su asiento

-Serena ¿Bailarías conmigo?- ella dudándolo por un momento acepto y fueron a la pista, Darien tomo la mano derecha de ella y la tomaba de la cintura con su mano libre y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción

.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _._

-Sabes, ahora que lo recuerdo, no es algo raro, que aun cuando no sabemos lo que puede pasar, estemos disfrutando de esta noche-

-Bueno, Hotaro me dijo, que una apertura de teatro sin baile, no es muy conmemorativo, pero bueno, aun asi quiero que sea así- al comento ella sonrió y se recargo en su pecho aun bailando

-Me parece bien-

-Sabes aun recuerdo el día que te conocí Serena, se que sonara algo molesto para ti, pero fue gracioso cuando me burle de ti

.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

.

-Odio decirlo, pero fue lo mejor que habia echo, pero como es que aun lo recuerdas?-

-Bueno, por que sin que te dieras cuenta, te veía de lejos, aun cuando te ibas, y como no me atreví a hablarte, pero te insulte, espero me perdones, sino...- ella pone un dedo en su boca para que no diga nada

-Claro que si- Darien sonríe y siguen bailando

.

'll love you for a thousand more

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

.

En ese momento, ambos sentían que no había nadie y solo escuchaban a la cantante y como esa canción describía como si ellos se conocieran desde hace tiempo, y como el la acariciaba en su espalda, ella sentía ese aroma a flor de naranjo, al igual que ayer, que de alguna manera la tenia encantada y sus latidos que sonaban tal y como los de ella

.

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

.

Sabes me acorde del día que nos fuimos a la playa, sobre como te burlaste de mi por mi dibujo-

-Si, fue lo peor que hizo y conseguí una mojada tremenda- ambos se ríen

-Pero al anterior día, te gusto mucho mi pintura del mar, y sentí que el tiempo se detuvo para si ese momento, tenia ganas de robarte un beso, pero me alegro de que fuera así, pensaba que seria una tonta si lo hubiera echo-

-No- levanta su cara - Si hubiera sido así, te hubiera respondido-

-Si- baja su casa-Y también te hubiera protegido, o no se, pero al menos Rei no salio dañada de todo eso y gracias a esa tontería que hiciste-

-Si, la lastime, pero al menos Tomoe hablo con ella y pudo entenderlo- en eso la hizo girar -Pero ya es diferente, ya que si algo te pasa, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste

-Darien, en serio te gusto? aunque soy una...- ahora el le puso su dedo en su boca haciéndola callar

-No me gustas, me encantas Serena, desde que te vi por primera vez, he deseado vivir este momento princesa lunar

-¿Princesa lunar?- pregunta riéndose

.

One step closer x2

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

.

-Si, por que con la luz de la luna te ves hermosa y como tu apellido significa luna, también, te amo Serena, y nunca dejare de amarte-

-Darien.. yo...- y antes de que dijera mas, el la beso tierna-mente,

Los dos se besaban con delicadeza, que sentían que flotaban entre las nubes, mientras Serena colgaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para no dejarlo ir, Darien, que la abrazaba por la cintura, saboreaba los labios de su princesa para guardar y recordar su adictivo sabor, en el momento que ya no aguanto mas y acaricio lo labios de ella para invitarla a profundizar su beso, ella accedió enseguida y el comenzó a saborearla con delicadeza, igual como esa noche, ella lo imito queriendo igual guardar su sabor

.

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

.

al momento que termino la canción, y se oyeron los aplausos, ambos se separaron, igual por la falta de aire y Serena rompiendo con el silencio de ellos..

-Iba a decir lo mismo, pero...¿Estas seguro de lo que puede pasar?-

-Totalmente, mira...- al momento la tomo de la mano y volvieron a su mesa y ya sentándose -Hotaru y yo tomamos una desicion, nos enfrentaremos a ellos cuatro en tanto pase lo de la obra de teatro, si es que no se aparecen-

Al oírlo, se asusto un poco, ya que con lo que dijo, alguno de ellos podría salir herido, o peor aun, Darien notando eso decidió no tocar el tema

-Bueno, por ahora, vayámonos de aquí, que todavía quiero que vallamos a dar una vuelta ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, vamos- después de eso, ambos se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y luego de pagar la cuenta salieron del restaurante

.

.

.

.

Luego de eso, ambos decidieron dar un paseo en en jardín de flores, que alguna vez estuvo el con Rei, a pesar de ser de noche, este estaba iluminado con lamparas, aunque no había nada de silencio, ya que ambos conversaban

-Eso fue genial, primero la colocación de los mueble y sabes, tenia Mimete en mente que Tomoe y yo nos diéramos un ultimo beso en la escena que Amateus se va y Aranzazu se despide de el, pero lo cambiamos para que fuera mas dramática- ambos se rien

-Que cosa, no pensé que tuvieran que pasar eso, y mas en la escena donde John le toma la mano a Aranzazu y...- pero Serena por estar hablando, no se fijo por donde iba, piso una botella de plástico que estaba en el suelo y como Darien la vio...

-Cuidado!- trato de detenerla, pero en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y como la agarro de la mano, ambos cayeron directo hacia una bajada de unos 5 metros, pero para suerte de ambos, abajo había un arbusto de azaleas que amortiguo su caída, aun cayendo de sen-ton ambos

-Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, al menos esas flores nos hicieron la caída menos dolorosa, como una almohada- ambos se rieron

-Sabes, mientras hablabas, me acorde de la fiesta que hicimos en mi departamento-

-En serio?- ve que el se recuesta en el pasto y hace lo mismo mientras lo escucha

-Si, te veías hermosa ese día, y cuando fui a la cocina en el momento en que tu y Hotaru preparaban mas botanas, no te quitaba la mirada, quería decirte eso, pero Hotaru me descubrió, en ese día supe que estaba loco por ti, pero no tenia el valor para decírtelo, y en ese momento sabia como eres realmente- ella se ríe

-Si, ese día no sabia que pasaba conmigo, pero sin darme cuenta, ya te había tomado la mano o al revés- ambos se ríen - Y entonces ¿Como crees que soy yo?-

-Pues eres... emm... bonita, graciosa, carismática, divertida y hasta a veces te enojas con una facilidad que no se como describirlo- de nuevo se ríe

-Si lo se, soy alguien con una doble personalidad a veces y complicada-

-lo se y es eso lo que mas me gusta de ti- sentándose de nuevo, la miro -Me tienes totalmente hechizad princesa

Levantándose ella y sentándose -Darien yo... igual que amo!- eso ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y Darien acercándose a ella..-

-Me alegra oír eso- dijo eso a pocos centímetros de su boca y sin mas que decir, le dio un beso en sus labios

Era dulce y suave, para Darien sabia deliciosa, así como en el momento en que ambos bailaron en el restaurante, Serena paso sus brazos por el cuello de el para profundizar mas su unión, sintiendo como de nuevo estaban entre las nubes, hasta que Darien fue suavizando mas hasta separarse de ella a pocos centímetros de ella sin dejarla de ver

-Mi princesa- acariciaba su fleco repasando su mirada - Te...- pero antes de que el terminara ella,tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso apasionadamente y aunque se sorprendio Darien, al momento le correspondio de la misma manera, rodeando su cintura de ella con los brazos, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, mientras Serena igual acariciaba su cabello negro azabache

En ese momento, sin dejar de besarse, Serena rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Darien para después empujarlo suavemente contra el pasto, sin dejar de acariciarlo y besándolo mas apasionadamente; ya cuando finalmente logro tumbarlo de espalda en el pasto, se acomodo sobre el, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de el

Darien, comenzó a recorrer su espalda de ella, dibujando lineas imaginaria haciendo soltar un gemido de la boca de su princesa, sonriendo llegar a su espalda baja, metiendo su mano debajo del vestido para acariciarla y sin contenerse comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, y tratando de hacerlo tortura, intensifico mas sus besos, mientras lo acariciaba en el pecho, suspirando, igual provocando que le correspondiera de la misma manera

Pero al momento que estaba a punto de desabotonarle la camisa, Darien sintió que no era lo correcto y se separo de ella -Creo que esto esta mal,-

-Emm- ella pregunto levantándose, pero aun arriba de el

-No podemos hacer esto, es un lugar publico, aunque no hay nadie, que tonto-

-Tienes razón- al momento se levanto y se acomodaba su vestido algo aturdida-Creo que no podemos-

-Descuida- al momento se levanto, tomándola de su cintura- No tienes que hacerlo, no quiero forsarte a nada y no es el lugar apropiado-

-Si lo se- en eso acomodo su cabello -Mejor llévame a mi casa-

-Esta bien, y de paso quiero ver a unas personas especiales- al momento tomándola de la mano salieron

-A quienes?...

.

.

.

luego de un largo viaje, llegaron a casa de Serena

-Estas seguro? no me gustaría que te corrieran-

-Si, al menos tu tía debió haberles dicho algo- en eso tocaron el timbre, y mientras Darien se restregaba las manos al igual que Serena y en el momento

-Muchachos, que bueno que llegan, pasen- Luna les abrió la puerta y la pareja entro a la casa

-Ya saben mis papas?-

-No del todo, les dije que saliste con un amigo y mi hermana comprendió todo, y los están esperando- al momento ambos llegaron a la sala, donde Ikuko y Kenji los esperaban sentados en el sillón grande

-Que bueno que llegas hija y veo que vienes acompañada- comenya su mama sonriendole

-Si bueno... este..yo...- pero antes de que dijera algo-

-Permitan-me presentarme, soy Darien Chiba, y se que esto es algo inoportuno para ambos, pero... vengo a pedirles que su hija sea mi novia oficialmente- todo eso lo dijo rápido que temía equivocarse, y esperaba que dijeran algo bueno

-Es un placer conocerlo joven, pero... no se que decir a su propuesta- Serena ve que su padre esta algo molesto y espera que no lo corra -Y como es que conoce a mi hija-?- con esa pregunta puso a ambos entre la espada y la pared

-Bueno, aunque suene sorpresivo pero... soy el primo de Hotaru, y a la vez su compañero de teatro... y antes de que diga algo, cuenten con que siempre protegeré de su hija y nunca la lastimare, y de ser así, puede ir tras de mi como en una cacería- esta ya casi sudando y en eso

-Bueno joven, al parecer con lo que me dijo, me convenció...- sonríe mientras se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentado -Así que tiene mi consentimiento, pero solo por que es primo, de nuestra Hotaru, es bienvenido- y al momento le da un abrazo

-Bienvenido Darien- agrega Ikuko sonrendo y ambos dicen

-Este... nos permiten un momento- agrega Serena y los tres asienten y ambos van al patio trasero mientras el dice...

-Parece ser que lo aceptaron-

-Si- Serena esta desconcertada y en eso...

-Que bien!- ella salta de alegría, y al momento el la toma de la cintura y la hace girar mientras se rien

Y bueno, al parecer Serena y Darien tuvieron una velada especial, pero ¿Que pasara ahora? no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aqui por el momento, y bueno aun siendo el ultimo dia de febrero, pues le di este toque de amor como en los últimos capítulos, y bueno resulta que como fue temporada de carnavales, no pude escribir los fines de semana, y entre semana tuve mucho trabajo, pero valió la pena todo ese sacrifico que hice, por que ya estaré libre y bueno espero darles un nuevo capitulo este fin de semana; de la cancion se titula "A thousand years" de Christina Richi o como se mencione xD aun así les dejo la canción en facebook,y sobretodo que le sdi una dosis de lo que lo llamo "llegar a cuarta base" para torturalas xD, bueno a responder re** **views**

 **.**

 **gabriela contreras: gracias por leer el capitulo, y que bueno que te encanto, espero leas este y me digas como te pareció :D**

 **Zakura Naiguino: hola, veo que te fascino la declaración de Darien, eso me costo mucho trabajo xD pero bueno espero este capitulo te haya gustado :D**

 **.**

 **y a las demas si les gusto déjenme un review que los necesito mucho, nos leeremos el fin de semana, ya que estamos en la recta final, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	25. Capitulo 25

**aleluya mis lectores! ya volvi y si lo se me tarde de nuevo mas de dos semanas, pero bueno ya mis excusas las dare despues, ya que llegamos al capitulo donde comenzara la confontacion final o como ustedes quieran decirlo, peor bueno, los dejo leyendo, disfrutenlo mucho y les comento que este y el siguiente capitulo no seran tan largos, razones las sabran bien :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25**

 **.**

.

Han pasado 6 días, después de la cita que tuvieron Serena y Darien, tanto para Serena como para el fue una noche especial, ahora ella estaba peinando a Hotaru en el departamento de esta, ya que se irán a celebrar que mañana sera el estreno de la obra y mientras conversaban

-Y cuando terminamos de hacer los vestido Lita y yo, decidimos ir a cenar pizza, y se me habia ocurrido llevar a Darien, pero me acordó que salio contigo-

-si lo se- comento seria y ya terminando de ponerle los prendedores, cambiaron de lugar para que ahora Hotaru la peinara, en el momento, ella casi gritando dice

-Bueno ya no aguanto! cuéntame ¿Que tal la pasaron el sábado?'-

-No tengo que decirte, ademas Darien ya te lo contó- se rie y Hotaru poniendo-se seria, mientras le soltaba y cepillaba el cabello le contesto

-El no me ha dicho nada, ándale, yo te conté cuando salimos Zafiro y yo el otro día, ademas no le diré nada a los chicos- Serena sonriendo, ya decide contarle

-Pues en primera, el me agarro de sorpresa cuando fue a mi casa, estaba en pants, pero aun asi me dio unos minutos para arreglarme, y de ahi nos fuimos en su coche a un restaurante no muy lejos de la bahía-

-¿En su coche?- pregunta Hotaru y la rubia afirma -De seguro es el que le dieron mis tíos unos días antes del baile- ve que esta dudosa y confundida -Como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado... -ambas se ríen -En fin y luego?-

-Pues nada, cenamos y como lo propusiste, nos devolvimos nuestros objetos y todo resto bien- Hotaru pensando un poco, sigue peinando su cabello y dice

-Supongo que después de la cena fueron a otro lado- ve que se pone roja Serena y piensa... -No me digas que!?...-

-No! no es eso, bueno... este...-

-No del todo entonces, crei que pasaron a quinta base... de casualidad ¿No estuvieron tomando sidra especial?-

-Si, pero... ¿Que tiene que ver?- ve que Hotaru casi se rie

-Darien siempre se pone contento y algo alborotado cuando toma sidra, ha sido asi desde los 15, ya que el sábado en la noche, fue a mi departamento muy tarde, al menos aun no estaba en pijama, y cuando lo pase, que me carga y me da de besos en las mejillas, solo diciendo "gracias primita, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida" y pensé que haba sido eso...-

-Pues, ese dia fue a hablar con mis padres sobre pedirles que fuera su novia y cuando supieron que es tu primo aceptaron y después de eso, los cuatro estuvimos tomando mas sidra que mi papa saco de su anaquel para celebrar, ya después de eso se fue-

Luego de que escucho eso, Hotaru se echo a reír y dice ya terminando de hacerle una coleta alta

-Me alegro por ustedes, y sabes, el me contó que mi mama le recomendó el lugar ¿o no?-

-Si, ya que es especial, despues de ese dia, el martes me llevo la pintura que le mandaste y en verdad es hermosa- ve que se pone pensativa

-Bueno ya vayámonos, que los chicos nos estarán esperando en el café-

-Si- las dos tomaron sus cosas

.

.

.

.

Ya en la cafetería donde todos se quedaron de ver,hasta esta Zafiro y Diamante; todos están abriendo muchos temas de conversacion, para e dia de mañana

-Y después de eso, Mimete se quedo toda cubierta. todos se rien y comenta Darien

-Bueno chicos, ya mañana es el gran estreno de nuestra obra y lo que definirá si Tomoe entrara a Takarazuka-

-Si.¿No estas nerviosa Hotaru?-

-Si Kotono y bastante, pero aun así tenemos que celebrarlo juntos-

-Bueno esta bien- comenta Serena y todos se rien y en eso Diamante le comenta algo a Darien

-Veo que diste el siguiente paso y me alegro por ti compañero-

-Gracias, tenia miedo de que Serena no me correspondiera, pero gracias a dios fue asi, aun pensando en otras cosas- Diamante lo abraza diciéndole

-Si, pensabas que yo estaba interesado en ella- el se sorprende -No soy tonto, me daba cuenta cuando hablaba con ella y tu nos veías, ademas de que me lo comento mi hermano- se ríe y Darien no sabe que decir

-Lo siento- ambos se ríen y comenta Nicolas

-Muchachos, que les parece si mañana después de la obra, nos vamos a cenar a algún lugar especial-

-Pues si "Olvidarme y da vuelta atrás" resulta ser éxito entonces si- agrega Mina

-Bueno dejando fuera de eso... es verdad Hotaru, que tu y Darien se enfrentaran a ellos cuatro luego de la obra?-

-Si Zafiro, es lo que decidnos Darien y yo, no deben de preocuparse todos ustedes, en especial tu Serena- ve que Darien la toma de la mano ya que se puse nerviosa-Es mas, te prometo que saldremos bien de esto-

-Es una promesa?-

-Si. es una promesa- le guiñe el ojo y sonríen las dos mientras todos se ríen

.

Luego de la celebración, todos se iban a sus hogares, mientras Serena y Darien se despedían

-Bueno, pues fue una agradable noche la que pase, gracias-

-De nada princesa, pero eso si, quiero verla mañana en primera fila en el teatro ¿Si?- la atrae de la cintura

-Por supuesto, es una promesa- al momento se dieron un apasionado beso, que para suerte de ambos en ese momento empezaba a caer nieve

-Esta nevando- comenta asombrada, ya que era raro que aun siendo principios de diciembre comenzaba a nevar; y volviendo a darle otro beso tomándolo del rostro, Darien se fue. Serena sonriendo, tomo camino cuando a lo lejos vio que Zafiro se despedía de Diamante y se daba vuelta en una esquina, pensaba alcanzarlo, pero cuando llego a al esquina vio que ya no estaba

-A donde se fue?- preguntaba dudosa, mientras tomaba los copos de nieve que caian con su manos, cuando al momento escucho detrás de ella

.Te tengo!- sintió que le tapaban la cabeza con un costal negro y le daban un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconciente

.

.

.

.

No se sabe cuanto había pasado, pero Serena mientras empezaba a reacciona noto que aun tenia el costal en a cabeza, y escuchaba

-Suéltenme malditos!- al momento trato de quitarse el costal de la cabeza, pero sintió que tenia las manos y pies atados, aun así intento zafarse pero no lo consiguió, hasta que escucho

-No podemos irnos aun?...- reconoció la voz en ese momento y decidió escucharlos -La idea de haberlos capturados era para atraer a Tomoe y Chiba-

-Deja de gritar niña!- escucho un golpe fuerte, que Serena se espanto - Mama dijo que vendría para acá Neflyte, así que si para cuando sean las 6 de la tarde y si no aparecen alguno de ellos, iremos al viejo muelle donde quedo de verse-

Al oírlos. pensó que pudo haber capturado a alguno de los chicos y siguió escuchando -De todas forma Malaquite, esos dos tan pronto se enteren, vendrán para acá... muchachos, al parecer la rubia ya despertó-

-Bien, Jedite, tráela- de solo oírlo trato de arrastrarse para esconderse, pero sintió que la tomaban del brazo

-Por favor suéltenme!- gritaba casi llorando cuando sintió que la sentaban en una silla y la amarraban a ella, y al momento le quitaron el saco de la cabeza

-Valla, al fin la niñita despertó- vio que estaban los cuatro reunidos y ademas de que estan en un cuarto color gris y las ventanas tapadas con periódicos

-A mi me parece que esta asustada- comenta Malaquite burlándose, al momento que el agrega -Pero bueno, saluda a los demás Serena-

Ella volteando a su derecha, vio que estaban Zafiro y Rei -Muchachos!-

-Tu amiga no dejaba de gritar, asi que tuvimos que callarla- agrega Jedite al mostrarle el golpe de Rei en su mejilla

-Por que hacen esto?! no ganaran nada!- grita Zafiro muy enojado

-Que no ganaremos nada?! mas bien ganaremos mucho, ya que son la carnada para ellos dos- agrega Zoycite riéndose

-De todas formas de seguro ya saben de nuestra ausencia y vendrán con la policía- comenta Serena riéndose

-No del todo, logramos hacerle creer que te fuiste con una amiga a pasar la noche y la verías hasta la obra,con tus padres igual pero les dijimos que estabas con Tomoe, cuando sea hora, ahí comenzara todo, a menos de que Chiba sea un cobarde-

-Y por que tienen a Rei? ella no hizo nada- comenta al oir las palabra de Nelfyte

-Bueno es una carnada mas, para sus amigos, si ellos se atreven a venir igual, así que no intenten nada- al momento Malaquite saca una pistola apuntándole a Serena -Sino comenzara la tortura para Chiba; bien muchachos, descansemos- se dirige a sus hermanos y salen por una puerta ubicada a 10 metros de donde están -Disfruten su tiempo, ya que serán sus ultimas horas de vida y si tenemos suerte, la venganza de mama, se cumplirá- concluye mientras salen y cierran la puerta

-Dios, no crei que esto pasaría- comenta Serena lamentándose

-Fue mi culpa, debí quedarme con Hotaru anoche, así no le hubiera pasado nada-

-No digas eso Zafiro, Darien esta con ella, me gustaría que ya supieran que estamos aquí- comenta Rei

-De todos modos tenemos que prepararnos de lo que harán ellos, y de alguna forma avisarles donde estamos- agrega Serena, Rei la ve por un momento y cuando iba a decirle algo -Esperen, guarden silencio- al momento escucharon a los Shitennous

-Dentro de 6 horas se cumplirá el plazo, se entregara el mensaje y de ahí comenzara todo, si llegan ya saben lo que haremos-

-Crees que sirva de algo si los golpeamos gravemente? al menos a uno deberíamos disparare Malaquite-

-También, pero si se aparecen, los torturaremos en frente de ellos, en especial ya sea al pelos azules o a la rubia en frente de ellos, y si se entreganTomoe y Chiba y por suerte Setsuna y Soichi aparecen... los mataremos!- oye que se ríe

-Dire que no esta bien, pero tu decides, al menos torturar a Tomoe frente a ellos- oye que le propone Jedite y se oye que se alejan

Serena al oír eso... -Tenemos que salir de aquí- iba a safarse y dice Rei asustada

-No espera...- Serena se detiene y dice -No hagamos una tontería, por lo que veo las cosas ya están mal y se pondrán peor cuanto todos vengan y gracias a mis altanerías que hize y el estar con Darien, ya puse en peligro a los chicos-

-Si a menos de que salgamos!.- comenta Zafiro

-Escuchen, sea lo que sea que tengan planeado no lo hagan, al menos si hacemos lo que nos dicen, nos tendrán clemencia-

-No Rei, ellos son malos, casi me matan, te golpearon y dentro de poco le harán eso a Hotaru-

-Es por eso que no podemos hacer nada- iba a decirle Rei, pero oye que dos llegan a la puerta, pero se detienen y platican

-Bien Jedite si Setsuna y Soichi aparecen, torturaremos a ella frente a ellos y a Chiba, haremos que se retuerza de dolor- Serena al oirlos solo piensa

 _-"por favor Hotaru, Darien, no vengan"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de unas horas, en el teatro de la ciudad de Tokio, los chicos se están preparando para la obra de teatro, mientras que están conversando sobre como lo celebraran, Hotaru miraba hacia las butacas esperando ver a Serena o a Zafiro, pero solo ve a su familia de Serena y a sus padres

-No llegan?-

-No Darien, creí que ya estaría aquí- comenta triste

-Descuida, a lo mejor hay trafico en la carretera o se le paso el tiempo con Diamante- agrega lita y en eso comenta

-Pero lo raro es que Serena no llega- Darien al oír las palabras de Kotono, recordó el mensaje que le llego anoche, que decía que iba a pasar la noche con una amiga, aunque había algo raro en eso

-Probablemente-

-¿Que pasa Darien?- pregunta Mina

-Me pareció algo raro de que ni Serena y Zafiro no estén, aunque tuvieron otros compromisos, pero hay algo que me dice que no es así- se pone preocupado mientras se sienta en una de las sillas, cuando al momento llegan Haruka y Michiru

-¿Que paso chicos?-

-Senpais, hola; nada esperando a que sea la hora, pero no llega mi amiga y Zafiro- comenta preocupada y ven que ya son las 5 y en eso

-Chicas- voltean y ven que es el abuelo de Rei -Han visto a Rei?-

-No señor, no la hemos visto y es raro, le dije que viniera a al obra- comenta Mina

-Eso creí, me dejaron esto en la casa- al momento les da un sobre y Darien lo toma, lo abre y este dice...

 _-Ha llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas, si quieren ver a su princesa y a su gema con vida, vengan a la dirección que les ponemos, ustedes deciden si van solos o si su tropa los acompaña,"-_

Darien al leerlo, se pone pálido, y Hotaru igual, este se le cae la hoja y cuando los muchachos iba a leerla, Hotaru la toma y dice seriamente

-Vamos- el al ver su cara sabe que esta segura y mas por lo que acordaron y asiente y salen corriendo a la entrada de atrás, los muchachos al verlos...

-Así que ya empezó- agrega Mina

-Tenemos que ir- agrega Lita y todos están de acuerdo

-¿Que sucede chicos?-pregunta Michiru y ello dicen

-Nada especial- y salen los chicos, mientras dices- Ojala los alcancemos para ver a donde van y ojala no le pase nada a Serena-

Michiru se pone algo preocupada al verlos irse y en eso

-Oigan que pasa con la obra? acabo de ver a los chicos salir, - ve que es Ikuko que entra y dice

-Creo que su hija esta en peligro y Hotaru y su novio Darien la fueron a salvar- al oír eso Todos se pusieron pálidos, pero mas Luna

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto, como ven que la hora que según acordaron que iban a llegar se terminaba...

-Por favor, basta!- grita Serena al ver que golpean a Rei los cuatro y dice Malaquite

-Cállate!- y la golpea que casi se cae -Veo que lo que te dimos hace rato no te deja callada- los cuatro ven a Serena, quien ya esta algo golpeada de la cara

-Por favor, déjenlas ir a ellas y a mi háganme lo que quieran- les pide Zafiro quien igual ya esta golpeado

-Podría ser- se dirige Zoycite a el y le da un puñetazo en la boca -Pero no, esperaremos que vengan-

-Y mejor, ya que contigo, esa tonta de Tomoe caerá en la trampa- Zafiro se enoja al oir las palabras de Neflyte

-Ahora... seguiremos contigo rubia- al momento iban a golpearla pero en eso...

-Suelta a Serena!-...

Pues al parecer esto se complico mas, ¿Que sucederá ahora que llegaron Hotaru y Darien? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por el momento, y que decirles, bueno tuve algunos trabajos en estos dias, pero aun asi como ya tenia en mente lo que pasaría, lo escribi de un día para otro, ademas de que me suspendieron la computadora por un rato, pero bueno, los capítulos 25 y 26 serán un poco cortos comparados con los últimos que he escrito, y espero poner mas drama ya que el inicio de la confrontacion final fue esta, trate de hacer lo que pude, pero espero les guste, bueno responderé a la única que me ha dejado review**

 **.**

 **zakura naeguino: me alegro que el cap 24 te gustara, a ver que te parece este :D**

 **Jennifer Lopez: hola amiga, veo que la universidad te tenia ocupada, pero siempre es asi, bueno con respecto al cap 23 que bueno que te gusto, y del 24 si ya se que se me paso poner "eso" pero queria darles algo de torura jejeje, bueno ojala te gustara el capitulo**

 **.**

 **Bueno si les gusto dejen un review que me hacen falta, y recuerden ya casi termina es enredo de mua xD nos vemos en unos días, cuídense mucho que ya son vacaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola lectoras, ya al fin volví como se los prometí, para la continuación de el ultimo enfrentamiento, tuve muchas dudas y de como acomodarlas, pero espero que hayan quedado bien, bueno sin mas los dejo con la continuación de este enfrentamiento, disfrútenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26**

 **.**

 **.**

Al momento que oyeron las palabras de Haruka iban entrando Setsuna y Sochi a donde estaban

-Pero como?- pregunta Kenji, Michiru iba a responder cuando

-Por favor díganme ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-Señora Tomoe, al parecer su hija recibió una nota, debe de ser de esos muchachos que atacaron el otro dia a cabeza de bombón, deben de tener a Serena, a Zafiro y a Rei-

Soichi al oir las palabras de Haruka -Setsuna, tenemos que ir con ellos, puedes hacerle algo a nuestra niña- ella afirma y en eso

-Los acompañaremos, no dejaremos que a nuestra Kohai le pase algo- le dice Michiru a la pareja

-Bueno esta bien, vamos- iban a irse cuando le dice a la pareja Tsukino

-Descuiden, rescataremos a su hija y tan pronto sea asi, les explicaremos lo que pasa y por que ella decidió no decirles nada- al momento los cuatro salen de bambalinas -Michiru ¿Sabes a donde se dirigieron?-

-No, pero haremos lo que podamos para que los encontremos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Iuko y Kenji están entre asustados y confundidos, ademas de que la pareja de los Tomoe les dio un aire familiar,y mientras que pensaba Luna

- _POr favor, salven-la-_ derramaba una lagrima, ya que como le prometió a Serena olvidaria su pasado

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y mientras tanto, en el escondite de los Shitenous

 _-_ Hotaru!- comenta Zafiro sorprendido

-Llegamos a tiempo?- pregunta Darien sonriendo

-siempre supe que nunca me dejarías- Serena igual sonríe y en eso

-Valla, al parece ya aparecieron Tomoe y Chiba y justamente para comenzar la fiesta- comenta Malaquite riéndose

-Y para variar, los tontos de Cry Moon los alcanzaron, esto se pondrá bueno- Zoycite igual se burla, en el momento que Hotaru y Darien voltean y ven que sus amigos llegaron

-Esas cosas, solo las dicen ustedes, digamos ¿Como fue que raptaron a nuestros amigos¿- grita Mina toda enojada

-Lo hicieron mientras estábamos distraídos anoche saliendo de la cafetería, pero ahora que ya nos tienes, confiesen por que hacen esto- responde Rei enojada y Malaquite responde

-Pues en primero lugar, gracias a las tontas senpais de Tomoe, nuestro plan fracaso, después de eso tuvimos que escondernos por unas semanas, aunque gracias a eso pudimos hacer un mejor plan-

-No estamos aquí para escuchar sus anécdotas recientes, ademas ustedes quisieron que viniéramos aquí, así que tu dices, o lo haces por las buenas o las malas para que suelten a Serena y los demás- comenta Darien enojado tratando de acercarse a ellos, pero al momento Malaquite saca su pistola, por lo que Darien se detiene y en eso Nelfyte empezó a relatare lo demás

-Si se que no están aquí para eso, mas bien están para darles un espectáculo, y si pregunta tu amiga por que hacemos esto, pues es simple, durante mucho nuestra amada madre o como le gusta que le digamos nuestra Reina, nos dijo que gracias a la tonta de Setsuna y Tomoe, Endymion la dejo de un dia para otro, por esa científica de Gea y había prometido que no seria así, y si decidió hacerle la vida imposible como pudiera y nos enseño que debíamos ayudarla en eso, pero por desgracia, Setsuna la culpo de algo que ella no cometió, según le dijo que ella mato a su hermana y su cuñado , y por eso estuvo casi dos años bajo arresto domiciliario- al momento le dio un golpe en el estomago a Serena, provocando que ella casi se cayera - Así que prometió que no dejaría de hacerles eso, y en tanto pudimos mis hermanos y yo, les dimos una emboscada en ese campamento hace mucho tiempo-

-Entonces si lo que dice es verdad, no debieron seguir su camino,y si no me equivosm les aseguro que para ella solo son sus títeres- grita Zafiro tratando de soltarse

-Cállate!- al momento Jedite lo golpeo, Hotaru casi iba a salvarlo, pero Malaquite lanzo un disparo hacia arriba en señal de que no diera un paso, y al detenerse Zoycite comenta algo que ella la pondría en duda

-Pero bueno, debo decirles que a nuestros hermanos y a mi nos encantan las buenas ofertas, ya que la princesa de Chiba, esta gritona maníaca y la gema preciada de Tomoe, son como una mercancía codiciada,- al momento el sacaba un cuchillo mientras se lo pasaba en el cuello de Serena lentamente, ella casi lloraba -Pero?... estamos dispuestos a intercambiarlos, por una presa aun mejor-

Darien estaba mas que furioso y en eso Hotaru interviene

-Nos quieren a nosotros ¿Verdad?-

-Acertaste Tomoe, entonces que dicen ¿Aceptan o no?- Pregunta Malaquite y en eso Jedite, Neflyte y Zoycite tomaban a sus prisioneros -Tienen media hora para decidir, pero no saldrán de esta habitación, ya que su única salida es donde entraron y ya estará cerrada, para cuando termine el plazo, se encenderá la luz y la puerta estará abierta, piénsenlo y claro no se es ocurra llamar a la policía, sino, uno de los tres morirá- al momento se retiraron y se escucho de la oscuridad del fondo un sonido de una puerta eléctrica y se apagaban las luces

-Maldición!- Darien gritaba de rabia mientras pateaba una lata del piso-Desgraciados,esto lo pagaran caro-

-Lo peor es que nos encerraron a todos, no podremos salir en media hora- comenta Kotono molesta

-Y ademas de todo, quien sabe que les harán a los tres, no podremos hacer nada- agrega Lita

-Debemos entregarnos entonces- dice Hotaru seriamente

-No Hotaru, ellos podrían matarte- comenta Mina asustada

-Darien y yo ta lo habíamos acordado, ademas si tenemos suerte, y logro zafarme de ellos, les daré una lección,-

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, el grupo esta sentado en el piso pensando en idear algún plan para ayudar a Hotaru y a Darien, y en eso escucharon en un altavoz

-Termino su tiempo tontos- al momento se encendieron las luces y vieron que en el fondo había una puerta abriéndose por si sola

-Caminen, y no se separen- dice Darien al momento en que todos salen del cuarto y ven un corredor de unos 15 metros

-Esto no me gusta nada- dice Nicolas casi asustado

-Descuida, no pasara nada, al menos esperemos no a nosotros- dice Arman mientras abraza a Mina

-Eso si, deben de tener cuidado, aunque accedan, no los soltaran del todo- comenta Kuri

-De todos modos, si por algo tienen a Rei era para atraernos a nosotros, pero aunque no hubiera sido así, íbamos a estar con ustedes chicos- dice Richard al momento que llegan a una puerta donde ven que hay algunas luces

-Debes ser aquí.- al momento Hotaru abrió la puerta y vio que ahí estaban los cuatro y ademas de que los tres ya estaban mas golpeados de la cara, pero mas Serena

-¿que le hicieron?- grita Darien enojado al verla

-Nada, y bien, ¿Ya decidieron?- pregunta Malaquite

-Si, nos entre...- pero antes de que el dijera algo

-Solo queremos a Tomoe ¿Acceden?-ella pensando que iban a soltarlos, y asi Darien tendria la oportunidad de irse con los demas...

-De acuerdo, pero primero desatentos-

-No, hasta que te tengamos a ti- dice Jedite

-Bien, adelante- dice y al momento se acerca a el, mientras le amarra las manos

-No Hotaru, no lo hagas!.

al oir las palabras de Serena deja caer unas lagrimas-Lo siento, pero es para salvarlos amiga, y también a ti Zafiro

-No mi luciérnaga, te prometí que para protegerte me arriesgaría

-Lo se, pero al parecer romperé mi promesa-ya atada ve que como no los sueltan... -Por que no los sueltan?-

-Lo siento, pero no sera así, ya te tenemos y con eso haremos sufrir a tus padres, si es que los pudieron seguir- al momento la hizo arrodillarse al suelo, en frente de Malaquite

-Malditos tramposos- Darien iba a darles un golpe, pero Zoycite le puso el cuchillo en su pecho

-No te acerques, sino, seras perjudicado y también tu princesa- en eso ve que Malaquite le apunta

-Bien- al momento Malaquite dejo de apuntarle a Serena y en un movimiento golpeaba a Hotaru con el arma haciéndole caer y abriéndole una herida en su cabeza

-Hotaru!- al momento Mina intervino y en eso Malaquite la agarro y la golpeo igua`pero mas fuerte,l dejándola inconsciente

-Y si ustedes no quieren que les pase lo mismo, no intenten hacer algo tonto- al oír las palabra de Zoycite los demás retrocedieron, al momento en que Hotaru se levantaba aun arrodillada, llena de dolor y rabia al momento en que recordaba lo que le dijo a Serena hace días

 _-"No se que decirte, ahora que Darien me comento lo que van a hacer, pienso que es arriesgado, no tienen que hacerlo, si quieren pueden escapar-_

 _-Es curioso, Darien me contó que tu le habías propuesto eso, y que t dijo que seria buena idea, y mas si te ibas con el, pero no quiere que abandones tu escuela, y yo no puedo ahora que se viene mi oportunidad en la vida, por eso no podemos irno, tenemos que terminar con esto, pero eso si, si salimos bien de esto, Darien te dara una sorpresa de navidad-_

 _-Bien, pero esos si, Zafiro y yo los ayudaremos, aunque nos atrapen- "se abrazan"_

 _-Gracias, pero no sera necesario"_

-Bien, ya que tenemos a Tomoe, en lo que llegan Soichi y Setsuna, nos divertiremos contigo Chiba- comenta Zoycite, casi apuñalan-dolo con el cuchillo a Darien, le hace un gesto a Neflyte y este al momento comenzó a golpear a Serena de los brazos, al igual Jedite lo hacia con Zafiro y Rei

-No! Serena!- iba a tratar de acercarse, Serene veía como el cuchillo se le iba enterrando y derramaba sangre

-Darien, por favor vete, solo así puedes salvarte- al oír las palabras de su princesa...

-No nunca te dejare- en eso noto que Hotaru estaba tratando de zafarse y en eso...

-Que idea tan tierna Chiba, lastima que ya tendrás que dejarla- en eso Neflyte saco otro cuchillo y estaba apunto de clavárselo, pero en un momento, Hotaru logro soltarse de su amarre y en un movimiento logro quitarle el cuchillo de una patada tomándolo de prisa, al momento en que ataco con el a Zoycite, dejando libre a Darien

-Ahora que estamos libres, suéltenla!- al momento Darien se acerco a Malaquite dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo que provoco que se le cayera su pistola, y en eso los chicos, en un movimiento veloz agarraron a tres de los Shitennous

-Valla, si que eres desafiante hasta el final Tomoe, pero no sera por mucho- al momento el se limpiaba la boca, ya que estaba sangrando del golpe

-Pues no, por que ya no tienes nada, tus hermanos están detenidos por nuestros amigos, asi que te lo dire otra vez, suelta a mis amigos- lo miraba desafiante

-Y que piensas hacer, no matarías a una persona o si?- el se burlaba malvadamente, mientras caminaba alrededor de Hotaru-

-No Malaquite, yo no soy como ustedes, pero sino hacen caso...-

-Bueno, ya que no te atreves a hacer eso, tendré que usar la ultima carta- al momento Malaquite tomo una silla de madera, y levantándola -Asi que deciden, al tonto, a la gritona o a la rubia?- al momento Darien al verlo, trato de intervenir antes de que golpeara a alguno de los tres, pero Zoycite, logro librarse del amarre, al momento que agarra a Darien -Bien hecho, creo que... comenzaremos con la rubia, esto es para ti Chiba- Al momento levanto mas la silla y cuando estaba a punto de pegarle con ella a Serena..

-Noo!- Hotaru corrió y se puso entre ellos, recibiendo el golpe directamente en la espalda, cayendo inconsciente

-Hotaru!- Zafiro al ver esa escena, quedo bastante enojado,

-Malditos- en eso se soltó de Zoycite, dándole un golpe, al momento que iba a atacar a Malaquite, pero en eso, el tomo de nuevo el arma

-No te atrevas, sino tu princesa se va al infierno, de todas formas, cuando esos tontos de los Tomoe vengan y vean a su hija...- en eso

-Que se oye?- dice Nelfyte mientras

-Imposible, se supone que en este cuarto no hay señal- al momento Darien escucha unas alarmas de policía

-Si piensan que los llamamos se equivocan, ya que nos amenazaron con eso- dice Lita y en eso

-Pronto, retirada!- a momento Jedite y Neflyte soltándose de ellos salieron por la puerta donde entraron

-No saldrán ilesos, es la única salida- en eso todos desamarran a Serena, Zafiro y Rei,

-Serena!- al momento que la amarro la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba por toda su cara -Tenia... miedo.. de perderte-

-Descuida, estoy bien, estaba asustada- lo abraza mas fuerte

-No importa, ya termino, y prometo que no pasara de nuevo, ya que siempre estare a tu lado y cuidare de ti, ese es mi destino- no deja de abrazarla

-Hotaru!- Zafiro se agacha para tomarla en sus brazos, ve que quedo muy lastimada -Despierta, por favor-

-Malditos, ojala no escapen. comentaba Rei al ver que Hotaru se sacrifico por los tres, pero piensa que esoa lo mejor, la perjudicara por siempre, en eso-

-Muchachos! aquí están!- ven que son Haruka y Michiru, pero al ver a Hotaru -Kohai!- se acercaron a ella

-Se lastimo para salvar a Serena- comenta Rei enojada y en eso

-Hija!. ven que son Setsuna y Tomoe, van a donde esta Zafiro -¿que te hicieron?-

-La lastimaron, pero... ¿Como dieron con el lugar?-

-Gracias a Haruka, logramos ver el taxi que los llevo a las salidas de Tokio, pero como habían muchas casas, nos tardamos en dar con la indicada, hasta que vimos los periódicos, ya se ahí llamamos a la policía-

-Gracias, sino hubiera sido por ustedes, no nos hubiéramos salvado- en eso Serena casi se cae, por lo débil que esta

-Pequeña?... rápido, vengan!- en eso dos enfermeros llegaron a donde estaban con unas camillas, poniendo a Hotaru en una y a Serena en otra -Por suerte llamamos a una ambulancia por cualquier cosa, asi que vayámonos- en eso llega el jefe de policia de la prefectura

-Señora Tomoe, mis muchachos ya están siguiendo a esos cuatro, al parecer salieron por una de las ventana-

-Gracias, bueno vamos- en eso que salen, Darien cae al piso, muy débil debido a que una de las heridas le saco mucha sangre

-Darien!- Soichi lo tomo, al momento que gritaba -Rapido, otra camilla... Darien resiste...- el ve como todo se va borrando y las voces son débiles -Darien... rápido, debemos detener la hemorragia...-

.

.

..

.

Ya en el hospital, todos están esperando a que es digan algo de Hotaru, ya que debido al golpe, tuvieron que llevarla a la sala de rayos X, mientras que Darien, justo a tiempo le detuvieron la hemorragia, pero como perdió mucha sangre, le están haciendo el trasplante de sangr, con una aguja de suero, y la bolsa colgando de un pechero movible, esta sentada a lado de Serena, la cual le curaron todas su heridas, algunas poniéndole gasas y algodó que Zafiro y Rei; los padres de Serena, están hablando con Setsuna de todo lo que paso, Luna por obvias razones no esta ahí

-Y eso paso, fue por eso que esos cuatro tomaron a su hija, querían hacer torturar a nuestro niño, pero gracias a dios se salvo-

.De verdad se lo agradezco, ahora veo que su hija es muy valiente, espero este bien

-Nosotros igual, nuestro niño no se lo perdonara- al momento Soichi ve que Darien esta sentado en una cama del hospital, bastante preocupado y Serena lo acompaña

-Descuida, ella estará bien- le toma la mano

-Lo se, pero debí haber sido yo el que los detuviera, aun sin haber perdido mas sangre-

-Pero con eso te hubieran mandado a terapia intensiva- comenta Lita que esta igual esperando y

-Solo dios podrá salvarla- comenta Haruka algo pensativa mirando el suelo, en eso llega el jefe de policía

-Aquí están, que bueno-

-¿Que paso? han atrapado a los Shitennous?'- pregunta Setsuna preocupada

-Si, supimos que tomaron unas motos y se adentraron en el bosque cercas de las casa, sino fuera por que se desviaron por una laguna que encontraron, ya se hubieran desaparecido, y gracias a eso, los atrapamos, y descuiden, mis oficiales y yo llevaremos a esos rufianes a su ciudad, veremos si los agentes de Hiroshima les dan una buena sentencia-

-Se lo agradezco mi señor- dice Michiru sonriendo, ya que por fin los atraparon y en eso

-Familiares de Hotaru?- pregunta uno de los doctores

-Aquí, somos sus padres ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Como esta mi hija?- pregunta la pareja

-Pus no le mentir, recibió un fuerte golpe en la columna vertebral y en la cabeza de humero derecho y este se salio de su articulación, pero al menos la trajeron a tiempo, necesitara una operación de emergencia, para acomodarle el hueso-

-Si por favor operenla!. dice Soichi y el doctor pide a la enfermera que les avise que autorisan la operacion

-Bien, pero les advierto, es una operación muy delicada, si sale bien, en unas semanas volverá a hacer lo que quiera y seguir con su taller de actuación-

-Y si no sale bien?- pregunta Darien quien se levanta de su lugar

-Pues... si fuera a fracasar la operación, para su desgracia de ella... sus días de poder actuar... terminaran para siempre!

Al momento todos se callaron y se espantaron

-Pues rezamos por que salga bien- comenta Zafiro mientras todos se sientan en sus lugares a la espera de que termine la operación

.

.

-Esto ya es demasiado, si ya se tardaron, solo significa que no salio bien- en eso comenta Darien, ha pasado hora y media desde que iniciaron la operación, Haruka y Michiru se fueron, ya que las llamo la directora de Takarazuka, par algo, igual los muchachos están a la espera

-Descuida, dijeron que era una operación- comenta Kotono pensando en que seria de su amiga, si la operación saldría mal,

-Ademas Hotaru es fuerte, ella saldrá bien- comenta Serena abrazando a Darien y en eso, el doctor llega a la sala de urgencias donde están todos

-Hemos terminado- todos se levantan y van con el doctor

-¿Como salio?-...

* * *

 **Bien compañeras hasta aquí por el momento, ahora si que paso mano sobre frente sudada, ya que fue un gran trabajo realizar todo este capitulo, y bueno no hacérselos tan largo, ademas de que en unos momentos tuve escases de inspiración, pero bueno, ahora que ya volví, tuve algunas cosas que hacer en este periodo de vacaciones y fue por eso que pude escribir hasta ahora, bien responderé a Zakura su review**

 **.**

 **compañera trate de darle toda la acción que pude, y ademas de aclarar algunas cosas que servirán para una sorpresa que les tengo, espero te haya gustado el desenlace de esto :D**

 **.**

 **Bien si les gusto dejen un review ya sea bueno o malo, nos veremos en unos días para el capitulo final y el epilogo, cuídense mucho :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**


	27. Final y Epilogo

**Volví mis lindas lectoras, y para mi desgracia de mi y de ustedes llegamos al capitulo final, pero como vieron el titulo no sera solo eso, sino que algo mas, ya lo verán, es parte de la sopesa que les dije, y ademas no quiero echar mis discursos y agradecimientos hasta la terminación de esto, pero bueno pues sin mas por el momento los dejo leyendo el capitulo final, disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final y Epilogo**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que el enfrentamiento final contra los Shitennous, ademas de que ahora era como un periodo de vacaciones para la casa de cultura, la cual finalmente lograron reparar de la entrada

Serena luego de ese día, le contó todo acerca de lo que se involucro a sus padres, quienes al saber eso comprendieron que su amiga era de la familia la cual habían acusado a su tía hace tiempo, pero por petición de ella les pidió que no les abrieran tema de eso a los Tomoe, al menos hasta que a los Shitennous les dieran un buen castigo

Para Darien, luego de eso, se sintió mas tranquilo de que ya nada le pasaría a su princesa,ademas de que estuvo por un tiempo en reposo debido a sus heridas y para que recuperara sus fuerzas, y fue así gracias a los amorosos cuidados de Serena le dio en ese tiempo

Ahora Serena esta en camino al taller de teatro para ver a los chicos bien abrigada, y ademas a esperara a una amiga especial, al momento en que caminaba cercas de la casa de cultura veía la nieve caer -Dentro de poco sera Navidad, no se que tendrá en mente Darien, pero doy gracias a dios que esta mejor- ya al momento en que llego y entro al edificio y se dirigió al taller

Al entrar vio que estaban todos hasta Amy y Rei, menos Hotaru -Serena hola- la saluda Mina abrazándola -Veo que ya estas mejor?-

-Si, solo tengo algunas cicatrices, pero ya no son nada- iba a contestarle la rubia, pero en eso le gano cierto muchacho

-Si y aun así te encargaste de cuidar de mi- al momento la abrazo atrayendo la atención de los chicos

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- en eso vieron que llegaba alguien mas al taller

-Hola muchachos- al momento voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Hotaru, para su buena suerte la operación resulto todo un éxito, solo que tendrá que permanecer en reposo por varias semanas y usar una férula en el brazo , según lo que le dijeron en su ultima consulta, ademas de que recibirá una pequeña terapia para ejercitar su hombro y brazo derecho; aunque eso no le preocupara, sino que debido a que salvo a sus amigos sacrifico su ultima etapa para entrar a Takarazuka , ademas de que por ser la protagonista de su obra, tuvieron que cancelar las funciones que darían en el teatro y debido a eso no estaba de ánimos. y de que no tenia cara para ver a sus senpais desde que salio del hospital, por a verguenza de que echo a perder el dia de la funcion

Hotaru, que bueno que vienes- al momento Serena la abrazo -Estas bien?- nota en su cara que aun esta deprimida

-Si estoy bien, gracias- finge alegría pero no puede

-Vamos Hotaru alégrate, salvamos a tus amigos y a Zafiro- la anima Lita aun abrazándola

-Amiga, si es por lo de tu ultima audición, no te preocupes, a lo mejor podrás el año pasado...- al oír las palabras de Amy iba a comentarles algo pero en eso llegaba la pareja Tomoe con Zafiro...

-Hola mis niños, ¿^Por que la reunión?-

-Hola señor Soichi, por nada en especial- comenta Rei

-Bien, por que les traemos una noticia no tan buena y una mala- comenta Setsuna

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Darien, mientras todos ponen atención a las palabras de Soichi

-Bueno, luego de estos días, al fin les dieron una sentencia a los Shitennous, al parecer cumplirán una condena de 10 años, el el reclusorio de Hiroshima, esa es la no tan buena, y la mala, la madre de ellos al enterarse de que el plan fracasado, huyo del país de la noche a la mañana, por mala suerte, para cuando aseguraron el aeropuerto de Tokio, ya había salido-

-Y tienen una idea a donde pudo haber ido?-

-No Serena, solo supieron que a Europa se fue, pero dicen que el poder encontrarla sera como encontrar una aguja en un pajar y no pueden hacer nada- al finalizar eso. todos se quedan callados y en eso Darien ve como esta Hotaru dice

-Pero prima, velo del lado bueno, al menos esos cuatro ya no harán nada-

-Ademas podrás hacer lo que quieras para la primavera- le comenta Setsuna sonriendo-le

-Si y sobre lo que dijo Amy, podrás seguir el curso cuando estes mejor- la anima Kotono y dice

-Pues tome la desicion de dejar la actuación- todos se sorprenden gritando ¡¿Que?! y dice -Si, he decidido seguir el camino de las ciencias como mis padres, en tanto me recupere- deja caer una lagrima

-No! Hotaru! no digas eso, el teatro ha sido tu pasión desde siempre, no puedes dejarlos asi

 _ **-**_ De que sirve Darien, si fracase por segunda vez, y pienso que sera así, siempre fracasare- casi grita y en eso...

-Kohai!- oye que le hablan y ve que son Haruka y Michiru y se acercan a donde están todos

-Que hacen aquí? dupla Tenoh-Kaioh- pregunta ella

-Pues en primera no nos digas así, primero por que nos agrada mas que nos digas Senpais, y segundo por que la siguiente primavera nos llamaras así ya oficialmente-

-¿que? que que que que?!- pregunta anonada al oir las palabras de Haruka y Michiru le sigue

-Si, resulta que la directora del instituto, fue a verte el día del baile y resulto que le gusto muchísimo tu interpretación, y como supo lo que paso el dia de la obra, decidió que lo que presentaste ese dia del baile, fuera tu segunda prueba y al ver las maestras lo que grabo ella ese día, pues...-

-Eso quiere decir que?- pregunta Arman y en eso

-Pues si... bienvenida a Takarazuka Revue!, pasaste!-

Al oir las palabras de Haruka y Michiru, no sabia como reaccionar, -Entonce que dices kohai ¿Aceptas entrar?- con esa pregunta, lo unco que atina a decir

-Genial!- salta de alegria, pero por eso hizo que le doliera un poco su hombro

-Cuidado hija- al momento todos se rien y dice ellla

-Si es un si- estaba mas que feliz

-Pero ya estaras bien para ese entonces? es la unica duda que tiene la directora-

-Si, dice que para antes de primavera ya podre mover libremente el brazo- en eso llegaba Mimete

-¿Que pasa mis niños? otra reunion a espaldas mias-

-No maestra, era para darnos noticias y para usted le viene una mala; pues resulta que su lider del taller se ira de aqui a seguir sus sueños, a Takarazuka- al oir eso Mimete se puso contenta

-Pequeña, felicidades,- la abraza -Creo que para la primavera te extrañare, pero debes de escoger un nuevo lider de taller, tal y como señala la tradicion cuando un lider se retira-

-Si, ya tenia eso en mente- al momento se dirige a todos- Como dicto la mestra y debido a que ya en tiempo realizare mi sueño y no podre hacer nada para ese entonces, dejo encargado oficialmente a mi primo Darien Chiba, como el lider de el taller del grupo de teatro Cry Moon-

Todos aplaudieron al momento en que ella le entregaba una pequeña insignia con una luna creciente, el sorprendido no sabe que hacer o que decir -Esto, es...-

-Solo prometeme que los cuidaras bien ¿Si?- le pregunta y en eso Darien la abraza mientras todos se conmueven y en eso dice Zafiro

-Bien ya que todo ha salido bien, me llevare a su ex lider a una cita- al momento la tomo de su brazo -Asi que dispensenos muchachos- al momento los dos se salieron, mientras todos se les quedaban mirando y en eso...

-Creo que nosotros igual, o no priincesa?- le propone Darien a Serena

-Si- al moemnto igual salieron del taller tomados de las manos

.

.

Ya en el parque Hotaru y Zafiro estan hablando

-Hace un momento no creia en los milagro, pero ahora con lo que paso, ya creo mas en ellos-

-Si y recuerda que deber de aprovechar ese milagro lo que se pueda, pero eso si, no te vallas a enamorar de una Otokoyaku- los dos se rien

-Es una promesa, aunque voy a extrañar a los chicos y al instituto, pero es una promesa que los vere cuando pueda y poder verte tambien, aunque tengas que recogerme a Takarazuka- ambos se rien y en eso solamente dice Zafiro

-En ese caso- la abraza fuertemente- esta gema te esperara cuando este ahi, mientras tanto, ¿Aun esta en pie tu respuesta sobre si iras a Londres conmigo y Zafiro?-

-Si por supuesto, aunque creo que mis padres no podran ir, ya que despues del 1 de enero vovleran a Hiroshima-

-Entonces asi sera, pero te aviso, mi hermano no nos quitara el ojo de encima- al momento llegan a una cafeteria, y se sientan

-Eso ya lo veremos- se rien y se abrazan, cuando al momento comienza a sonar una cancion en el escenario de la cafeteria

.

 _cuando tu sientas ya ser diferente_

 _y que tus parpados sientas cerrar_

 _ya que tu ser huele a un mundo mejor_

.

En el mismo lugar cercas, Serena y Darien estaban caminando mientras platicaban

-Me alegro de que Hotaru alcanzara su sueño, aun cuando iba a renunciar- al oir las palabras de Darien lo abraza

-Y eso gracias a ustedes, no dejo de creer- en eso llegan a un como rio artificial en un puente mientras dice

-Y que sera de ti ahora?-

-Pues hacerme cargo de los chicos, pero espero que no sea algo pesado ya que no les puedo faltar, que tal si en una de esas no viene Miimete-

.

 _ya que tus penas las veas alejar_

 _y que tus piernas ya sientas volar_

 _ya que tu ser huele a un paraíso_

 _donde tristezas jamas encontraras_

 _.._

-Va a ser algo pesado para ti, aun asi que decirte, esos dos ya se fueron en tanto se acabo la platica, diria que es un buen final para toda esa odisea que pasaron- ambos se rien y en eso la abraza Darien mientras le quita su gorro color rosa de la cabeza

-Mas bien, este seria el mejor inicio para esta nueva odisea- al momento le dio un beso, justo en el momento que volvia a caer mas nieve sobre ellos, ella felizmente le correspondia abrazandolo, ya que esta vez niinguno de los dos tenia miedo de lo que pasara, ya que todo lo malo habia terminado

.

 _el infinito podrás conquistar_

 _tus ilusiones podras alcanzar_

 _todos tus sueño podras realizar_

 _cuando al fin logres la felicidad_

.

Ya separándose, le pregunta -Y cual es esa sorpresa que me tenias para Navidad?- en eso el supo que Hotaru ya había soltado la sopa y no le queda de otra que responder

-Bueno te diré, ya faltando unos días, quiero llevarte a un `parque especial en Yokohama, de ahí a ver si podíamos ir a comer paste y darte un regalo- al oírlo se sorprendió totalmente

-Es una grandiosa idea, me imagino que esta sera la primera Navidad en la que no estarás con tus amigos ¿Verdad?- se ríe bajito

-Si, pero pienso que sera mejor esta, que todas las que he pasado- al momento la cargo -Que bueno que te gusto la idea-

Al momento la hizo girar rápidamente mientras Serena se reia,

.

 _ya que tus penas las veas alejar_

 _y que tus piernas ya sientas volar_

 _ya que tu ser huele a un paraíso_

 _donde tristezas jamas encontraras_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Reporte de la materia de la Historia del teatro_

 _Soy Hotaru Tomoe, tengo ya 18 años y si algo tenia razon mi primo es que el final de una historia, es el inicio de otra; hasta hace poco inicie mi segundo año en Takarazuka Revue, para suerte mia y por que me esforce sere musmeyaku,pero antes de que nicie mi entrenamiento para eso, me dejaron una tarea de escribir un resumen de mi ultimo año asi que asi va: pues hace un año entre a Takarzuka para mi fortuna ya estaba mejor de mi brazo, y desde ahi las cosas se pusieron interesantes, ya que he tenido clases de danza moderna, tap. danza japonesa, aerobics, puesta en escena, Ballet, Etc.. aunque con lo del ballet me ha sacado de quicio nuestra maestra, la señora Neherenia, pero ni modo, tendré que aguantarla otro año, eso si he echo una nueva amiga en el instituto, se llama Meltem Yasaran y es originaria de Stambul Turquía, pero pasare con los demás_

 _Los chicos me han escrito en Facebook que han puesto de nuevo en escena la obra, ahora con la participación de Serena, aunque esta se nego, pero la convenció Darien, y resulto un buen éxito, ya que cambiaron algunos papeles y escenas, para ellos nada ha cambiado, con excepción de que ya no estoy con ellos todo el tiempo, al menos los fines de semana nos veíamos, pero desde septiembre las cosas se hicieron muy pesadas en el instituto_

 _Y si pudiera hablar de Darien, pues ahora ya esta a punto de iniciar su tercer año en relaciones de comercio extranjeras, pero le falta otro año, para su suerte, en el cuarto año hará su tesis y con eso se graduara, siempre he dicho que el ha querido seguir su camino como yo, pero bueno, es feliz ahora que sale con Serena, ya que no se aparta de ella, por asi decirlo_

 _En cuanto a Serena, pues ella es feliz, ahora que ha entrado a muchos concursos de pintura, piensa para cuando termine la preparatoria, presentar una prueba para irse a estudiar arte en Francia, ojala que así sea, aun así disfruta pintar todo lo que puede y gracias a la ayuda de la novia de Diamante, Esmeralda, ha podido vender sus pinturas a muchas coleccionistas y familias de alta sociedad._

 _Y Zafiro, el igual como Darien y Serena, ha seguido su sueño, acepto el grabar en una disquera todas las canciones que ha escrito y hemos escrito, pero las que han tenido éxito han sido "Tu eres mi joya" "Ha llegado a mi el amor" y "Soy un cometa" y tiene su grupo de fans, aunque ya les dejo en claro que la única chica para el soy yo, y pues con eso para mi esta bien, siempre y cuando no rompa los tabúes del instituto, los cuales son no involucrar el instituto con la vida privada y no casarme hasta retirarme oficialmente_

 _-_ Hotaru, date prisa, vamos a tomarnos un café!- le grita una muchacha de cabello castaño a rubio largo y piel blanca

-Ya voy Meltem- le grita y sigue su discurso

 _Y bueno para terminar con este relato, algo que me enseño mi tio Endymion aun siendo niña "que hay quienes dicen que el destino es algo que esta fuera de nuestro control. Que el destino no nos pertenece, pero que el sabia que no es asi. Nuestro destino esta dentro de nosotros, solo tenemos que ser fuertes y valientes para verlo, y también poder poner...Un escenario para el destino"_

 _._

 _ya que tus penas las veas alejar_

 _y que tus piernas ya sientas volar_

 _ya que tu ser huele a un_ _paraíso_

 _donde tristezas jamas encontraras_

* * *

 **Bien aqui termina este enredo al que muchas de ustedes le llamaron, pues antes que nada, fue para mi un gran proyecto, que como lo creí, termino en menos de lo que seria el verano, ademas de todos los problemas que tuve, pero aun así no deje de creer y seguí escribiendo y aun sin tener tantos fans en mi blog, esos pocos me dieron ese apoyo, ademas de esos que incluyeron mi historia entre sus favoritos y pienso que a ellos se los agradezco, y son a:**

 **Diank Taisho Chiba**

 **ELIZABETH2261**

 **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

 **SailorAltarf**

 **Sherokaan**

 **Zakura Naeiguino**

 **Zasury923**

 **flor.**

 **lippy2004**

 **princessqueen 08-**

 **saturn777**

 **y también a los que incluyeron en Seguidores de mi historia, aunque se repitan y son:**

 **Diank Taisho Chiba**

 **ELIZABETH2261**

 **IceQueenBarbarien**

 **Marie señorita Chiba**

 **SailorAltarf**

 **Sandra Marlen**

 **Zakura Naeiguino**

 **flor.**

 **lippy2004**

 **princessqueen**

 **.**

 **Bueno antes que nada, la ultima canción de esta historia, es del grupo "La revolución de Emiliano Zapata" y se llama "Preludio a la felicidad" aun así se las dejo en Facebook, y pasando a los mas importantes, a mis lectoras que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme Reviews:**

 **,**

 **Zakura Naeiguino: muchas gracias por seguirme desde hace tiempo, espero que este final te haya gustado, y espero lo leas ya que tengo una sorpresa**

 **Jennifer Lopez: pues amiga, muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia desde que la inicie, y me imagino que ya te imaginas la sorpresa que tengo, pero bueno espero este final te gustara**

 **zabitamt1975: igual te agradezco por seguirme, a pesar de que no te gustaron algunas cosas y si, ya al fin de sali de esta historia enredarte xD ojala el final te gustara**

 **Bepevink: igual te agradezco el haberme dejado tus reviews, y de que mi historia te fascinara, yo la hize con todo el amor n_n**

 **Naiara Moon: senpai gracias `por seguir mi historia por un momento, espero estés bien**

 **Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: igual te agradezco el seguirme en mi historia y por tus reviwes :D**

 **ladyotaku8231: pues igual Senpai le agradezco en seguirme en mi historia, y por todos sus consejos que me ha dado, espero que este final le haya gustado**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo, y bueno la sorpresa que les tengo es que esta historia tendrá una continuación, muy pronto la verán, ademas de que en la nueva entrega habrá nuevos personajes y algunos inventados por mi, así que por el momento no es un adiós sino un hasta luego, y si gustan déjenme un review, yo los leeré y si puedo los responderé en privado, nos vemos y desde las hermosa ciudad de Mexico, me despido, hasta luego y ¡Arigarto! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atte: Cleo**

 **.**

 **Psdata: no se pierdan prximamente un One-shot que romperá mi tabu de los fics de Sailor Moon**


End file.
